Mother Always Knows Best
by CarVie16
Summary: Part 7/Finale of "Forever Wicked". Mal has been missing for ten years. Her daughter, Malevolyn, seeks to find her and know of the truth behind her disappearance, as well as to bring her home to Auradon. On her journey, Malevolyn will discover more about her mother's past that was meant to be kept from her. How will she react to these discoveries? (Sequel to "Rise Up And Shine")
1. The New Generation

**R.I.P. Cameron Boyce. He was so young and we will all miss him.**

**I had to postpone writing Part 7 because of Cameron Boyce's death. It was hard for me to look at the Descendants franchise after hearing of the tragic news. I wasn't going to cancel, but I just needed time before I was emotionally ready to keep going. Even now, it's still difficult for me to continue.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Now with all that expressed, I welcome you to the first chapter of the FINAL part of my "Forever Wicked" series. It's been a long road and I still have a long way to the end. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the final chapter of "Rise Up And Shine": DragonEmperor999, Anonymousnette, ChordOverstreetFan, Robyn, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery**

**_To Anonymousenette_: Actually, I was more worried about ripping away the happy ending of the triple wedding by revealing the epilogue... but yeah, I guess I gotta chillax.**

**_To ChordOverstreetFan_: I have nothing against happy endings. But I've always planned for this to be a 7-part series, with Part 7 being about the descendants of the Descendants. Sure, I didn't have to make it about something so sad, but here we are.**

_Sixteen years ago..._

_Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Audrey, Chad, Jane, Doug, Freddie, Uma, Harry, Gil, and CJ are escorted into the master bedroom of Beast Castle. Mal is lying down on the bed with her husband Ben sitting by her side and her best friend Evie standing beside the bed. There is something, someone, in Mal's arms. It is a baby, wrapped in a white blanket. A baby girl. She has blond hair, but with one purple streak. Her eyes are shining green in color just like Mal. She was blinking at them. They could've sworn that the baby girl's eyes glowed for a second._

_"She's cute," said Jane._

_"She's adorable," said Audrey._

_"Just like her mom," Ben added._

_Ben happily puts an arm around Mal and kisses her in the cheek before looking at their baby daughter again. The baby slowly falls asleep as she looks up at her parents. Mal tickled her baby daughter's chin, but the baby was too tired to react. Still adorable, though._

_"Um, I hate to ruin this wondrous moment, but why is she a blonde?" Jay wondered. "I mean, shouldn't her hair be purple?"_

_"My mom started out as a blonde," Mal mentioned. "I guess our little devil here gets it from her grandma."_

_"Does this little devil have a name?" asked Carlos._

_"Yeah, she does," Mal said happily._

_Mal looks at her baby daughter again. Daughter. She really can't believe it. Being the King's wife and Queen of Auradon was unbelievable enough, but to be a mother is even more unimaginable for her. After many talks about "the next stage" of their marriage, Mal and Ben have finally made it to parenthood. The little green-eyed baby that Mal held in her arms, she is a new reminder of just how far she has gone. Villain. Anti-Hero. Hero. Girlfriend. Wife. And now, mother._

_"Malevolyn Eleanor Fyora," Mal revealed._

_Almost everyone's smiles grew wider. Eleanor. The baby girl's middle name is Eleanor. In honor of their late friend Eleanor. If it wasn't for the daughter of the Enchantress, they wouldn't be here to celebrate the birth of the King and Queen's daughter._

_Mal lets Ben hold their daughter in his arms. It clearly made Ben so happy that they named their daughter after the one he thought of as a sister. She still lives on in their hearts, but Malevolyn now carries her name. And it's now Mal and Ben's job to ensure she carries the name the right way in the future._

_"That's gonna a morbid story to tell your kid when she grows up," Uma commented._

_"Uma," Harry scolded._

_"Actually, it's kinda messed up," said Gil. "She's named after her mom's dead friend. Yikes."_

_"It's to honor Eleanor, Gil," Chad clarified._

_"Guys, please, mind your manners around a baby," Lonnie pleaded._

_"Little girl's gonna have one hell of a family to spoil her," Freddie commented._

_"Okay, out," Evie ordered._

_"You're the midwife, not their bodyguard," said CJ. "But hey, don't let me ruin this."_

_"Seriously, everyone, out," Evie ordered. "That includes you, too, Ben. Let's leave Mamma Mal here to rest."_

_Ben looks at his wife and says, "Just get some rest. If you need anything, just ring the bell. No magic. I'm serious."_

_"We'll see," Mal teased._

_"I'll see you later then," said Ben. He looks at his daughter and says, "Both of you."_

_Ben kisses Mal, returns their daughter to her arms, and leaves the bedroom along with everyone else. Evie, being Mal's assistant, hairstylist, makeup artist, Maid of Honor, and the self-appointed midwife, ushers every single person who is not the mother or the daughter out of the master bedroom. That included her, so she shut the doors right after Ben walked out, leaving Mal and Malevolyn alone._

_Now that the noise has ended, Mal can focus only on the cause of all this commotion. Her daughter. Malevolyn. Barely asleep in her arms. Mal slowly and gently rocks her to sleep, but she wants her daughter awake long enough to hear what she has to say. True, babies don't understand what anyone is saying, but Mal would like to believe that her daughter can understand her. They are, after all, not just linked by blood. They're linked by magic. Still, Mal took another moment to comprehend what is happening right in front of her. For the past nine months, she has been dreaming and dreading for the day that the little baby inside her would finally be born. And now she's here... and all of Mal's dread is gone. There is nothing but pure happiness._

_"Look at you," Mal started with a smile. "Once upon a time, you were just a dream. A dream that I, at one dark event in my life, thought would never come true. But here you are. My sweet, little Malevolyn. My hatchling. Okay, you didn't come from an egg, but you are my little hatchling. Out of the egg and into the world. Best part, a world where good and bad both inhabit the same lands to forge everlasting peace. The kind of world I always wanted my own child to grow up in. Balance." Mal started thinking hard. "I wonder if the Enchantress ever told Fairy God Mother how she felt about this. Probably kept it to herself."_

_Mal shifts her focus back to her sleeping daughter. You are a mother now, she told herself repeatedly. The responsibilities that come with being a mother, it's a scary challenge that she now welcomes with every piece of love and courage inside of her. Peace in Auradon has been established, and her daughter - as well as her friends' future offspring - can grow up in a more normal way._

_"I've come so far to get to this moment. The moment where I could hold you in my arms and call you my daughter," Mal continued. "And I will hold on to you, no matter how close or far apart we are, no matter how old you are, no matter how old I am, no matter where in the world we are. I will always be there to hold on to you. Always. That's a promise, and I always keep my promises."_

_Despite the dark purple glow coming from her arm, highlighting the dark magic coursing through her veins, Mal believes she has nothing to worry about. The little girl she carries in her arms is all the proof she needs that the future is forever bright._

* * *

Auradon Prep. 24 years have passed since the first set of VKs were invited and it hasn't changed much since then. Technology may have advanced throughout the past couple decades, ranging from biometric security to truly (near) indestructible phones, but Auradon Prep has been mostly the same as it first started. Sure, the equipment they use for their studies (such as computers and printers) have gotten more advanced to help the students more, but the interior is almost indistinguishable from how it looked 20+ years ago.

Headmistress Jane wanted to make the best of both worlds. To teach students to always look forward to the future, but keeping the school's appearance constant teaches them that change in the future is not about change in appearance. Auradon Prep has evolved by staying true to its image.

One of the students in Auradon Prep is a 16-year-old blonde girl (with one purple streak) who sports a very distinct purple getup. From the VK-style purple jacket to the slightly torn tights, she is a striking resemblance to one of the most famous figures known in Auradon. The green eyes, the dragon-shaped symbol on her necklace, and the fiery heart symbol on her jacket only make the similarities even scarier.

She's currently in her dorm packing up some of her belongings. Hastily, you may say.

_"Who am I? Well, I'm no fangirl, that's for sure. This jacket was actually made for me. Made by who, you may ask? My mother. Nope, she's not a fangirl either. Okay, I'm just gonna stop beating around the bush, 'cause I'm new to this narration thing. My name is Malevolyn. I know what you're thinking. What kind of vile, cruel monster would give their daughter a name that sounds like the word malevolent? Well, that monster is my mother and her name is Mal. Yes, the Queen of both the Isle of the Lost and Auradon is my mother. That makes me the Princess of both the Isle and Auradon, but I am so not your typical dress-wearing, tea-drinking princess. I think my style speaks for itself. Mom's favorite color is purple. I guess I got my love for purple from her. But my mom is missing. Ten years ago, she disappeared without a trace. But recently, I found a trace. I guess this is how my story goes from here. I'm gonna find my mom, ask her why she left me and dad, and bring her home."_

Malevolyn starts looking under her bed for something she needs. All she managed to dig out was an old hair dryer, a Rubik's cube (with the colors of white, black, purple, green, and golden yellow), a tongue-sticking-out emoji pillow, a replica of Jafar's scepter, and...

A purple plush dragon.

The plush had a collar around its neck with a gold tag that says, "My Little Hatchling."

_"Mom used to call me her little hatchling. I didn't come from an egg, but I thought it was both embarrassing and cute. When I was 5, she didn't want me to be hooked to technology like a lot of kids nowadays. So, she bought me this stupid but adorable little toy. I called her Mally."_

Malevolyn puts the plush on top of her pillow. She may be too old to play with Mally, but the plush dragon still holds a special place in her heart. She goes back to rummaging through the many things under her bed to find what she's looking for. Among the other stuff she found is a Carlos De Vil Funko Pop. _Why do I hide so much junk under my bed_, she wondered.

Suddenly, someone comes bursting in. A 16-year-old girl whose hair is white from the roots and blue from halfway up the tips. She wears a leather jacket where the left half is red with a black and white striping, and the right half is blue with gold beads and gold stitching. The half-red, half-blue design of her jacket spreads to her thigh-high leather skirt. As if those were not red flags that she takes her fashion very seriously, she wears blue platform wedges decorated with gold.

"Malvs!" She shouted.

"What is it, Carly?" asked Malevolyn.

"You missed Remedial Goodness class," said Carly.

"Well, tell Headmistress Jane that I'm not feeling well today," Malevolyn said as she continues to look under her bed. "Ugh, dammit. Where is it?"

"Malvs, I know what you're really doing. You're going to ditch school to look for your mom," Carly knew. "You know you can't do that."

"Why, because ditching school will land me detention for life?" Malevolyn replied sarcastically. "I don't give a damn about my perfect attendance, unlike you."

"It's not just that. This could be very dangerous," Carly said, concerned. "You're talking about traveling to unknown places with unknown dangers. You might not even make it back, and if you do, you are gonna be in big trouble."

"I'd rather have detention for life with Mom at the castle than not have her around for the rest of my life," said Malevolyn. Her under-the-bed search proved fruitless. "Dang, where is it?"

"What are you looking for?" asked Carly.

"My spell book," Malevolyn answered. "I was sure I left it under my bed. I mean, no one else knows where it is but..."

Malevolyn slows down and turns to her multi-color-haired friend, who is actually her roommate. Carly gulps nervously when Malevolyn glares at her.

"Carly, I'm gonna ask you just once. Where is my spell book?" asked Malevolyn.

"I... I... I-I don't know," Carly lied.

"Liar. You're lying to me," Malevolyn said threateningly. "Tell me where it is, and I won't have to shout."

"Malevloyn, you really need to stop obsessing over this," said Carly. "I can't pretend to fully understand how you're feeling, but I can see how much not having your mom in your life is hurting you."

"I was 6, Carly. 6!" Malevolyn emphasized. "She just left us without telling us exactly why. I spent the rest of my childhood thinking that she could be in danger or dead. And now, I just found something that she intentionally left behind. She wants me to find her."

"Maybe, but..."

Malevolyn darts closer towards Carly and gives her a taste of her evil stare, which she inherited from her mother. Those sinister green-glowing eyes, just piercing into Carly's soul, weakening her spirit and forcing her to give up.

"Okay, okay, okay. It's with Jacob," Carly confessed easily.

Malevolyn turns off the stare, but she shakes her head in disappointment.

"Just look at yourself," Malevolyn said, disappointed. "Carlotta Queen De Vil. Daughter of Evie and Carlos De Vil. You have their taste in fashion. You're one of the smartest students in Auradon Prep. But you don't have their pluck, their courage."

"I'm just trying to graduate, Malvs," Carly said. "You should focus on doing that, too."

"My Dad won't help me. You won't help me. No one will help me," Malevolyn stressed. "Now, I'm going. I don't care if I'm grounded or held back a year. I'm going to find my mother. Unless you want to stop me."

Malevolyn didn't need to use the evil stare this time. She just has to simply glare at the timid fashionista. Carly couldn't say a word. She just took a step back with fear and hesitation all over her face and body language.

"Yeah, thought so," Malevolyn sassed.

Malevolyn shoulder-checks Carly out of her way as she makes her way to find Jaycob. Carly couldn't find it in herself to give her roommate and best friend a strict talking-to, but she could do one thing.

She grabs her phone and sends a warning to Jaycob.

* * *

Jacob, however, was too busy hanging out with his girlfriend, Alesha, to respond to his phone. They were just having lunch together outside.

Jacob is the 16-year-old son of Jay and Lonnie. Like his father, he has the body of an athlete. He's a player on Auradon Prep's R.O.A.R. team. Add that to a face that screams "good-looking guy," complete with slick back brown hair tied in a tiny man bun, and his love for leather jackets, and he's your typical ladies' man. But he's a ladies' man who is also very attentive to his studies. A's and B's all over his report card. He's also got a particular interest in music.

Alesha, also 16 years old, is the daughter of Allie. She has her mother's long, wavy blonde hair, with the exception of the bangs. She wears blue coat over a white top, a light purple bow on her head, and plain white leggings. She's someone many consider "average" but that is how she wants to be. Studious, friendly, and modest. She does have a tendency to be overly curious.

"Maybe we can hang by the theater room after school? We can practice the bongo drums together," Jaycob suggested. He sounded less smooth than your typical ladies' man.

"Since when do you play?" asked Alesha.

"Since I was 10," Jacob answered. "We've known each other forever. How could you not know this?"

"I guess you're not so much like your dad, after all," said Alesha. "Which is a good thing."

"Good," Jacob smiled.

"Jacob!"

Jacob turns around only to get grabbed by the collar by Malevolyn. She looks at him very closely in eye with her own, making them blink bright green just to warn him of what will happen if he doesn't pay attention.

"Where's my spell book?" asked Malevolyn.

"I don't know," Jacob lied.

"Carly told me she gave it to you. Where is it?" Malevolyn asked again.

"Let him go, Malevolyn," Alesha intervened.

"Okay, stop, both of you," Jacob said. He looks at Malevolyn and says, "In my dorm closet. Under the blankets. I swear."

Malevolyn lets Jacob go. This little interrogation may have captured some attention, but the others students wisely stayed out of whatever is going on with Mal's daughter.

"Still fixating on your mom's whereabouts, huh?" Jacob criticized. "Let it go, Malvs. Just let her decide when to come back."

"You saw the message, too, Jacob. She's not certain about coming back," said Malevolyn. "But I don't have to waste time explaining to you. And don't even try to stop me from going. I mean it."

Malevolyn walks to get her spell book back. Alesha unnecessarily dusts off Jacob's jacket, which leads to an awkward inches-from-each-other's-lips moment, but they just laughed it off.

"She's gonna get herself into trouble," said Alesha.

"I know," Jacob said worriedly. "I gotta go see Carly."

* * *

After the school, in the theater room, Carly and Jacob hold a private meeting with their friends. They desperately needed to talk about Malevolyn's behavior concerning her mother. Since King Ben is strangely not doing anything about it, the two closest friends of the King's daughter decide to handle it themselves. Besides Alesha, there is also...

Hartley, the son of Uma and Harry Hook. He has his father's devilish good looks, sports ruffled spiky hair, and wears a pirate's version of the school uniform.

Christopher, the son of Audrey and Chad Charming. Perfect face, perfect hair (a luscious light brown in color combed to perfection), but his personality is famously considered far from perfect.

Emilia, the daughter of Jane and Diego De Vil. She's rather tall, has shoulder-length black hair, and is surprisingly a skilled swordswoman, proven by her part in the school's all-female R.O.A.R. team.

Rafael, the son of Doug and Yzla. An "average-looking" young lad with mildly combed black hair and a penchant for potions and magic.

Gabrielle, the daughter of Gil and Sophie. Despite inheriting her mother's beauty and her father's love of staying fit, she's a study-first type of student.

Florina, the daughter of Freddie Facilier. A mirror image of her mother, as she can either go from nice to sarcastic to downright mean to nice again at an unpredictable rate.

Javon, the son of Jordan. Unlike his mother, he prefers to live outside his lamp, but he inherited her attention for personal appearance, always sporting Arabian-type school clothing.

The ten teenagers sit in chairs set up to form a circle, making sure the gap between chairs isn't too big so everyone can really hear each other. Carly and Jacob want everyone to listen and speak as clear as they can, just to emphasize the seriousness of this discussion.

"Is this about Malevolyn trying to kill Jacob earlier?" asked Christopher, having seen what happened at lunch.

"She wasn't trying to kill me. She was just looking for her spell book," said Jacob. "I may have... stolen... it."

"And I thought you were not so much like your dad," said Alesha.

"Actually, _she_ stole it," Jacob said, pointing at Carly. "I just hid it because she told me to."

"Mal wants to find her mom," Javon interrupted crudely. "Hey, I get that she's upset about this, but this has been going on for years now."

"Don't be rude, Javon. She just wants her mom back," said Gabrielle. "But Javon's partially right. This is not healthy for Mal. All this anger and impetuousness, it's just gonna get her hurt or worse. Even if she survives, she'll come back an even worse person."

"As if she could get any worse," Christopher muttered.

"Hey, uncalled for, Chad Charming Jr.," Florina replied. "Honestly, it's like your father never left school."

"Focus, Florina," Carly interrupted. "Malevolyn's gonna leave Auradon no matter what we do. I think it's safe to assume that her father won't do anything is because he's afraid of her. Afraid of what she'll do and who she'll hurt just to find her mom."

"And what's your suggestion?" asked Emilia.

"We go to Blackfire Island," Carly answered.

"What?!" Everyone (but Jacob) exclaimed, surprised.

"Malevolyn's got magic and a temper. The only way to help her is to help her find her mother," said Carly. "I know, it's stupid and suicidal, but what else can we do? None of our parents will do anything."

"Makes you wonder just how scared they were of Queen Mal," said Florina.

"It's been 10 years. We barely remember anything about her other than she's nice and mean at the same time," said Rafael.

"But she meant both in the best way," said Carly. "Look, Jacob and I have agreed to go. We're here just to ask, who wants to come with us?"

"Our parents are gonna kill us!" Emilia said.

"They might, but it's worth helping out a miserable friend in need," Carly said with utmost seriousness.

"But what about school?" asked Alesha. "Our grades, our future... is it really worth risking our lives instead?"

"So, that's it? No one is coming?" Jacob questioned. "Hey, Carly and I don't want to do this either. We don't want to get in trouble with our parents and teachers. We don't want to die as well. But Malevolyn is gonna risk her life out there and, just like her with her mom, we don't know if she'll ever make it back."

"What about CC?" Emilia brought up.

CJ Hook's daughter. Catheryn Cayley Hook a.k.a. CC. Disappeared two years ago, which was a year after her mother CJ disappeared. No one has heard from both of them since.

"We don't want to end up like CC," said Javon.

"Neither do I," said Carly. "But I guess you've all made up your minds. You'd rather let Malevolyn die than help her."

"It's not like that," said Florina.

"Then what is it?" Carly questioned furiously.

"I'll come with you," said Hartley.

"Really?" asked Jacob. "Is this about Malevolyn, or your dream of sailing?"

"I care about Malevolyn as much as you do," said Hartley. "To survive out there in the dangers of the ocean, you're gonna need someone who knows the ways of a pirate. My mom and dad taught me a lot about piracy growing up. I promise you, with my sword and my word, I will let you down."

"You know she's taken, right?" Florina said. "What's his name again? Jason, was it?"

"H-H-Hey!" Hartley stuttered angrily and awkwardly. He grabs his hook and points it at the voodoo magician's daughter, saying, "What matters more? The heart or the quest? The quest, that's the answer."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Captain Lover Boy," Florina taunted.

"So, it's just me, Jacob, and Hartley going with Malevolyn," said Carly.

"The new Core Four, am I right?" Jacob said casually.

"I can't come with you, but at least let me provide you with enough magic for your trip," Rafael offered.

"Thank you, Rafael," said Carly. "Now, if Malevolyn will let us accompany her."

* * *

After getting her spell book back, Malevolyn prepares to leave Auradon Prep and head for Belle's Harbor. She's gonna steal the Royal Speedboat (complete with a bridge, a bed to sleep, and space for her stuff) and use it to help her reach Blackfire Island. Why Blackfire Island? In her mom's magically encrypted journal that she must've intentionally left behind for someone to find, the final page mentioned Blackfire Island. Thanks to a map she found of the islands beyond Auradon, she knows exactly where to go.

She boards her mother's purple scooter, the one her father gifted to her before their first Royal Cotillion. Malevolyn remembered when her mother first took her for a ride on it. She was only 5 years old. She sat on her mother's lap as the purple-haired sorceress rode an entire lap around Auradon City. It was an unforgettable day for Malevolyn, for all good reasons. A simple, sorta dangerous, but wonderful moment shared with her mother, whom she loved a lot and who loved her so much. Poor Malevolyn was only 6 years old when her mother disappeared, and she never got to fully know her mother. But that's all about to change, should her quest prove successful.

Before she takes off, she takes out her phone and plays her mother's video message again. The message that Mal left for her friends and family 10 years ago when she mysteriously vanished.

_"Hi," Mal started. "If you're seeing this, then I'm already gone. You don't know where. You don't know why. I'm just not there with all of you right now. Long ago, I promised that there would be no more secrets between us. Unfortunately, I have to break that promise. Where I'm going, it's a lot more complicated than I could ever imagine. I don't know if I'm ever going to come back. Because of that, this is where I say goodbye. To all of you. Maybe forever, maybe not. But I can't make any more promises. So, all I can say is... Evie, Jay, Carlos, you three have been there with me since the start of my journey and, despite broken trust and broken hearts, I am proud and happy to call you my family. That goes for the rest of you. AK, VK, whatever, it didn't matter. You were all there, part of my life, helped me in your best and worst ways, which I cannot express enough appreciation for."_

_Mal wiped a tear coming down her cheek as she continued._

_"Ben," she said with a big smile. "I love you. I always will. From now 'til the end of time. I have never been more happy than to call you my husband. The one who always saw the light in me and made sure I saw that light inside of me. The things we've done together, no matter how far apart or how closer we were, I can never ever forget them. Thank you, for everything. Did I mention that I love you?"_

_More tears rained down from Mal's eyes. This "goodbye" was too much, but she's wanted to pour her heart out to everyone she loved._

_"Malevolyn. Malvy, sweetie," Mal said to her daughter. "I'm sorry that Mommy has to go. I don't expect you to understand, but... all I want you to know is that, in our short time together, you have made me the happiest mother in the world. I grew up with a mother who could never show me the love a true mom showed to her child, but I wanted nothing more than to be a different mother to you. I love you, Malvy. My little hatchling. Take care of your father. Goodbye."_

Malevolyn starts to shed tears as she pauses the video. Seeing her mother's face, it's just never enough. But hearing this message again after ten years, it hurts her even more now that she's older and not as happy as she once was. She knows that she's being selfish going after Mal alone, but all she wants is to find her and find out why she left and, if possible, bring her home. _If she's still out there_, she thought. _No, Malevolyn, don't think like that. She's alive. I know it._

Malevolyn starts up the scooter and rides towards the harbor at high speed.

"I'm coming, Mom. I'll find you," she said determinedly.

**And there she goes. Malevolyn is off to start her quest. Call her selfish for abandoning her family, friends, and school studies, but having found her mother's journal with a clue as to where Mal might be, there was no way she's going to waste time and opportunity. But as you probably know now, she won't be alone on this journey. A New Core Four will be taking the spotlight in this story. The daughter of Mal and Ben. The daughter of Evie and Carlos. The son of Jay and Lonnie. The son of Uma and Harry.**

**I may not have given the other kids of the Descendants some time to shine, but I could only do so much (describing their appearance and personality and showcasing them in that group meeting; at least try to get a good sense of their personality in even one line of dialogue). The other kids are just minor characters while the new Core Four were meant to be the stars of the story. Juggling too many characters has been way too difficult for me, so I thought dividing focus to only a few main characters would help me.**

**With my busy schedule (my FanFic schedule and my real-life schedule), it may take some time for me to update.**

**So, what do you think of the first chapter?**


	2. Leaving Home

**I felt like I rushed the plot a little bit in the first chapter, but fortunately I was already planning on giving the other new descendants some background. But since I can't start over now that I have already started, the best I can do is use flashbacks. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Descendants4, Robyn, Guest, DragonEmperor999, Palpal23, Mrhappy7, CarVie17**

**_To Guest_: I understand the feeling.**

**_To Palpal23_: I will try my best to give the other descendants more development and background. Also, I decided to remove the "y" from "Jacob" because I wanted to separate him from his father a little bit.**

**_To Mrhappy7_: I probably shouldn't say, I'm sorry, but hey, I couldn't help myself. I've shipped Carvie since the first book and I wanted to craft a love story for them in this series, but I wanted to take my time to build up to it.**

_Ten years ago..._

_Evie rushes home to her castle after getting a call from her husband Carlos. She had to abandon a very important meeting at her fashion company, Evie's 4 Hearts (which is the same name as her clothing brand from high school). It's been ten years since she graduated college and Evie has grown into a woman who defies her age like no other. Put her among a group of college freshmen and she will blend right in. Her skin remains as white as snow. She always takes very good care of her body. And the makeup on her face, just as masterful and beautiful as always. She's even shared personal beauty tips through magazines and online articles, and all girls (young and old) all over the kingdom love her for it._

_Evie walks quickly to the living room, where Carlos is, along with their 6-year-old daughter Carlotta (and their pet dog, Dude). She has a bandage wrapped around her right forearm and she looks very sad. Evie quickly sits down on the couch with her family and takes a closer look_

_"What happened?" Evie asked, concerned._

_"Carly, tell your mom what happened," Carlos said gently._

_Carly was hesitant to tell her, but her mom's worried look compelled her to tell the truth. She puts a hand over the bandage as she confesses._

_"I was in the woods with my friends," said Carly. "We were just playing. We played tag. We threw water balloons at each other. We played hide-and-seek. And then I... I... I saw a spider. I screamed. I tripped. My arm hit a sharp rock. I was scared and..."_

_Carly starts to shed a few tears, ashamed of expressing fear to her parents. Evie hugs her daughter to comfort her. Carlos pats his daughter's back._

_"Shh, it's okay to be afraid," Evie said comfortingly._

_"But none of my friends are afraid of spiders," Carly said sadly. "Florina and Javon made fun of me for being afraid. Why do I have to be afraid?"_

_Evie rubs her daughter's back quickly but gently and kisses her on the head, trying so hard to stop her from crying. She hates seeing her daughter so scared. Everyone believes that her vulnerability to fear was inherited from her father. She takes it after her father, Evie thought carefully. Evie looks at Carlos, who quickly nods as he knows what they can say to make their daughter feel better._

_"Carly, sweetie, it's okay, really," said Evie. "Look, your father, he knows what it's like to be afraid to everything.__"_

_After a sniffle, Carly asks, "Really?"_

_"It's true, Carly," said Carlos. "When I was your age, up until I was in high school, I was always afraid. I was afraid of my mom. I was afraid of everyone. I was most afraid of your Aunt Mal..."_

_"She is kinda scary sometimes," Carly admitted._

_"And, believe it or not, I was afraid of dogs as well," said Carlos._

_"Ironic," Dude commented._

_"But I learned to overcome those fears," Carlos said to his daughter. "You wanna know how? Because there are always the people I love around me to tell me that I don't have to be afraid. And your mom and I, we are here..."_

_"And me," Dude reminded._

_"And Dude... to tell you that you have nothing to be afraid of," said Carlos. "It's normal to be afraid, but you can't punish yourself up for being afraid. You have to admit that you're afraid. That way, you can become braver. It's not gonna be easy, but it's not supposed to. It's all part of growing up."_

_"So, I can be afraid?" asked Carly._

_"Just be careful. Don't let your fear make you careless," said Carlos._

_Carly leaves her mother's arms and wraps hers around her father. Carlos embraces his daughter with so much love that makes Evie smile. She thinks it's wonderful that Carly can be able to look to her father when she's afraid, just like she can look to her mother when it comes to fashion. It's concerning that Carly is so much like the both of them, but she is only 6 years old. Maybe she'll grow into her own woman one day, Evie thought._

* * *

Carly is in her dorm room, writing a letter. The letter is for her parents. Considering the perilous journey she is about to embark on, she wants to leave something behind. She almost dropped everything once she thought about her parents, as she did not think about them when she impulsively decided to follow Malevolyn. But she didn't drop everything. She's still going on this dangerous quest. In case something might happen, she writes...

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_If you get this, then I'll be long gone. I can't tell you where, because I can't let you come after me. You told me about the wars you fought against Auntie CJ and against Auntie Uma. __You and your friends have fought through so much, endured so much, went through so much struggle, but now I have to carry the load for you. I__t's my turn. Well, there may or may not be a war, but who knows what lies ahead? None of us do, not even Malevolyn. She's angry and she's desperate. I know you two are my family, but Malvs is my family, too. I can't just leave her alone. You two have tried to teach me how to be brave all my life. Now is the time I make you both proud. I don't know if I'll be back, but I will try to come back to you. _

_I love you both._

_Love,  
Your daughter_

Carly folds the letter and seals it in an envelope, but rather slowly. Being separated from her parents because of boarding school was one thing, but leaving Auradon is gonna feel even worse. She would've just sent a message through the internet, but she didn't want to tell them the news so quickly. She sends the letter to a carriage and tells the driver to send it to the De Vil Castle in Charmington.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Jacob, too, wanted to send a message to his parents. But then he decided he wanted to see their faces. So, he settles for a video call. It was taking a while, though. After a minute and three seconds, his father finally answered his phone. He can't help but see a part of himself in his father. Short hair or long hair, they share almost the same face.

"Hey, Dad," Jacob greeted.

_"Hey, kid," Jay greeted. "Is, uh, something wrong? You look... are you in trouble?"_

"No, I just... can you get Mom?" Jacob asked.

_"Sure," said Jay. "Lonnie! Baby, it's Jacob. He wants to speak to both of us."_

_"Coming!" Lonnie said, off-screen._

Lonnie shows up soon. Jacob sometimes can't believe how young his mother looks at her age. _I guess Auntie Evie was a great influence_, Jacob thought. He just smiled so they don't suspect anything.

_"Jacob, hey. Mommy misses you," said Lonnie._

"You say that every time," Jacob laughed.

_"Only because it's true," said Lonnie._

_"We both miss you, kid," said Jay. "So, why'd you call?"_

"I just... I just really wanted to see you both," said Jacob. "Honestly, boarding school makes me feel like I'm a billion miles away from you."

_"Well, do you want to schedule a weekend visit?" asked Jay. "We can play Tourney together and..."_

"No, just... I just want to ask something," said Jacob. "Are you guys proud of me?"

_"Jacob, of course we are. You're smarter and more talented than your father," said Lonnie._

_"Hey!" Jay reacted, offended._

_"It's true and you know it," Lonnie teased. "We love you, sweetie."_

"I love you, too," said Jacob. He ends the call there, dropping the half-fake smile upon remembering why he made this emotional call.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Just like Carly and Jacob, Hartley plans to leave behind a message for his parents. Despite his hubris, his mother once told him that life is not always like a fairy tale and that he must always prepare for the worst. So, he is. Unfortunately, he is struggling to find a method in delivering a message. He didn't want to send a text, make a call, or write a letter. So, he decides to go for a voice message.

He's spent his time thinking about what to say. The state of his family is a lot more complicated that his friends. In the end, he decided to just speak what's on his mind instead of planning his words ahead of time.

He starts recording the message. After a few seconds of hesitating, he says...

"Mother, when you receive this message, you will know that I have disobeyed your orders. I will be sailing beyond the seas of this kingdom. I cannot explain my reasons, but I promise you that it is for a good cause. I understand you do not wish to speak of father. How Aunt CJ's disappearance led to his depression and anger, which led to the divorce... I know it is uncalled of me to speak of this. But I wish for you to share this message with him. I love you as much as I love my father. I do not care if you and him are no longer united. Whether I return or not, I wish for us to remain a family."

* * *

Carly, Jacob, and Hartley sneak out of Auradon Prep at the dead of night while everyone is asleep. They plan to steal the royal limo, just like their parents have so many times before in the past. They found it amusing that it's a running gag in their parents' lives. What's even more amusing is that no one has bothered to increase security on the limo. It's like Ben wants his wife and her friends to constantly take advantage of it for the sake of a laugh.

Gabrielle and Rafael meet with them to give them some things that will help them on their upcoming journey. Rafael has a satchel filled with potions, while Gabrielle has a book called "Magical Flora: The Rare and Mythical."

"I only have one vanishing potion for each of you. There's also a smoke bomb and knockout gas," said Rafael.

"Thanks, Raf," Carly thanked. "We're really gonna need all the magic we need."

"And I want to give you guys this. A book on rare and exotic magical flora," said Gabrielle.

"Mythical?" Jacob read.

"Hey, you never know what you might find on an unknown island," said Gabrielle.

"I would assume you've read the entire book," Carly assumed.

"You know me," Gabrielle replied.

"Yeah, we know. The opposite of your dad. You're as smart as he is stupid," Jacob said. "No offense."

"None taken," said Gabrielle.

"Okay, you two get back inside," said Carly. "We'll see when we get back, if we get back."

"Have confidence, Carly. We will not fail," Hartley said confidently.

Gabrielle gives Carly a goodbye hug before running back inside the school with Rafael. Sneak-running, that is. Is there such a word? Besides that, the three adventure-ready VKs have everything they need. All they need to do now is get to the harbor, steal themselves a boat, and chase after Malevolyn. The three hop into the limo. Hartley and Jacob fight over who gets to sit in the front, much to Carly's dismay.

"Just ride in the back, both of you. You won't have to worry about reaching for the candy," said Carly.

The boys decided to do just that. They ride in the back while Carly sits alone in the front. She buckles up and inserts the key into the ignition, preparing to start the limo.

"Are you sure you can drive?" asked Jacob.

"My dad has been teaching me to drive since I was seven," said Carly. "License or no license, I can do this."

Carly starts the limo and turns on the headlights...

And the three scream.

That was because Malevolyn's father, Ben, was right there in front of the vehicle. It would seem that he has been standing there the whole time, just waiting for the headlights to reveal that he's onto them.

"So much for lack of security," Jacob commented.

Carly, Jacob, and Hartley exit the limo and look at the King of Auradon, who they refer to as Uncle Ben. They pretty much refer to all of the closest friends of their respective parents as either aunt or uncle. That's just how close Mal and her circle are as a family. The circle's children feel just as close to one another as the circle. But now is not the time to think about family.

Ben is not happy about the stunt they tried to pull.

"You're going after my daughter," Ben guessed.

"To help her or talk her out of it, yes," Jacob said.

"We're sorry, Uncle Ben," said Carly. "I know stealing the limo is a crime, but we just wanted to help our friend. You'd understand, right? I mean, in the stories you've told all of us, you went to the Isle to bring Aunt Mal home after she ran away. We're doing the same for Malvs." Putting on a fake brave face, she says, "So, uh... we-we're gonna go even if we have to go through you."

"Bravado does not fit you, Carly," Hartley judged.

"But mocking people fits you," Carly retorted.

"Do you guys really care about Malevolyn?" Ben asked seriously.

"She's like a sister to us," Carly said sincerely.

"We don't want her to be alone," said Jacob.

"We would lay down our lives for her," said Hartley.

"And that's why I want you to go," said Ben.

"Huh?" The three VKs reacted, surprised.

"I can stop you, but I can't stop my daughter. Your parents will kill me if they find out about this. But clearly, it's your choice. You'll do this whether I get in the way or not," said Ben.

"You're right. Our parents are gonna kill us and you. Mostly you," said Jacob.

"Let them," said Ben. "Bring Malevolyn back, please. "And, if possible, bring her mother home."

"We won't let you down, Uncle Ben," Carly promised.

"Just so we're clear, I don't want you to risk your lives," Ben said seriously. "Evie, Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, Uma, Harry, they will all be furious at you and me. They'll be very disappointed in the three of you. They'll chastise me to no end for allowing you to go on this dangerous journey. Believe me, I'd rather keep you two under 24/7 surveillance, but..."

"We know," Carly understood.

"Any advice before we go?" asked Jacob. "You've been to Blackfire Island before."

"Just stay away from any purple flowers," said Ben. "Take care of Malevolyn. Keep her safe. I'm counting on you. I know you like to believe you can handle yourselves since your parents and I fought our wars at your age, but that doesn't mean it will be the same. Look after each other. The wars that I went through with your parents, they were not one by one of us taking charge. The only way to survive is to stay together."

* * *

At Belle's Harbor, Malevolyn has boarded the Royal Speedboat. She used a magic spell that will allow it to run for as long as she needs it to run. Obviously, this speedboat doesn't have enough juice to reach the island (the engine'll die a quarter way there). But with her magic, she can keep it going no matter how long the ride is. Packed in her bag is her spell book, strawberries, a couple juice boxes, a sketch book, and other necessities. Just because she's desperate to find her mom, it doesn't mean she's gonna be (too) careless.

Just as she was about to start the speedboat, something hits her in the head. Figuratively, speaking. She takes out her phone and checks the picture on the screen. It's a picture of her and her boyfriend, Jason.

Jason. Good-looking guy with black hair styled rather normally. Just like his hair, he's pretty much a normal guy. He's not the descendant of a famous hero or villain. He's not a wizard or an apprentice of one. He gets good grades, gets along with a lot of people, and he plays the guitar (which makes him good friends with Jacob, who also likes music). Before they dated, if she had a nickel for every time he treated her like royalty, she could buy a castle. They finally talked like normal people while they were alone in the theater room. He played her a song and a bunch of sparks between them sparkled since then. That was six months ago. Who would've thought, right? The Princess of Auradon dating a normal guy who plays the guitar. Even Hartley can't believe it.

Malevolyn smiled, only to drop that smile immediately. She's not only leaving her friends and family but also a really nice guy. She wasn't going to just give up her mission, but she didn't want him to think that she just threw away their relationship.

She decides to leave him a voice mail.

"Hey, Jason," she started with a faint smile. "If you get this message, then I'm probably far, far, far away from you right now. I finally found a clue to where my mom could be. I know it's stupid and reckless of me to just go after her by myself, but no one is going to do the searching but me. I just don't want you to think that I didn't think about you before I left. These past six months have been, well, some of the best of my life. Funny, right? During Freshman and Sophomore year, all you did was call me, Your Highness, bow to me, and apologize every time you so much as bump into me. But now we're, well, just like an everyday normal couple and... I love that. I wish I can say I love you, but I'd just be forcing it. Whether or not I'm ready to say, I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me. If I ever make it back, I'm gonna kiss you and you can break up with me, only if you want. I'm really sorry, Jason. I just want to see my mom again. But I'm gonna try my best to come back to my family, to my friends, and to you. I pro..."

Malevolyn stops herself. She couldn't make that promise, not without knowing what she'll face. As cocky and overconfident as she can be, she can't deny the fear she feels deep inside concerning the dangers that lie ahead in the seas.

"I'll see you soon," she finished.

**Pay attention to that flashback of Carly, because that's crucial to her story. Future flashbacks will feature the other VKs of the new generation. And now, I finally gave you all a description of Malevolyn's boyfriend. Underwhelming, isn't it? Jason is just a normal guy. But just read that voice mail again. Tell me it's not, at the very least, kinda beautiful.**

**Yes, I know that Ben allowing the kids to go after Malevolyn is probably the stupidest idea in this entire series, but this is his daughter we're talking about. I'm just worried that I might get criticized for making Ben allow this. But just so we're clear, he has expressed how much he wanted to stop the kids from going. He would just send them back to school if he wanted to, but he wants his daughter back. I hope you can see just how much I emphasized how conflicted Ben is with this dangerous decision. His friends are gonna kill him, for sure.**

**So, what do you think of this chapter?**


	3. Parental Irresponsibility

**Hey, I'm sorry that it's been a while, but I was really busy with schoolwork and I had to prioritize. But now I'm back and ready to continue.**

**For this chapter, we're gonna be taking a break from the new VKs and see how the Descendants generation we knew and loved from the books and movies react to the current situation. Like I said, Ben is gonna get hell for what he allowed, conflicted or not. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, Descendants4, Drbook, CaligurlOlivia, StunZeed, Robyn**

**To MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, Drbook, and StunZeed: I know Uma and Harry getting divorced is unexpected and very sad, but as said CaliguriOlivia's review said, it adds more to the story. In all my entries in this series, there's never just one story. There are always subplots that give other characters some focus and development. This story isn't just about Mal going missing.**

**_To Robyn_: Thank you so much for commenting on the flashback and the relationships between the Descendants and their children. I understand everyone's worried about Uma/Harry, but I'm really glad you mentioned the flashback.**

_Six years ago..._

_Jay has a plastic fencing sword in hand and is eager to use it today. He was going to teach his son Jacob another lesson on sword-fighting. He and his wife have been teaching him how to fence since he was five. They started with wooden swords. Now, they've moved to plastic swords. Lonnie wants to wait until Jacob is 13 before he can use an actual sword. Despite Jay's stories of using an actual sword when he was Jacob's age, Lonnie insists that they take it slow. So, that's why Jay is holding a plastic sword._

_As he approaches the living room, he hears the sound of a flute. He arrives at the living room to see that it was Jacob playing the flute. Lonnie was sitting next to Jacob, listening to him play. Jay couldn't help but be impressed. Jacob is playing the flute like a child pro._

_"That was beautiful, Jacob. You're getting better and better," said Lonnie._

_"Thanks, mom," said Jacob._

_"Hey, kid," Jay called, announcing his presence. "Time for fencing with your old man. We said we would do this today, right?"_

_"Oh, right. But I wanted Mom to teach me how to play the Huqin," said Jacob._

_"Well, if that's what you want, sweetie, then we'll go do that," said Lonnie. "Maybe you and Jacob can train tomorrow, Jay."_

_"Oh, well... if that's what he wants," Jay said sadly._

_"Aw, don't be mad that I'm our son's favorite," Lonnie teased._

_"Hey, you are not his favorite. He just likes music more than fencing," said Jay._

_"But I love you both," said Jacob._

_"We know you do, sweetie," said Lonnie. She then whispers, "It's okay if Mommy is your favorite."_

_"Hey, I can hear you," Jay said._

_Lonnie can only giggle. She loves getting under Jay's skin about who is their son's favorite parent. It's not a competition for her. She just likes how jealous he gets when Jacob chooses to spend more time with her than his father. It does worry her a bit that Jacob always practices music with her. Jay is trying his best to be the best dad he can be and the best fencing teacher, but Jacob is barely giving him the time of day._

_Maybe I should join him on fencing practice tomorrow, Lonnie thought._

* * *

Ben could not sleep. Well, he did, but barely. He slept for two hours and suddenly woke up. He stayed up for half an hour before going back to sleep, only to wake up an hour later. After an hour of sitting up and staring out his window, he went back to sleep. Fifteen minutes passed and his eyes opened again. He decided to stop trying to go to sleep and stay up. He couldn't sleep and he knew why. Not only is his daughter ventured to the dangerous unknown on her own but he has also allowed the children of his friends to go after her despite the knowledge that it's a life-threatening journey.

He couldn't stop beating himself up for his decision. He could've stopped them. He was right there to bust them. But he knew that they would not take no for an answer, not when Malevolyn was out there all by herself. Like he said last night, they would've gone after her anyway even if he told their parents on them. Their parents. He's gonna have to tell them eventually. They will not be happy.

He planned to tell them after breakfast, but they barged into the dining room before Mrs. Potts was even done cooking. Evie, Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, and Uma all arrived at the same time. Small world, isn't it?

"Ben, something is wrong," said Evie.

"Uh oh," Ben muttered quietly.

"Carly sent us this letter," Carlos said as he showed said letter. "It sounds like she and Malevolyn are in trouble."

"Hartley's message to me tells me that he's gone somewhere dangerous," said Uma.

"Jay and I think that Jacob's strange behavior is linked to this," said Lonnie.

"I didn't even think he was acting strange," said Jay.

Lonnie lightly smacks him in the chest.

"B-But I had my suspicions," Jay corrected himself.

"And Jane said that our kids are not present today," said Evie.

"I know," said Ben.

"Wait, what?" Jay reacted.

"Malevolyn thinks she found out where Mal is. She's going to one of the forbidden islands. Carly, Jacob, and Hartley followed her," said Ben.

"You knew about this?" Evie asked suspiciously.

"I did, because I'm the one who let them go," Ben revealed.

"WHAT?!" The other parents exclaimed, shocked.

Ben stands up and says, "Believe me, I wanted to send them to their rooms and tell you about the stunt they tried to pull. But I didn't. I let them go after Malevolyn."

"Ben, you did this without consulting us first," said Evie.

"You and Mal said that those islands have some hidden dangers. Our kids could be hurt or worse," Carlos said, worried about his daughter and the other kids.

"You don't think I know that?" Ben replied. "Like I said, I didn't want to do it."

"Then why did you do it?" asked Lonnie.

"Because they would've gone either way," said Ben. "Malevolyn is not just their friend. To them, she's their family. They're no different from us."

Everyone knew he was right. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and all their friends were not bound by blood, but they considered each other family. Their kids are the same with each other. They treat each other like siblings, like they're one big happy family. Growing up together, playing together, pulling pranks on each other, it's made their connection very strong, just as strong as the connections between their parents.

"Still, you had no right to do this without letting us know," Evie scolded.

"Evie, there is nothing you all can say that I haven't said to myself all night," said Ben. "Our kids are in mortal danger. I know that. I have to live with that. But Malevolyn would go no matter what we do. Someone has to go after her, and I can't ask you guys to risk your lives."

"But you're okay risking our kids' lives?" Uma questioned.

"No, I'm not," said Ben. "And if anything happens to them, that is all on me. But this is the only way to make sure they're all safe."

"Why do you think that?" asked Evie.

"Because no one succeeds on their own," said Ben. "Don't you remember all that we've been through together? Against CJ, against Uma..."

"Yeah, I remember clearly," Uma sassed.

"After all the broken trust, all the shattered hope, we were able to rebuild all that because we chose to stick together," said Ben. "Malevolyn wants to find Mal on her own. She has Mal's magic, her determination, and her stubbornness, but she can't do this by herself. She needs her friends. We all know that she's been obsessed with finding clues to where Mal is. And now that she's found one, she won't rest until she brings her home. I know our kids aren't exactly like us. I know that they shouldn't be doing this at their age..."

"But we were forced into those wars at their age," said Carlos.

"Unlike us, they had a choice. Stay here and live life to the fullest or go out there and fight," said Jay.

"Do you really think it's possible, Ben? Can she bring Mal home?" Evie asked curiously.

"I hope so, but for now, I'm more worried about my little girl coming home," said Ben. "I am truly sorry for sending your kids to danger. But I just can't rest at night knowing that my daughter is willing to risk her own life just to find Mal. We've fought through so much. But our time is over. Whether we like it or not, it's their turn. I'm just as worried as the rest of you. I know you can never forgive me. If you wanna punch me in the face and give me nosebleed, you can do it now."

Evie walks closer, but all she does is lightly tap her fist against Ben's face. She wanted to throw a harder punch, but she wasn't angry enough at the moment.

"We'll settle this if they come back safe and sound," Evie said calmly.

"We don't approve, Ben, but we understand," said Carlos. "We would have done the same for Mal. We just chose not to."

"All because she told us not to," said Jay.

"I don't know if I should say this, but I hope they find out what happened to her," said Lonnie. "I know we all miss her."

"I know," Uma admitted.

Sadness and concern take over as all the parents think about their children and if they can find Mal. They want the kids back right now, but they also wonder if Malevolyn's lead is good. Only time will tell. They can only hope and pray that they come back safely.

"One thing," said Jay.

Jay punches Ben on the shoulder. It wasn't as hard as he wanted it to be, but he too was calmed a little by Ben's words. Still, it was nice to get it out of his system.

* * *

After walking pass and waving at a crowd of students, Evie goes to the dorm that belongs to her daughter and Malevolyn. Coincidentally, the dorm was the exact same dorm where Mal and Evie roomed together. Maybe Jane did it on purpose... who knows? The walls are still pink, which reminds her of how disgusted Mal felt when she laid eyes on this room for the first time. It made her smile and frown at the same time. It was a lovely memory, but it only reminded her that Mal left her and everyone 10 years ago.

Evie sits down on her daughter's bed and reads the letter again. The confusion and concern she and Carlos felt they read the letter, it was nothing compared to now. She understood why Carly would do this, but she still didn't like the idea of her daughter putting herself in danger, even if it is for Malevolyn's sake.

"I'm worried about her, too."

Carlos walks in, eyeing what was once the dorm of Mal and Evie. The times he spent Jay and the girls in here, it's really hard not to think about.

"I want to be furious with her... but like Jay said, we would've done the same for Mal," said Evie.

"But we chose to listen to her instead," Carlos said sadly as he sat down next to his wife.

"Only because she sounded more serious than before. The way she said goodbye, we knew that she meant it even if it hurt," said Evie. "We didn't want her to feel like we're a burden, so we decided to just move on, even if it felt impossible."

"Ten years later, we barely have," said Carlos. "I miss her, too."

Carlos wraps one arm around Evie and pulls her closer. They lean on each other, their temples pressing against the other. When Mal disappeared, they sought comfort from each other and their daughter. But now, with their daughter out risking her life to save her friend, Evie and Carlos can only find comfort in one another. Carlos kisses Evie's blue-colored locks as he rubs her shoulder. Evie responds by affectionately squeezing his hand with hers.

"Is there something else on your mind?" asked Carlos.

"Carly emphasized bravery in her letter," said Evie. "I don't think she's doing this just to save Malevolyn. I mean, she cares, obviously, but there's more to this."

"Of all the ways for her to prove that she can be brave, this isn't what you and I had in mind," Carlos said worriedly.

"I'm just afraid she'll let false bravado get the best of her," said Evie. "You know how she was growing up. She was always trying to act tough and brave. You and I would always laugh, but now..."

"Our little girl. The one who was scared of her own shadow as a baby, scared of a spider as a child, now risking everything to make herself braver," said Carlos. "So much for all those lectures."

"You never had to pretend to be brave, Carlos. But Carly... she's just worried about Malevolyn. But she's also being careless," Evie said with concern.

"She, Jacob, and Hartley are supposed to be saving Malevolyn. Can't help but think it's our daughter who needs saving," said Carlos.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Jay was in the amphitheater sparring with Jane's daughter Emilia. Emilia is one of the most skilled members of the school's all-female R.O.A.R. team and Jay looks impressed. Jay may be getting older, but he's still pretty spry. Emilia is impressed by how fast he is. She even tries one of her special low attacks, but he blocks her sword with excellent timing.

"Wow."

That was Lonnie, who has been watching the whole fight. She too is impressed with Emilia. _Why isn't she the captain_, she wondered.

"Well, thanks for the sparring match, Uncle Jay," said Emilia. "I'm gonna go have an early lunch. Oh, and I'm sorry about Jacob..."

"Don't be. I just kinda wish you were with them," said Jay.

"Is it because Emilia always beats Jacob in R.O.A.R.?" Lonnie asked.

"Hey, he just needs more time to be the best," Jay said defensively.

Emilia exits the amphitheater, leaving Jay alone with his wife. No secret that the married couple feel nostalgic just stepping in here. They haven't been in Auradon Prep's amphitheater for almost a decade and they can't stop thinking about all the team practices they went through in here, from the simple and fun to the bone-crushing and spine-bruising (ask Chad about the latter).

"Jacob will be fine. He's not gonna be fighting alone, assuming there will be a fight," said Lonnie.

Jay just swings his sword in the air casually with a worried look on his face. Lonnie shakes her head as she holds the hand that holds the sword.

"You think that Jacob should've spent more time practicing with you than focusing on his music," Lonnie guessed.

"Hey, hey, let's not go there again," said Jay. "Look, I'm happy he loves music. You helped him a lot. I never had a problem with him not being the best. I knew it wasn't just gonna happen overnight. But now he and his friends are on this dangerous journey and... I wish he was like me."

"He's your son, Jay, not your clone," said Lonnie. "He's chosen to be his own man. He loves R.O.A.R., but he loves music and studying just as much. You can't fault him for that."

"I know," said Jay. "I just want him to be okay. We both know that Malevolyn is so much like Mal when it comes to being difficult. I don't want her to make trouble for him or him for her."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Uma goes to the Isle of the Lost and stops at the improved Hook's Inlet. The baddest villains on the Isle are forever imprisoned there, mostly because of their refusal to change their ways, but Mal offered them better businesses. Captain Hook's fishing shop no longer just selling fishing supplies. It's basically a pirate-themed establishment. From pirate stuff to a children's playhouse, Hook's Inlet is one of the most successful businesses in the Isle.

Why is Uma here? Her son's letter mentioned his father. Harry Hook.

The divorce was tough for the three of them, all because CJ disappeared. Only Mal's circle knows the truth behind why CJ's disappearance facilitated Uma and Harry's separation. Hartley expressed in his letter on how much he wished that he, Uma, and Harry can be a normal family again. And now that Hartley is out there on a life-threatening cruise, Uma can only try to fulfill her son's wishes... somehow.

First, she approaches one of the inlet's employees.

"Where's Harry?" She asked.

"He went home, I think," said the pirate.

Uma goes to Harry's home (on the Isle, that is). This is where Harry retreated to after the divorce. It is why Uma had Hartley attend Auradon Prep. She wanted him to be around friends instead of his dysfunctional family. Instead of barging in, she decides to talk to Harry through the intercom, which came in the form of used pipes of tube-like instruments. Despite mustering the strength to even come here to the Isle to see him, she couldn't face him. Not yet.

"Harry, I know you're in there," Uma started. "I know you got my message. I just talked to Ben and he told us that Hartley is helping his friends find Mal. Malevolyn thinks she found her. In case... in case something goes... wrong... he left us that message. Harry, I know you're broken from what happened with CJ. I know that I'm the one who forced you away from our son, but now I'm asking you one thing. Call me. Let me know when you want to talk. I don't wanna assume the worst for our son. We taught him everything he knew. He can and will survive, but just in case... I don't want us to stop talking forever. I... I love you, Harry. And I know you still love me. Just, please, think about Hartley. He's our son. Our son."

Uma turns the tube away from her face as she sheds a tear. She sometimes hates it that she's mellowed in the past 20 years, but she knows that becoming Mal's friend comes with the breaking down of her emotional walls.

"Come see me, when you want," Uma said before departing.

Inside the Hook household, Harry is in his room with two empty bottles of cider. Despite feeling more than down, he listened to every single word that Uma said to him through the tube. The way she talked, how emotional she sounded, she made it extremely clear how Hartley's departure has affected her feelings and decisions. A part of him wished she saw him face to face, but she still came to him. They have not talked to each other for the past couple of years, not even in their "family reunions" and holidays. This was the first time either one of them spoke to each other.

All because of their son.

"Hartley, boy, what have you done?" Harry muttered.

* * *

Ben is in one of Beast Castle's living rooms, just sulking as he stares out the window. The sunlight can't drive away the dark emotions that are overwhelming him. The guilt over sending his friends' teenage children out there on a dangerous quest to save his daughter. The fear that something will happen to them. The anxiety of having to face his friends should something indeed happen to the kids. All he wants is to get his daughter back, but to do that required the unspeakable.

"Ben!"

HeadmistressJane comes bursting in through the door with her glasses hanging off her right ear and a couple papers flying off her clipboard. She adjusts her glasses and picks up the papers.

"Ben, there's something..."

Jane stops herself when she sees the sad look on Ben's face.

"Oh, right. I should've known better. You lett"

"The others told you," Ben guessed.

"Hey, I'm not judging you," said Jane. "It was foolish, stupid, reckless, irresponsible..."

"Jane," Ben interrupted.

"But they wanted to go after Malevolyn with or without your permission, I know," said Jane. "And I understand why they want to. You never abandon family, even if you have to follow them to a dangerous"

Ben, for some reason, smiled a little.

"Some things never change," Ben commented.

"I guess I can't tune down my motor mouth with age, huh?" Jane agreed, mildly amused with herself. "When I told my Mom to let me take her position at Auradon Prep, I thought I could toughen up my lips and my spirit. I only did one of two. I'm glad she's free to explore and assist the kingdom and beyond, but I still wish I had her guide."

"Jane, we may grow older, but we'll always be the same. There's nothing wrong with that," said Ben. "No matter how mature we become, we retain parts of what make us who we are."

"But letting those kids go off to danger isn't like you," said Jane. "It's more like..."

"Mal," Ben knew. "I had no other choice. But at least Emilia is still here."

"I'm glad, but at the same time, I wish she went with them," said Jane. "You only know about the purple flowers. Mal knows all the dangers on Blackfire Island. I can't even imagine what."

"Look, we can talk about this another time," said Ben. "What was it you were going to tell me?"

"Oh, that," Jane remembered. "Ben, the royal yacht, it's been stolen. And I think I know who..."

Ben nodded. _Of course they did_, he thought. _They take after their parents._

* * *

In the middle of the ocean, dozens of miles from Auradon, a speedboat floats slowly across with the blue waves. The driver had fallen asleep. The driver is the blonde (with one purple streak) daughter of Auradon's queen. Malevolyn has been driving all night and trying to stay up, only to doze off hours ago. Her forehead rests on the steering wheel as she snores. The speedboat won't move unless she's awake to control is manually or magically. How many hours has it been? She probably wouldn't know even if she woke up.

As she slept, a large shadow looms over her and the speedboat. The shadow was cast by a large ship. It was a shiny white with some blue and gold painting.

"Over there! There she is!" Someone on the boat shouted.

**I'm pretty sure you guys know who found Malevolyn. But that will have to be addressed in the next chapter. It was really nice to have this chapter focus on the previous generation and explore their feelings on everything that is happening. Ben definitely deserves a shoulder-breaking punch, but right now, the parents have other things to worry about. They're not part of the action, but I am not gonna ignore them. It wouldn't be a Descendants story without the characters we grew to love from the movies (and books... and the short animated series).**

**So, what do you think of this chapter?**

**If you do leave a review, tell what you think of this chapter other than the Uma/Harry divorce. I know it's very, very sad, but I want to know what you think of the other stuff in this story. I suppose I have to say, I'm sorry, for the divorce storyline. But like I said at the top of this page, a story needs subplots and CJ is somehow linked to all this.**


	4. The Friends You Need

**I'm sorry that it's taking me a while to update each chapter. I had college finals to take care of, not to mention the internet signal was erratically unpredictable this week. I was busy and roadblocked. But now let's get back into this story.**

**Now, we move the story back to Malevolyn, who is now the main protagonist since Mal is missing and the parents of the new kids are out of the action. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for the most recent reviews: Descendants4, Anonymousnette, DragonEmperor999, Robyn, Arbiter8991**

**_To Descendants4_: Mal, Evie, Jay, Lonnie, Harry, and others are 40 years old now. Ben is 39 years old. Carlos and Jane are 38 years old.**

**_To StunZeed_: Yes, he does.**

**_To Robyn_: I know Ben deserved worse, but his friends actually thought about what he said. They have every right to be angry at Ben and (maybe) punch him, but they also understand why their kids would risk their lives with or without Ben's permission.**

_Three years ago..._

_13-year-old Hartley is listening in on a conversation between his mother and father. They told him to go to sleep, but he heard shouting before he could get to his bedroom. Curious as to why they were shouting at each other, he sneaks back to the room his parents are in and eavesdrops from behind the door. It didn't sound good, but then again, when has shouting ever been a good thing? It was scaring him because he has never seen/heard this side of his parents. He knew they were once villains who tried to take over Auradon (the former enemies of Mal knew they had to be honest with their kids, otherwise face eternal contempt from them), but he has only ever seen their playfully mean sides. Not this._

_"This can't go on any further!" Uma shouted._

_"What would you have me do?!" Harry shouted back._

_"Not act like a pathetic loser in front of our son," said Uma._

_"I am trying, luv," said Harry._

_"You just sat there and ignored him. You were rude and you didn't care for his A+," Uma reminded. "Or is all that cider getting to your head?"_

_"I love our son, Uma," Harry argued._

_"Then show it!" Uma retorted. "Ever since CJ left us, you have been a mess. I don't care if what happened between you two is too much. You don't take that out on your son!"_

_"It's not like I made him cry," said Harry._

_"No, you're making him feel like he did something wrong," said Uma. "I'm honestly surprised you haven't taken your anger out on him. But it's only a matter of time and today was the closest to the worst mistake of your life as a father."_

_"I need time, Uma!" Harry argued._

_"No, you don't!" Uma yelled. "You're never gonna get over what happened with CJ. I know you, and you'll never get over it unless she's here for you two to kiss and make up."_

_"I will not deny that the discord between CJ and I has sunk me low, but I will not allow it to destroy me," said Harry._

_"No, you're already doing it," said Uma. "You sulk all day in your room. You drink more than you should... can't believe I'm saying that... and you barely give our son any attention."_

_"What would you have me do, Uma?!" Harry asked again, only louder._

_"I want you to stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Uma shouted. "It's not your fault! It's hers!"_

_Hartley couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to listen to this all night, but he didn't want to just go away. He's 13 now. He's old enough to not stay away from these kinds of things. Gripping his hook as hard as he can, he opens the door slowly and walks in. Uma and Harry were too busy shouting to even hear the door opening._

_"Mother, father, stop!" Hartley pleaded._

_"Shut it, Hartley! This does not concern you! Get out, now!" Harry shouted suddenly, irritated and enraged._

_Harry's outburst also caused him to accidentally knock over a glass mug with his hook. The mug shatters as it hits the floor. Uma and Hartley stood frozen, shocked by Harry's verbal eruption. Harry looks at the hook that replaced his left hand with shame. He promised Uma he would never lash out on their son... but now..._

_"Hartley, I'm..." Harry paused. "Son, I am..."_

_"Get out," Uma interrupted._

_"What?" asked Harry._

_"Get out, Harry," Uma grumbled. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Hartley, go to bed."_

_Uma grabs Harry's arm and guides him out of the ship. Hartley just stands there, wondering what's wrong. All he heard is that his Aunt CJ is somehow responsible for his father's behavior lately. All this time he blamed himself, thinking he did something wrong, but now he knows better. Still, it does not hurt less being yelled at by his own father. The anger he's feeling... why?_

* * *

"Do we wake her?"

"Last time someone woke her up without her consent, that someone got a bloody nose."

"Hey, I didn't know she was so sensitive about sleep."

Malevolyn starts to wake ups as soon as she started hearing voices. She sees three blurry figures looking down at her. Instead of waiting for her vision to clear, she panics and attacks immediately. She grabs one by the neck, kicks the other one in the stomach, and then holds the one she grabbed in a choke hold. That was when she finally saw who woke her up.

Her friends.

"Whoa, Malvs, stop! It's us!" Carly shouted.

And the person Malevolyn is choking is Jacob.

"Friendlies! Friendlies!" Jacob exclaimed nervously.

Malevolyn releases Jacob and pushes him towards Carly.

"Good thing I haven't had lunch," Hartley said. He was the one who got kicked in the stomach.

"Sorry," Malevolyn apologized. "But what the hell are you guys doing here?! And where am I?"

Malevolyn takes a look around the room. It was very clean. The bed she slept was quite comfy, now that she thought about it. She remembered dozing off at the speedboat and the position she was in was in no way comfortable. The yellow and blue coloring made her suspicious.

"It's your father's yacht," said Carly.

"We stole it," said Jacob.

"Well, your father allowed us to," said Hartley.

"No, he didn't. He let us go after Malevolyn. The yacht was all us," said Jacob.

"Wait, wait! My Dad let you come after me?" Malevolyn interrupted.

"He busted us," Jacob explained. "But he let us go."

"That so does not sound like him," said Malevolyn.

"We know, but he knew we'd go whether or not he stopped us," said Carly. "And he wanted us to bring you home."

"I warned you, Carly," Malevolyn said threateningly. "If you don't turn this boat around now..."

"We didn't," said Carly.

"Blackfire Island. That is our destination," said Hartley.

"Wait, does that mean..." Malevolyn paused.

"We're gonna help you find your Mom, yeah," said Jacob.

"Believe me. We were tempted to turn this boat around, but then we realized that you would just run away again," said Carly. "The only way we can all get what we want is if you get what you want."

Malevolyn drops the angry face and asks, "You really meant that?"

"From the bottom of our hearts, milady," Hartley replied. "We will accompany you on your journey, hand in hand, arm to arm, no matter the cost."

Malevolyn rolls her eyes at Hartley's clearly flirtatious tone. _He's just like his father_, she thought. Harry flirted with Mal a lot back in the day, and now his son is hitting on Mal's daughter despite the fact that she's taken. Instead of saying that Hartley is just like his father (having a thing for purple-haired witches), this might as well be chalked up to basic infatuation.

"But how did you find me?" asked Malevolyn.

"My Dad's phone-tracking app," Carly answered, holding up her phone to show said app.

Malevolyn walks through her friends as she heads out of the room. Her friends follow her, just to make sure she doesn't think about abandoning them again. Malevolyn rushes outside and stops just by the railing. She looks down at the waters and sees just how big the yacht really is. It might as well be a cruise ship. She looks up to see the view. Nothing but endless ocean for miles. The sun shining. Clouds of many different shapes just floating by up in the sky. Dolphins swimming near the surface can be seen by the human eye. It made Malevolyn feel... calm. She's been riding a speedboat for hours, dealing with mild shaking and the roaring sound of the engine. Now, it's just a peaceful ride towards where she wants to go.

Her friends just stand back and watch her, choosing not to provoke her as she appears to have calmed down, which is a first time in a while.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Malevolyn.

"We found you a few minutes before noon," said Carly. "That was 3 hours ago."

"How long will it take for us to reach Blackfire Island?" asked Malevolyn.

"Tomorrow morning, or so we estimated," Hartley answered. "We had to turn South to avoid the Sea of Storms. That will give us an extra six to nine hours."

"How is it that you're better at counting than your dad?" Jacob asked.

Hartley glares at Jacob.

"Right. No mentioning of Hook Sr.," Jacob remembered.

Carly slowly approaches her blonde friend and says, "I can't say we fully support your decision, but know that we will support you no matter what. We're your friends, Malvs. We stick together."

"And the others?" asked Malevolyn.

"They didn't want to risk their lives, but we do," said Carly.

"You?" Malevolyn questioned. "Carlotta 'Too-scared-of-a-spider-to-dust-a-cobweb' De-Vil wants to join me on this life-threatening journey?"

"Hey, I am risking a lot coming here just for you. Don't mock me for it," Carly snapped.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Malevolyn apologized.

"Hey, we wish they came with us, but it's just the three of us with you," said Jacob. "At least Rafael gave us some magic to work with. Limited, but it's better than nothing. But hey, you got all the magic, right?"

Malevolyn just sighs.

"What's wrong, Malevolyn?" asked Hartley.

"You guys came all this way, abandoning school, your families, your responsibilities... everything... just to save me and help me," Malevolyn said, sounding kinda touched.

"You're family, too, Malvs," said Carly. "Our parents won't lift a finger, but we're more than willing to, just for you."

Parents. That word made Malevolyn look away from her friends and look down at the blue waters again. Parents. The reason why she's even here on this journey. Her mother abandoned Auradon ten years ago. Her father won't help his own daughter look for her. Her mother's secrets and her father's hesitance have forced her into abandoning everything she knew and loved in order to make her family whole again. But now that her mind is a bit more peaceful than the past couple of days, she actually thinks about it. Sure, she left a goodbye message to her boyfriend Jason. But what about everyone else? If anything bad happens to her, how will they react? The answer is obvious and that's what scares her.

Her last conversation with her father is a fight.

She ignored her friends once she found a clue to her mother's whereabouts.

She even threatened one of her friends for her spell book.

"What am I doing?" Malevolyn whispered to herself.

"Um, well, we'll leave you to your... brooding or whatever," Jacob said carefully. "C'mon, guys. Let's get back to the bridge."

"The yacht comes with auto-pilot," Hartley reminded.

Jacob elbows Hartley in the arm and silently asks him to follow him back to the bridge. Carly takes the time to see the look on Malevolyn's face. The Princess of Auradon is finally thinking about what her journey means, but it's not worth it seeing her this sad. Carly decides to let her friend deal with her emotions on her own. She could use a friend, but not right now.

* * *

Half a dozen hours later, at the dead of night, three of the four villain kids are still in the bridge, eating chowder and drinking Malice (Carlos De Vil's famous strawberry cider, which was made less lethal once it became an actual brand for sale). Using Carly's massive allowance, the crew bought a week's worth of food and snacks. They had to make sure to buy the least expensive stuff, whether it's a bag of chips or an ingredient for soup. Carly only had $5 left when they left the grocery store. But Jacob said, "We don't need money where we're going."

"This yacht. It's a beauty," said Jacob. "And it only houses four naughty kids."

"Well, I feel sorry for those chaps who chose safety over loyalty," said Hartley. "Not that I blame them, but loyalty always come first."

"When it comes to your friends when they're in danger, definitely," Carly agreed.

"If we do make it back, what are we gonna say to our parents?" asked Jacob.

"We're all getting grounded for life for sure," said Carly. "Whether we bring Malevolyn home or not, our freedom is over. Nothing but algebra homework and smiling practices until we go to college."

"For Malevolyn, should she choose to pass, starts training to be a queen," said Hartley.

"Whoa, too son," said Jacob. "Remember, Mal's parents said they didn't want to give up their crowns until they're 50."

"Or if Malevolyn has found a husband before she reaches 21," Carly added.

"Think Jason is the one for her?" Jacob wondered.

"Our dashing pirate here hopes he isn't so he can prove to Malvs that he's a suitable suitor," Carly teased.

"If she would give me the chance," Hartley said calmly. "That is all it would..."

Hartley paused when someone entered the bridge. Since all three of them were already in the bridge, there's only one other person who it could be. Malevolyn. She slowly walks in and slowly closes the door. She slowly walks towards the three of them. Jacob actually gazes over the anti-fire potion that Rafael cooked up, just in case. Just like her mother, Malevolyn can really "heat up" a room when she gets way too emotional. Carly puts the bowl of chowder down. Hartley... does nothing. Malevolyn stops just ten feet from her friends and sighs again before speaking.

"You got any more more of that Malice?" She asked.

Carly, Jacob, and Hartley smile. Hartley grabs another bottle of Malice, opens it, and serves it to Malevolyn with a bow, much to her annoyance. She takes the bottle anyway.

"What made you decide to not eat dinner alone?" asked Jacob.

"You guys are right. I do need you guys. Maybe not to save me, but to help me stay sane on this trip," Malevolyn admitted. "We're family. Like our parents before us, we stick together like family."

"I'll drink to that," Carly said.

"Amen," said Jacob.

"Aye," said Hartley.

The four VKs click their bottles together and sip the spicy but delicious drink together. After drinking half of their bottles, they stop and exhale with relief at the same time. And then they laughed.

"This stuff is seriously whack," Jacob commented.

"My father's special," said

"Which he named after your mother," Hartley added. "Why exactly?"

"Eh, he didn't tell me," said Carly.

And they just laughed. Again. The power of Malice. One sip gives you a fuzzy feeling in the brain. More than one sip is gonna make you feel a little weird.

As for the origin of the drink's name, they don't know. They actually don't know. Mal and Carlos dated when Carlos named this cider after her. But none of the parents have told their kids about that. Why? Only their parents know why. But they don't care. They just think it's because Mal's favorite fruit is strawberry, so Carlos must've thought it was fitting that his strawberry-flavored drink would be named after her.

"I love you guys. Seriously, I do," Malevolyn said.

As the rest continue to laugh, Malevolyn remembers what motivated her to come here to the bridge to eat with the rest of her friends. It was an entry in her mother's journal that. What that entry said made her think about her friends.

* * *

_"Should I go? I have no choice, right? I have to do this. But that would mean giving up everything I've worked so hard for. The past 20 years of my life, it won't matter to me anymore. They always will matter to me, but where I'm going makes me feel like it won't matter no more. I say and think this a lot, but if I have to say and think it again, and write it, I will. My closest, bestest friends. Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Besides my handsome Ben and my lovely baby Malevolyn, they're the best things that ever happened to me. No way in heaven or hell would I ever have this wonderful life I'm about to leave behind without them. The four of us learned the valuable lessons of friendship, teamwork, trust, and compassion. Staying together is the key to solving every problem in your life. And the four of us taught that lesson with even more layers. Layers that are very thick and filled with a lot of sour pages, but it was all worth it. Evie, Jay, Carlos, if you three happen to find this, always know..._

_I love you. Like strawberries and gooey slush."_

* * *

While the four VKs drink, laugh, and reminisce in the bridge, they are unaware that someone is watching them from within the nearby fog. Inside that fog is a pirate ship. Standing on the quarterdeck is a pirate using a telescope to keep an eye on the Royal Yacht outside the fog. The pirate ship is covered enough by the fog to remain undetected but not too deep in that whoever is on board cannot see what's outside the fog through a telescope or binoculars.

This someone watching the VKs is a pirate, obviously. A young woman with dark blonde hair. Dressed in Rosewood Red and smokey black. A hook attached to her belt, along with two swords. A scar on her left cheek.

"Long time no see, mateys," she said.

**Okay, so not much happened here other than Malevolyn adjusting to having her friends along for the trip. But it's been a long time, I've been very busy (read the bold text in the beginning for explanation), and I just REALLY need to reignite myself. I need to get my writing energy back. It's hard to feel energized writing this when I've been gone for two long (yes, two weeks is actually "too long" for me, especially when so many things in my life drain my FanFic-writing energy).**

**Remember: If you leave a review, please don't just talk about Uma/Harry. While I am glad to know you're alarmed and concerned about their divorce, I really want to know what you think about the rest of the story.**

**See you when I get back, eventually. Again, I'm trying to re-energize myself. My FanFic writing energy meter is at 33% right now.**


	5. Heart of the Storm

**Let's continue, shall we? Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Arbiter8991, Descendants4, Guest, Robyn**

**_To DragonEmperor999_: Stealing the boat, definitely a bad move. But hey, they need a boat. Sure, they didn't have to steal the Royal Yacht, but that's what happened. But it's nowhere near as bad as stealing the limo. That thing's been stolen way too many times.**

**_To Descendants4_: Don't forget Jay and Carlos. They are about as much as Mal's BFFFs as Evie is. But there are other things to worry about now, like what the four new VKs will find on this trip. The parents are out of the action this time... except for Mal, obviously.**

Malevolyn wakes up after a long, uncomfortable sleep. She was so tired last night and all that Malice really made her feel to jittery. She tried to sleep it off, which was easier said than done. She kept tossing and turning in her bed, despite keeping her eyes closed and her mind calm. It took a while until she got to the part where everything is black and blank, where she wasn't be able to hear or feel anything until she wakes up in the morning. She checks her phone and sees that it's already a few minutes past noon. She overslept.

But then she heard thunder. Then lightning. After five thundering booms and three lightning strikes, the boat starts to shake. She finally wakes up. Looking outside the window, she sees the sky flashing and lightning descending from the clouds.

"Mother's leather scales," Malevolyn cursed.

"_Malevolyn!_" Carly shouted through the PA system.

Responding to her friend's distressed scream, Malevolyn quickly exits her room, only to almost fall off the railing due to the shaking of the ship. The yacht is caught in the middle of a raging storm. The waves look like watery mountains and the yacht keeps moving erratically depending on which waves it hits. A bunch of water washes on the boat, as well as drenching the blonde sorceress. The lightning strikes from the distance do little to none to ease Malevolyn's worries.

Trying to keep herself balanced, Malevolyn trudges her way to the bridge. Unfortunately, a huge wave washes over her and causes her to slip. She can barely hang on to the railing, what with the ship constantly moving up and down the waves. The waves are even pushing the yacht to different directions, which makes it even harder for Malevolyn to stay on board. Fortunately, Carly and Jacob make it outside to check on her, just in time to see her. Jacob grabs Malevolyn's hand and pulls her away from the railing.

Carly, however, was hesitant to step foot outside the doorway. The sound of thunder and the sight of lightning flashing was frightening her. It makes her flash back to when she was 6, when she would lie awake when there's a stormy night, which was rare in Auradon. She had to sleep in her parents' bed so she wouldn't be so scared.

"No, not now, Carlotta. You signed up for this. Remember, you signed up for this," Carly muttered to herself.

Carly shakes her head and snaps herself out of it. _Now is not the time to be afraid_, she scolded herself. Everyone here is afraid, not just her. And with that, she takes a few steps out of the doorway. She grabs Jacob's arm and helps him pull Malevolyn to a safe spot away from the railing.

"What in the name of Grandma's horns is going on?!" Malevolyn asked loudly, due to the loud thundering storm. "I thought Hartley said we were going around the Sea of Storms!"

"We did!" Jacob said. "Blackfire Island must be cursed. Maybe your Mom really didn't want anyone coming here."

"That doesn't make sense. She left her journal for me. She wanted me to come here," said Malevolyn. "There's no way she brought me, her own daughter, here just to kill me."

"Well, whatever she was up to, this is her best defense against unwanted visitors," said Carly.

Jacob takes out his walkie-talkie and says, "Hartley, are you hanging in there?"

_"Barely!" Hartley responded, via his own walkie-talkie. "This storm is powerful. I can barely keep my hands on the wheel. I've been tossed off the chair thrice, seat belt or not seat belt."_

"I knew Mom was powerful, but I didn't think she was _this_ powerful," said Malevolyn.

"Look, let's just get to the bridge," said Carly. "We'll make it through if we stick toge..."

A big wave suddenly strikes the right side of the ship. The kids are on the left side. Carly and Jacob land stomach-first onto the railing. Malevolyn, however, was thrown off the ship and into the raging waters beneath the storm.

"Malevolyn!" Carly and Jacob cried.

Beneath the surface, Malevolyn tries to swim back up to the surface, but the force and power of the waves just drag her around. Up and down, left and right, front and back, around and around, it didn't matter. She remained underwater. When she tried to wave her hand or snap her fingers to cast a spell, the extremely strong current would push her further and further away from the yacht. She tries to hold her breath and keep her mouth closed, but that proving to be harder and harder when the current keeps pushing her around and making her entire body feel like there's an earthquake inside of her.

The current pushes her back to the surface, although she wasn't going to be there for long. After coughing out some water, Malevolyn tries to say something. Anything. Anything to save herself.

"Mom! Mom! Is that you?! It's me! It's..."

Malevolyn is cut off when a wave pushes her back underwater. After trying and failing to fight against the storm, her eyes begin to close as she sinks deeper into the ocean. Deeper... and deeper... and deeper...

* * *

_Eleven years ago..._

_5-year-old Malevolyn is playing sword-fighting with a friend using balloon swords in one of Beast Castle's living rooms. Unfortunately, that sword fight goes awfully wrong. The friend slaps Malevolyn in the face, and the sword fight turns into a slap fight. Both girls keep flailing at each other, pulling each other's hair, and shouting at one another. The friend trips herself and falls on her back. Malevolyn quickly tries smacking her downed friend, who shields herself with her arms. Fortunately, someone showed up before it got out of hand._

_"Malvy! CC! Stop!" This someone shouted._

_It was Malevolyn's mother, Mal. She pulls her daughter off CJ's daughter. Mal holds her daughter tight in her arms to keep her from continuing this childish fight. She notices that there's a little bruise on Malevolyn's cheek._

_"What is going on here?" asked Mal._

_"She slapped me," Malevolyn explained._

_"I thought we were fighting," said CC._

_"With swords, not slaps," said Malevolyn._

_"Okay, stop talking, the both of you," Mal scolded. "Malvy, sweetie, just sit here and let me handle this."_

_Mal sets her daughter down on the couch, away from CC. Mal kneels down to look at CC at eye level. CC looks a bit afraid. Mal wanted to stop looking like a disappointed aunt, but she had to scold her for what happened. Besides, CJ is in a meeting with Ben, Harry, and Uma. So, someone else has to act like a stern parent to the dark blonde delinquent._

_"CC, we don't just go around slapping people whenever we want to," said Mal. "That's a bad thing to do. You and Malvy were just supposed to use your swords, not your hands. If you're not careful, you could hurt someone. You and Malevolyn are supposed to be friends. Friends don't hurt each other."_

_"We were just playing," CC justified._

_Mal's nerves tense as her eyes glow green. CC gets scared and steps back a little. Mal realizes what happened and calms herself. She gently puts a hand on CC's shoulder and talks int the calmest way possible._

_"Auntie Mal is not mad, CC. She just wants you to be the best person you can be," said Mal. "Your mom may have been evil, but you don't have to grow up like her. You have her mindset and her ferocity, but try to grow up good. That's something she couldn't do. I understand that not knowing who you daddy is makes you grumpy, but you shouldn't hurt others just because you're hurt. Don't be like your mom."_

_"I... I will try," CC said nervously, still spooked by Mal's green eyes._

_"Now, Hartley is in the kitchen with Jacob looking for something eat. Why don't you join them, and maybe stop them from making a mess?" Mal suggested with a gentle voice._

_CC leaves the room and goes to the kitchen. Mal then sits next to her daughter, who is putting a hand over the bruise on her face. Mal gently moves her daughter's hand so she can see the bruise again. Mal hugs her daughter._

_"Why is she so mean all the time?" Malevolyn asked, referring to CC. "Just because she doesn't have a daddy?"_

_"She has a dad, sweetie. He's just not here to be with her," said Mal. __"CC takes after her mother, and that's what worries me. You and your friends, I know you're too young to understand this, but you don't have to try to be like us. Malvy, you are fierce and fearless. I love that and you, but you can't be angry all the time. Even if you are, don't hit your friends, even if they hit you first."_

_"I promise," Malevolyn said._

_"Hey, you're gonna grow up one day, my little princess. Daddy and I don't expect you to be perfect. No one is. Just be good and be yourself," said Mal._

_"How do I be myself?" asked Malevolyn._

_"You'll understand when you're older," Mal smiled. "C'mon, let's go and see if CC is helping the boys in the kitchen."_

_Mal gives her daughter a piggyback ride to the kitchen. It worries Mal how emotionally volatile her daughter is at her age, but she reminds herself that she was the same at her age. Time will tell if she'll learn. As her mother, she has to help her learn._

* * *

Malevolyn wakes up and sees that she's no longer underwater. She sees the night sky with twinkling stars. Not a rainy cloud in the sky. Just small white twinkling dots and the crescent shape known as the moon. It was unreal, at least she thought so. One minute, she was in the middle of a horrifying storm that was believed to be her mother's work, probably with the intent of keeping the rest of the world away from Blackfire Island. And the next, she's lying down on what feels like sand looking up at a sky that tries to tell that everything is peaceful now.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Malevolyn joked casually.

"You would be if it weren't for me?" Someone said.

Malevolyn jumps to her feet and ignites her hands, just in case whoever spoke is a threat. Sitting next to a campfire brushing her brownish yellow hair is...

"CC?" Malevolyn asked, shocked.

The red-coat-wearing, pirate-looking individual sitting next to the campfire moves her hair out of her face, allowing the purple-wearing sorceress to see the rest of her face to confirm her suspicion.

"Hey, Malvs," CC greeted.

"Whoa, CC. You look..." Malevolyn paused, still shocked. "Older."

Indeed, CC did look older. Last time they saw her, she was 14 years of age. Just like any 14 year old, her baby face was starting to show signs of adolescence, but the baby face is still somewhat seen in the 14-year-old mask. However, CC's 16-year-old face looks... off. _She looks way older than 16_, Malevolyn thought.

"It's been years, Malvs. Of course I look older," said CC. "I can say the same for you."

"Yeah, but... you look like you just came out of college," said Malevolyn. Jokingly, she adds, "Have you been neglecting your face cream or something? I think I can see a few wrinkles."

CC chuckles and says, "Well, that baby face of yours is lacking powder. Want me to get a binky along with that."

The two friends laugh at each other's jokes. Malevolyn drops the smile immediately upon remembering the meaning of this encounter. There she is. CC Hook. The daughter of CJ Hook, who has been missing for the past two years. One of the few people she calls both a friend and a sister. So many questions are running in her head right now. The very obvious first question is...

"Where have you been, CC?" asked Malevolyn.

"What do you think?" CC replied ambiguously.

After a brief pause, Malevolyn says, "Everyone thinks you went looking for your mom after she disappeared three years ago."

"And you've been dreaming of doing the same, to look for your mom. And I'm assuming that's why I found you drowning to near death," said CC.

"Where are we?" Malevolyn asked.

"The island located at the very heart of that devastating storm," said CC. "Malvs, welcome to Blackfire Island. Your mother's island."

Malevolyn once again puts on a shocked face. Is she really here? She must be. The storm's existence was discovered because the Royal Yacht was nearing Blackfire Island. Leaving the storm was about as impossible as sailing through the storm, so it would only make sense that CC would take her to the island after finding her. How she found her and rescued her in the middle of a magical storm, she doesn't care. She's alive and she's where she wants to be.

Where her mother's journal said she might be.

"My mother's journal," Malevolyn remembered.

She doesn't have it. Her spell book, her magic items, her friends, all are left back at the yacht.

"Wait! Carly... Jacob... Hartley... they're..." Malevolyn paused with fear.

"I'm sorry, Malvs," CC apologized. "I could only save you. I didn't have the time to look for them or my ship would've sunk like you almost did."

"So, you got yourself a ship?" Malevolyn replied.

"My Mom and Uncle Harry taught me everything," CC responded. "I don't have a crew, though. It's just me and a large pile of wooden planks."

Malevolyn stands up, looks up at the stars, and says, "What have I done?"

CC knows what she's thinking about. Her friends, who could still be suffering in a storm. She's eager to know what's happening to them now, but she's afraid that the worst has happened.

"I'm really sorry, Malevolyn," CC apologized again.

"No, don't be," said Malevolyn. "I did this. I was so hellbent on finding out what happened to my mom, I brought them on board this crazy and treacherous journey. If they're... then it's my fault."

"If you asked them to come, then I guess it is your fault," CC agreed.

"That's just it. I didn't," Malevolyn explained. "My Dad wouldn't help me look for Mom, so I thought I'd do this myself. They were on that yacht because they didn't want me to be alone. And I was actually glad that they came for me, but now... what the hell am I doing?"

"You're talking to me, Malvs. I know how desperation, impatience, and infantile determination feels," said CC.

"Except no one came after you. Carly, Jacob, Hartley, they came after me," said Malevolyn. After a frustrate sigh, she says, "Sorry. I know this makes it sound like no one cared about you..."

"Don't," CC interrupted. "It was 2 years ago. I don't need explanation. Besides, I'm pretty sure your father already had a search party after me, so you had no reason to go after me yourself."

"He did," Malevolyn confirmed. "But unlike Mom, I didn't find a clue on where you were. Mom left behind her journal, so I had reason to go after her."

"Are you gonna be okay?" CC asked, concerned.

"Not unless you can take me back to the storm," Malevolyn said sadly.

"Too dangerous," CC said.

"I know," Malevolyn understood.

"Well, here we are," CC recapped. "Nothing we can do but do what you want. Look for your mom."

"What about your mom?" asked Malevolyn.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere, not without knowing if that storm will pass in the morning," said CC. "Well, goodnight."

CC lies down on the sand and rests her head on a pillow that she owns. As she sleeps, Malevolyn decides to take a little walk on the beach. She wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet. Too much going on in her mind.

Malevolyn sees a strange purple flower nearby and reaches for it. However, when her hand was inches from one of its petals, she feels the magic in her veins sting her. It's caused by the flower, but why? Instead of thinking about it, she just proceeds to the beach.

* * *

Malevolyn sits down on the beach just a couple feet from the water. The water flows in and out of the shore, but it never touches her shoes. Malevolyn can see the storm from the distance. It's clear that the storm is magical and not natural. Her mother or somebody else probably enchanted the storm to cover areas that can be used to enter the island. She can't stop worrying about Carly, Jacob, and Hartley. She hopes non-stop for them to make it, but being inside the storm recently and seeing it with her own eyes gives her doubts.

But she can't do anything right now. She's stuck here on Blackfire Island with her old friend CC Hook. She's finally on the very island where her mother presumably is, but what takes over her mind is the thought of her closest friends. They came here because of her, and now they're in the middle of a dangerous storm that almost drowned her.

_Please be safe_, she hoped.

As Mal lies down on the sand, her mind wanders to something else. Her last conversation with her father. A fight. She shouted at him, criticized him, in a tone that shouldn't be used against a parent who only wants what's best for her. But that conversation also left behind a serious question that has been bugging her when she's not too focused on finding her mother. Ben said that Mal knew better than anyone the importance of moving on after a terrible life event and allowing emotions to destroy one's life.

Malevolyn recalls to an entry in her mother's journal that she has ignored all because she was more focused on the clues that lead to Blackfire Island. But now that she's thinking more clearly, she tries to remember that other entry. Without the journal with her, she can only remember a part of it. The words that she remembers the most from that specific entry are...

_"... the things that I have done and regretted..."_

_"... if my sweet Malevolyn ever found out the truth, she might never forgive me..."_

_"... yet, I chose to let Ben decide on whether or not she should know..."_

"What are you hiding from me, Dad? Is there something about Mom I don't know about?" Malevolyn wondered.

**CC Hook, ladies and gentlemen. She's here and she's now a part of Malevolyn's mission. Don't worry. You'll get more of her as the story goes on. Mal isn't the only parent who disappeared and inadvertently motivated her child to go on a dangerous quest. As for that ending where Malevolyn thinks about what she's hiding from Mal, it's a reminder of the epilogue from "Part 6 - Rise Up and Shine". There's something about Mal that Malevolyn doesn't know, but do you know what it is?**

**Anyways, if you like, please leave a review and let me know what you think about this chapter. I would really, really appreciate it.**

**And let me just say... IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK! My FanFic writing energy meter is not at 100% yet, but it's high enough for me to say, it feels good to be back.**


	6. A Grave Discovery

**Okay, let's get this adventure going. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Arbiter8991, DragonEmperor999, Descendants4, Anonymousette, Robyn, StunZeed, Maximumsprime, Rileyrunner, Miawazhere, LoveandPeace365, CaligurlOlivia**

**_To DragonEmperor999_: I suppose, but that would just ruin the running gag.**

**_To Descendants4_: To be honest, I'm still uncertain about including Maleficent in this final story. I never had a clear picture on the end of her story because I've been so focused on the triple wedding and the introduction of Mal's daughter. Maybe I can explain where Maleficent is now... maybe... I don't know... I just want Malevolyn's quest to be the main focus here.**

**_To StunZeed_: All answers will be given in time.**

**_To Maximusprime_: I've been planning on going back to writing ship fics after I'm done with this series, so... yes, I think I will write an EviexCarlos story when this is all over.**

_Ten years ago..._

_It's been a couple weeks since Mal mysteriously disappeared and left behind a message for her friends and family that left them in tears. Mal's 6-year-old daughter Malevolyn, however, is so confused and so sad by what happened that she wouldn't talk to anyone, not even her own father. She spends her days just moping around in school and hugging her toy dragon Mally all day at home. On the weekends, she's either doing homework, moping in her room, or sitting in the garden outside alone._

_Today, Malevolyn decides to do some snooping. She finds her parents' scrapbook in their room. It's filled with pictures of her mother and father together. She sees selfies, family group shots, and their honeymoon gallery. "Blackfire Island," one of the photos said._

_"Scary name, right, Mally?" Malevolyn said._

_"That's because your mother named it."_

_Malevolyn jumped as she heard her father's voice. He stood there by the door. Malevolyn closes the book and hugs Mally nervously, thinking she's in trouble. Ben, however, just sits down next to her and opens the scrapbook to the page where his honeymoon pictures are._

_"Your mother always had a thing for the scary and unsettling," said Ben. "That's why she named the island, Blackfire Island. It fits her."_

_"Was it scary?" asked Malevolyn._

_"Well, stay away from the purple flowers, for one thing," said Ben. "But other than that, not so much. Your mother and I, we had a lot of fun on this island. We made friends with the animals there, they gave us a romantic ride on this giant floating leaf, and they showed us where the best food grows. You know, your Mom made delicious pumpkin soup while we were there. Maybe the pumpkin was magical or she was really good at cooking, it was lovely."_

_"If it's not scary, then why did she give it a scary name?" asked Malevolyn._

_"You don't need to know," said Ben. "Your mom and I always talked about showing you the island one day, but..."_

_"Now she's gone," Malevolyn said sadly._

_"Hey, it's okay. I'm still here," Ben assured._

_Ben tries to hold his daughter close, but she gets up and walks out of the room. This makes Ben sad. He's trying to be the best father he can be to Malevolyn, but she won't even give him the chance. He understands that she misses Mal - so does he - but she's being so despondent._

_"Malvy, why won't you talk to me?" asked Ben. "I know you're sad, but so am I. I miss her just as much as you do."_

_"Why did she leave?" Malevolyn cried._

_"I don't know. No one knows," Ben answered sadly. "Your mother, she's... she's complicated. She's always been difficult. I want to believe she kept this a secret from us for a good reason. We have to believe she still loves us..."_

_"Is there something wrong with me?" Malevolyn asked curiously._

_"Nothing is wrong with you," Ben said. "You're our little hatchling, Malvy. We love you. I'm sure whatever you mother is doing, it's dangerous and only she can handle it. She left us to protect us, I'm sure of it."_

_"But it's like she's not coming back," said Malevolyn._

_Malevolyn starts shedding tears. A few fell on the plush dragon in her arms. Ben wipes a tear off her face and gently lifts her chin so she can look at him._

_"I know you feel like you're alone, but don't be," he said. "I'm still here. Your friends are still here. Your mom trusts us to take care of you, and for you to do the same to us. It's hard for us to do what she says if we don't talk."_

_"I just want her back," Malevolyn cried._

_Malevolyn finally hugs her father out of sadness._

_"I know. Me, too," Ben said sadly._

_It hurts Ben to see what has become of his daughter all because his wife left them. He couldn't keep pretending that he's not afraid of Mal's fate, but it's easy to worry about what she's up to considering she just left at the dead of night without anyone knowing where she went. She just left him alone to take care of Malevolyn all by himself. His friends can't be by his side all the time, so it's really just him and Malevolyn. Belle and Beast can only stand by him for so long until Malevolyn grows up. Ben can only hope he raises his daughter right, or this depression and feeling of loneliness will carry on for the rest of her life._

* * *

As the sky turns from midnight black to light blue, Malevolyn and CC start journeying deeper into Blackfire Island. It's hard not to notice the storm from beyond the horizon. It didn't matter if it was day or night. The enchanted storm will perpetuate until whoever created it gets rid of it. Ignoring the storm, Malevolyn focuses on her surroundings. As worried as she is about Carly, Jacob, and Hartley, there is nowhere to go but further into the island. She's still hoping that they either found their way to the island or escaped the storm.

"Hey, Malvs, wait up," CC called. "You're speed-walking, for Davy Jones' sake."

Malevolyn didn't respond to her friend and keeps walking fast. She has her hand out, as if she was reaching for something. CC cuts through vines and bushes with her sword just to catch up.

"Seriously, Malevolyn, can you stop for a second?" CC complained. "Why do you have to be..."

CC stops when she sees that Malevolyn has indeed stopped race-walking. CC stands next to her old friend as she looks at what the blonde sorceress is looking at. What she saw is...

"Beautiful," Malevolyn said. "Isn't it?"

"That's one way to call it," said CC.

"It's exactly like in my parents' scrapbook," said Malevolyn.

Blackfire Island is truly beautiful. It may look like any other majestic forest from back at Auradon, but that doesn't lessen its beauty. Despite being an island in the middle of nowhere, it has an unexpected amount of animals living in it. Deer, rabbits, birds, etc. The trees, grass, and flowers look like they came straight out of a fairy tale. No misery, no corruption, just a peaceful area. The lake waters are as crystal clear as the Enchanted Lake's and the air smells like someone harnessed nature's perfume and sprayed it all over the island. _This must've been the best honeymoon ever for Mom and Dad_, Malevolyn thought. Spending a few days in this island, it must've felt like paradise.

"Hey, Malvs," CC called. "Look at this."

CC shows Malevolyn a carving on a shiny-looking boulder. A heart with a strange word inside of it. The word and the heart appeared to have been scorched on the rock. The word in the heart spells, "Bal." _My Mom's work_, Malevolyn knew.

"The official ship name for my parents," Malevolyn remembered.

"Never understood why that can be done in real life," CC said.

"Carvie for Carly's parents. Huma for Hartley's parents. Jonnie for Jacob's parents. Yeah, it's crazy," said Malevolyn.

"Okay, can we get back to what just happened earlier?" asked CC. "You were racing ahead me like you're chasing something. What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know," Malevolyn said, unsure. "There's a pull here. Something magical. It's luring me... somewhere. I can't tell, but maybe... maybe my Mom is calling to me. I think I'm supposed to follow that pull."

"Well, whatever floats your ship, Malvs," CC agreed.

Suddenly, three rabbits, five birds, a deer approach the two VKs. Two of the birds were pulling on Malevolyn's right sleeve, as if they're trying to take her somewhere. The deer keeps tilting its head towards a certain direction. The rabbits also seem to directing them to the same direction. The birds pulling on Malevolyn's sleeve stop and just circle in front of her, trying to tell her to go to where they're telling her to go.

"Maybe we should follow them," Malevolyn suggested.

"Blackfire Island?" CJ said as she shook her head. "More like Rainbows and Sparkles Island."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The animals lead Malevolyn and CC back to the beach. Another part of the beach, which was far away from where they slept last night. What they found are three bodies lying on the sand and a bunch of objects around them. Two of these objects are Malevolyn's spell book and Mal's journal. But it's the three bodies that caught they're attention. That's because these three are Carly, Jacob, and Hartley. A feeling of happiness overwhelms Malevolyn's heart as she runs towards her friends to see if they're still alive.

"Please be alive. Please be alive," Malevolyn hoped.

Malevolyn puts two fingers on Carly's neck, checking for a pulse. She smiles as she looks at CC, confirming that they're alive.

"Washed ashore. Not the most pleasant way to avoid death, but at least they did avoid it," said CC.

Malevolyn quickly picks up both her spell book and her mother's journal. They're soaked, but they're not destroyed. _Good_, Malevolyn thought. She turns to the last page that was written. The page that spoke of Blackfire Island is still there.

"Malvs, they're waking up," said CC.

Carly wakes up first. Jacob starts moving. Hartley covers his face with his arm, probably to block the sunlight. Carly sits up, rubs her eyes, and looks around. The first thing she sees is a storm in the distance. She looks down and sees that she's sitting on sand. She sees Jacob and Hartley slowly waking up. She turns to her right and sees a smiling blonde in a purple leather jacket.

"Hey, Carly," Malevolyn greeted.

"Malvs, you're okay," Carly smiled.

Malevolyn offers Carly a hand and pulls her on her feet. Carly hugs Malevolyn, feeling very happy to see her, especially since the last they saw each other was when Malevolyn fell into the ocean.

"I thought you were..." Carly paused, happy and shocked at the same time.

"I thought the same with you and the boys," said Malevolyn.

"Well, we got lucky," Jacob said as he stood up.

"Luck is the least of our fortunes," Hartley replied grumpily.

"Where's the yacht?" asked Malevolyn.

Carly looks around and says, "Probably at the bottom of the ocean."

"Uncle Ben is gonna kill us. If not because Malevolyn died, it's because we sunk his precious boat," said Jacob.

"I'm sure he won't care," said Malevolyn. "Besides, he can always have it replaced."

"Not the food," said Jacob. "Carly, your parents are gonna kill you."

"Well, I guess being the daughter of a world-famous fashion designer and a world-famous inventor is not all it's cracked up to be," Carly said sarcastically.

"Since when did you have an attitude, Carly?" CC said.

CC draws the attention of Carly, Jacob, and Hartley. Malevolyn smiles a little bit more. She wonders how they'll react to see their old friend again. It's been a couple years, after all.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Carly.

"CC?" Hartley uttered with shock.

CC smiles at her cousin and says, "Hey, Hartley. Long time no see."

"Wait, that's CC?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"What, you don't recognize me?" CC replied.

"Sorry, it's just... you look..." Jacob paused, afraid to finish his sentence.

"Older?" CC guessed. "Is this not what 16-year-olds look like?"

"So, this is where you've been, huh, CC?" Hartley asked curiously and contemptuously.

"Don't give me that, Hartley," CC warned.

"My parents divorced, and then you disappeared into the seas without a farewell. Have you ever considered how I would fee?" Hartley said, hurt and betrayed.

"You have all the friends you need. You didn't need me," said CC.

"You know nothing of my emotions, CC," Hartley said angrily.

Malevolyn, Carly, and Jacob step back as the Hook cousins glare at one another and exchange harsh words. _Maybe not a happy reunion after all_, Malevolyn thought, bummed.

"My mother was broken. My father returned to the Isle. I felt alone," Hartley said morosely.

Malevolyn, Carly, and Jacob raised their eyebrows and exchanged offended looks. They tried to be there for Hartley, to comfort him and shower him with as much support, but it sounded like he did not appreciate their efforts.

"I lost my mother, Hartley," CC reminded. "I had the right to know what happened to her."

"You were always so abrasive," Hartley replied harshly.

"Growing up without a father will do that," CC

"You had us!" Hartley reminded. "Were we not enough?"

Malevolyn, Carly, and Jacob roll their eyes. _What a hypocrite_, they thought of Hartley. So, when it's about him, he dismisses the company around him. But when it's about CC, he mentions the company around them. Cue sighs of frustration.

"Look at us. Just like our parents," CC chuckled. "Your father, my mother, they were always so stubborn with each other."

"Do not think we are bonding over that," Hartley said furiously.

"You're right. Not the right time," CC said. "But here I am now. And here you are now. So, how about we save it for later? We got a queen to find."

"R-Right. Aunt Mal requires our presence," Hartley remembered, trying to push his personal feelings aside. For now.

Malevolyn turns her head back to the forest when she feels the strange "pull" again. She starts walking aimlessly towards it, as if she has shut down everyone in her body and mind in order to focus on it. Carly rushes towards her and grabs her by the shoulder, weirded out by her behavior.

"Malevolyn, where are you going?" Carly asked.

"Oh, her mother's calling her," CC explained.

"Really?" asked Jacob.

"Only one way to find out," said Malevolyn. "Follow me."

"Can't we take five or longer?" Jacob asked, straightening his back. "We almost just drowned after all. I think we're entitled to a break."

"Guys, we're finally here. Mom is somewhere on this island, and we can't waste any time," said Malevolyn.

"Well, this is quite the turnaround," CC commented quietly.

"Malvs, Jacob is right. We need a little time to cool down before we journey off into the deep end," said Carly.

"Oh, don't give me excuses, Carly. You're just too scared to keep going," Malevolyn accused. "I thought we were in this together."

"And we still are," said Carly.

"No harm in a few minutes of relaxation, captain," Hartley said.

"And maybe you could use some rest as well. You look stressed," Carly said to the blonde. "We just want to make sure you're focused on..."

"I am focused!" Malevolyn shouted.

That shout came with green eyes shining like a cursed emerald. Carly stood back, frightened by her friend's outburst. The others didn't say anything and just let the two friends deal with it. Malevolyn, realizing what just happened, pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a deep breath. She's calmer, but she still appears stubbornly determined to push forward.

"My mother is close by. I didn't come all this way for a vacation. I came to bring her home," Malevolyn said tenaciously.

Malevolyn turns her back on her friends and returns to the forest.

"Wow. She goes from admiring nature to stubbornly crabby in a snap of a finger," CC said.

CC sees Jacob staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry. It's just... hard to believe it's you. It's like you went through a growth spurt in the past two years," said Jacob.

"Okay, I'm gonna go after our mutual friend. You three stay here and rest if you want," said CC.

Carly sighs in defeat and says, "No, we stay together. Uncle Ben said that's the only way we can survive this."

"Well, that and staying away from purple flowers," Jacob mentioned.

* * *

Malevolyn stomps through the forest, desperate to find where the strange pull takes her to. She internally admits that she was being too harsh with her friends back at the beach, but she really wants to find her mother. She's closer than ever before and she wants to find her before the sun sets on this day. She may have needed that goodnight sleep last night, but she didn't want to take another break from this quest. She ignores the chirping of birds and the bugs she (almost or accidentally) steps on just to get to where she wants to be.

Then her boot hit something that made a metallic sound.

Malevolyn looks down and sees something buried under a pile of leaves. She moves the leaves out of the way and finds a sword. A very rusty sword, to be specific. She grabs it by the handle. It was fairly light, but the blade gives off a strange magical aura that feels kinda lifeless. She starts to sense more of this lifeless aura to her right.

To her right, there's a trail of swords, shields, and spears, all giving off the same aura as the sword she found. They're all rusty and they look like they've been lying in a graveyard for years. Despite her desperation to find her mother, curiosity wins over her this time and she follows the weapons trail. After about five minutes of following the trail, she finds...

"Mother of me," she cursed.

She drops the sword in shock.

"Malvs! Malevolyn! Hey!" Carly shouted from the distance.

Carly, Jacob, Hartley, and CC manage to catch up with their blonde friends, only to witness what she is seeing. They too were just as shocked as she is by the sight in front of them.

The area of the forest they are in appears to have been a battlefield. Unlike the wonderful spot that Malevolyn and CC went to earlier, this area here is filled with mutilated trees, decaying grass, and scattered rocks. Medieval weapons were all over the place, from swords to shields to bows and arrows. Shattered glass can also be found in the area, possibly from broken potion bottles. It's the empty suits of armor in this spot that has everyone as confused as they are aghast. They separate just to take a look at the whole thing, just in case they miss something.

"Looks like there was a war here," said Jacob.

"But where are the fallen?" Hartley wondered, investigating a suit of armor. "No bodies. No skeletons. Just empty shells of armor."

"Kinda glad," Jacob said. "Not really in the mood for a battle with the undead."

"You're a R.O.A.R. team player, but you're scared of a real sword fight with a living skeleton?" Malevolyn judged.

"Hey, it's different from within a R.O.A.R. match, okay?" Jacob whined.

"You got into the R.O.A.R. team?" CC asked. "I thought you were more into playing music."

"He still is, but he thought he could make his daddy proud by joining the R.O.A.R. team," Malevolyn said in a teasing way.

"Hey, I wouldn't have been part of team if I wasn't good," said Jacob.

"Good, but not prominent," said Hartley.

"Says you, who's not even the captain of the team," Jacob retorted.

"Guys, there's something here you need to see," Carly called.

Carly calls from behind a bush. Her friends follow her there and run into a small open space. In the very center of this open space is a gravestone, meaning that someone has been buried here. There's no name on the stone, however.

"No name. Great," Jacob complained.

"Wait, the name is obscured by magic," Malevolyn said. "I can feel it. I think I can lift it."

Malevolyn takes out her spell book and looks for a spell that will allow her to remove whatever is hiding the gravestone's words. After she found it, she starts waving her finger and says...

"Dust and dirt that hide its face, reveal what's carved on the surface."

Malevolyn casts her spell and removes the magic that is keeping everyone from reading what's on the gravestone. Once the smoke and sparkles vanished, they could finally read it. The gravestone says...

CJ Hook.

CC drops to her knees in shock. Using her two arms to keep her from falling completely, she breathes in and out with grief and fury. Malevolyn pats her back as she stares at the name on the stone. Everyone couldn't believe what hey were seeing. They came here to look for Malevolyn's mother. Instead, they might've just uncovered the tragic fate of CC's mother.

"Malvs, do you think... do you think your Mom..." Carly dared not finish that question.

***cue the silence and dramatic music***

**I can only assume you're either staring at the screen with your mouth wide open or screaming "no" in denial several times. The answers to the many questions this story has will have to wait, unfortunately. But I just want to say... I am sorry if that ending affected you negatively. But I have a story to tell here. I will confess that I have been fighting myself about certain decisions I wanted to make for this story.**

**I will tell that the next chapter will feature the part of the story that I have been very eager to write. My one weakness as a writer is imagining these big scenarios and filling the spaces between scenarios with context, but in this series, I have more or less conquered that weakness. In Part 2 - Long Live Evil, it was Mal going evil, Evie and Carlos' dance, and the Sea of Storms finale. In Part 3 - Ways To Be Wicked, it was Marlos. In Part 6 - Rise Up And Shine, it was the triple wedding. Simply put, I'm excited for the next chapter.**

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Happy Accident

**So, in the previous chapter, Malevolyn and friends found the remains of a battlefield and a gravestone. I've expressed excitement for this chapter and I hope you would like where this is going. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Arbiter8991, Descendants4, Robyn, Descendants123**

_Ten years ago..._

_Malevolyn was supposed to go to sleep, but her mother hasn't kissed/scared her goodnight. It was a strange thing that the 6-year-old Malevolyn, for some reason, likes very much. Her mother would often tell her a scary story or a scary joke with a smile before kissing her goodnight. But she's not doing that tonight. So, Malevolyn leaves her bedroom to look for her Mom. Through a window, she sees her mother in the garden outside. She's just standing there, looking at the night sky. Malevolyn quickly rushes to the front door._

_When Malevolyn arrived at the garden, she found her mother staring at the ball of fire in her hand. This was making the 6-year-old a little nervous._

_"Uh, Mommy?" Malevolyn called._

_Mal turns off the fire and turns around, seeing her daughter. Mal hoped she didn't see the fire, but she couldn't pretend since her daughter was visibly daunted._

_"Malvy? Sweetie, you should be in bed," said Mal._

_"You haven't scared me goodnight yet," Malevolyn reminded._

_"Oh, right?" Mal remembered._

_"Is something wrong, Mommy?" Malevolyn asked curiously. "You look sad and scared."_

_Mal kneels down and hugs her daughter. Malevolyn was confused, but she just hugged her mother back. She still wanted an answer, though._

_"Mommy's just thinking about how lucky she is," Mal claimed._

_Mal looks at her daughter in the eye with a big smile on her face._

_"You know that Mommy used to be evil right?" Mal started. "Your Grandma, the big bad Maleficent, taught Mommy that being bad is what's important. But Mommy learned that being good, making friends, helping others, that's what she wanted. That's what I really wanted. And I got so much more than I ever expected. I married your Daddy. And I have you. My little hatchling."_

_"I don't understand why that makes you sad," said Malevolyn, still noticing something off with her mother._

_"It doesn't matter," Mal said. "What matters is that my friends, your Daddy, and most importantly, you have made me so happy. Mommy went from evil villain to a hero and a mother."_

_"A heroic mother," Malevolyn said._

_"Yeah, that," Mal smiled. "And I want nothing more than to make you very happy, Malvy. I want you to grow up not just to be happy but to be a better person that I ever was. Mommy's life wasn't always perfect, but yours can be. Or close to it, at least. I guess Mommy's just sad about growing old and watching you grow up."_

_"Can't you use magic to look young forever?" Malevolyn asked._

_Mal laughs and says, "Yes, but Mommy doesn't want Daddy to grow old alone. Wrinkles and grey hair are worth it as long as I have you and your father with me."_

_"You're a hero, Mommy. You saved the world so many times and you made a lot of people very happy. I don't understand why you won't be 110% happy," said Malevolyn._

_"Believe me, I'm 125% happy, all because of you," Mal said, poking her daughter's nose. "Now, how about I tuck you into bed?"_

_Malevolyn returns to her room along with Mal. Malevolyn lies down in bed and allows Mal to take care of the blanket part. Mal sits next to her daughter and smiles at her, once again reminding herself how fortunate she is to have her in her life. She almost drops her smile a few times, but she keeps it up just to keep her daughter from worrying. She doesn't want Malevolyn to think that something's wrong... at least not tonight. Mal wants her daughter to sleep happily tonight, despite of what she is hiding from her._

_"Now, don't you dare wake up tonight. I heard there are bed bugs whose bites can curse you to sleep for 100 years," Mal joked._

_Malevolyn, like every night, laughs at her mother's dark joke. It makes Mal very happy to be able to do this kind of thing with her daughter. This may not be the kind of playful behavior suited for a mother, but if it makes Malevolyn laugh and smile, then Mal will stick to it._

_Mal kisses her daughter on the forehead._

_"Goodnight, my little hatchling," said Mal._

_Malevolyn closes her eyes and goes to sleep. Mal gently touches the purple streak on her daughter's hair. It's something that she's been very curious about, considering she was born purple-haired but her daughter was born blonde. Mal quietly leaves her daughter's room, but not before taking the time to look at her sleeping daughter. To see her smiling before sleeping, it just breaks her heart for the right and wrong reasons._

_After closing the door behind her, Mal's eyes start to water as her fists start to ignite with flames. Wiping her eyes dry, Mal controls herself as she tries to breathe normally._

_"Dammit," Mal cursed. "Why? Why me?"_

* * *

Malevolyn and her friends are still walking around the battlefield, all because CC is still kneeling in sadness in front of her mother's gravestone. They didn't want to just press forward without CC, so they decided to give her some space to grieve and wait for her. But they couldn't believe it either. CJ Hook, who they've lovingly called Auntie CJ for years, is buried beneath a gravestone.

"Is it even Aunt CJ?" Jacob wondered. "As disrespectful as it sounds, why don't we just unearth the grave?"

"You heard CC. She'd rather not get her hopes up and accept it if it's true," said Malevolyn. "But there is no way that my Mom is responsible."

"Malvs, it's been 10 years," said Carly. "We don't know what your mother's been up to. And we just happened to find Aunt CJ's grave right here, of all places. That can't be a coincidence."

"Okay, so maybe Auntie CJ and my Mom had some personal business to settle, but there is no way they're enemies again," said Malevolyn.

"Aunt CJ left without telling us, just like your mother did," said Hartley. "But her reason for departing is her feud with my father. How is this linked to Aunt Mal?"

"Maybe they met up at some time in the past three years. I don't know," Malevolyn said, fed up with this conversation. "Look, even if my Mom was somehow linked to this, that doesn't mean she's the killer."

"Your Mom was evil once, wasn't she?" Jacob said.

"So were the rest of our parents," Malevolyn said. "But did they ever show that side of them to us? No. They've changed."

"Malevolyn, calm down," Carly pleaded. "I know it's premature of us to jump to conclusions, but we have to consider all possibilities. Like I said, it's been 10 years."

Malevolyn sighs, irritated, as she turns around and ignores her friends. Carly keeps her distance, but notices something in Mal's expression. She was still ticked, but there was a hint of worrisome contemplation on the sorceress' face.

"Unless you've already pondered the possibility," Carly guessed.

Malevolyn remained silent.

"Malvs, what are you not telling us?" asked Carly.

"What my father isn't telling me," Malevolyn muttered.

CC rejoins the others and asks, "Which is? Which is what, Malvs?"

"I don't know!" Malevolyn answered loudly, annoyed.

"Sounds like this has been eating you up," said Hartley.

"Maybe... yes... look, whatever is going on, I'd rather ask my Mom face-to-face," said Malevolyn. "I'll decide what to do when we get to that point."

"If we ever do get to that point," said Jacob.

"Don't worry. I know where to go," said Malevolyn. "Just follow me."

"Lead the way," Hartley replied politely.

Malevolyn approaches her long lost friend and asks her, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"No," CC said bitterly. "But we're here on a mission."

"I just hate to imagine how you feel now. You came all this way to find your Mom, and now... all this," Malevolyn said sympathetically.

"Forget it," CC dismissed. "I said I'd help you, and I will."

Malevolyn nods as she starts heading to the direction where the mysterious pull is calling her. CC suddenly puts her hand on Malevolyn's shoulder, stopping her so she can say something.

"Just one warning, Malvs," CC said ominously. "If your mother really is responsible for what happened to my mother, then you're gonna have to hold me back."

"Let's hope to the gods that it's not true," said Malevolyn.

* * *

Malevolyn continues to follow the strange magical pull that her magic is, for some reason, attracted to. The others follow her closely. Carly, Jacob, and Hartley were still physically drained from last night's less-than-smooth sail, but they didn't want to leave Malevolyn alone. They were worried about her. No matter how many times she calms down, Malevolyn is getting more and more emotionally volatile as they go further into this journey on this unknown island. Carly can't help but notice that the purple streak on Malevolyn's hair is getting even more purple... if that's even possible.

They've been walking for almost an hour, but the most tired ones still try to stay on their feet, no matter how much they ache. Malevolyn is clearly not going to stop for even one exhausted teammate, as clarified by her green-eyed outburst from earlier.

"So, you're following this magical feeling that you think is your mother?" Jacob asked their leader.

"Again, all questions are to be held back until we find my mother," said Malevolyn.

"I'd try using my mother's compass, but I lost it in the storm," said CC.

"Your mom got you that compass for your 8th birthday, right?" Jacob remembered.

"The only thing I had of hers. But now it's lost to me, just like she is," CC said sadly.

"I don't like this," said Carly. "Is it just me or is the forest getting darker? The sun's still out."

"Maybe it's the _black_ part of the name Blackfire?" Jacob guessed.

"Or perhaps it is simply one of the island's devious secrets," Hartley guessed. "Who knows what dangers await us?"

"You mean like the dark cave up ahead?" CC said.

Malevolyn and her friends stand on top of a twenty-foot hill to see a cave through a large bunch of enormous trees. Some of trees had dying leaves, which only adds to the creepiness of this particular part of Blackfire Island.

"Um, Malvs, we're not really going into that cave, are we?" Carly asked, feeling squeamish.

"I can feel the pull coming from inside the cave, so I'm afraid we're going in," said Malevolyn.

"Uh, are you sure there's no other way?" Carly asked apprehensively.

"Oh, I get it. You're scared," Malevolyn teased.

"N-No, I'm not," Carly denied.

"You wouldn't come to us to Wonderland because you afraid to jump down the rabbit hole," Malevolyn reminded. "And that was last year."

"Shut up," Carly replied awkwardly.

"It's just a cave. What's to be afraid of?" asked Jacob.

"Spiders. Bats. Booby traps. Cursed booby traps," CC deadpanned.

Carly takes a step back in response to CC's guesses.

"Okay, not helping," said Jacob.

Malevolyn giggles as she shakes her head in disappointment. She says, "Look, Carly, if you want, you can stay out here and keep an eye out for danger... on your own. You can join us anytime you want, but feel free to do some exploring. Just don't wander off and keep your cool. Okay?"

Malevolyn mockingly pats Carly on the shoulder.

"Uh... ha-ha," Carly laughed nervously.

Malevolyn, Jacob, Hartley, and CC proceed to the cave. Carly stays behind to keep an eye on the are surrounding the cave entrance. As soon as her friends entered the cave, Carly started to feel even more anxious. The noises all over the area, they're getting louder and louder. But that's probably because she's all alone on this short hill. Cricket noises. Wild monkeys. Hissing snakes. Roaring that might come from either lions, jaguars, or leopards. Either way, it's freaking her out. She tries to cover her ears, but it's not working.

"Cool it, Carlotta," Carly scolded herself. "You're 16 now. You're not a little girl anymore. You're a big girl. You can handle this. Selfish as it may sound, I didn't just come here for Malvs. I came here to prove myself to my parents. To show them that I can be brave. I am brave. I am..."

Carly stops when she sees a black widow (the spider with the red hourglass symbol on its body) crawling on her shoulder. She shrieks as she smacks the black widow off her shoulder. She starts running towards the cave.

"Wait up!" Carly shouted to her friends.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Malevolyn, Jacob, Hartley, and CC walk carefully into the dark and spooky cave. Malevolyn creates fire in her hand that acts as a torch for them to see where they're going. Fortunately, there are unlit torches hung on the walls. Malevolyn lights them along the way to make the cave brighter. Along the way, they see spiders crawling on the walls and bats sleeping on the ceiling. They try not to make any noise so they don't have to deal with a bunch of angry winged rodents.

"Not to sound like Carly, but this is spooky," Jacob whispered.

"Just zip it," Hartley said.

"Hey, you zip it," Jacob retorted.

"Funny that the only thing you inherited from your father is his wit," CC insulted.

"Hey, if we encounter an army of undead skeletons or something, I'll gladly show you how I can handle a sword," said Jacob.

"Quiet!" Malevolyn whisper-shouted. "We don't know what's in here."

The four VKs see that the path they're walking on is starting to angle as it takes them deeper and deeper underground. Five to ten-foot drops follow the end of the path as the four carefully jump down from one stone edge to the next.

"Why can't you just teleport us down?" Jacob asked the blonde sorceress.

"Because I haven't learned how to teleport more than one person, duh!" Malevolyn reminded.

"Okay, ease up on the attitude," Jacob replied.

"Shh!" Malevolyn shushed.

Malevolyn's shushing was followed by her stepping on a stone plate. This causes purple smoke to be released. A nearby mouse is caught in the smoke and "passes out."

"Hold you breath!" Malevolyn ordered.

Malevolyn and company cover their noses and mouths as they run through the purple smoke. They held in their breaths until they made it out of the other end of the smoke.

"Why is the color purple so scary?" Jacob complained.

"Malevolyn's mother," CC answered bluntly. "Sorry. No offense."

"No, I agree. The color purple _is_ scary," Malevolyn agreed. "Okay, so, booby traps confirmed. We have to keep an eye out for more. Watch your step and keep your hands off the walls. We can't afford to..."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The four heard screaming in the distance. It's obvious who was screaming, but that's what made them panic. If she's not out there and she's in here and she's screaming... _oh no_, everyone thought. Worse, they started to hear the screeching of more than one bat.

Malevolyn tensed. "Mother of a..."

Malevolyn couldn't finish the curse phrase when Carly comes running in screaming, followed by a swarm of bats. Carly has a bunch of black widows all over her body and she was flailing to get them off of her. In her haste, coupled with the bats' bothersome flying, she runs into Jacob, who bumps into Hartley, who bumps into CC, who bumps into Malevolyn, who stumbles forward and steps on yet another pressure plate.

"Oh, blackberries," Malevolyn cursed.

A big hole opens beneath the five VKs like a trap door and they fall in. They scream as they slide down a... slide... down deeper into the cave. All they can do is scream and stay somewhat balanced until they get to the end of this slide. Who knows where it could take them?

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

All the screaming, flailing, pushing, and sliding ended when the five VKs finally reach the bottom of the slide. All the bumps and turns they had to go through, the stalagmites they had to dodge, all of that in about thirty seconds of sliding, it all ends with a literal splash. At the end of the slide is a small body of water that is flowing from one hole to another cavern. Maybe some of the water running through the island enters a passage that leads to this underground cavern. Well, no one is going to care because everyone who has fallen in is too wet to think about why there is a lake here.

Everyone swims their way out of the water to dry themselves and recover from the shock of the slide.

"Mother mentioned a slide to the Wishing Well. I guess that's how it must've felt like," Hartley mentioned.

"That damn slide is a very specific booby trap. Maybe Aunt Mal wanted to recreate the Wishing Well slide for her personal amusement," CC assumed.

"I don't remember stalagmites in the Wishing Well story," said Jacob. "Aunt Mal really didn't want anyone finding her, huh?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure she didn't take us into account," Carly reassured. "I mean, even if she did, she would still need to..."

Carly is interrupted when Malevolyn grabs her and pushes her towards a wall, glaring at her with those glowing green eyes she inherited from her mother. The others were surprised, but they stayed back as they knew Malevolyn could overpower with her magic.

"What part of,_ keep your cool_, did you not understand?" Malevolyn growled. "Rushing into a cave full of bats, screaming like a banshee, that is anything but keeping your cool."

"There were black widows all over me," Carly explained. "Did you expect..."

Malevolyn shoves Carly angrily, causing everyone to gasp. Malevolyn has always treated Carly like her sister, but she's not behaving towards her like that right now.

"I don't give a damn about red hourglass spiders!" Malevolyn shouted. "Look at where we are now! We were so close to my Mom. But thanks to you and your stupid fear of spiders and everything, we're far away from where we need to be!"

"Malvs," Carly interrupted.

"Don't talk back to me!" Malevolyn shouted.

"Malvs, you hair!" Carly explained. "It's turning purple."

Malevolyn takes Carly's mirror and looks at herself. One half of her hair (the right half) turns to the same color as that purple streak she has had since birth. She watches in shock as half of her golden locks magically changes to the color purple, much like the color of her mother's hair. She drops Carly's mirror in horror, too shocked by her hair color change to care about the shattering mirror.

"What the strawberry fudge?" Malevolyn cursed, horrified.

"You are looking more and more like your mother every day, Malevolyn," CC commented.

"Is my hair color determined by magic?" Malevolyn wondered in awe and shock. "How far will it go?"

"Malevolyn, I am so sorry," Carly apologized. "I know I can't control my fears, but I am trying..."

"Stop," Malevolyn interrupted.

"I am trying to apologize," said Carly.

"Shut up," Malevolyn interrupted again.

Malevolyn raises her hand, trying to feel the magical pull that lead her here. Her hand points at a certain direction. A wall.

"Uh, what are you looking at?" asked CC.

Malevolyn doesn't say anything and walks towards the wall. She slowly reaches for the wall, trying to be careful. When she touches the wall with one finger, the wall disappears like magic and reveals another passageway.

"Whoa," Jacob reacted.

"Maybe Mom created the booby traps to mislead us," said Malevolyn. "No one would ever think that a booby trap would ever lead to where you want to go."

"When you put it that way, it is brilliant," said CC.

"Uh, Malvs," Carly called, still seeking to finish her apology.

"Look, Carly," Malevolyn interrupted. "Your fears have benefited us this one time. But I am serious. I hate to have to count on you right now, only because you are still the same scared little girl who wouldn't go hide the janitor's closet for hide-and-seek because it had one spider. Whether or not our journey ends here, I need you to look back to this. Do you want to be scared for the rest of you life?"

Malevolyn turns around and heads into the dark passageway, with her friends following her. Carly lags behind because she keeps thinking about Malevolyn's words. It was a total accident that they found this place, but Carly's fears could've made things worse and that's what Malevolyn is worried about. _Damn me_, Carly scolded herself.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

After a long walk through a dark, moist corridor, the VKs arrived at another cavern. This particular cavern has one thing that catches their full attention. A stone door with big empty slot on its center. Malevolyn touches the doorway and senses the end of the trail. The magical pull that has been leading her around the island has been leading her to this exact place.

"This is it," Malevolyn said. "She's right here. My Mom right behind this door."

"Okay, but how do we open it?" asked CC. "I can't exactly bring my cannon in here, even if I wanted to."

"No, the door is protected by magic. Cannonballs won't cut it," said Malevolyn. "Look at the dents on the frame. Something has to be put in these. Maybe something magical."

"And what exactly would that be?" asked CC.

Malevolyn inspects the door. _There has to be something useful here_, Malevolyn hoped. She looked up, she looked left, she looked right, and she found nothing but an empty slot and a spider, which scared Carly. _Of course_, Malevolyn scoffed. She looks down and finds a rock. She grabs the rock and finds a small hole beneath it filled with pebbles. After digging out all the pebbles, she finds a rolled-up piece of paper.

"Guys, I found something," said Malevolyn.

Malevolyn unscrolls the paper and shows it to the rest of her friends. There was a message written there by her mother. She recognizes her handwriting, thanks in large part to her mother's journal.

Malevolyn reads, "To tamper with time was but a dream. A piece of fiction in a world full of magic. But not even time is safe from magic. Time manipulation has been achieved, but the power to travel to the past and future has never been. If you seek to find me, you must assemble the pieces of the puzzle I left behind. The pieces are scattered at different points in the past. To whoever finds this note, I wish you good luck on your journey. Just don't tamper with the space time continuum on your way back."

"Whoa, wait. Is this talking about time travel?" Jacob asked, surprised. "Are we... are we actually gonna do this? Travel through time?"

"That is what is implied on the scroll," said Hartley. "But how do we do it?"

"Luckily for us, Mom left a hint here," said Malevolyn. "It says, Focus not on what you see but on what you feel."

"What does that mean?" asked CC.

"On what you feel," Malevolyn repeatedly quietly, thinking. "Wait a minute..."

Malevolyn looks at the door again. She raises her hand, feeling the magical pull again. She closes her eyes as the fingers on her open hand twitch. All she can feel is the pull, but she tries to feel for something else. Concentrating hard enough, she feels something else. Something below. Malevolyn ignites her fist with fire and punches through the stone beneath her feet.

"What the heck?" CC reacted.

Malevolyn pulls out an egg-shaped magical object glowing green. There's a symbol on the object that resembles that of a clock.

"I think Mom just unlocked the key to time travel," said Malevolyn.

To Malevolyn's surprise, uncovering the time object reveals hidden messages on the scroll. Coordinates. Time coordinates. Twelve sets of time coordinates, which means there are twelve pieces that they need to complete the puzzle that will open the door.

Malevolyn reads the message following the coordinates, which says, "The pieces will only reveal themselves at the right time."

"Wait, why don't we just travel to the places where she dropped off the pieces?" Jacob suggested. "They must still be out there after all this time, right?"

"That's not how it works," said Malevolyn. "If my Mom is smart enough to have remained hidden all this time, she wouldn't be dumb enough to just allow these pieces to still be visible after so long. The final message says they will only reveal themselves at the _right_ time. I think what the final message means is, the pieces will only be available to us if we travel to these specific points in time. If we travel even a second too early or a second too late from our time destination, the pieces will not be present at the location where they're supposed to be. It's only by traveling to the exact second of the exact day of the exact year of these coordinates that they will allow themselves to be found. That's why they may not be here in the present day."

"Okay, I am so confused," said Jacob.

"Me, too," said Carly.

"And I thought time travel movies were a load of mumbo jumbo," CC said.

"But wait. If there is even at least some truth to all the stories we've heard about time travel, there are some rules we have to follow," said Carly. "We can't interfere with anything. If I'm reading these coordinates right, Aunt Mal is asking us to travel back to the very important dates of her life. Her first time in Auradon Prep. The war against Aunt CJ. The war against Aunt Uma."

"And my Mom can sense magic a mile away, and I am a living source of magic," Malevolyn remmebered.

"You don't suppose she wanted us to visit her past for a reason, don't you?" CC wondered suspiciously.

"Maybe what Uncle Ben hid from his own daughter will be revealed to us," said Hartley. "What say you, Malevolyn?"

"I say, let's go," Malevolyn said determinedly.

**Time travel, folks. Time travel. Yes, that is exactly where I am going with this. I cannot tell you how long I've been waiting to tackle time travel in a Descendants story (I did it before, but I did poorly; I wanted to do it with a better story and careful planning). Granted, this may not be exactly what I dreamed of (I wanted to write a story about Mal and friends from Descendants 2 traveling back to the time of Descendants 1), but I have been thinking that this could fit with this story. The summary of this story has said that Malevolyn will discover secrets from her mother's past. The phrase "discover secrets from her mother's past" being the focus here.**

**Understanding the future chapters would require reading Parts 1 to 6 of this series, but I won't force you into that. Whether you're new to this series, a long-time follower, or you have only read this one story of mine, it is your decision on how you want to approach the future chapters.**

**As I said, I was excited to get to this chapter. And I am even more excited for the actual time travel. I still need time to carefully plan the time travel events, but I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Until then, please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I would really, really appreciate it.**


	8. Set In Stone

**I hope you're ready, because it's time to revisit the first two Descendants movies and the other stories of my Forever Wicked series. Either you've been following this series for the start or you've only just read this one... either way, please enjoy.**

**A/N: Oh, and this might be important. In my timeline, the first two Descendants films take place in the 2015-2016 school year. The first five parts of my series took place from 2016 to 2017. Part 6, the previous story, took place in 2019. And this story here, it takes place on 2039. You'll see why it's important to pay attention to the date and year.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for the most recent reviews: Arbiter8991, DragonEmperor999, Descendants4, Robyn, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, StunZeed**

**_To Guest (about Fatal Necessities)_: I'd continue Fatal Necessities if I wanted to, but college is gonna take up too much of my time. I needed to prioritize and I chose to focus on this story. It's a dream project that I want to see to the end. I cannot stress enough how much love and effort I've poured into this 7-part series for the past 2 years, for the past 24 months, for the past 745+ days.**

_Eleven years ago (from the present day)..._

_Malevolyn had just turn 5 years old. Mal thought it was finally time to tell her about her true story. She and the other VKs agreed that they shouldn't hide their evil pasts from their kids. They have to believe that their kids will still love them no matter what. Mal thought she'd start with the children's book version of the first chapter of her story. Fortunately, there is indeed a children's book version of her story, which was properly named "Descendants." She and Ben have been saving it for when Malevolyn is old enough to understand the story._

_Mal and Ben decide to read the story to Malevolyn in her room. They sit on the bed, with Malevolyn sitting in between her parents. Through this children's book, Mal and Ben tell the story of when Mal first came to Auradon Prep along with Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Mal would tell Malevolyn things from her childhood that weren't included in the book. It made Malevolyn sad to hear that her grandma Maleficent was so mean to her mommy Mal. It's just as sad to hear that Evie, Jay, and Carlos had to grow up with mean parents._

_"If you hate grandma, then why were you still bad?" asked Malevolyn._

_"I don't... hate... my mother. I just wanted to be like her, but then I learned that I didn't want that," said Mal._

_"And all it took was one proclamation," said Ben. "I invited your mother and her friends to Auradon Prep."_

_Mal was a bit nervous getting to the part where she cursed Ben with a love potion cookie. One, because it's a constant reminder that she won his love in an unethical way. Two, because it was embarrassing to talk about Ben's love song to her while under her love spell. And three, it's just plain embarrassing to talk about. But Ben pressured her to be the one to tell that part. When Ben started to sing the song, Mal just buried her face in her hand. Needless to say, Malevolyn started to laugh._

_"That's so beautiful," said Malevolyn. "But why did Mommy have to use magic to make you fall in love with her?"_

_"She didn't. I already was," Ben said. "I don't need a magic cookie to love her. Love at first sight, you know. When I first saw her, I knew she was the one."_

_"A little too much, but keep going," Mal teased._

_"Are you two gonna kiss? Do I have to close my eyes?" asked Malevolyn._

_Mal says to her husband, "Let's do this another time."_

_"I saw Aunt Evie and Uncle Carlos kiss in the kitchen once. I don't mind looking," said Malevolyn._

_"I am going to kill those two," Mal mumbled jokingly._

_One of Malevolyn's favorite parts of the story is her parents' first date. She thought it was funny that Ben decided to pretend that he's still cursed even though the Enchanted Lake washed away the love spell, just to fool Mal. Then the Family Day part came on and Malevolyn wasn't laughing anymore. While she was happy that Ben still defended the VKs, it was depressing to hear how horribly Chad, Audrey, and the others treated them. It scared her a bit that Mal and her friends were about to steal the magic wand on Ben's Coronation Day. It scared her even more how well-thought-out their plan was. But fortunately, what happened made her smile. Mal and her friends choose to be good, stand up to Maleficent, and save Auradon._

_"And you lived happily ever after?" Malevolyn asked eagerly._

_"Ah, no, not yet," Mal said nervously. "There is more to our story."_

_"It honestly feels more like your story, Mal," said Ben. "Everything that happened to get us to now, it's all you, for better or worse. And I mean that in the best way."_

_"Well, that's a hell of a way to lighten up the mood," Mal said sarcastically._

_"Oop, language," Malevolyn scolded playfully._

_"Dammit... I mean, darn it," Mal cursed. "Don't use these words, young lady. I mean it. At least wait until you're 13."_

_"I promise," Malevolyn said._

_"So, Malvy, that was the first part of your parents' story. What do you think?" asked Ben._

_"I think it's beautiful," said Malevolyn. "It's kinda dirty that a love spell brought you two together, but I guess true love is true love."_

_"It is," Ben agreed._

_"Well, sometimes, a happy ever after could use a little extra flavor," said Mal. "Trust me. There is a lot more that you don't know, Malvy. So much that you don't understand. So much that you're too young to understand..."_

_"What your Mom is saying is... as you get older, we'll tell you more," Ben interrupted._

_Mal was glad Ben cut her off. She knew she was starting to get dramatic, but she couldn't stop herself. One look at her purple-glowing veins reminds her why. It's gotten worse since Malevolyn's birth, but she just ignores it because she thinks it's just her inner darkness fighting to get out, just like in the past prior to her first death._

_"But the important thing is, your father and I have already reached our happy ending. That happy ending is not our marriage. It's you, Malvy," said Mal._

_"Nothing in this world is more important to us than you," Ben said happily. "We want you to know that, no matter what you think of our stories before you born, we will always love you."_

_"And I love you both," said Malevolyn._

_Mal and Ben hug their daughter at the same time. Mal closes her eyes as she tries to get lost in this happy moment. As scared as she is for Malevolyn to know the truth about her, she knew she just had to believe in the power of family and the power of love. Her past may define her, but it will not destroy her future._

* * *

Malevolyn and her friends have been staring at the green-glowing egg-shaped object for the past fifteen minutes. They were so eager to get this time-traveling journey started, but they were also too nervous to get it started. Plus, they still need to go over the rules of time travel, at least according to everything they've heard in movies, TV shows, and books. Carly happily provides the rules, as she's the one who spent way too much time watching cartoons with her parents when she was younger.

"No interacting with our parents and their friends. No intervening with any event, not even a tragedy, no matter how hard it is for your conscience. Don't get your fingerprints on anything. If you do get spotted, just pretend you're an ordinary citizen," Carly enumerated. "And we have to travel back here at the exact point in time we left."

"Fairy God Mother said that Mom didn't have her enhanced magic senses until after her first Cotillion, when she turned into a dragon," said Malevolyn. "Which means I can still be somewhat close to her before Cotillion. But when we travel to times after Cotillion, that's when I have to be far away."

"How would we even know where the pieces are?" asked Hartley. "Aunt Mal gave us time coordinates, not the precise coordinates."

"We'll have to find out when we get there," said Malevolyn.

"CC, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Jacob. "I mean, if we see... Aunt CJ... we don't want you to... you know..."

"I know," CC understood. "But you need me. I'm not just gonna let you guys leave without me. I'll be fine."

"You better be," said Malevolyn.

"Just stay with us, cousin," Hartley said to his cousin. "Be strong and help us stay strong."

"Let's just get this over with," said CC.

"Twelve sets of coordinates. Twelve pieces," Malevolyn read the scroll again. "My Mom is behind that door and we still have a long way to go to get to her. A journey through time. We get to see our parents' past lives with own eyes. Are you ready?"

"As long as you are," said Carly.

"Okay, everyone hold hands," said Malevolyn.

Malevolyn holds Carly's hand. Carly holds Jacob's hand. Jacob holds CC's hand. CC holds Hartley's hand. Malevolyn holds the time object in her hand carefully as she concentrates. She thinks about the precise time she wants to go. The object's green glow gets bigger and bigger until...

POOF!

* * *

_**Auradon  
September 2015**_

The five teenage VKs open their eyes as soon as the feel their feet touch something soft. They weren't standing on rock anymore. They were standing on grass. And they were standing before a very familiar building. Auradon Prep. It has barely changed in the past 20 years. Other schools in the kingdom have evolved a little to a lot in the technological department, whether it's part of teaching methods or school security, but Auradon Prep has stayed relatively the same thanks to Headmistress Jane.

"The place barely looks any different," said Carly.

"Are we sure we're in the right time?" asked Hartley.

"Only one way to find out," said Malevolyn. "If we are on the exact day of the first set of coordinates, then we have to find my Dad. But first..."

Malevolyn takes out her spell book and searches for a spell. She starts waving her finger, spraying the air with green sparkles, and says...

"Towards somewhere never been, keep us from being seen," she cited.

Malevolyn's spell turns everyone invisible. To the naked eye, they're not there. But to the invisible ones, they can see their entire bodies blurred like a chameleon camouflaging to stay hidden.

"Wicked cool," said Carly.

"We have to hurry. This spell lasts for only 5 minutes," said Malevolyn. "To my dorm, now."

"You mean, you future dorm," Jacob reacted.

"Whatever. Let's go," said Malevolyn.

Malevolyn and her friends sneak inside Auradon Prep, which is a weird feeling. They're sneaking into their own school. Granted, they're 20 years in the past, but still... it feels weird. As Malevolyn ordered, they walked towards the dorm that belongs - or will belong - to Malevolyn and Carly. In this time, it's owned by their parents. Mal and Evie. What are the odds that their daughters would be rooming together in boarding school in the exact same dorm they lived in?

Right now, they can see 15-year-old Prince Ben walking towards Mal's dorm holding two helmets.

"Ooh, Malvy, your Dad's cute," Carly said.

"Shut up!" Malevolyn scolded, slapping Carly on the arm. "And keep it down. We're invisible to naked eyes, not naked ears."

Ben arrives at Mal's dorm and knocks, eagerly waiting for her open it. 16-year-old Mal opens the door and shows herself to the prince. Everyone looking at her thinks she looks absolutely beautiful. The makeup on her face - which is clearly Evie's work - makes her look absolutely stunning. Ben is certainly stunned just staring at her.

"For the first time ever, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful," Ben said, lovestruck.

Mal blushes as she tries to fake a smile. Ben offers her a helmet and takes her outside. Evie slowly closes the door with that big smile on her face. Mal's first date is part of the plan

"The first date," Malevolyn knew, looking at the egg-shaped time object. "It worked. We traveled back in time."

"They both look so young," CC mentioned. "Malvs, you and your Mother could be like sisters."

"Guys, I'm starting to feel the pull again," Malevolyn informed. "Something tells me we'll find the first piece on my parents' first date. To the Enchanted Lake we go."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Malevolyn, Carly, Jacob, and Hartley travel to the Enchanted Lake, where Mal and Ben are having their first date. They've been here a few times in the past ten years, but the place was just so beautiful that they feel like you're seeing it for the first time whenever they come back. They hide behind the trees in order to avoid being seen by Mal and Ben. Malevolyn can't conjure up another invisibility spell, so they have to resort to staying out of sight.

They made it in time to see Ben go for a dive. He's wearing nothing but shorts with little crowns on them, which Mal found hilarious. The VKs from the future, they found it hilarious as well.

"That's a sight I'll never get out of my head," CC commented quietly.

Ben roars like a beast as he jumps off the edge and into the water. While Ben enjoys a swim, the four VKs search the first piece. Malevolyn can feel the piece's magic in the area, but she couldn't pinpoint the exact location. However, before they can proceed, they heard singing.

It was Mal.

**Mal**

_If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find a way to  
Who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah_

_Am I crazy?_  
_Maybe we could happen_  
_Will you still be with me_  
_When the magic's all run out?_

Malevolyn knew this song. It was in the children's book of her mother's story when she first came to Auradon Prep. Mal even sang it during storytelling. Ben told his daughter that he heard her the whole time, more clearly when the Enchanted Lake washed away the love spell. Listening to her mother's voice, Malevolyn only starting to miss her more.

"She sings like a superstar," Carly commented.

"That's what I said to her," said Malevolyn.

"Are you okay, Malvs?" asked CC.

"Yes," Malevolyn insisted, wiping her eyes dry. "Um... the piece is in the lake. We have to wait until my parents leave."

So, the four just hide and watch, waiting for the two lovebirds to leave. When Mal was done singing, she becomes worried that Ben might've drowned. Despite not being able to swim, she actually jumps into the water, only to almost drown. That's when Ben showed up out of nowhere and carried her back to land. She was ticked that he scared her and got her soaking wet from trying to rescue him. He tried to give her a wishing rock, but she just tossed it back rudely. Knowing that this was where Ben was no longer cursed, Malevolyn looks at the way he looks at Mal. There's no doubt. He was truly in love with her. And she could see her mother's emotional walls falling apart.

"They were so in love," Malevolyn said. "Truly like a fairy tale. The baddest girl from the Isle and the nicest boy in Auradon, who happens to be a prince/king. I almost feel blessed to be a princess."

"Too bad they don't about the wars that will come," said CC.

"At least they stayed together through all of it," said Malevolyn. "And that's what matters."

Mal and Ben soon leave, allowing the four to search the lake for the piece. They each take off their jackets/coats and walk/swim in the lake to find the piece. Malevolyn, however, spent most of the time sitting on the edge of the pavilion with the glowing rock in her hand. "Make a wish and throw it back in the lake," her father said. So, Malevolyn thinks. _I wish my Mom is safe and sound when I find her_, she hoped. She throws the rock back in the lake.

"Found something!" Jacob called.

Jacob holds up a shiny black rock that was glowing purple. He tosses it to Malevolyn, who catches it in a way that earns her a thumbs-up from Jacob. Malevolyn inspects the black rock as the others get themselves out of the water.

"Thanks for helping," CC said sarcastically.

"But we found the first piece," said Malevolyn.

"Here. I'll take care of it," Carly said, putting the piece in her little bag. Noticing the blonde sorceress' sour face, she asks, "Are you okay, Malvs?"

"Peachy," Malevolyn answered sarcastically.

Malevolyn stands up, ignoring Carly, and takes out the time object. She waits for the others to finish drying themselves so they can move on the next set of time coordinates. Everyone joins hands as Malevolyn takes them to another time.

However, what they failed to notice on their way out is that someone was watching them. Someone who was standing on top of the cliff across the pavilion. This someone saw them search the lake and vanish afterwards.

* * *

**_Auradon Prep  
October 2015  
_**

Malevolyn and company time-travel a few weeks into the future, to the day of Ben's Coronation. But instead of transporting themselves to Auradon Cathedral to watch the ceremony, they transported themselves to Jay and Carlos' dorm. That's what it's said on the coordinates. Despite that, they proceed to search the room for the second piece. Malevolyn decides to turn on the TV to watch the Coronation. There's nobody in the school since they're all at the cathedral, so nobody will know they were inside.

"Oh, my God. Look at that dress," Carly said in awe, reacting to Mal's Coronation Dress. "My Mom is the best. I mean, I can't even... that dress... wow."

"Well, hard to argue with that," said Malevolyn.

"They were planning to steal the wand, right?" CC remembered.

"But they won't," said Jacob. "Not as long as we don't intervene. We're here. They're out there. We can watch them from here and not change the timeline."

Hartley checks underneath Carlos' bed and finds a glowing black rock, similar to the one they found at the Enchanted Lake. He gives it to Carly, who puts it in her bag along with the other piece.

"We should go," said Hartley.

"No," said Malevolyn. "Can we just... stay here... and watch?"

"I'll keep an eye on the door, make sure a janitor or someone else doesn't bust us," said CC.

CC guards the door while Malevolyn, Carly, Jacob, and Hartley sit and watch the Coronation. It's an amazing feeling. They're watching Ben's Coronation live. They wish they could be in the cathedral, but this works just as well for them. It's amazing what time travel can do for them, even with the risks of breaking time. They were shocked that they felt sorta shocked when Jane grabbed her mother's wand. They heard the story more than once, and it still caught them by surprise. From outside the window, they could see the magic form the wand heading for the Isle of the Lost.

"Grandma's coming," Malevolyn knew.

The five VKs watch as Mal steals the wand from Jane and holds it threateningly at everyone, much to their horror. Evie, Jay, and Carlos were ready to leave the place with the wand and free their parents (not knowing that Mal's mother is coming). Ben's determination to help them compels him to appeal to their goodness. He says he's listening to his heart, and it says that Mal and her friends are not all evil. Mal gives this touching speech about wanting to be good and wanting to be with Ben because he makes her very happy. She appeals to the goodness in Evie, Jay, and Carlos, who accept Mal's choice to be good.

"All because of one proclamation," said Jacob. "If it weren't for Uncle Ben, who knows what could've been?"

"Well, no point in wondering. History has been made, and we exist in this world because of what's written down in history," said Carly.

"Aunt Mal always spoke of us not needing to be like our parents," said Hartley. "It certainly makes you think, makes you wonder."

"We can't help who we are, but we can change," said Carly.

"Like you could be a lot less scared," Malevolyn said to her blue-haired friend.

"And you can be a bit less like your mother," said Carly. "Sorry. Too far. But I wasn't too young to not remember how tough she could be."

"You remind us a lot of her, you know. I'm sure your father feels the same whenever you get angry and grumpy," said Jacob.

"I remember. When the five us and the rest of our friends got into that huge food fight in the castle kitchen, my Mom was so mad that she accidentally magicked the entire room, making an ever bigger mess," Malevolyn laughed. "We were all grounded for two weeks, but it wasn't so bad. We learned that day not to tick off my Mom too much."

The five VKs turn their attention back to the TV when Maleficent crashes the Coronation and freezes everybody in place besides Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. The cameras were still on, though, and that allows everyone in the kingdom to watch as Maleficent transforms into a dragon when her daughter refuses to give her the wand. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos stand their ground and look Maleficent in the eye. Mal engages in a magical stare-off with her mother as she stands in front of her friends protectively.

_"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one!" Mal said firmly and bravely._

It made Malevolyn feel proud. Her mother is so brave. And when Maleficent turned into a lizard, everyone laughed and cried. It was kinda funny, but also sad. The camera turns to Fairy God Mother, who was scolding Jane for almost dooming Auradon. The VKs' children were surprised by just how much Jane has grown, based on the stories they've been told about her. The daughter of Fairy God Mother went from an insecure girl obsessed with her looks to a responsible headmistress who tries to teach the youth that it's what's inside that counts. They often count on Jane for guidance when they're in trouble at school.

"This really does look like a happy ending," said Carly.

"Too bad it's not," said Jacob.

"Well, nothing we can do about their future... past... you get the point," said Malevolyn. "Aunt Uma and Aunt CJ were misguided and angry. But they changed."

"It just sucks that so many people had to suffer and die for that," said Carly.

"Well, like I said, nothing we can do, even if we want to," said Malevolyn.

"You can't change the past," CC said sadly.

"Wait, Malevolyn, why don't we do just that?" Hartley suggested. "Use the time egg to go to the time when your mother left Auradon. You can stop her right there. And we can save Aunt CJ, for CC's sake."

"You didn't think that crossed my mind?" Malevolyn responded. "I can't. I tried, but the egg zapped my veins, I almost dropped it. My Mom doesn't want us going anywhere... any-when... she doesn't want us to go. The egg will only allow us to go to the points in time she wrote down. I'm sorry, CC."

"Let's just get out of here," CC said. "Where to next, Malvs?"

"Six months from now. Royal Cotillion," Malevolyn answered.

**Okay, I intentionally didn't mean to add anything extra to this besides just Malevolyn and company hiding in the shadows, trying to stay out of it. But remember, somebody saw them at the Enchanted Lake. I promise, I'm trying to make this time travel adventure more and more interesting as it goes on. For now, in this chapter, everything is going fine... so far. But this time travel journey is gonna last for more than one chapter. I hope you're ready for more. Descendants 2 coming up next.**

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	9. I See Undead People

**So, in the previous chapter, Malevolyn and company visited the events of Descendants 1. Well, for this chapter, they're going to see Descendants 2 up close. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Arbiter8991, Descendants4, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, Robyn**

**_To Arbiter8991_: Well, they've already been spotted and they don't even know it.**

_Three years ago (from the present day)..._

_Malevolyn has read the story about when her mother Mal left Auradon when she felt that the pressures of being a royal girlfriend and future queen were too much. Ben thought it would help a little if 13-year-old Malevolyn got a real good look at the place where her mother grew up. The Isle of the Lost. He and Mal have taken Malevolyn to the Isle before, but she was only a baby so she doesn't remember anything. While it hurts for Malevolyn to visit the Isle without her mother giving her the tour, Ben thought it would be best if she got to see it._

_In the ten years of Mal and Ben's rule together as King and Queen of Auradon, the Isle has further flourished. While some of its ugly parts can never be repaired, it was mostly habitable. Unfortunately, the barrier has to stay on because the villains still refuse to change their ways. But now, ten years later, the Isle is once again 100% full of bad eggs. That's because all of those from the island who have chosen to (try to) be good are now living in Auradon. The best that can be done are goodness lessons in the Isle's schools._

_"This place is a dump," Malevolyn started. "A clean dump, but still a dump."_

_Between the anti-Auradon graffiti, mischievous kids playing pranks on each other, and the grumpy adults yelling at everyone, the Isle is definitely not the half-happy place it was years ago, especially since half of the village has been moved to Auradon for a new school and/or good behavior._

_"There are those that refuse to change," said Ben. "But we prefer it this way. Better than to let those who don't deserve to be here to suffer."_

_"Your father really didn't think everything through," Malevolyn said._

_"And he's called himself out on it a lot of times," said Ben. "But Mom and I assured him that it's not his fault. He may have started it, but everyone had a choice to make. Everyone. Mal, me, your Aunt Eleanor, everyone."_

_"Do you miss Aunt Eleanor?" asked Malevolyn._

_"Every day," Ben said sadly._

_"I never even got to meet her," said Malevolyn. "I sometimes can't believe you guys accepted Uma into the family considering it's her fault Aunt Eleanor gave up her life."_

_"Believe me. Just like my father, Uma has given herself a hard time for her past sins," said Ben. "But like I said, we all made the choices we believe were right."_

_Ben takes Malevolyn to the infamous Bargain Castle, the castle that once belonged to the incomparable Mal and the malicious Maleficent. Instead of going through the front door, which was locked for all eternity, Ben takes Malevolyn to the entrance in the back. One stone tossed as a yellow sign and it opens the door to the stairway leading up to Mal's room. Ben lets Malevolyn go first. What Malevolyn found upstairs was both awe-inspiring and depressing._

_Her mother's room from childhood. The room where she grew up for the first sixteen years of her life. Dusty, messy, and covered in graffiti. It was the graffiti that amazed Malevolyn. No matter how much of her mother's artwork she has seen, she can't stop being amazed by it. No amount of dust and dirt can hide the beauty of her mother's artwork, even if most of the work screams evil. But that is a part of who Mal is, as Malevolyn was told. What caught Malevolyn's attention the most is the spray painting of Mal with Evie, Jay, and Carlos with the words "Rotten to the Core" beneath them._

_"She painted this when she ran away," Ben revealed. "She finished it by the time I showed up."_

_"Rotten to the Core," Malevolyn read. "Was she really so broken?"_

_"In a way," Ben answered. "She needed to understand who she is, and I needed to understand the two sides of her. The good and the bad. And I do love both sides of her. I just took too long to accept it. But it worked out."_

_"Until seven years ago," Malevolyn remembered sadly._

_"This wasn't the first time your Mom was dealing with personal problems," said Ben. "I brought you here so you can understand. Whatever reason she had to leave us, it has to be for the same reason, if not worse."_

_"This won't bring her back," Malevolyn said sadly._

_"That's not the point," said Ben._

_"No, the point is that you want me to stop looking," Malevolyn said. "You think bringing me here would help me understand, but I still don't understand. I can only understand if she's right here to explain it to me."_

_"Malevolyn, you ditched school for two weeks looking for clues that weren't even there. You nearly burned down a section of the Enchanted Wood just because you were angry," Ben reminded strictly. "I miss your Mom, too. But I know there is no point is looking for her if she doesn't want to be found. She would want you to move on and live your life. To look after the people you love. To be..."_

_"Queen?" Malevolyn interrupted. "Forget the throne! I just want my Mom back."_

_Malevolyn pushes her father aside and leaves the room through the emergency exit. Ben stares at the spray painting of the Core Four, once again pondering over what he's doing wrong. As Malevolyn got older, she got more complicated. She's so much like her mother, Ben thought._

_"What am I doing wrong, Mal?" He wondered. "Tell me."_

* * *

_**A Forest Outside Auradon Prep  
April 2016**_

Malevolyn, Carly, Jacob, Hartley, and CC travel six months later to before the Royal Cotillion. The coordinates take them to a forest just outside Auradon Prep. They could hear the sound of a scooter in the distance. They hide behind bushes as they look at nearest road. They see a scooter being driven by Ben with Mal sitting behind him. The picnic basket they had with them obviously meant they were going on another date.

"Is it just me or did I see yellow locks coming out of your mother's helmet?" CC asked.

"Hard to imagine her as a blonde," said Carly.

"This is the day. The day it all went wrong," Malevolyn knew.

"What day?" asked Jacob.

"The day Mom first left Auradon, right before the kingdom's first quarrel with Aunt Uma," said Malevolyn.

"Let me guess. You can sense the next puzzle piece where they're going," CC assumed.

"Yup," said Malevolyn. "My Mom really wants to show me all this. It's like she's torturing me."

"But she came back after this one," Hartley reminded.

"She did, but ten years ago, she didn't," Malevolyn said sadly. "You know, why don't you guys stay here? I'll look for the piece myself. None of you need to see what's about to happen."

"Sometimes, I wonder why you even have us come with you. You can just find the pieces and get them yourself," said CC.

"Uncle Ben's orders," said Carly. "We stay together, even if one of us is all-powerful."

"Well, right now, I need you guys to stay together while I find us the second piece," said Malevolyn.

"You know, just because you're your mother's daughter, it doesn't make you the leader," said CC.

"Well, would you prefer Scaredy-Skirt Carly? The flute maestro Jacob? Your flirty cousin?" Malevolyn questioned sarcastically.

"Point," CC admitted.

"Just stay here, please," Malevolyn said, exasperated.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Malevolyn follows her parents to the lovely pavilion built in the middle of a lake. While the pavilion is more beautiful than the ancient pavilion in the Enchanted Lake, the atmosphere of the Enchanted Lake is unmatched. Still, this lake was still just as good as any spot for a romantic date. However, this romantic date turned not-romantic as soon as Ben found Mal's spell book hidden in the picnic basket. Malevolyn stays hidden but close enough to hear what they were saying.

Again, since this came before Mal turned into a dragon, her magic senses are not strong enough to sense Malevolyn when she's close by.

_Mom looks so weird blonde_, Malevolyn thought.

But Malevolyn's thoughts on her mother as a blonde were pushed aside when she listened further to her parents' argument. It turns out, her Mom used her spell book to make her hair blonde and to make their picnic food.

"I thought we were doing this together!" Ben shouted.

"Ben, we are in this together," Mal argued.

"But we're not, Mal," Ben responded angrily. "You've been keeping secrets and lying to me. I thought we were done with this. This isn't the Isle of the Lost, Mal."

Mal's nerves toughen as she says, "Believe me, I know that."

Malevolyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father told her that Mal had difficulties adjusting to being the royal girlfriend, but she didn't expect it to be this bad. Maybe Mal tried too hard, but she felt that life in Auradon isn't for her. Malevolyn is beginning to understand why this roadblock in their relationship was inevitable. It's still a hurtful reminder that her mother left Auradon for good ten years ago, but she can see what her father meant by her mother's personal problems getting the best of her.

"I'm a fake," Mal said sadly. She gestures to the picnic and says, "This is fake." She gestures to her mostly blonde hair and says, "This is fake."

After turning the picnic food back to what it truly is - a peanut butter and jelly sandwich - Mal leaves Ben with her spell book in hand. Despite Ben shouting that PB&J is his favorite, which made Malevolyn crack up a bit, Mal continued to walk away. Malevolyn had to wait until her father left before she could look for the next piece. But still, watching and listening this argument up close was so painful.

After Ben leaves, Malevolyn sits down on the table where her parents were having lunch. She needed time to take in what she just saw. She knew her parents eventually made up and got back together (otherwise she wouldn't have been born), but she tried to understand how this kind of thing reflected on Mal's decision to abandon her entire family. The only way to know for sure is to find her. So, Malevolyn continues searching for the third piece.

She feels it above her. It's on the pavilion's roof. Malevolyn climbs up to the roof and finds the piece. It looks just like the rest. Shiny black and glowing purple.

"Three down, nine to go," said Malelvolyn. "But why, Mom? Why make me go on this trip? What are you trying to tell me? I know Dad is hiding something from me, but what is it? What happened to you? What happened before it all went wrong?"

Suddenly, Malevolyn feels something magical hit her in the back. It stings her spine and the pain spreads to the rest of her body, putting her to sleep. The last thing she sees before her eyes close completely is a dark figure surrounded by a bright magical light.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Malevolyn wakes up only to find herself deep within the forest. She remembers getting knocked out by someone, but she didn't see who. And now she notices that she's trapped inside something. A bubble. She tried to ignite her hand, but her flames would die immediately. That means that she's trapped in an anti-magic bubble of some sort.

"Hey!" Malevolyn shouted. "Whoever you are, come on out here! Let me out!"

In response to her shouting, someone did come. Someone surrounded by light so bright, Malevolyn had to partially cover her eyes. She couldn't see the person's face, but she could what this person was wearing. A green long-sleeved dress that looked familiar. Something she's seen in one of Auradon's famous story books about the land's heroes.

"Enchantress?" Malevolyn asked.

The light dims a little, allowing her to see the face of she thinks is the Enchantress. However, upon getting a clear look at her face, she's skeptical. The woman in front of her is a teenager. The shining blonde hair and the gold tiara were similar to that of every picture/painting that Malevolyn has seen of the Enchantress, but the face is definitely not.

"Yes, in a way," said the young woman.

Malevolyn gasped and covered her mouth upon recognizing who the person in front of her is. It's Eleanor, daughter of the Enchantress. The one who, as she was told, sacrificed herself to stop Uma from changing the world with the Wishing Well. She knew that Eleanor was still alive in this time, but she didn't expect to see her face to face.

"You know me," Eleanor guessed.

"N-No, I don't," Malevolyn denied.

"Unless you've confused me for the real Enchantress, that shocked expression on your face can only mean one thing," said Eleanor. "If you know me, then it's only fair I know you. Who are you?"

"Wha-What do you mean?" asked Malevolyn.

"I saw you six months ago, at the Enchanted Lake," Eleanor answered. "You and four other kids. You were searching for something in the lake, and then you just vanished using _this_."

Eleanor holds up the egg-shaped time-traveling object.

"All these years, I thought time travel was a fairy tale even in a world of fairy tales," said Eleanor. "But I recognize the symbol. It's an ancient symbol for time. And the energy inside, it's temporal magic. I can only assume it's only been a few minutes or hours since you've been to the Enchanted Lake."

"Give me that back," Malevolyn demanded. "You have no idea what you're doing by keeping me here?"

"First, I want to know who you are," said Eleanor. "Does Mal have a sister I don't know about, or are you a fangirl of hers from the Isle?"

"I can't tell you," said Malevolyn, knowing it would affect the timeline.

"You aren't the first time traveler I've found," said Eleanor. "Someone was just here. I never saw who it was. All I found is this satchel."

Eleanor shows Malevolyn said satchel.

"The time traveler knew I was following, and dropped this on the way out," said Eleanor. "And since you were spying on Mal and Ben while I was on the chase, you are not the owner of this satchel."

"So, you know that I'm a time traveler. Then you know the consequences of revealing too much," said Malevolyn.

"I do, but that depends on the time traveler's intentions and if they could have negative consequences to the future," said Eleanor. "Who are you? If you don't tell me the truth, I will have to keep you here and..."

"I'm Mal's daughter," Malevolyn revealed.

Eleanor stopped herself and tried to read the half-blonde's face to see if she's being truthful. Malevolyn rolls up her right sleeve and clenches her fist repeatedly, exerting herself. This exertion causes a double dragon symbol on her forearm. One dragon is purple, while the other is black. If that was not proof enough, Malevolyn makes her eyes glow green.

"The name's Malevolyn, but you can call me Malvs," said Malevolyn.

"Ben is the father, isn't he?" Eleanor guessed. "The way you looked at both of them... are they..."

"Just let me out, please," Malevolyn asked again. "That black rock you have, I need it."

"What exactly are you doing here?" asked Eleanor. "Forget the timeline. It's my job to make sure that no evil conquers this kingdom."

"My Mom has been missing for 10 years," Malevolyn revealed. "I'm trying to look for her. She left pieces like that rock all across time. I'm just trying to find out what happened to her."

Eleanor was still skeptical, but then she reminded herself of how Malevolyn looked at Mal and Ben. Seeing those two fight made her feel sad. Sad, as in like a child who has witnessed her parents get into an argument. When Malevolyn confessed the truth about her reason being here, the look on her face is something Eleanor recognized all too well. The look of someone who misses her mother dearly. Eleanor herself knows what it feels like.

Eleanor taps the anti-magic bubble with her finger and turns it off, freeing Malevolyn. Malevolyn conjures a tiny green light on her finger, testing if her magic has returned fully. It has.

"So, you believe me?" asked Malevolyn.

"I don't know what to believe, but something tells me that letting you go might be the right thing to do," said Eleanor.

Eleanor gives Malevolyn the satchel. Malevolyn reaches inside and finds the third piece inside, as well as her spell book. Then Malevolyn focused on the satchel itself.

"So, wait, did you say that somebody else was here? Another time traveler?" asked Malevolyn. "Do you think it's my Mom?"

"I didn't get a good look, but it definitely wasn't purple, green, and black. I tried to get a clear picture with my magic, but the power to see all drains me if I exert too much energy," said Eleanor. "I'm sorry, Malevolyn."

"Well, that's okay. Thank you for letting me go," said Malevolyn.

"So, Mal and Ben's kid, huh?" Eleanor said with a little smile. "I guess things worked out well for them in the end."

"Oh, you have no idea. Hell, even I don't know the full story. I was 6 when she left us," said Malevolyn. "But it will end well for them if you don't tell anyone of this."

"I won't say a word. They don't even know that I truly am," said Eleanor.

"Yeah, my Dad mentioned you kept your parentage a secret from them," said Malevolyn.

"So, the secret comes out one day, doesn't it?" Eleanor guessed.

"That's up to you to decide. Don't let my journey affect your actions in the future," said Malevolyn.

Malevolyn walks away with the satchel, only for Eleanor to grab her shoulder and stop her. Malevolyn looks at Eleanor and sees a sorrowful expression on her face.

"Before you go, I just want to know," said Eleanor. "Do I ever see my mother again?"

Malevolyn didn't know what to say. One of the most important rules in time travel is to never let anyone in the past know their future. But she didn't have to tell her that she would sacrifice herself. Ben once told Malevolyn that the Enchantress was "reunited" with her daughter after the Wishing Well crisis.

"Yes. Yes, you do," Malevolyn said with a smile.

Eleanor was suspicious, but she sensed some truth in those words. She decides to let Malevolyn go. Eleanor poofs up her wheelchair and sits down on it.

"A wheelchair. Ha," Malevolyn laughed.

"Oh, by the way, I left your friends in their own bubbles down that way." Eleanor said. She gives Malevolyn an enchanted sewing needle to pop the bubbles. "Sorry, but I wanted to be sure."

"They're my friends, Eleo. They mean a lot to me," said Malevolyn.

Malevolyn chuckles while Eleanor feels confused. Mal told Malevolyn that she called Eleanor by her nickname, "Eleo," which Mal came up for her. Malevolyn couldn't resist the chance to use it. Eleanor was about to snap her fingers and vanish, until...

"Wait," Malevolyn called. "Before you go, do you think there's something you can do for me?"

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Malevolyn returns to Carly, Jacob, Hartley, and CC, only to find them in anti-magic bubbles. Just like Eleanor said. Fortunately, Malevolyn has the needle that Eleanor gave to her. She pops the bubbles one by one, freeing her friends.

"Nice of you to be back in time," CC said, mildly miffed.

"Someone trapped us in those things. We didn't see who," said Jacob.

"That's okay. I know who did it, and we worked on a deal," Malevolyn assured.

"Did you tell him or her the truth?" asked Hartley.

"Doesn't matter. Point is, the timeline is still fine," said Malevolyn. "And I have the third piece."

Malevolyn gives the third piece to Carly.

"So, what's next? Cotillion?" CC guessed.

"Which means this is the last time I can be in close vicinity with my mother," said Malevolyn. "She transforms into a dragon, she'll be so powerful that I can't hide from her in plain sight."

"Hey, don't worry. Once we find all the pieces, you will see her again," said Carly.

* * *

**_Royal Cotillion  
April 2016_**

Malevolyn and her friends travel a few days into the future to the day of the Royal Cotillion. Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Lonnie had just gotten Mal out of the Isle and they're proceeding with the special event. The VKs of the future transport themselves below the upper deck where the Cotillion takes place. That way, they won't be seen. Plus, they're not wearing any tuxes and dresses, so they would stick out in the open. But the fourth piece is on the ship, so this is where they need to be.

"Okay, let's see if this works," said Carly.

Carly starts to reboot her phone.

"We should've stolen some fancy clothes for this event," Hartley suggested, leaning towards Malevolyn. "It could've made quite the memory."

"Sweet thinking, Hartley, but we're not here to dance," Malevolyn replied, lightly shoving Hartley away from her. "Maybe go ask your mother. She's here, after all."

To Carly's delight, her phone readjusts to the time and date of where she is now. Because of this, she can gain access to the live feed of the Cotillion above. They can keep track of everyone above while they search. It was time for Lady Mal to step out from behind the curtains and show her new dress. Her Cotillion dress, made by Evie (of course).

"Wow, that dress does not suit her," said Carly.

"Forcing herself to be the perfect girlfriend for Ben. I can't even imagine," said Malevolyn.

"But it will work out in the end," said Jacob. "Well, after Hartley's Mom attacks."

"Man, I hated her when my Dad told me about the love spell," said Malevolyn.

"Well, thank Gabrielle's Mom for the stain glass portrait," said Carly.

"As much as I enjoy discussing about our parents' past, can we focus on searching for the next piece?" Hartley interrupted.

"It's inside the crate in the farthest corner," said Malevolyn, pointing at that direction.

Hartley and CC open the crate in the corner and look inside. CC finds a purple-glowing black rock and gives it to Carly. As Carly puts the fourth piece in her purse, everyone continues to watch the Cotillion. Uma had just shown up and they see the effects of her love spell on Ben live. Malevolyn could feel her blood boiling. It didn't matter if this was the past. Knowing that Uma would do something this despicable to free everyone from the Isle (the deserving and undeserving), it was frustrating. Malevolyn could've crushed Carly's phone in her hand, but Carly takes it away from her before she could.

"I know. It's despicable," said Hartley. "But remember, all of our parents were not pure souls when they were young. Their road to our births were paved with hardships and trust-building."

"I just want to get out there and punch her in the face for this stunt," said Malevolyn. "Sorry, Hartley."

"No apologies necessary," said Hartley.

"Wait, wait, here it comes," Carly called.

Jane had just unveiled Ben's gift to Mal. A stain glass portrait of himself with Mal. In the portrait, Mal has purple hair and a purple dress, meaning that he has loved the real her all along. Upon seeing the portrait, Ben looks like he was snapping out of it. But Uma still has control over him. Mal realizes what she has to do. She walks towards Ben and pours her heart out, expresses her true feelings to him, telling him how much the portrait represents who they are and can be. Despite Uma's intervention, Ben was looking at Mal the entire time.

_"Ben, I know what love feels like now. Ben, of course, I love you. I've always loved you," Mal said with sincerity and love._

Mal kisses Ben for the first time. The entire crowd goes "awww," including Malevolyn. Uma is shocked that this is breaking her love spell. Once the kiss was over, Ben smiles at Mal and says her name with the same love in her confession.

"True love's kiss. Works every time," Malevolyn said happily.

Suddenly, the five VKs heard an echo nearby. A ghost-like echo, but it's probably just the echoing of the ship. One thing for sure is, someone is coming.

"Hide!" Malevolyn whisper-shouted.

Malevolyn and Hartley hide behind a stack of crates. Carly hides under a tarp. Jacob hides inside the crate where the piece was found. CC hides behind the crate that is next to the door. The door slowly opens. What comes inside is... strange.

Malevolyn's eyes widened with horror. "What the f..."

Hartley censors Malevolyn by covering her mouth with his hand.

What came inside the room appears to be a ghostly skeleton wearing armor and holding a sword. It's like one of those undead soldiers from a cheesy kid's cartoon, only this isn't a cartoon. This is real. And it's looking for whoever was making noise in this room.

CC slowly reaches for one of her two swords. Everyone sees what she's about to do so they stay still.

"Hey!" CC shouted.

The skeleton turns around, only to have its skull sliced off its body by CC's sharp sword. The skull falls and rolls on the floor as the skeleton's body drops to its knees.

Malevolyn smacks Hartley's hand off her mouth so she can talk.

"Too close?" Hartley teased.

"Yeah, too close," Malevolyn said, annoyed.

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Jacob.

"It's an undead skeleton, duh," said CC.

"Yeah, but... what is it?" Jacob asked again, still confused. "I don't remember our parents telling us about an undead, sword-wielding skeleton crashing Cotillion."

"Wait, a goddamn second," Malevolyn interrupted. "The sword. It's rusty, just like the swords we found on Blackfire Island."

"Are you saying... that this thing... came from the future?" CC asked.

"The armor. The sword. It's exactly like the ones we found," said Malevolyn. "Carly! Where's Carly?"

Carly is still hiding under the tarp, refusing to do so much as peek under it to see if the danger has passed. Malevolyn rolls her eyes before pulling the tarp off the scared blue-haired girl. She forcefully pulls her up and shows her the headless skeleton.

"Nothing is gonna hurt you, Carly. The skeleton is dead... in a matter of speaking," Malevolyn said loudly and rudely.

"I bet 50 gold coins that this is somehow involved with your mother's situation, Malvs," said CC.

Suddenly, the boat starts rocking. Carly checks her phone and sees that Uma had already transformed into her giant eight-legged form. Mal has also transformed, into a dragon. The fight between Mal and Uma is causing the ship to rock left and right, throwing everyone off balance and soaking everyone above deck with sea water. To make matters worse, the skull starts rolling back to its body, reattaching to the top of its spinal column. The skeleton grabs its sword and gets back up.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Malevolyn complained.

"We gotta go!" Carly said.

Unfortunately, the rocking caused Carly to drop her purse, and gravity slides it to the other side of the room. Carly runs towards it, only to get intercepted by the undead skeleton.

"No. No. No! Stay away! Stay back!" Carly begged in fear.

Carly tries kicking it, but idiotically kicks in the armor instead of its uncovered parts. The skeleton swings its sword at her, but Carly steps back to dodge.

"Fight it, Carly," said Jacob.

Carly draws her sword and points it at the skeleton, hoping to scare it off. Seeing the blue-haired girl's hand shake, the skeleton simple waves its sword in front of her face. Carly screams and drops her sword in fear. Jacob, Hartley, and CC react with facepalms.

"Goddammit!" Malevolyn cursed.

Malevolyn runs up behind the skeleton and puts both her hands on its head, using her fire magic. To her surprise, the skeleton starts to "scream" and fade away. The skeleton disappears like a ghost. It turns into undead smoke and vanishes. The sword and the armor remain, though.

"Mother's sizzling scales," Malevolyn cursed in confusion.

"Speaking of your mother, look!" Carly called.

Carly shows everyone what's on her phone. Uma had just left after being persuaded by Ben's words of peace. Mal has transformed back into human form, only in a purple and black dress resembling the one on Ben's stain glass portrait.

"Whoa!" Everyone reacted.

Jacob grabs Carly's purse and gives it back to the blue-haired coward.

"Malvs, we have to go," said Carly.

"But we're just getting to the next good part," said Malevolyn, meaning her parents' second kiss.

"Malvs, your Mom won't kiss your Dad if she finds you," said Carly. "Look, she's already suspicious. We have to go, now!"

Carly grabs the time egg and puts it in Malevolyn's hands. Malevolyn closes her eyes and tries to remember the next set of time coordinates. They disappear just before Mal got too suspicious.

All that's left for the new Lady of the Court is to stare happily at her handsome King Ben.

**Well, there's another layer in this mystery. The undead skeleton. Trust me, while that sounds like something out of a cheesy kid's show, there's more to the story. But that's for another time. Anyway, that's the end of the Descendants 2 time travel trip. Malevolyn got to see her parents' first kiss live, but now she can't be too close to her or Mal will sense her magic. If that wasn't bad enough... let's just say the next chapter won't be pleasant.**

**Oh, and I supposed I should mention Eleanor, my OC for this series. Malevolyn's middle name is Eleanor, remember? So, of course, I wanted her to meet the woman she was named after in this time travel story. Also, it's time travel. Eleanor may have sacrificed herself, but time travel allows me to bring her back.**

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Leave a review and let me know what you honestly think.**


	10. The Horrible Truth

**I was very late to Descendants 3, but I finally saw it. While I honestly still prefer D1 and D2, I will admit that D3 is an emotionally satisfying conclusion to the trilogy.**

**"Long Live Evil" is probably my favorite project in this series. And now, we're revisiting it in this chapter. All story long, I've been teasing Malevolyn learning the truth of her mother's past and now it's time. Brace yourself and enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Arbiter8991, Robyn, Galvatron II, Descendants4, Oloveia**

**_To Robyn_: That's one creepy theory about the skeleton, but answers will come as the time travel trip continues.**

**_To Galvatron II_: Archive of Our Own's tags system is a little too much/advanced/overwhelming for me.**

_Twenty-two years ago (from the present day)..._

_Mal sits in her guest room in the castle, reading online articles on her phone about how skeptical the people of Auradon are about her engagement to King Ben. Someone leaked a picture of her and Ben with an engagement ring on her finger, clearly signifying their engagement. This makes it extremely difficult for her to make up her mind of her marriage. It's not that she doesn't want to marry Ben. It's that marrying him will make her the Queen of Auradon, and the people are still somewhat hesitant to accept her considering her past crimes against the kingdom. Mal may not need their forgiveness to move on, but she needs their support to be queen._

_Mal stops thinking after she hears someone knocking on her door. She turns around and sees CJ. The door was already open, but the blonde pirate decided to knock anyway._

_"Enjoying your freedom, CJ?" Mal started._

_"Well, I can't exactly call it freedom since, by tomorrow, I'm about to be trapped on a ship with a bunch of idiots," said CJ._

_"One of those idiots is your brother," Mal reminded._

_"He's still an idiot, but I love him," said CJ._

_It makes Mal happy that CJ is no longer hesitant to say the L word when it comes to her brother Harry. That gives her hope that CJ can allow her bond with her brother to help her grow into a better person once her temporary exile is over._

_"Did you at least go to the cotton candy store that Dizzy suggested?" asked Mal._

_"I did, and it's... weirdly delicious," said CJ._

_"Okay, Blondie, what do you want?" asked Mal. "You didn't come here just to talk to me about the trip."_

_"First, correct me if I'm wrong. You're reading about the kingdom's reactions to your engagement to Ben?" CJ guessed._

_"And what does this have to do with you?" asked Mal._

_"Everything, actually," said CJ. "Look, Malsy, I still don't like you. You know that."_

_"I know, and I still don't like you either," said Mal._

_"But I'm trying to... find other things in life than being wicked... and I thought that I might help you with your little dilemma," said CJ._

_"Why? This doesn't concern you," said Mal._

_"Actually, it does," said CJ. "I killed you - sort of - and that turned you into the monster that tried to burn down two villages. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have done those nasty things."_

_"You had nothing to do with that. Debatable, but it was all me," said Mal. "I chose to let my darkness consume me, and that led to all those deaths."_

_"But they don't have to think that you're entirely responsible for it," said CJ. "I signed up for an interview with Snow White. I'm gonna tell Auradon the truth. That I manipulated you into turning your back on your friends."_

_"No, that's not true," said Mal. "I made that choice all by myself. Yes, you had a hand in my death, but I chose to jump off that skull and turn my back on good."_

_"But they don't have to see it that way," said CJ. "They won't fully forgive you, but you won't be entirely to blame for those tragedies. I'll take half the blame."_

_"I can't ask you to do that, CJ," Mal protested._

_"I'm not asking permissions, Malsy," CJ said firmly. "I'm just telling you so you'd understand what I'm about to do at exactly 3 o'clock this afternoon. If this kingdom thinks that I exploited your dark side, that I am the catalyst for your evil deeds, then the people will - at the very least - half-accept you as their new queen."_

_"Why are you doing this, CJ?" Mal asked suspiciously._

_"You helped me get my brother back. I owe you. A simple debt. That's all," CJ said sincerely._

* * *

_**Dragon Point  
**__**June 2016**_

The next set of time coordinates takes Malevolyn and her friends to Dragon Point two months after Royal Cotillion, the time of the war versus CJ Hook and her crew of villain kids. It's clear that Mal knew she had to keep her daughter away from her past self because her past self would know when her (future) daughter is nearby. Mal is nowhere near Dragon Point right now, so it's safe for the kids to find the fifth piece.

"Dragon Point. The place where Mom got her first kill," Malevolyn said, remembering the stories about her mother.

"It was Mad Maddy, right? One of Madam Mim's granddaughters?" Carly remembered.

"Well, war is war. Once there's a casualty, you can't take it back. You fight or you die," said CC.

"Mom wanted to save everyone. All heroes and villains. But she couldn't save Mad Maddy and Zevon because they pushed her into doing the worst," said Malevolyn.

"No point in wondering about it now, Malvs," said Jacob. "If that battlefield on Blackfire Island and that skeleton back at the Cotillion mean anything, then we're about to get into a war of our own. Finding your mother might not end in the way we want it. We might have to fight..."

"And you're afraid your lack of skill with a sword would fail you and us," Hartley dissed.

"Okay, you're just asking for it," Jacob challenged. "You wanna go, First Mate?"

"No one calls me a first mate," Hartley replied.

"Then why aren't you giving orders?" Jacob taunted.

"We are too much like our parents. This is insane," Malevolyn muttered, frustrated and irritated. "Carly, CC, come with me. Let the boys fight it out."

Carly and CC accompany Malevolyn to where she senses the next piece might be. Hartley and Jacob just compare sword skills and threaten each other. Playfully or seriously? If they draw their swords, that will answer that question.

"I really wish Emilia came with us," said Carly. "She's good with a sword, and she may be able to calm them both down."

"They made their choice. We made ours," said Malevolyn.

"I don't think the five of us against a horde of undead skeletons are odds I'm fond of," said Carly. "We'll find the pieces on our own, if we have to. But we have to at least consider getting more help. Will your mother be enough?"

"She's the most powerful magical being in the history. Fairy God Mother said it herself. I'm sure we'll make do," said Malevolyn. "If not, then she's gonna have to teach me how to turn into a dragon."

"What about you, Carly? Your father is the son of Hades' brother, right?" CC asked. "You inherited his magic. Hasn't it activated yet?"

Carly snaps her fingers multiple times, but nothing happens.

"Nothing," said Carly. "Maybe I'm not meant to inherit his power. I don't think I'm even worthy."

"Well, if we're lucky, you'll discover it in the heat of battle, should we ever get into another one," said Malevolyn. "But I'm just glad to have you here, cowardice or no cowardice."

"A coward. A supposed mediocre swordsman. My hormone-driven cousin. Not exactly the best next version of the Core Four," CC criticized.

"Hey, they may not be the best, but they're my best friends... well, Hartley's more like an admirer, but still," said Malevolyn. "Anyway, I found the piece. It's just a few feet under us."

Malevolyn punches through the grass with her ignited fist and digs for the next piece. Jacob and Hartley continue to bicker as they walk towards to the girls, much to their dismay. Malevolyn rolls her eyes as she continues to search for the next piece.

Carly reboots her phone again, just in case there might be something online that Mal wanted her daughter to see. In fact, there is something. A live broadcast by CJ Hook and her crew, featuring their enemies Mal and Uma, as well as their hostage Dizzy.

"Uh-oh," said Carly.

"What is it?" asked CC.

"Got it," Malevolyn said as she pulled the next piece out of the ground. "Okay, what is it?"

All the VKs watch the live broadcast of a hostage situation at Skull Rock. CJ and her crew are holding Dizzy hostage. CJ demands that Mal tells Auradon the "truth" about Mad Maddy's death or Dizzy will pay for her silence. Mal tells the whole world that she killed Mad Maddy, but she spoke of it as a casualty that happened because the enemy gave her no choice, which is not what CJ wanted to hear.

"Something's fishy," CC said suspiciously.

"Aunt CJ's just trying to paint Mal as a psychopathic killer, but she's not," Malevolyn assumed.

When Mal runs out of time, she decides to free Dizzy through force. She and CJ get into a sword fight. Mal wins easily as she disarms CJ and punches her down to the ground. CJ manages to pick up her sword before Mal could strike her down. To everyone's shock, CJ sneaks a little sneak attack, using her hook to stab Mal in the stomach. Mal staggers back as she puts a hand over her bleeding wound.

"Sneaky," CC commented.

"Don't cheer for your Mom," Malevolyn said, smacking CC's arm.

CJ gives Mal another choice. Confess or die. Mal chooses to step backwards and fall off Skull Rock, much to the shock of the world, including Malevolyn and her crew. Malevolyn covers her open mouth as her eyes water over the confusion and shock of what she saw.

"How come we never saw this?" Hartley wondered curiously.

"Mom? No! Mom!" Malevolyn cried.

"Malvs, calm down," Carly interrupted. "Your Mom will be fine. She won the war, remember? Our parents won the war."

"But... but... we looked up on everything related to the wars. Everything. Every article. Every video. Every news report. How come I never knew about my Mom choosing death over rescuing Aunt Dizzy?" Malevolyn asked. Her voice cracked with confusion and fear.

"You said your Dad was hiding things from you. Maybe this is one of those things," Jacob guessed.

"But Mom obviously came back," said Malevolyn. "Why hide this from me? You don't supposed she really did... but then if she was resurrected... wha-what... what... why?"

"Malvs, we need to go," said CC. "The longer we stay here, the more you're gonna think about doing something stupid. Do us a favor and don't."

CC puts the time egg in Malevolyn's hands and makes sure it stays there. Malevolyn takes some deep breaths, trying to move pass the horrible and confusing sight she just witnessed. Carly quickly holds the scroll in front of the half-blonde's face to remind her of the next set of time coordinates. Malevolyn closes her eyes and tries to calm down, pushing the thoughts of her mother aside and focusing on the coordinates.

* * *

_**Beast Castle**_  
_**June 2016**_

Malevolyn, Carly, Jacob, Hartley, and CC find themselves inside Beast Castle, but over 20 years ago. However, they couldn't take the time to compare the castle, past and future, because they saw something that made them wish they could glue their eyes shut. Three dead bodies. Three soldiers, dead. That's not all. The castle library is a complete mess. Shattered windows, scattered books, and collapsed bookcases.

"This is getting too much," said Jacob. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight... or any night. I think I just swallowed my vomit."

"Revolting," said Hartley. "A true man would not hesitate to release his feelings, even in a revolting manner."

"Okay, so we got three dead soldiers," CC investigated. "Two of them burned alive. One had his throat slit and his blood is staining the shiny floor."

"Guys, I can feel my Mom's magic emanating from the burned corpses," Malevolyn said with dread.

"So, she did this?" Jacob reacted, shocked.

"Unless Malevolyn's magic sensors are betraying her..." CC didn't even finish, knowing it's hard for her half-blonde friend.

Malevolyn drops to her knees as she struggles to stay up. The longer she looked at the corpses, the more scared she became. First, she discovered that her mother was presumed dead during the war with CJ, only to miraculously return. Now, she discovered that her mother is responsible for the deaths of three innocent soldiers. While her ability to sense magic is weak right now, her link to her mother allows her to be more sensitive to dark magic coming from Mal. If she killed these soldiers... why? Did her "death" do something to her?

"Wait, where's Carly?" asked CC.

"CC!" Jacob whisper-shouted.

Jacob decides to go look for Carly. He turns around a corner, only to almost run into her.

"Hey," Jacob greeted.

"Uh, I just saw Fairy God Mother," said Carly. "She was talking to Merlin. They said something about how Aunt Mal broke out of some barrier and left a _red-colored_ mess as she left."

"Barrier?" Malevolyn questioned. "Wait, are you saying that my Mom was locked up in the library?"

"That... seems to be it," Carly replied hesitantly. "I don't know, Malvs. All signs point to your Mom losing it at this point. If they locked her up... maybe there is more to her than we thought."

Malevolyn tries to not shed a tear as her fists shake with a little bit of fire. She couldn't believe this.

"Focus, Malvs," CC said, grabbing her half-blonde friend's shoulders and shaking her gently. "The next piece, now."

"It's in the library," Malevolyn answered, despite still sounding shell-shocked.

Malevolyn slowly and sadly walks into the library. She picks up a copy of the famous story, "Frozen," which tells the story of Queen Elsa and her powers. Malevolyn opens the book and finds the next piece taped to a page that tells of when Elsa almost killed two of the Duke of Weselton's guards.

"Another message from your mother?" Carly guessed.

"A hero with the capability to be dark," Malevolyn knew. "But unlike Elsa, my Mom actually went through with it. But unlike the Duke's men, those soldiers out there were innocent. What the F is going on here? Why is she showing this to me? Is she really not who I think she is?"

"Guys, Fairy God Mother's coming back!" Jacob whisper-shouted. "Malvs, we need to go!"

Once again, everyone holds hands as Malevolyn uses the time egg to transport them to the next set of coordinates. A tear from her eyes drips down from her chin and stains the open story book just as the VKs disappeared.

* * *

_**Auroria  
June 2016**_

The five VKs find themselves in an alleyway between two three-story buildings. Before they could even start to wonder where they are, they could smell smoke in the air, as if something is burning. They can also hear panicked screams in the distance. People running around, shouting with fear. They exit the alley to see that there are three huge fires threatening to burn down the village.

"This is Auroria," Malevolyn recognized. "This is when CJ and her crew tried to burn down Auroria while they search for something in the Enchanted Wood."

"Enough recalling past stories. Where's the next piece?" asked CC.

"Somewhere in the middle of the chaos," Malevolyn answered, pointing to the direction of the fires.

"We can't just let these people die, guys," said Jacob. "Interfering with time or not, we got to at least help. Make sure we're not seen, but still help."

"Jacob, I want to help just as much as you do, but there's no point. People are gonna die anyway," said Carly. "88 of them. It's 88 too much and nothing we can do is gonna fix that. It's sad and it's tragic, but Aunt Mal didn't bring us here to change history."

"Look, you find the piece if you want, but I'm gonna help," Jacob insisted.

Jacob ran ahead, desperate to help save whoever he can save.

"You guys help him. I'm gonna find the next piece," said Malevolyn. "Just cover yourselves with some blankets or rags. Our clothes are gonna give us away."

"This is horrible," said Carly. "I can't believe Aunt Mal forgave Aunt CJ for this."

"Crazy world we live in," said Hartley. "Even I see the absurdity of the possibility of forgiveness after a horrendous stunt like this. Forgiving the sins of others is understandable, but this is beyond anything I could imagine."

"Just go!" Malevolyn ordered. "We can't be here for too long."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

After covering their leather clothes in some rags or stolen coats, the VKs help rescue some civilians trapped by the fire. Despite reminding themselves not to mess with the timeline, they couldn't ignore their heroic impulses. Even if they can't save everyone, they're gonna try to do their best. No one will die on their watch.

"Guys! Somebody! Help!" Jacob shouted.

Jacob is trying to move a pile of heavy planks one plank at a time, but they were too heavy. Hartley helps him move the planks, allowing them to rescue a woman and her two children trapped inside the building. Carly, however, was too afraid to go into the flames.

"Carly!" Hartley called.

Carly takes a deep breath and runs into the burning building to help Jacob and Hartley.

CC uses her sword to cut through the wood blocking her path into a collapsing house. She finds a father with his baby son and helps them out of the fire. CC gets a little burned on the arm, but it wasn't too serious of a burn.

"Okay, so that decreases the casualty count from 88 to 83," said CC.

"Don't count casualties. It's wrong," said Carly.

"Still, we can't keep this up. Uncle Ben and your parents were here, right?" CC remembered.

"They're actually right behind you," said Jacob.

CC turns around and sees Ben with Evie.

"Split up," said CC.

Carly stays with Jacob, while Hartley hides with CC. They were close enough to hear what the blue-haired beauty queen and the King of Auradon are talking about. What they hear is... "unsettling" may be putting it mildly.

"Evie, are you okay?" Ben asked, looking at the burn mark on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch," said Evie.

"I'm sorry," Ben apologized, sounding sad and guilt-ridden.

"Mal did this, not you," said Evie. "And I don't even know how I can say that so indifferently. This is... all this... this is..."

"I know," Ben understood. "But we have to face reality. This is happening, and we can't just let these people die."

Ben and Evie split up to continue saving anyone in danger. The VKs from the future were beyond shocked. They all had the same thing in mind. _Aunt Mal did this?_ If Malevolyn finds out...

"This is insane," Jacob said, beyond confused. "I know Aunt Mal was mean, but... what the heck?"

"Where's Malvs?" Carly wondered.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Malevolyn is following the pull once again, which is leading her to the next piece. However, she couldn't ignore the chaos happening around her. To think, the crazy but loving Aunt CJ she knew growing up did all this. She knew that Uma, CJ, and their pirate peers were evil, but she never witnessed evil up close. And what's happening all around her, all this fire that is causing all this destruction and death, it's pure evil. When she heard people screaming inside a two-story building, she couldn't help but do something. So, she magically piles a stack of crates and barrels to allow the people upstairs to climb down. She extinguishes the flames so they can make it to the windows.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I wish I could help everyone, but I'm not powerful enough to end this madness," Malevolyn said sadly. "You want me to find you, but you're trying to tell me something. What is it? You took innocent lives. Why? They weren't evil, not according to how scared and concerned Fairy God Mother was. So, why? Why? What happened that day on Skull Rock? What is it, Mom?"

Malevolyn stops talking to herself as she stops in front of the building where the next piece is. It's a burning building and it's abandoned, so it would be easier for her to find the next piece. Extinguishing the fires on her way, she tries to focus on where the next piece could be hidden. The next piece is actually in the center of a small fire.

"Seriously, Mom?" Malevolyn complained. "Well, I am a dragon after all. I'm fireproof... right?"

Just to be extra sure, Malevolyn ignites her right hand. She reaches into the fire and grabs the purple-glowing black rock. The seventh piece. Only five more to go. _Closer and closer_, Malevolyn thought excitedly. Despite still recovering from the horrific sight of what she found in the castle, she still wanted to find her mother. All answers will be given once she finds her.

"Malevolyn!" Carly called.

Carly comes running to the half-blonde with CC's telescope in hand.

"You're not gonna like this," said Carly.

Carly pulls Malevolyn outside and makes her stand at a very specific spot. Carly gives the telescope to Malevolyn and points to the direction where she wants to look. Malevolyn looks up and, through the telescope, sees someone standing on top of a cliff overlooking the village. To her surprise, it was...

"Mom?" Malevolyn was confused. "What the hell is she doing up there? Why isn't she down here helping her friends rescue these people?"

What makes Malevolyn even more confused is the look on her mother's face. Mal just stood there with a near-blank expression on her face, as if she doesn't care what's happening to Auroria. She looks at the fires down below and... smirks. She's actually enjoying the sight of the destruction she is witnessing. Malevolyn is now even more confused as to why her mother is acting strange and standing by herself instead of being down here to help.

"Malvs, you need to hear this," Carly said, taking out her phone.

Carly recorded a conversation from earlier on her phone. It was a brief talk between Jay and Lonnie.

_"Lonnie. Lonnie, don't do this to yourself," Jay pleaded._

_"How can I not scold myself when I failed to save that boy's mother?" Lonnie cried. "I almost got to her. I was too late. Now, the boy had to see her dead burning corpse."_

_"Don't blame yourself. Blame Mal," said Jay. "Yes, I hate that I said that, but it's true."_

_"We just wanted Carlos back. Why couldn't she just give him back?" Lonnie wondered sadly._

_"I don't know," Jay answered. "She's a whole new different person. Someone I can't even recognize."_

Malevolyn drops the telescope as she drops down to one knee. Carly gently puts a hand on Malevolyn's back in an attempt to comfort her. Malevolyn looks like she was about to burst into tears and burst into anger. She didn't know which reaction to pick. The evidence points to her mother being the one behind this death and destruction. But why? Why would she do this? Isn't she supposed to be the hero of the story?

"No... no... no, it can't be," Malevolyn denied.

"It's hard for me to believe it, too, Malvs," said Carly.

"Is it?" Malevolyn hissed. "You and everyone else seem to be sure that Mom is not who we thought she is. I'm the one who is finding it difficult to accept what is right in front of me."

"Malevolyn, we're not sure about anything at all," said Carly.

"But you were the one who said your father was hiding secrets," Hartley said as he approached the half-blonde.

"And that begs the question. Why would you father still marry your mother after all this?" CC questioned.

"Shut up, CC," Jacob scolded.

"No, you all shut up!" Malevolyn shouted.

Malevolyn angrily throws the seventh piece down to the ground as she runs away.

"Malevolyn, wait!" Jacob called.

Carly, Jacob, Hartley, and CC run after the half-blonde sorceress, but not before Carly puts the seventh piece in her purse.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Carly, Jacob, Hartley, and CC find Malevolyn outside of Auroria, standing close to a cliff, looking down at the raging waters below. The four slowly walk towards her as they knew she's in an emotionally fragile state. She keeps quenching her fists and moving her shoulders up and down. She knows her friends are here, but she didn't turn around.

"Everyone said she was a hero. Everyone said she helped everyone, hero or villain. Everyone said that she was a symbol of hope and change to the people," Malevolyn growled, feeling betrayed and lied to.

"Hey, we believed all that stuff, too," said Carly.

"We loved your Mom almost as much as you did. Don't think you're the only one disgusted by this," said Jacob.

"Lies. Nothing but lies. Lies and secrets. Dad... Aunt Evie... Uncle Carlos... Uncle Jay... Mom... they lied to us. To me," Malevolyn said bitterly. "Why? Why did they? Why?!"

"We want to know just as much as you do, Malvs," said Carly.

"It's not your mother who's secretly a villain," said Malevolyn. "And I'm not even talking about her roots. If she really is the one who killed those guards and tried to burn down Auroria... THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING THIS FOR?!"

"You miss your mother. We understand," said CC.

"I wanted nothing more than to find her, hug her, ask her why she left home, punch her regardless of her answers, and tell her I still love her," Malevolyn continued. "But now..." She starts to sniffle, meaning she is on the verge of crying. "I'd rather punch her and make her feel sorry for lying to me. Make her feel sorry for everything she did to me."

"Malvs, do you even know what you're starting to sound like?" Carly said, concerned.

"Guys, don't push her," CC warned.

"Malevolyn, just think about this," Jacob pleaded. "You're sounding like a vill..."

Malevolyn interrupts Jacob with a magical outburst. Malevolyn's angry screams are paired with a burst of fire so large, it forced everyone to stand back. The fire engulfs Malevolyn, but it's clear that she doesn't feel anything but rage. The other four VKs can't even see her within the flames because she seems to be also engulfed by a purple glow. The best they could do is stand back, avoid getting burned, and wait until the fires die. But the flames go on for an unusually long time, which only tell them how furious Malevolyn is right now. The feeling of being lied to for her whole life, especially since those lies concerned her mother, whom she's spent most of her life trying to find... the fire around her explains it all.

Then the fire eventually dies, including the purple glow. However, what the four see after the fires go out was just as shocking as Malevolyn's recent outburst.

"Malvs, your hair," said Carly.

Malevolyn takes a few strands of her hair in her hand and looks at it. It's purple. Malevolyn then magically steals Carly's mirror from her purse and looks at herself. Her hair is no longer half-purple, half-blonde. Her hair now fully purple...

"Just like Mom," Malevolyn noted.

"All that anger, combined with all that power... I guess this proves it. The purple hair, it's a stage," said CC.

Malevolyn crushes the mirror in her hand, much to Carly's dismay. Carly wanted to say something, only to shut herself up, knowing that her broken mirror is meaningless compared to the bigger picture.

"We are finding my Mom," Malevolyn said softly but furiously. "And when we find her, it will not be a pleasant family reunion."

"Whoa, Malvs. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Jacob, concerned.

Malevolyn pulls out the time egg and says, "Everybody get ready. If I read the coordinates right, we're about to see the fallout of this war. The true fallout."

"I think it's best we go along with it," Hartley whispered.

Everyone holds hands as Malevolyn readies them for the next part of their trip. As the time egg's glow becomes greener, the concerned VKs exchange looks, expressing how worried they are of Malevolyn. _That purple hair is not just a cosmetic transformation_, they thought.

* * *

_**Auradon Prep  
July 2016**_

The day after it was all over. The war with CJ is over. The Lost Pearl sinks to the bottom of the Sea of Storms, CJ is presumed dead, Zevon is confirmed crushed under Mal's boot (literally), and Mal reclaims her title as Queen of the Isle of the Lost after defeating Uma in a sword fight. It is on this day that Malevolyn and her friends discover something else that was hidden from them about the war. Another reboot of Carly's phone allows them to watch Ben's announcement of Mal's banishment.

Banishment. Lifetime banishment from Auradon for her crimes.

"Wow," everyone reacted.

"They kept this from us," Jacob said, mildly bitter. "From their own children."

"Do you think they were ever gonna tell us?" Carly wondered.

"Doubtful," said Hartley. "Aunt Mal's disappearance... it must've forced them to hide the truth from us."

"Every online article. Every record. Everything on Aunt Mal's crimes. Hidden from us so we would never know," said CC. "I know Mom lived so that I could be born... but Aunt Mal just left her to die. I don't know how she survived, but... argh!"

"I can't believe we're all standing here, being angry," said Carly. "That's the last thing we want to be."

"And we're only being like this because Malevolyn isn't here to see us. She's searching and researching at the same time right now," said Jacob. "It's like all that purple in her hair just sunk through her brain, making her... a lot more like her mother. I can't believe we're making this comparison."

"We don't know Aunt Mal as well as we thought, but we know what type of person she is," said Carly.

"We reduced the Auroria casualties to 75, but that will never ever be enough. Between that and Neverland..." Hartley paused, confounded. "Forgiveness. How did she earn it back? These crimes... unspeakable."

"Did you see the look on Dad's face earlier?" Carly asked.

Before they watched the video of Ben's announcement, the four VKs actually checked on their parents. Carlos is traumatized and forced himself to break up with Jane. Evie is furious just looking at everything that reminds her of Mal. Lonnie, who almost died from a stab wound, is in bed and Jay stays by her side all night. They didn't see Uma and her crew, but they heard that she is still sore from the stab wound she suffered from the fight with Mal. Seeing all of them in pain just brings the kids pain.

"Malevolyn was right to ask. Why are we even doing this?" Jacob wondered.

"We find Aunt Mal, what would happen?" Carly asked. "This was over twenty years ago. Clearly, the world moved on from this war and the war after it. But that still doesn't give us any answers."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, Malevolyn found the eight piece. It was hidden behind the Beast Statue in front of Auradon Prep. Since Mal is already in a limo on her way back to the Isle of the Lost, it was safe for her to be in/out of the school. However, she didn't immediately return to her friends upon finding the eight piece. She stayed there and stared at the statue of her Grandpa Beast. She stared at the statue with anger all over her face.

"You and Grandma Belle, you two lied to me as well," Malevolyn said bitterly. "My whole life. You two, Dad, Lumiere, Cogsworth, you all told me that Mom was a hero. She grew up evil and imperfect, but she became the perfect role model for all heroes and villains when she came to Auradon. But those were mostly lies. That still doesn't explain... why? Why take her back?"

"I guess you're just as confused as I am."

Malevolyn turns around with a fireball in her hand, expecting danger. Fortunately, it was only her wheelchair-bound late aunt. Malevolyn turns off the fire, calming herself down.

"I guess you were never told of what happened here," Eleanor guessed.

"Aunt Eleanor. Nice to see you again," Malevolyn said stoically.

"Aunt Eleanor, huh? That's nice," said Eleanor.

"Not so much, considering who your sister-in-law is gonna be," said Malevolyn.

"I was never really adopted by Ben's family, but I suppose I do feel like a sister to him," said Eleanor. "I see you've gotten a new hairdo since our last meeting."

"It may have been months for you, but it's only been hours for me," Malevolyn explained.

"Time travel. No matter how much you understand it, it's still confusing," Eleanor commented.

"You haven't spoken of our deal, haven't you?" Malevolyn asked dourly.

"Believe me, once your mother turned, I had to resist disrupting the flow of time," said Eleanor. "I had to remind myself that you came to exist because everything that happened in this war is what's written down in your history."

"My history is different. So many blanks that were intentionally left unwritten," Malevolyn said bitterly.

"How much of the war did you know about?" asked Eleanor.

"Everything... except my mother's death, her resurrection, Neverland, Auroria..." Malevolyn paused as she breathed heavily.

Malevolyn punches the statue's pedestal out of anger. Fortunately, it was just a simple punch. No fire. No magic. Just pure anger. The 16-year-old purple-haired magic user could not handle the rage from reminding herself of everything she didn't know about the war versus CJ Hook.

"You said your mother's been gone for ten years," Eleanor remembered. "You were so young. Maybe the people around you wanted you to remember the good parts of your mother."

"Yeah, I thought about that, and it doesn't make me feel any better. Not even the slightest," said Malevolyn. "I can't even wonder what they didn't tell me about..."

Malevolyn stopped herself, knowing that Eleanor doesn't know yet about what she almost spilled.

"About what?" asked Eleanor.

"Sorry. Can't tell you. Spoilers," Malevolyn replied.

"You don't sound like the person I met months ago, and it's only been a few hours for you," said Eleanor. "Something tells me that hair is more than just a change in look."

"What do you know?" Malevolyn asked curiously.

"Your mother's death. It changed her. Turned her into a completely different person. Her darkness amplified and her inhibitions turned off," Eleanor answered. "And I can only guess that your anger upon discovering the truth changed you."

Malevolyn grabs a strand of her hair and says, "This... _this_ is nothing compared to what I feel. There will be no hugs and I-love-you's when I do find my mother. Answers are all I need from her. And if I have to resort to extreme methods to get her to talk... then so be it."

"You know, you sound so much like your mother now," said Malevolyn. "And that's not a good thing, you know. I get you're angry. You have that exact same look on your face that she had when she felt betrayed and abandoned by her friends. You know now of what she's done. Don't be like her."

"I'm not being like her," Malevolyn denied. "I just wanted answers. Plain and simple."

"Life is never like that, Malevolyn," said Eleanor. "My mother had to turn Ben's father into a beast to teach him a lesson, make him suffer through ten years of isolation and misery, just to get him to learn about love and self-betterment. Tell me. Did your mother want you to find out about all this?"

"She's the one who sent me on this journey," Malevolyn said.

"Then she must know how you would react," said Eleanor. "I can't tell you how to react and deal with the truth, but you can't let your hair color define you future actions."

"I think we've talked for too long," said Malevolyn.

"I'll try not to do anything in the meantime," said Eleanor. "Knowing about you and thinking about how grim the times are right now... it amazes and befuddles me just how the power of love can solve everything."

"Well, we both don't know the full story," said Malevolyn. "Just stay on your wheelchair."

"I look forward to meeting you for real one day," said Eleanor.

Malevolyn tensed and froze, since she knew what would happen to Eleanor in the next war. But she stayed calm and said...

"Just keep my father safe."

**And there you have it. Malevolyn finally has the full purple hair, and all it took is a lot - and I mean, A LOT - of anger towards everyone who has ever lied to her. Obviously, this is not good (if I had a nickel for every time I said that), but this series is built on "this is not good" moments. For the next chapter, we're gonna be going back to Part 3 - "Ways To Be Wicked". But it may take me a little longer to write it (read "Notes" below for explanation).**

**Notes:**

**\- I cannot express just how much I loved working on "Long Live Evil" and how much I loved revisiting it here. One of the few things I wish I could've done better, however, is the Auroria fire situation. So, I thought I'd take a break from this story to rewrite and update Chapter 24 of Long Live Evil. It took me too long to realize that it's not enough that Mal said she set fire to the kingdom. I can't believe I never thought of actually showing how Ben, Lonnie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie deal with the fires. I've ignored it for too long, but now I'm gonna add something to it. I just wanted to let you all know why the next chapter will take a little longer to update.**

**\- After watching Descendants 3, I now wish I can go back in time to when I was writing Part 3: "Ways To Be Wicked" and rewrite Carlos' story. I made his father an OC (a made-up brother of Hades) when I could've just chosen Hades himself. After seeing Descendants 3's Hades, well, I feel embarrassed now. Unlike the Auroria fires, this is something I cannot just fix, but I wanted to express my self-disappointment. I did, though, address the part that Carly is the descendant of a demigod (Carlos... in this series, at least).**

**\- I suppose it's concerning that Eleanor of the past knows that Mal will have a daughter, and to know that at a time where Mal is banished for her horrific crimes against the kingdom is way too much. But I wanted her to meet Malevolyn, especially considering that she never got to live long enough to witness Malevolyn's birth. It's concerning from a timeline perspective, but that's my goof.**


	11. Witnessing the Unspeakable

**The story we're revisiting in this chapter is "Ways To Be Wicked". Remember that story? Well, anyways... Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Arbiter8991, Descendants4, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, Robyn**

_Ten years ago..._

_Evie, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Freddie, Uma, Harry, Gil, and CJ are all gathered in Beast Castle's conference room, courtesy of King Ben. It's been three months since Mal's mysterious disappearance and Ben wanted to talk about something related to it with all of his friends. Unfortunately, what he proposed made everyone either mad, disappointed, or all of the above._

_"Ben, this is not what we agreed to do," said Carlos. "We can't just hide the truth from our kids. Just because Mal is gone, it doesn't mean we should hide things from our own kids."_

_"It's because Mal is gone that I'm doing this," said Ben._

_"So, you just want us to hide every trace of Mal's actions from the wars from our kids?" Jane questioned._

_"Every online article. Every physical evidence. Leak the message to every royal family and every citizen in the kingdom," said Ben._

_"This is insane, Ben," said Evie. "Why are you... wait. Is this about Malevolyn?"_

_Ben hangs his head and then stares up at the ceiling with his hands joined together like he's about to pray. Everyone, even Gil, knows that this is indeed about the king's daughter._

_"Ben, we get that she's hurting very much, but why do you want to hide this from her?" asked Evie. "We're talking about not telling her and future generations about all the awful things Mal did to this kingdom. Neverland. Auroria..."_

_"Skull Rock. Her banishment. __Senior Year Cotillion. __The trial," Ben added calmly. "Anything that proves Mal was complicit in the atrocities suffered from the war against CJ."_

_"Wow, and I stuck up for her just to make her look less guilty," CJ commented._

_"Okay, besides the confusing part of what you're asking of us, how are you gonna convince the kingdom to keep their mouths shut?" Jay wondered._

_"It's in the message I recorded. They'll question me, but I hope they'll consider trying to understand me," said Ben._

_"Ben, are you seriously suggesting your daughter shouldn't know the truth about her own mother?" Evie questioned. "We agreed we'd come clean about the full truth of the wars."_

_"And that's the problem," Ben said as he raised his voice. "Mal has no idea how much her secrets are hurting Malevolyn, but we can't just pretend that she's not completely serious about saying goodbye forever. I want Malevolyn to remember her as the kind, loving, half-devious mother she loved and lost."_

_"Ben, this is beyond wrong," said Lonnie._

_Ben slams his fist on the table and shouts, "I know!"_

_Everyone shuts their mouths in response to Ben's shouting._

_"I know it's wrong," Ben growled with sadness. "But I'm doing this for my daughter. She's young and broken. If she finds out that her mother caused the deaths of hundreds of people years ago, she'll be even more broken. Worse, Mal won't be here to explain everything. Only Mal can soften the blow of the discovery, but I don't want Malevolyn to discover that side of her mother. Malevolyn needs time to recover, but it won't be long until she hears about the truth of the wars from someone else. I can't let the word get out."_

_"All this... just to make your wife look like an angelic symbol of heroism to your daughter. I am almost proud of you, Your Highness," said Uma._

_"We've said this a million times, but some things never change," Freddie commented._

_"But Ben has," said Doug. "This is wrong... immoral... on so many levels."_

_"It's not just your daughter who will be deceived. Our children will have to be lied to as well," said Harry._

_"And you all keep telling me that I'm a terrible liar," said Gil._

_"I don't think Mal would want this, Ben," said Audrey._

_"But she never said anything about what we should do with the truth," said Chad._

_"Chad," Audrey scolded._

_"No, Chad's right. Mal never said anything about how we should approach the truth to Malevolyn," said Ben. "But she's not here anymore, and that's the problem we have to address. The people will always remember Mal's involvement in past tragedies..."_

_"But only partially blame her since I had to lie for her," CJ reminded._

_"But for my daughter's sake, I can't let her know," said Ben. "This isn't just about keeping secrets. This is about helping her grow up happy. That may sound impossible without Mal, but I want her to grow up fine, both mentally and emotionally. Mal's disappearance, it's breaking her too much."_

_"Secrets don't stay locked up forever, Ben," said Carlos. "Maybe Mal's secret will, but not her past. And if Malevolyn ever finds out that you made the entire kingdom lie to her and hide this from her, then good luck. You'd be lucky if she doesn't find out when she's older and has better control of her magic."_

_"That will be my mistake to bear," said Ben._

_"Ben, we don't approve of this," Evie said explicitly. "But... we'll do it. Not for you but for your daughter."_

_"Carlos, do you think you can find a way to instantly bury all the evidence online?" Ben asked._

_"I'll need a few days to write the program," said Carlos._

_"I want the evidence stored, not deleted," said Ben. "Maybe one day... maybe... we might need it all back."_

_"But remember, Ben, this won't just affect your daughter. It'll affect everyone," said Lonnie. "Our children. Future generations."_

_"Everyone has a choice to tell their kids of the truth," said Ben. "But I can't let Malevolyn allow this horrible truth of her mother to destroy her. Who knows what'll happen? We all know what happens when a growing baby dragon becomes consumed with so much anger."_

_"Mal 2.0 all over again," Jay commented gravely._

_"I don't want to hide the truth from her, but I don't want her to grow up like the worst version of her mother," Ben said somberly. "This is gonna be the biggest mistake of my life, but I just want to do what's best for my daughter. Even I don't like it, but Mal isn't here to make things any easier."_

_"We're her family, too, Ben," said Carlos. "Don't let being a single parent make you forget that."_

_"I'm sorry," Ben apologized. "But I don't know what I have to do now. Malevolyn can't keep living her life thinking about why Mal left us. She can't keep living in the shadows. She can't close herself from the world, believing she can only rely on herself. Mal once relied on herself to cope from the shadows, and it led to the darkest times in Auradon. I don't even want to think of what Malevolyn would do if she ever truly became like her mother but in the worst way possible. She needs all of us, yes, but she needs to grow up normally and properly. Losing Mal, it's just the start. If she knew the whole truth, I dread to paint a clear picture of the fallout."_

_"Your parents won't like this," said Jane._

_"Everyone won't," Ben said sadly._

_"This is an insane world we live in, and as the living definition of insanity, that says a lot," said CJ. "So, it doesn't matter whether or not everyone else in this entire kingdom tells their kids about the full truth of my war, but it matters if Malevolyn knows. This is on you, Benny."_

* * *

_**Auradon Prep  
****December 2016**_

Malevolyn and her friends travel back to Auradon Prep during Christmas of 2016. It is here where they learn that Mal was invited back to Auradon Prep to "complete her senior year education" or something like that. Despite knowing that Mal would redeem herself after the war against CJ, it still puzzles them how she could ever be forgiven for what she has done. But wondering why is not gonna help them find the next piece.

They hide in the forest outside the school and wait until everyone has left for the Christmas party. They can't risk Mal sensing Malevolyn's magic and ruining the mission.

"Wait, the piece isn't in the school or the castle," said Malevolyn. "It's right here. It's..."

Malevolyn stopped and looked around.

"What is it?" CC asked.

"There's something else here," Malevolyn sensed.

Malevolyn looks behind a nearby bush and finds a magic bubble. She carefully uses her magic to bring it with her, showing it to her friends. It floats over Malevolyn's hand as it changes shape constantly.

"What do you think it is?" asked Jacob.

"A message, perhaps," Carly guessed.

Malevolyn slowly reaches for the bubble with her other hand. She pokes it and that makes it glow. The bubble shows them something. They see Mal in a lovely red and purple dress standing in front of Carlos. Not only can they see them. They can hear them.

_"... here I am, standing in front of you, telling you that..." Carlos paused, nervous. "That you make me vulnerable, too. What I'm trying to say, Mal, is... I don't want to hate you anymore..."_

Mal cuts off the white-haired boy by darting forward and kissing him... right on the lips. The VKs of the future gasp in shock at what they are seeing. Malevolyn's mother is kissing Carly's father.

"What the strawberries?!" Malevolyn exclaimed.

"Dad didn't tell me about this," said Carly.

They keep watching. Mal pulls away, looking regretful for the kiss. To the kids' shock, Carlos leans forward this time and kisses Mal... right on the lips. Mal passionately returns the kiss. Everyone looks away from the bubble, except for Malevolyn. They were all shook by what the bubble showed them. Carly is constantly blinking and rubbing her eyes in a dramatic manner.

"This is mind-boggling," said Hartley.

"This is crazy," said CC.

"She traumatized him," Jacob remembered.

"I'm never gonna be able to sleep again," Carly exaggerated.

The bubble suddenly pops and the ninth piece - which was inside the bubble the whole time - falls into Malevolyn's hand. However, the joy of finding the piece was overshadowed by the feeling of absolute shock. _What the hell did I just see_, is what's on everyone's minds.

"Aunt Mal and Uncle Carlos. Oh, that's an image that breaks your childhood," Jacob commented.

"Malvs? Anything to say?" CC asked her silent friend.

"Just another goddamn secret," Malevolyn muttered.

"You're just as shocked as we all are," Hartley knew. "This is more than just a simple double-cross or a misguided heart."

"My Dad and Aunt Mal. Forgiving her is one thing. Falling in love with her is... is..." Carly paused, unable to process that unspeakable sight. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. What in the name of all things colorful and sane is... what the..."

"Enough," Malevolyn interrupted. "We got the piece. I don't care if Mom and Uncle Carlos had some thing going on back then. Carlos isn't my father. And we have three more pieces to look for."

"I guess this will just be another unpleasant topic in your upcoming rage-filled discussion with your mother," Hartley guessed.

"Damn right," Malevolyn confirmed.

* * *

_**Auradon City**_  
_**February 2017**_

The five VKs teleport two months further and wind up in the back of one of Auradon City's ice cream shops, Fairy Queen. Malevolyn senses the piece through the back door. She uses her magic to break in. The kids disable the cameras in the security room before heading into the freezer, where the next piece is. It's very cold in there. Everyone hugs themselves as they shiver.

"It's freezing in here," Malevolyn complained.

"0 Degrees Celsius," Evie calculated. "But we won't be here long."

"Why couldn't my Mother had to hide the next piece in the Northern Mountains?" Malevolyn said sarcastically. "If she wanted to freeze our butts off, she might've just sent us to Queen Elsa's Ice Castle."

"You know your mother doesn't want you to suffer, right?" CC said.

"How would you know?" Malevolyn dismissed. "She must've known how I would react. That's the definition of wanting to make me suffer."

Malevolyn searches fast for the next piece. The magical pull leads her to a bucket filled with strawberry ice cream. And this when she froze, almost literally. She remembered her first ice cream cone. It was strawberry-flavored. She and her mother would get strawberry ice cream every time they're out of the house. She doesn't know if it's she had too much or it's a genetic trait to love anything strawberry-flavored.

"Your mother loved strawberries," said Carly.

"Yeah, she did," Malevolyn remembered.

Malevolyn melts the ice cream inside the bucket with her fire magic and finds the tenth piece at the bottom.

"Okay, let's get out of here," said Malevolyn.

"Is someone in there?" An employee asked from outside the door.

The kids hide as the employee came into the freezer. CC hits the employee in the back of the head with her hook, knocking him out.

"Excessive much?" Carly complained.

"Uncle Harry does it all the time," said CC.

"Next time, the hit is mine," said Hartley.

"Let's go!" Malevolyn whisper-shouted.

The kids run out of the ice cream shop before anyone could find them. They stop a block away from the shop before stopping to catch their breath.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Malevolyn, Jacob, Hartley, and CC sit down on a bench near the heart of the city while Carly is buying them something to eat. Carly managed to convince Malevolyn to stop for a break, provided they don't stay too long. Carly may have been the one who said "no messing with the timeline," but she thought a few small purchases won't do much harm. After all, despite reducing the number of deaths at the Auroria Fire incident, it changed almost nothing. Plus, they have yet to know what Mal wanted them to see. Carly had to reboot her phone, and nothing has come up on the internet yet.

While waiting, Jacob uses two chopsticks that he "borrowed" as drumsticks, tapping them against the bench's backrest, playing a rather catchy tune. Hartley and CC were either snapping their fingers or bobbing their heads to the tune. Malevolyn can't help but tap her fingers against the arm rest in correspondence to the beat.

"I wanna tell you to stop, but... that's actually pretty good," Malevolyn admitted.

"Hey, these hands were made for music. And my guitar sunk to the bottom of the sea, so," said Jacob.

Carly returns to everyone holding a bag labeled "Fairy Queen," which means she went to the place they just broke into for dessert. One by one, she gives her friends ice cream.

"Double Dutch for CC. Rocky Road for Hartley. Chocolate and Banana for Jacob. Vanilla with Choco Bits for me. And Strawberry for Malvs," said Carly.

"Gee, thanks," Malevolyn said bitterly.

"Hey, you love this stuff," said Carly.

"I'll eat it, but don't expect me to smile," said Malevolyn.

"Hey, we haven't eaten all day. I'm sorry if we're not too emotionally disturbed to eat," said Carly.

"Human beings need food, Malevolyn. One pint of ice cream won't hurt," said Jacob.

"You may want to turn off the fire, Malvs. You're burning your ice cream," CC said humorously.

It wasn't completely a joke, though. Malevolyn looks down and sees that she's melting the ice cream in her cup. She puts it down next to her as she turns off the fire, afraid it'll draw unwanted attention.

"For what it's worth, I like the fire," Hartley flirted.

"Not afraid to get burned, Hartley?" Malevolyn replied.

"Try me," Hartley dared.

"I would, but someone's waiting for me at home," said Malevolyn.

"And how would that someone take to your change in hair and attitude?" Carly questioned.

Malevolyn glares at Carly, forcing her to silence herself. Being the infamous coward that she is, Carly did not talk any further about Jason. She does, however, talk again when she found something on her phone. She shows everyone a video that is getting a lot of buzz on the internet. A rap battle. But not just any rap battle. A rap battle between Mal and Evie. The video starts with a loud argument between them, although nothing they say gives enough context.

And then Evie punches Mal in the face.

"Oh, my God!" Carly exclaimed.

Then the rap battle starts. Like one would expect from a rap battle, Mal and Evie try to push each other's buttons with harsh words, as well as "burn" each other with harsh truths about each other's "sad" lives. So many words hit the future VKs hard.

**Evie**

_You act as if the world is your playground  
Hatching evil plans thinking they are sound_  
_You treat us like pawns_  
_You store us like toys on your shelf_

The way Evie was singing. The glare she shot at Mal. There's no denying that she's speaking what she really feels about Mal, and that's what got the kids thinking. Is this how Mal really treated her friends? Is this one reason why everyone is so mad at her? Did she treat them like chessboard pawns?

**Mal**

_You lecture me about grand theft happiness_  
_When you left me alone to deal with my own mess_

Grand theft happiness. _Did Mal steal something from Evie_, the kids wondered. Carly thinks it's probably Carlos. Evie broke up with Doug before Christmas in this school year, and she told her daughter that she had subconsciously felt envy when Carlos was with someone else. Could it be that Evie is jealous that Mal has Carlos' heart? Is that the cause of this rap battle?

**Evie**

_Everyone you touch becomes a poor broken soul_  
_Have you no remorse?_  
_No, I guess not_  
_You know why?_  
_You're just like your mother_

_Savage_, the kids thought.

When they traveled to the aftermath of the war against CJ, the kids saw how broken everyone was from all the fighting. It's clear that Mal betrayed them only to rejoin them in the end, but they are too damaged by her actions during her stint as their enemy to forgive her and recover easily. This verse was so far the easiest to understand, and only makes them think even more about what else Mal did besides trying to burn down Auroria.

**Mal**

_In the kitchen, cookin' dinner_  
_One apple on the counter, ripe for the winner_  
_Too bad it's poison 'cause it looks delicious_  
_How about I throw you this fight_  
_So you can eat without a weep_  
_Bite that apple, go to sleep_

"Whoa!" The kids said at the same time, as well as the students who were present for the rap battle.

"Savagery," Hartley commented.

"She even did the throat slit gesture on that last line. _Savage_ is putting it mildly," CC said.

"Aunt Evie pushed the right buttons, but Aunt Mal straight up destroyed her," Jacob added.

"I can't believe Mom and Aunt Mal hated each other so much," Carly said sadly. "Between the war and Carlos, I don't know if I can blame my Mom for being angry."

"Seriously. How on Earth did our parents come back from all this?" Jacob wondered. "This isn't just some stupid rap battle. This is pure hatred created by something... I'm putting this mildly but... horrible."

"They actually embraced each other as family, right in front of us for our whole lives," Malevolyn said incredulously. "This is... this is..."

"Insane?" Jacob finished.

"Crazy?" CC added.

"Bonkers?" Hartley added.

"Totally twisted?" Carly added.

"Yeah, all of the above," Malevolyn answered sarcastically.

"Malvs, don't think that you're the only one who is angry," said Carly. "We're upset, too. Our parents lied to us as well. We're just as betrayed as you are."

"They erased a very important part of the history we've been learning our whole lives," said Jacob. "Your mom isn't the only one waiting for a scolding from their children."

"Just understand, Malevolyn, that we understand your rage," said Hartley. "We joined you on this journey. The secrets we uncover, they're also ours to absorb."

"I don't care about any of this, honestly," said CC. "I just want to ask your mother what happened to my mom."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she has an answer to that," said Malevolyn.

"But we can't let our anger break us," said Carly. "You saw what happened to our parents and their friends after an entire war. And to go through it twice? We can't let the past determine the future."

"This will all come to a close if and when we find my Mom," said Malevolyn.

"But until then... let's just finish dessert," Jacob said, eating his ice cream.

**To see the full lyrics of Mal and Evie's rap battle, please refer to Chapter 13 of Part 3: "Ways To Be Wicked".**

**Not much happened here other than the kids' reactions to two of my personal favorite parts of Ways To Be Wicked. 1) Mal and Carlos' first kiss, and 2) Mal and Evie's rap battle. Can I just express how much worry and anxiety I felt when I planned to introduce Marlos (MalxCarlos) in Part 3? Writing a story for the fans and for myself was another challenge I had to face in this 7-part series. Making Marlos happen and then Carvie... I was afraid of what everyone would think.**

**But I made it here for Part 7 and the rest is history.**

**So, what do you think of this chapter?**

**Note:**

**\- Before you tell me that Ben is way out of character here, I have to remind you that the truth of Mal's past being hidden from Malevolyn is one of the key plot points in this story. If you read the flashback again, Ben said the rest of the kingdom has the choice to tell future generations of the real story of the wars. But he didn't want Malevolyn to know out of fear that the discover of that secret, combined with the pain she felt from Mal leaving, will make things even worse. Just like with his decision to let Carly, Jacob, and Hartley leave Auradon, I tried to make Ben as in character as I could in spite of the out-of-character decision. Mal leaving messed everyone up, okay? Can you give me that? Just a little bit?**


	12. Loyalty

**Okay, this is the last chapter in the time travel adventure. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the most recent reviews: Arbiter8991, DragonEmperor999, Descendants4, Robyn**

**_To Descendants4_: Definitely. But Mal's disappearance really messed Ben up as a (single) father. Expect it to be addressed in a future chapter.**

**_To Robyn_: Well, I had to take risks for this series. Broken trust between the Core Four, that's a heartbreaking risk. But it was one of my favorite plots to write about.**

_Ten years ago..._

_6-year-olds Malevolyn, Carly, Jacob, Hartley, Christopher, and Emilia are sparring with wooden swords outside of Beast Castle. CC would've joined them, but she only wanted to spar with Malevolyn (CC is still feeling bitter about their last fight). As they played around, they talked about the stories they were told by their parents. The stories about how they went from villains to heroes. Well, one or two stories, at least._

_"Mom and Dad didn't tell me much, except that she kidnapped Uncle Ben once. There was this musical fight on The Lost Revenge," said Hartley._

_"That must be before the Royal Cotillion," Emilia guessed._

_"I just can't wait any longer. I wanna know the whole story," said Malevolyn._

_"I trust our parents when they say we're too young to understand everything," said Carly. "Just wait, Malvs. When we're older, we'll learn everything."_

_"I've read every fairy tale there is. I've read some dark and disturbing stuff. I can handle whatever Mom and Dad are hiding," said Malevolyn._

_"We know you can, but just wait," said Jacob. "Right now... look out."_

_Jacob swings his sword at Malevolyn. Malevolyn blocks the swing as she lightly kicks Jacob on the leg. She keeps swinging, bonking him on the head a little. Malevolyn pins her sword against his neck, hoping he would surrender._

_"You're Uncle Jay's son. Shouldn't you be good at this?" Malevolyn teased._

_"Hey, I'm trying," said Jacob._

_"Try harder."_

_Everyone turns their heads and sees CC._

_"Well, we were worried you weren't gonna come," said Christopher. "Hartley here won't shut up about you. Kinda like his Dad with Aunt CJ."_

_"I just worry for your loneliness, CC," said Hartley._

_"Hey, CC, I'm sorry," Malevolyn apologized. "I want us to forget about that fight. Let's just start over and fight again. For fun, this time."_

_"I really hate to see us fight," said Emilia. "I don't want us to be like our parents. Aunt Uma and her pirate gang were villains before becoming good. I don't want us to not be friends."_

_"Hey, we're friends, aren't we?" CC said. "I love you guys. Even if we fight, it will always be better."_

_"I like that," said Carly. "So, Jacob, do you still wanna fight Malevolyn?"_

_"Uh, no. Maybe we should let Malvs and CC fight next," said Jacob._

_"You're just scared to lose to me again," Malevolyn knew._

_"Step aside, Music Man. The best are gonna rumble," said CC._

_Malevolyn and CC tap their swords against each other, ready for their next friendly fight. Emphasis on friendly, as this will be purely for fun, not revenge or anything petty like that._

* * *

**_Museum of Cultural History  
June 2017_**

Malevolyn, Carly, Jacob, Hartley, and CC find themselves standing right in front of Maleficent's Spinning Wheel... and a sleeping security guard. Considering he's asleep right next to the spinning wheel, it's obvious what happened. They remembered hearing about something like this in Mal's stories. When she, Evie, Jay, and Carlos broke into the museum to steal Fairy God Mother's magic wand.

"Mom's been here," Malevolyn knew.

"And the eleventh piece?" asked CC.

"Upstairs in the Villains' Gallery," Malevolyn answered.

"We should probably turn off the cameras," Carly suggested. "I'll take care of it."

Carly sits down on the security guard's chair and checks on the cameras. Before she could shut off the cameras, she found something that made her pause.

"Guys," Carly called.

One video feeds is paused. It shows of Mal in the Villains' Gallery, reaching for Maleficent's scepter. Carly plays the footage so her friends can see it. Upon touching the scepter, magic from Mal's necklace transfers to the scepter's eye. This transforms Mal into a mirror image of her mother, complete with the black robe and horns. But Mal, not impressed with the transformation, snaps her fingers and transforms back to her normal self, only she's now wearing black leather clothing with a little bit of purple.

"Wow, Malvs. Your Mom looked like Maleficent for a second," said Jacob.

"Dad said she hated the look. She wanted to keep looking like herself, black or purple," said Malevolyn.

"I don't like that look in her eye," said Hartley.

"I guess Dad forgot to mention that Mom underwent another evil transformation, besides the new black look, when she touched Grandma's scepter," Malevolyn said with bitterness. "I don't even want to know what she did. Probably more anger and suffering."

"Considering they lied to us about the war against CJ, I am not at all surprised they hid important details from us regarding the war against my mother," said Hartley. "Aunt Mal already showed up the Auroria tragedies. Why not show us exactly what she did? She cut my father's hand off, that's one thing."

"I'm sure it wouldn't matter," said Malevolyn. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we talk about this more?" asked Carly.

"No," said Malevolyn. "Shut off the cameras, now."

Carly obeys and turns off the cameras, allowing the five VKs to walk around the museum without any proof of their presence. They walk upstairs for the Villains' Gallery, where they gaze upon the statues of Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella De Vil, and Evil Queen. They've seen these statues before, but they constantly remind them of who their parents' parents are. The vilest, cruelest villains in history, and they are their grandparents. Worse, their parents never mend ties with them. Jafar, Cruella, Evil Queen, and Captain Hook, despite being embarrassingly pathetic in their old ages, refuse to accept their children's choices in life. And that is why, forty years later, they're still trapped on the Isle of the Lost.

"In their days, they were the worst," said Hartley. "Now, they're just... sad."

"Too bad. It would've been nice to have them be part of the family. You know, for real," said Carly.

"If Mom and Dad didn't get dragged to a triple wedding, I wonder if Grandpa would've come to their wedding," said Jacob.

"Grandpa Hook... oh, my God. Don't even get me started. As if a man who had three kids, who had different mothers, could ever lighten up," CC said dismissively.

"At least you guys got to meet your grandparents. I never got to meet my Grandma," Malevolyn said, staring at the statue of Maleficent.

It's true. Whereas her friends got to meet their parents' evil parents, she never got to meet the big bad Maleficent herself... or at least saw her lizard form. That's because no one knows where Mal had hidden Maleficent. When she disappeared and Ben had to investigate Bargain Castle, where Mal told them that her mother was, that's when he and everyone found out that Mal lied to them. The tiny green lizard known as Maleficent is not in Bargain Castle on the Isle of the Lost and no one has found her for the past ten years.

"That's one of mother's secrets I can't be mad about, at least," said Malevolyn. "Only because she hid Grandma's whereabouts from everyone else, including Dad."

"Is she even worth saving, Malevolyn?" Hartley wondered. "Yes, she redeemed herself from her past sins. But times have changed in the past decade. Who is to say she has not changed for the worse?"

"Believe me, Hartley, I am thinking exactly that every second since I found out about Auroria," said Malevolyn. "But we came this far. We can't turn back. Answers and/or action. We'll see."

Malevolyn raises her hand, pointing it towards Jafar's statue. A shiny black rock breaks out from the fake staff's head and flies into Malevolyn's hand. It's the eleventh piece.

"Good thing Mom accounted for her magic-sensing power. This is almost too easy," said Malevolyn.

Carly turns around, only to see something that makes her panic.

"Jacob, look out!" Carly cried.

Carly pushes Jacob down as an arrow zips across and sticks its pointy end on Jafar's statue's leg. Everyone turns to where the arrow came from and see three skeletons wearing armor. Two are armed with swords, while one of them has a bow and arrow.

"These things again?" Malevolyn complained.

"Finally, some action," Hartley cheered like a pirate. "Avast!"

Hartley charges head-first into action and takes on the two skeletons using the swords. He blocks both their swings with his one sword with that big smile on his face. He pushes hard to force the skeletons backwards. Skeleton Swordsman #2 charges and swings, but Hartley ducks and kicks the skeleton away from him. Hartley trades swings with Skeleton Swordsman #1, only to be wowed that the skeleton's quickness. It was not only swinging fast, but it was also kinda smart as it knows where to swing.

"Whoa. Impressive," Hartley said.

As for the Skeleton Archer, Malevolyn magically directs its next arrow back it, knocking its skull off its body. However, just like with the skeleton back at Cotillion, its skull reattaches itself to its body.

"Right," Malevolyn remembered.

Skeleton Swordsman #2 gets up and decides to attack the nearest kid, who is Jacob. Jacob draws his sword and tries to protect Carly from it. Jacob confidently blocks and attacks the skeleton, using what he's learned from his parents on sword fighting. However, the skeleton was fast and relentless, swinging so fast and so hard that it actually knocks Jacob's sword off his hand.

"Are you kidding me?" Jacob complained.

CC draws both of her swords and slices the skeleton swordsman's skull and legs off. Unfortunately, the skull and legs reattach themselves to the rest of Skeleton Swordsman #2.

"Malvs, your fire magic!" Carly shouted.

Malevolyn remembers what happened back on the ship. She throws a fireball at the Skeleton Swordsman #2. Just like with the skeleton at Cotillion, Malevolyn's fire causes the skeleton's bones to burn and fade away.

"Only your fire magic can stop them permanently," Carly realized.

Hartley, meanwhile, has just sliced off Skeleton Swordsman #1's arms off, only for those arms to reattach to the skeleton, as expected. Malevolyn ends the fight quickly by burning the skeleton with a beam of fire until only its armor and sword remained.

"I had it taken care of, but thanks," said Hartley.

"That fight would've gone on forever, or until you got tired," said Malevolyn.

"Those undead skeletons are no joke. They're fast, strong, and get angrier the longer they fight," said Jacob.

"It seems that your swordsmanship proved nigh, Jacob," Hartley judged.

"Hey, it caught me off guard," Jacob said, attempting to find an excuse.

"That does not mean you can underestimate the opponent. Always fight with full strength," said Hartley. "Be glad it was only 3."

"Guys, the armor back on Blackfire Island," Malevolyn mentioned. "They were empty."

"Obviously," said CC.

"But what if they were empty because Mom killed them?" Malevolyn theorized. "Only our fire magic can get rid of those skeletons for good. It makes sense that it's her."

"But that still doesn't answer the question. Who are these skeletons? And why did they force your mother away from Auradon?" Carly wondered.

"We have to find the last piece now," said Malevolyn.

* * *

_**Enchanted Wood**_  
_**July 2017**_

The five VKs leave the museum and time-travel several days into the future. They find themselves in the Enchanted Wood, in front of a gravestone. It's Eleanor's gravestone. The aunt they never met (except Malevolyn, but she hasn't told anyone that she did). Instead of rushing to find the final piece, they stop to look at the gravestone, thinking about the hero who gave her life so the Wishing Well won't corrupt Auradon.

"To think, she just told everyone the truth about who she really was. Then she had to sacrifice herself to save everyone," Carly said sadly.

"A real hero," said Jacob. "It's sad, but it was a true heroic act. She chose her friends' lives over her own happiness."

"It would've been nice to know her," said Carly.

"We need to remember, Carly. Were it not for her, we may not have been born," said Hartley. "My Mother and all those guilty of starting the wars, they would not have redeemed themselves had Aunt Eleanor not done what's necessary."

"I'd hate to be in that position," said Jacob.

"No one wants to," said CC.

"But she was and she made the... right choice," said Malevolyn. "But no one is going to die, not on my watch."

"Your watch? You wanted to be alone," CC reminded.

"I did," Malevolyn remembered.

Malevolyn reaches behind the gravestone and picks up the twelfth piece. The final piece. She takes this moment to "bask" in her success. Sure, collecting these pieces were, more or less, easy, but the feeling of being one step closer to finding her mother was just too much right now, even if you can't see it on her face.

"We did it. All twelve pieces," said Carly.

"We assemble these, and we finally find my Mom," said Malevolyn.

"Are you sure you'll be fine when you see her?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Malevolyn asked, still staring at the twelfth piece in her hand.

"You sounded certain you wanted to hurt your own mother for the lies, deceit, and abandonment," Hartley reminded.

"Really, guys. I'm fine," Malevolyn assured.

The near-deadpan tone in Malevolyn's voice, including the fake happiness in that tone, made everyone's nerves shiver. They fear that reaching the end of this search has just ignited the anger in Malevolyn. Anger towards her mother.

"Malvs, maybe we should stay here and chill," Carly suggested nervously.

"Why should we? We have all twelve pieces," Malevolyn said with a fake sweet tone. "Let's just go home now."

"Malvs, we're serious," Jacob said. "Do you hear yourself? I don't know if it's the purple hair, but you're losing it. Be mad at your mother, fine, but don't lose yourself over your own anger."

Carly slowly takes the twelfth piece from Malevolyn's hand and puts it in her purse.

"Your father trusted us to take care of you, and we won't let you hurt your mother," said Carly.

"Unless she deserves it," said Hartley.

"That being said," Carly said sarcastically. "We're with you on this, Malvs. Don't let your anger change you the wrong way. The purple in your hair is just for looks."

Malevolyn stays quiet as she looks at everyone's concerned faces. They followed her to Blackfire Island because they didn't want her to be alone. They came because they were afraid of what would happen to her. The anger in her towards her mother keeps rising, but the soft feeling caused by her friends' loyalty is rivaling that anger.

"Guys," CC interrupted.

All eyes are now on CC.

"I don't know if this is the right time, but..." CC paused. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you, too," Carly smiled.

"As have I," said Hartley. "Despite our disagreements in the past, we're family, CC."

"For the past two years, I was all alone. That's how I felt when my Mom left Auradon, but it was when I left myself that I truly felt alone," said CC. "But then you guys came. I reminded myself how much I missed the company and... all of you."

"Hey, we're not just gonna leave you just because you left us," said Malevolyn. "You've been alone for too long."

"And I appreciate you guys for letting me stick around," CC said gratefully. "But... I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" asked Carly.

"This," CC answered ominously.

CC swipes Carly's purse, pushes her down, and pulls out her golden pocket watch. She pushes the crown of the pocket watch and disappears in a glowing yellow light. Malevolyn helps Carly up as everyone stares at where CC stood a second ago in shock. What just happened? Did she just steal the twelve pieces and leave them behind?

"What the heck?!" Jacob reacted.

"She stole my purse!" Carly exclaimed. "The time egg was in there!"

"She abandoned us," Hartley added. "Right after we told her would not to do so to her."

"I knew it," Malevolyn muttered.

"Wait, what?" Carly reacted.

"What do you mean?" asked Jacob. "You knew CC would... but how... and why didn't you..."

"C'mon," Malevolyn interrupted nonchalantly. "I know where to go."

**Okay, that would be all. Goodbye! Okay, to be serious, I have nothing to say except wait until the next chapter for the answers.**

**So, what did you think of this chapter?**


	13. A Painful Reunion

**The time travel journey is over. Time to get to the part I (and everyone) have been waiting to get to. So excited! Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Arbiter8991, Descendants4, Robyn, Alexjhag**

**_To Arbiter8991_: Don't worry. The Wishing Well thing is long done.**

**_To Alexjhag_: "Roller coaster" may be putting it lightly, but... yeah, it's been quite a roller coaster for Mal.**

CC is back on the Blackfire Island, in the year 2039, in the cave with the mysterious door. The twelve pieces in Carly's purse, it's what she needs to open it. CC kneels in front of the door as she dumps all the pieces on the floor. She starts rearranging them, trying to put them together like a puzzle. It didn't take her too long, though. She just examined the edges as she compared one piece with another. And just like that, she assembled all the pieces. They formed an oval-shaped slab with a dragon symbol on it.

"No more hiding, Auntie Mal," CC said.

CC was about to pick up the slab, but for some reason, she couldn't. That makes no sense. The twelve pieces that make up the slab were light enough to be held in a large enough purse. Carly has been carrying the purse around with her throughout the entire trip and the pieces felt like paperweights in their hands. But now that the pieces are assembled into one, CC felt like she was trying to lift a boulder.

"Okay, what the hell is this?" CC complained.

CC kicks the slab in frustration, only...

"Ow!" CC cried. Her leather-covered toes hurt. "Are you kidding me?"

Suddenly, a bright yellow glow overtakes CC's sight. The glow soon disappears and in the glow's place... are Malevolyn, Carly, Jacob, and Hartley. In Malevolyn's hands are a satchel and a green crystal. The sight of the satchel alarms CC.

"I believe this is yours," said Malevolyn.

Malevolyn tosses the satchel at CC. A compass falls out of the satchel and lands right at CC's feet. The other VKs notice the constant shifting of CC's facial expression upon seeing the compass.

"But how?" CC wondered, shocked.

"Okay, Malvs, can you tell us exactly what's going on?" asked Jacob. "You just poofed us back here without even telling us what the deal is with that satchel."

"How?!" CC said loudly.

"The real question is, why?" Hartley said. "You abandoned us and took the pieces for yourself. What's your angle?"

"She's known about everything this whole time," said Malevolyn.

"What?" Carly reacted.

Malevolyn steps forward and stares down CC.

"This isn't your first time time-traveling, is it?" Malevolyn started.

"How did you know?" asked CC.

"I met Aunt Eleanor back at the time my Mom first left Auradon," Malevolyn revealed.

"You did?" Carly asked, surprised.

"She saw you, CC," said Malevolyn. "She didn't know it was you, but she knew there was another time-traveler other than me. And she found your satchel. When I saw the compass, I knew. It's your mother's compass. The one she gave to you for your 8th birthday."

"Wait, there was another CC with us?" Carly asked, confused.

"So, I asked Aunt Eleanor for a favor. Another means of time travel, just in case I was right about my suspicions," said Malevolyn. "Told her where to hide it so I know where to find it."

"You suspected CC this whole time, and you never alerted us?" Hartley questioned.

"You've done this before, haven't you, CC?" Malevolyn continued. "This isn't your first time on the island. You've been here before. You've seen my Mom and your Mom. You imbued your pocket watch with time travel magic to go back in time and save your mother. But in your carelessness, you've been hopping around time without direction. And you've been at it for years. 10+ years, I'm assuming. That's why you look older than we expected. It's not because of puberty. You've been time-traveling for a decade."

Carly, Jacob, and Hartley were shocked as they listened. Is it true? It sounded true. CC has the face of college graduate, not a high school student. CC didn't even try to deny it.

"I see you've put the pieces together," said Malevolyn, looking at the slab with the dragon symbol on it.

"You have no idea what's going on, Malvs," CC growled.

"No, I don't. And that's why we're opening this door," said Malevolyn.

"Your mother is a monster, Malevolyn," CC said. "I didn't need time travel to know that."

"Are you sure about that?" Malevolyn asked incredulously.

"You were not here on this island when all the madness happened," CC said, sounding more and more manic. "I saw everything. You can't tell me what is and isn't true."

"You used us," Hartley said, feeling betrayed. "You had us believe that we were a family once again. You fooled us into thinking you care. But you don't. Not even about me."

"I didn't want to hurt any of you. I just wanted you out of my way," said CC. "You wouldn't approve of what I'm about to do."

"Which, I assume, is making sure I never see her alive again," Malevolyn accused angrily.

"You saw the past, Malvs. She went down the dark road once. It's not impossible for her to do it again. She did in the war against Aunt Uma. She cut of Uncle Harry's hand. She killed my Mom," CC said hoarsely.

Everyone was thinking and shaking at what CC said. She sounded so sure. She sounded so grief-stricken. They've all suspected Mal to be involved in CJ's death, but is it true that Mal is directly responsible for it?

"So, you've been pretending to not know anything all this time," Jacob said to the older pirate. "But you do know everything."

"You want answers, right?" CC said. "Well, you're about to get them."

"No, I am the one who is going to give my Mom a stern talking to, not you," said Malevolyn. "I did not come all this way just for you to screw me over. You don't get forgiveness for trying to strand us in the past."

"This isn't your problem, Malvs!" CC shouted.

"Yes, it is!" Malevolyn yelled back. "She's my mother. Whether or not she killed your mother, I am the one handling this! Now, get out of my way before I hurt you."

CC screams like someone who reached boiling point as she draws one of her swords and charges at Malevolyn. Malevolyn draws her own sword and whacks CC's sword as she takes the first swing. CC's second swing was so strong, Malevolyn almost dropped her sword blocking it. Malevolyn steadies herself as she blocks CC's third swing. Malevolyn starts swinging herself as she throws a few kicks, which CC dodges. CC kicks Malevolyn in the knee, but Malevolyn slashes CC across the left arm.

"Help her," Carly said.

Hartley draws his sword and raises it in between the two girls as their swords simultaneously hit his, interrupting the fight.

"This is madness," said Hartley. "CC, speak to us, please."

"I'm done speaking, cuz," CC said.

CC kicks Hartley in the stomach, knocking him away from her fight with Malevolyn. The two get into a lock, which CC was winning. Malevolyn's eyes glow green as she starts pushing harder and harder, overpowering CC.

"Playing dirty, huh?" CC grunted.

"Speak for yourself," Malevolyn replied.

CC kicks Malevolyn in the same knee she kicked earlier, elbows her in the face, and draws her other sword. CC slashes Malevolyn across the stomach, forcing her to step back. Malevolyn puts a hand over her stomach wound, trying to heal it with her magic. But it was slow. CC quickly presses both her swords against Malevolyn's neck threateningly.

"Looks like you've lost it after so many years," Malevolyn insulted.

"Go ahead. Mock me. It'll be your last words," CC dared.

"Wow, looks like someone inherited her mother's mental state," Malevolyn insulted further.

"Don't you dare go there," CC threatened.

Unexpectedly, Carly grabs CC from behind and shoves a purple flower against her face. CC drops her swords in her attempt to get Carly off of her. Carly manages to keep a hold of CC long enough for the purple flower to take effect. CC starts to slow down until she faints and closes her eyes.

"What the hell?" Malevolyn reacted.

"Uh, Uncle Ben said don't touch the purple flowers," said Jacob, shocked as well.

"True, but Gabrielle's book helped me enough," said Carly. "The purple flowers are like sleeping potions. Little exposure puts someone to sleep temporarily. Prolonged exposure would... well, it would be worse. CC should be out cold for a little while. Long enough for us to restrain her."

"She tried to kill me," Malevolyn said with disbelief. "I knew she'd betray us, but I didn't think she would try to... I thought we were friends."

"We'll stay here and watch over her. You open that door and you go see your mom," said Carly.

"No. No, you guys have as much right to the truth as I do," said Malevolyn.

"You can tell all of us about it when you get back," said Jacob. "She's your mother. This is what you've been waiting for."

"I could accompany you, if you wish," Hartley offered smoothly.

Malevolyn raises her hand dismissively and says, "No, you stay here and keep an eye on your cousin. We'll deal with her afterwards."

"And by _deal_, you mean..." Jacob dreads to finish the question.

"I'm angry, not evil, Jacob," Malevolyn said explicitly.

Malevolyn picks up the slab. Unlike CC, she could pick it up without effort. The dragon symbol on the slab glows green at her touch. Malevolyn guesses that it only responds to her touch because she's a descendant of Mal. CC would've been able to put the pieces together and open the door before/by the time they returned to stop her. The only explanation she hasn't is because the slab won't budge on her touch... anyone's touch... anyone who isn't Mal's child.

Malevolyn places the slab on the empty slot in the center of the door. Once she did, the green glow on the dragon symbol became brighter as the door itself glowed purple. Everyone covers their eyes as they wait for what's about to happen. Malevolyn peeks a little just to see, even if the glow hurt her eyes a little.

The door pulls itself out of the wall and slides to the left. Through the open doorway is a portal a green and purple swirling pattern.

Malevolyn walks slowly towards the portal as her friends watch. She holds her hand out to touch the portal. As her hands goes through, it starts to feel cold. Growing ever curiouser, Malevolyn walks further and further, until she was completely inside. Her entrance made the portal glow bright, prompting her friends to shield their eyes once again.

As the portal closes, a bubble comes out of it. That bubble floats in front of Carly, Jacob, Hartley, and the unconscious CC. In the bubble, they can see Malevolyn walking through a colorful void.

_Maybe Aunt Mal wants us to see_, they guessed.

* * *

Malevolyn walks through a corridor filled with the colors green, purple, and black. It feels cold, but she tries to ignore it. The ghost-like noises that echo around her did not unsettle her. She was focused on reaching the end of the tunnel. And she did. She steps out of the light at the end of the corridor and finds herself stepping on stone. What she found made her say...

"What the strawberry fudgesicles?!"

The Enchanted Lake.

But it all seems different. Everything around her was lacking in color. It was as if someone reduced the hue and saturation of the world. Her surroundings were dim in color and feel almost lifeless. The trees were greyish-green. The shiniest rocks almost look like they're from a black and white film. The flowers look like they're dying and blooming at the same time. Even the blue waters of the lake itself appear dull and magical simultaneously.

Malevolyn turns her eyes to the pavilion, where a figure stood. A figure with hair as purple as amethyst. Wearing a purple jacket that shines like a dragon's scales. The 16-year-old sorceress walks closer to the figure, but slowly. She was eager but careful. As she stopped a few steps close to the pavilion, she looks carefully at the purple figure again. She can feel the Dragon's Fire close by. The Dragon's Fire that she feels in herself.

"Mom?" Malevolyn called.

The figure turns around and faces her. The green glow in her eyes slowly fades as their eyes meet. Her lips curve into a genuine smile.

"Hi, Malvy," Mal greeted.

Malevolyn steps forward on the pavilion and faces her mother. Mal continues to smile, clearly happy to see her daughter after so long. Malevolyn, however, was not smiling. The expression on her face is almost blank, but there was some emotion present. Mal would not drop her smile as she waits for her daughter to say something. After a few more seconds of silence...

"Nice hair," Mal said.

Suddenly, Malevolyn swings her arm across her mother's face, slapping her as hard as she could.

Not even an "ow" from Mal. She just turns her face back to her daughter, only to see clear emotion on her face this time. Anger. Angry eyes. Angry breathing.

Mal spoke. "Malvy..."

Malevolyn interrupts her mother by slapping her across the face again. This reminds Mal of when she returned to her friends and family after abandoning them for CJ's crew. Instead of a hug, she was greeted by a punch to the face, courtesy of Evie. So, she says the exact same words she said after getting hit.

"I deserve that," said Mal.

Malevolyn's fist bursts into flames as she throws it right at her mother's face. This time, Mal catches her daughter's fist before it strikes her in the face. Malevolyn's fist shakes with anger as Mal effortlessly holds her daughter's hand back.

"Control," Mal scolded.

Malevolyn pulls her fist out of Mal's hand. She could not contain her anger. A part of her feels happy to see her mother, but her anger overpowers her happiness.

"It's been so long," said Mal.

"Too long," Malevolyn snarled.

"I missed you, my little Hatchling," Mal said sincerely.

"Don't you dare call me that," Malevolyn growled.

"You've seen everything, didn't you?" Mal knew.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Malevolyn asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Mal apologized.

"Sorry? You're sorry?!" Malevolyn snapped. "Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw what you did?"

"I knew you'd react like this," said Mal.

"You can't claim to know me!" Malevolyn shouted. "You've been gone for 10 years of my life. You don't know me."

"But I do," said Mal. "Do you know where we are?"

"Do I have to know?" asked Malevolyn.

Mal snaps her fingers and teleports herself and her daughter to Beast Castle. Just like the Enchanted Lake, the castle and everything around them looked and felt lifeless with the dim colors. Mal walks into Ben's office while Malevolyn follows her. Ben is in there. He has papers to sign, but he's not doing it now. Instead, he's looking at a picture of him with his wife and his daughter.

Malevolyn reaches out to touch her father, but her hand goes right through him like a ghost. She turns to her mother with a confused look.

"We're in a dimension where its occupants are invisible to the world," said Mal. "We can see your father, but he can't see us."

Malevolyn steps back in shock. Mal's claim of knowing how she grew up combined with the explanation behind the magic of this dimension bring up something shockingly unbelievable.

"I've watched you all this time, Malvy," said Mal. "I've always been there. You just couldn't see me. I wanted you to, but I knew you couldn't. Your first date. Your first prom. Your first school tournament. Your first academic award. I saw it all."

Malevolyn remembered the order of how those words were said. Those were the exact same words she told to her father when she angrily expressed how much she missed her mother.

However, all Malevolyn can do is run out of the room.

"Malvy, wait!" Mal called.

Mal follows her daughter outside the castle. Malevolyn looks down at the almost colorless grass as she breaths in and out heavily. Mal can sense the Dragon's Fire in her ready to burst. Malevolyn didn't look at her mother and instead just thought about everything she said. All this time, her mother was a few feet away from her and she didn't even know it. For the past ten years, she was with her and not with her at the same time.

"Malevolyn," Mal said calmly. "I'm really so..."

"Stop apologizing," Malevolyn interrupted. "Ten years, Mom. Ten years. You saw me crumble in front of everyone who cares about me and you did nothing. You just stood there and stayed away from me. All while doing... what?"

"Malevolyn, please, calm down," Mal pleaded.

"How could you lie to me?" Malevolyn interrupted again. "All this time, I thought you were the greatest hero this kingdom has ever seen. Someone who knows the good and the bad in everyone and in this world and uses that wisdom to inspire everyone. But that was a lie. You, Dad, you all lied to me."

"You were too young to understand," said Mal.

"No, I wasn't!" Malevolyn shouted. "Why would you show me all that?"

"Because I knew your father didn't want to tell you," said Mal. "He wanted to preserve the good parts of my life so you wouldn't feel even more miserable. I knew I owed you the truth."

"All those people... All those innocent people... you killed them all. Uncle Carlos, Aunt Evie, Aunt Uma, everyone was poisoned by your actions," Malevolyn continued, horrified and furious. "How could this kingdom forgive you and accept you after what you did? How could Dad forgive you and marry you after all the horrible things you've done?"

"They didn't. I forgave myself," Mal answered.

"You forgive yourself? You forgive yourself?" Malevolyn laughed hysterically. "How could you forgive yourself for all the evil that you committed? What you did... is unforgivable. How could you forgive yourself for that?"

"Because Eleanor told me to," said Mal. "It was the only way I could move forward. Forgiveness from everyone was not gonna bring me peace. Owning up to what I've done, accepting who I am because of those sins, finding the courage to forgive myself, that is how I walked down the path that led to you. If I hadn't, then you wouldn't be here right now. The horrors of my sins have stained everyone with blood and tears, but I was willing to persist through all that misery to get to the point where I could hold you in my arms and call you my daughter."

"What kind of person are you?" Malevolyn asked, still horrified and perplexed.

"I'm me," Mal answered calmly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Malevolyn asked.

"Malevolyn, you have no idea how much I had to go through when I was your age. Broken trust, broken hearts, broken dreams, I suffered through it all," said Mal. "What I did goes beyond just good and evil. It's hard to understand..."

"I don't need to understand," Malevolyn interrupted. "I am the daughter of a villain. A killer. A monster."

Mal's heart jumps as she steps back in shock. She knew her daughter would be furious upon discovering her past, but she did not expect her to call her a monster. It hurts her to hear Malevolyn say that word towards her.

"My whole life is a lie," Malevolyn said sadly, on the verge of crying. "Because of you. Dad lied to me, but that was all because of you. Because you left."

Malevolyn angrily shoves her mother. Mal almost lost her balance, but she stayed on her feet. She can handle any slap and any punch Malevolyn can throw at her, but she can't handle the hurtful words that her daughter is throwing at her face. She knew she would feel betrayed, but she didn't know it would be this bad. She expected the worst, but she clearly didn't think there could be anything worse than what she imagined. Still, she felt she deserved this reaction.

"No amount of apologizing will make it right," Mal understood. "But here I am now, standing right in front of you, trying to help you understa..."

"Did you kill her?" Malevolyn interrupted.

"What?" Mal asked.

"Aunt CJ. We found her gravestone on Blackfire Island," said Malevolyn. "Did you kill her? CC said you did. She almost killed me because she was angry at you. Angry at my mother. I know what she said, but I want to hear it from you. Did you kill Aunt CJ?"

Mal knew this was coming. It was all over her face. Malevolyn knows that her mother knows. Of course she knows. Mal was hesitant to tell her, but she knew talking was all she could do now.

"It's a long story," she said.

"You want me to understand. Tell me everything, and don't lie to me," Malevolyn demanded.

"I owe you nothing but the truth," said Mal. "But the truth comes with consequences. You're angry at me. But once you know know everything, you might never see me the same ever again."

"I think what happened in Auroria already did that," said Malevolyn.

"Malevolyn, no matter what, I still love you. I am still your mother," said Mal.

"A mother who abandoned me when I was 6. A mother who watched me from some ghost dimension for 10 years without even letting me know. A mother who cared more about her secrets than her own family," Malevolyn said bitterly.

"That is not true," said Mal.

"And how is it not?" Malevolyn questioned. "Everything you did, you did it for yourself. You left for your own selfish needs."

"No, I left to protect you," said Mal.

"I said, don't lie to me," Malevolyn reminded.

"I'm not," Mal said firmly.

"How? How is leaving me protecting me?" Malevolyn asked. "Mom, what happened?"

"Let's head back to the Enchanted Lake. Then I'll tell you everything," said Mal. "But just remember. Everything I did, I did it for you. Keep that in mind."

Mal snaps her fingers and again and takes them back to the Enchanted Lake. They sit down on the pavilion as Mal prepares to tell her daughter the whole truth. Everything. Why she left. Why she left Ben as a single father. Why she left Malevolyn as a motherless child. All of it. The younger sorceress sits there in anticipation while still wearing anger on her face. Mal tries to see pass the anger to find courage to speak the truth.

Question is, will Malevolyn find it in her heart to understand and accept the truth?

**A brief silence of celebration. Mal is back. Mal is finally here. Not in a flashback but in the present day storyline. Unfortunately, her story is gonna have to wait for the next chapter... well, the next two chapters. Mal's story about what happened to her in the past ten years will be spread across two chapters. I already have the answers, but filling in the blanks in between will take some time. This is probably the biggest moment in this story and I want to make sure I can give all of you a (more or less) satisfying answer.**

**So, what do you think of this chapter? What did you think about Malevolyn's reaction to seeing her mother again? Leave a review and let me know what you honestly think.**


	14. The Truth, Part 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of a two-chapter arc that tells of Mal's disappearance 10 years ago (in this series). Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Alexjhag, Descendants4, Robyn, DragonEmperor999**

A motherly voice spoke. She said, "To understand what I'm about to tell you, I need you to do one thing. I need you to keep an open mind. What I'm about to tell you... it's too much. I thought I had it all long ago. I did have it all. I was happy. I couldn't ask for anything more. My life, in spite of my mistakes, in spite of my sins, was perfect. It felt impossible at the time, but it became possible. All that happiness. All that joy. All the miracles. My life shouldn't have been like that, but I chose to make it all that. I could still feel the darkness in my veins, trying to take over me. It's been that way for a long, long time. But it didn't matter. When you fight hard enough, good triumphs over evil. And I wanted to be good for the sake of everyone I love and care about. But there is one harsh lesson in life. Things aren't always that simple. I learned that a long time ago, and I have to keep relearning it. Every time."

"What does this all mean?" a younger woman asked.

"Let me tell you a story," said the mother.

* * *

_Ten years ago..._

_Mal is out in the woods at night on her own. She's not just in any woods, though. She's at the Enchanted Wood. These very woods should be an enchanting sight to anyone. And while it is, it is also a painful reminder of one of Mal's biggest failures. Over a decade ago, a huge portion of these woods were magically decimated by CJ Hook, killing not only the flora but also the fauna, including unsuspecting civilians who just wanted to spend quality family time at one of Auradon's most wondrous places._

_An even more painful reminder comes in the form of a gravestone. Carved on the stone is the name "Eleanor." The daughter of the Enchantress. The one who sacrificed her own life to stop the threat of the infamous Wishing Well forever._

_"Miss ya, Eleo," Mal said._

_Mal suddenly hears a woman's chuckle behind her, as well as sensing powerful magic close by. She turns around and shields her eyes with her arm. That was because whoever or whatever is coming is emitting a heavenly glow so bright, it's like staring at the sun._

_The glow dims so Mal can see who is coming. She wore A large, shining green dress. A star-tipped golden tiara sat on her head. She held a gold magic wand in her hand._

_It's the Enchantress._

_"She loves and hates that nickname," said the Enchantress._

_Mal bows her head respectfully and politely greets her. "Enchantress."_

_"Queen Mal," Enchantress greeted._

_"Just Mal, please," said Mal._

_"I am pleased you responded to my call," said Enchantress._

_"I am pleased to answer, but what is this about?" asked Mal. "You didn't exactly tell me what we needed to discuss. You just said it was urgent."_

_Enchantress silences herself for little while as she walks towards her daughter's gravestone. She kneels down and places a hand on the marble stone that has her daughter's name written on it._

_"Is this about your daughter?" Mal asked. "I never did get to apologize. I swear, Ms. Enchantress, I tried so hard to save everyone, but..."_

_"She made her choice, and she has made her peace with that choice," said Enchantress._

_"But still, this is not how she wanted to reunite with you," said Mal._

_"And it is not what I wanted either, but there are things beyond our control," Enchantress said sadly._

_"I hate to ask, but... does she forgive you?" asked Mal._

_"I told her that I did not deserve her forgiveness," said Enchantress. "I locked myself away for years to prepare myself for the imminent darkness and let my daughter look after Adam and his family. The Wishing Well sealed me from this plane of existence, forcing me to watch my daughter suffer and I couldn't lift a finger to help her when I finally decided to intervene."_

_Mal wanted to apologize, but she knew it won't help. She interfered with the Wishing Well and that locked the Enchantress away from the villainous new world. A villainous world that only she, Maleficent, and the Enchantress remember._

_"It all started with a vision," Enchantress continued. "A vision filled with darkness and despair. And now, a new vision plagues my mind, no matter if my eyes are open or closed."_

_"Is there a new threat coming?" asked Mal._

_"I'm not entirely sure," said Enchantress. "I sense danger in the future, but there is one image that strikes me as the most important aspect of this vision."_

_"What is it?" asked Mal._

_"A new Enchantress," Enchantress answered._

_"A new... a new Enchantress?" Mal reacted, confused. "Wait, are you..."_

_"No, my life is not about to cease, Your Highness. I am an immortal," said Enchantress. "But the tides of fate have shifted since the uniting of all the kingdoms. The wars you have waged with your enemies turned allies have only shifted the tides in a treacherous manner. I will not wear this tiara and hold this wand for all eternity, as I once believed I would. My title must be passed on before I take on a new eternal responsibility."_

_"And what would that be?" asked Mal._

_"While I am not completely certain of what I saw in my vision, I do know that the Underworld requires attention," said Enchantress. "The cycle of death has been changed, and we cannot rely on Hades to correct the balance."_

_"But you think you can?" Mal guessed._

_"But that would require me to resign as a force for balance and change and relinquish the magic that comes with the responsibility," said Enchantress. "The universe will always need an Enchantress, even if the world doesn't see it."_

_"Who is... will... be the new Enchantress?" asked Mal. "Is it me?"_

_"At first, I thought it was you," said Enchantress. "A powerful being whose heart is filled with the Dragon's Darkness and the Gods' Light. Her fire burns like the infernal beneath the grass we stand on. The purple in her power and appearance signifying her prominence. But as my vision cleared, I realized it was not you."_

_Enchantress turns and faces Mal with an extremely serious look on her face._

_"It's your daughter," Enchantress revealed._

_Mal gasped as she literally took a step back._

_"Malevolyn? My sweet, little Malevolyn?" Mal asked, confounded._

_"It is not you. It is not your mother. That leaves only your daughter," said Enchantress._

_"No. No. No, this can't... I won't... this will not happen," Mal insisted. "My daughter is only a child. Malevolyn is... she's not supposed to... this is not what she would want with her life. This is not what I would want for her life. This is not what Ben would want for her life."_

_"I know," Enchantress said calmly. "And this is why I came here to tell you."_

_"No, this is just some stupid vision. She doesn't have to be a part of this. There is no guarantee that this will be true," said Mal._

_"My daughter tried and failed to stop my previous vision from coming true," Enchantress reminded. "No one could have predicted that the then unknown Wishing Well could facilitate in a seemingly ludicrous event that the world would change from blessed with light to damned with darkness with one simple wish. Anything is possible. You yourself should understand that better than anyone."_

_"Don't bring my past into this!" Mal snapped. "My daughter will not be the Enchantress, not when I have anything to say about it."_

_"Had I not informed you of my vision, the forces of the universe would have found another way to change your daughter's destiny," said Enchantress. "I have made the choice to speak to you about this possible future. I know you would"_

_Mal turns her back on the Enchantress and stares into space as she thinks about what she is hearing. Just when she though the wars and hardships had finally ended, here is the Enchantress, telling her that her 6-year-old daughter is predicted to be the future holder of the mantle of Enchantress._

_"I apologize for this distressful news," Enchantress apologized. "But there is only so much I can do about this new threat approaching. And there is someone who must wield my wand. If not, balance cannot be achieved. My power will be untethered and the combating of this threat will be dangerously uncertain. No matter the state of the kingdom and who reigns supreme, the Enchantress must always watch over all."_

_"How grave is this threat?" Mal asked suddenly._

_"All I know for certain... is that you are linked to it somehow," said Enchantress. "You can understand why I chose to come to you regarding this crisis. I can guarantee that it is no mere threat. I would not have received this vision if it didn't threaten all of Auradon. I wish no harm upon you and your family. But Auradon needs you to be a hero again, no matter what has been done in the past."_

_"I'll do it," Mal said._

_"What?" Enchantress asked._

_Mal turns back towards the Enchantress with a grave look on her face._

_"My daughter will not become the Enchantress," Mal repeated. "I will not let her carry that burden. She deserves to grow up normal, like how I never got to. She deserves to be happy and to live her life in a way that would shape her into the best person she can be. But as you said, someone has to wield your wand. Then it should be me."_

_"Mal, this is impulsive and - pardon my tone - foolish," said Enchantress. "Understand what you are walking into. You are willing to sacrifice everything - your family, your friends, your title - just to protect your daughter from becoming something you do not want her to be."_

_"I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect my family," Mal said determinedly._

_"There will be no turning back," said Enchantress. "Whoever wield my wand will inherit not only my power but my immortality. You will live forever and watch everyone you love pass away. I have made my peace with this life, but how can you ever?"_

_"When I said 'willing to do whatever,' I mean it," Mal said solemnly. "My family. My friends. They have suffered through so much because of me. If I drag them down on this path again and something bad happens to them... to my daughter... forgiving myself will be the least of my worries."_

_"You have achieved happiness, despite the impossibilities. I would hate for you to throw it all away because I gave you this information," said Enchantress._

_"There is this saying. A mother always knows best," said Mal. "And I believe I am doing the right thing. I have a duty to take care of my daughter, but I also have a duty to this kingdom. By accepting this quest, I am protecting my daughter from a life of regret. I don't care if I'm not happy. This is about Malevolyn. My dear Malvy. You are a mother. You have to understand this."_

_"I wish I did," Enchantress said sadly. "I was so scared of failing this kingdom, I led my daughter to her self-sacrifice. Content she may be, but I still fail to achieve inner peace. I failed as a mother. I do not wish this failure on others."_

_"I decide if I'm a failure," said Mal. "And I am making this decision on my own free will. Where do I have to go?"_

_"Blackfire Island," Enchantress answered. "I will give you 3 days to say goodbye. You will know when I contact you."_

* * *

"Me? The Enchantress? Me?" Malevolyn was shocked. She was destined to be the Enchantress? It is beyond unbelievable. She could hardly believe what she is hearing. Imagining herself wielding the Enchantress' wand and wearing her tiara... it's worse than concerning.

"There is something I never told anyone but my Mother," said Mal. "The Wishing Well. It did work. I lived in a whole new world for a few months. A world where the villains reigned supreme. The things I have seen... the things I did while I lived there... it's worse than you could ever imagine, Malvy. The restoration of the world we know, it required a sacrifice of someone that I care about. I have grown fond of Eleanor during our time in the new world. Her sacrifice sufficed."

"And no one remembers but you?" asked Malevolyn.

"I erased their memories," Mal explained. "I left some pieces of the new world in their minds, but only the ones that would help them make peace with themselves and with each other. To them, it never happened. But having a vivid mental image of what could happen, it helped them. Uma, Harry, all my former enemies, they were inspired to change for the better. Ben and I, well, the ring around my finger says enough. Up until ten years ago, everything was... perfect. Not perfect-perfect, but as perfect as it can be."

"You are just a well of secrets, aren't you?" Malevolyn said bitterly.

"I am not finished," said Mal. "That night, when you suspected I was acting strange... it hurt me to say goodbye. But I couldn't find the courage to tell all of you the truth. I thought that by sparing all of you from my battles would be for the better. They have been through way too much. Too much violence. Too much suffering. They shouldn't have to suffer any more for my actions."

"But we all suffered," Malevolyn said furiously. "All of us. You left us without even saying goodbye to us... to our faces. We all went on with our lives as if you were dead."

"No words can ever make up for it," said Mal. "Not even the rest of the story."

* * *

_Ten years ago..._

_Blackfire Island. Mal hasn't been here since her honeymoon with Ben ten years ago. It was one of the most wonderful moments of her life. The animals welcomed them and helped make them feel like home. Every fruit and vegetable tasted magical. They crossed a river on a rowboat, only to accidentally end up on the island's magical rapids, which led to a waterfall, which led to a wet landing. Ben fell into a 6-hour sleep when he smelled one of the island's purple flowers. He woke up on a handmade hammock with daffodils around his neck, courtesy of Mal._

_A deer approaches and greets Mal. She pets the deer and smiles at it. Mal sees the flower-shaped spot on her right side. She recognizes this deer._

_"Etzeil," Mal remembered. "Wow, you're all grown up."_

_Suddenly, Mal stopped smiling. Last time she saw Etzeil, she was only a baby. She remembered playing with her while Ben was trying to fix the animal situation on their honeymoon ship. It made her think of her daughter, Malevolyn. If she goes through with this life-changing decision of hers, she will never get to see her daughter grow up. She will miss everything. Her first day in High School at Auradon Prep. Her first date. Her first transformation into a dragon. All of it. All because she chose to come here, for her sake. By protecting her daughter, Mal is removing herself from her daughter's life._

_"Go back to your family, Etzeil. I'm sure they'll be worried," Mal said to the deer._

_Etzeil runs off._

_Mal goes further into the cave where the Enchantress told her to go. She and Ben traveled into this cave once. They found a treasure chest filled with rusty gold coins and century-old trinkets. But clearly, there's something else here. Something that only the Enchantress knows._

_Mal follows the magical trail left behind by the Enchantress herself. It's telling her that what she's looking for is underground. Far underground._

_"Nowhere to go but down," Mal said to herself._

_Mal raises her hand, lights it on fire, and pounds the ground with force. The ground beneath her crumbles and she calmly goes along with the fall. Igniting her boots, she starts sliding down the continuously breaking ground. Her fire digs further and further through stone and dirt while she slides right behind the collapsing rocks. The trail she is leaving is creating what a lot of people would think of as a slide. A dangerous slide, at that._

_Mal's slide ends when she lands on top of a big pile of dirt and rocks. This pile sat on a body of water in a huge cavern. Before venturing further, she decides to set the dirt and rock pile on fire, burning it all to ash. She stands and watches as the fire slowly does its work._

_"Ain't it beautiful?" Mal said to herself half-sarcastically._

_Mal proceeds down a long, dark corridor. The corridor leads to a smaller cavern, but she can sense strong magic here. She can sense the strong magic coming from inside the wall. She carves a door on the wall using fire magic and magically pulls it out, creating a doorway. Through the doorway is a portal, shining with a silver and gold swirling pattern. Knowing there is no point in just staring at it, Mal walks through the portal. It was so bright inside that she had to close her eyes._

_When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the Enchanted Wood, only it was different. It's like someone amplified the grey in the world and decreased the rest of the colors. The trees, the flowers, the sky, they all look almost lifeless. The animals were as lively as ever, but their colors make them look just as lifeless as everything else._

_"Is this the Underworld?" Mal wondered jokingly._

_"No."_

_The Enchantress reveals herself. Unlike the rest of her surroundings, the Enchantress retains her normal colors._

_"It's my realm," Enchantress revealed. "Everyone has wondered where I disappeared to after Auradon was created. Well, here's your answer."_

_"Those animals back there didn't even notice me," Mal mentioned. "It's not that you've been staying away from us. It's just that we can't see you."_

_Enchantress simply nods to confirm her guess._

_"And you said that, somehow, the Wishing Well prevented you from leaving," Mal remembered. "Okay, but why bring me here? I mean, yes, it's your realm. You just told me. But what is it that I'm looking for here?"_

_"You're not looking for anything. You're already where you need to be," said Enchantress. "All of my power, it comes from here. I only need to be here to maintain my strength."_

_"So, are you just gonna give me the wand and let me soak up all this magic?" Mal asked._

_"It's not that simple," said Enchantress._

_"Of course not," Mal replied stoically._

_"Do you feel your senses growing stronger?" asked Enchantress._

_"Now that you mention it... I do," Mal noticed. She calms down and focuses on her magic senses. "I thought it's just you, but..."_

_"You're already absorbing my power," said Enchantress. "Just slowly."_

_"And how long do I have to be here until I'm ready?" asked Mal._

_"When I first discovered this realm, I did not have the strength to lift my wand. It was only after 10 years that I was finally able to grab hold of the wand and wield its magic," said Enchantress._

_"Ten years," Mal muttered. "What do you expect me to do until then?"_

_"Watch and listen," Enchantress answered. "You can go anywhere you want. You can even go see your daughter. She just won't see you. I know it's cruel, but..."_

_"I made this choice and I have to live with it," said Mal. "Ten years. Ten years of solitude and centuries more to come. I don't know how you do it."_

_"I will investigate the island for this mysterious threat," said Enchantress. "I will leave you here to..."_

_Enchantress stops suddenly. Mal was about to ask why she stopped talking, only to sense something. Something magical but it wasn't the Enchantress' light magic. It felt... dead._

_"Do you sense something... strange?" asked Enchantress._

_"I do," said Mal._

_Mal turns around quickly throws a purple magic blast at whatever is coming. It was a skeleton wearing armor and wielding a sword. The magic blast hits the skeleton and causes it to break apart, scattering its bones. All 206 bones, lying on the ground and separated from the rest._

_"What the hell is that?" Mal wondered._

_"Wait, something is wrong," said Enchantress._

_All the bones start to reassemble, reforming the skeleton. Its skull rolls towards the body and reattaches itself to the neck. It quickly picks up its sword and charges at Mal like a raging animal._

_The skeleton swings its sword, but Mal catches the sword with her flaming hand. She then ignites her other hand and touches the skeleton on its skull, trying to burn it to ash. However, instead of burning it to ash, her fire magic causes it to fade away like a ghost vanishing. The armor and sword remain, though._

_"It just... disappeared," Mal pointed out._

_"Curious," said Enchantress._

* * *

"Wait, my friends and I saw more of those skeletons," said Malevolyn. "We encountered one at the Cotillion. Three more at the museum after you took Grandma's scepter."

"I knew you'd find them," said Mal. "But I knew you could defend yourself from them. Our magic, it's the only thing that can stop them for good."

"But what are they?" asked Malevolyn.

"Spirits who refuse to rest," Mal answered. "They continue to walk on the Earth, in pain, seeking to avenge their own demise. They can only be destroyed by the very thing that caused their eternal suffering. The Dragon's Fire."

"Wait, does that mean..." Malevolyn had a horrifying guess.

"The skeletons. They're the souls of the people I have killed," Mal revealed.

Malevolyn gasps. She covers her open mouth as her heart beats with fear. Her mother's past sins have literally come back to haunt her.

**I told you there's more to the skeletons in this story. Mal may have forgiven herself for her past sins, but the people who suffered for her sins seek revenge. As you've read, they can only be destroyed by Dragon Fire. And the only ones in this story who have that kind of magic are Mal and her daughter Malevolyn. But this is only Part 1 of Mal's confession. I still have more to reveal in the next chapter, such as the truth behind CJ's grave and CC's involvement in all this. There's also why the Enchantress' wand needs to be tethered to someone. All will be revealed eventually.**

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	15. The Truth, Part 2

**I hope you're ready because we're heading into extremely personal territory in this chapter. I've revealed that Mal's disappearance is linked to the Enchantress, but that's not all. There's the whole CJ thing and the CC craziness to address. Well, here we are. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Arbiter8991, Alexjhag, Descendants4, Robyn**

**_To Arbiter8991_: Maybe, but Malevolyn has expressed how broken everyone felt when Mal felt (which I think is enough for the previous chapter). Don't worry, though. You'll get more words from Malevolyn after the whole story is finished.**

_Ten years ago..._

_Mal, still inside the Enchantress' realm, wanders off to the outside of the Enchanted Wood to think in peace. She had just defeated a weird living skeleton with a sword, but something has her disquieted. Despite Mal's need for peace and quiet, Enchantress follows her. Fire keeps puffing through Mal's skin, signaling an emotional struggle. Suddenly, Mal's fist ignites and she punches the ground with so much forge and rage. The collision of her flaming fist with the ground creates a large fire, which disappears in a few seconds. Mal stays down on one knee as she breathes in and out calmly._

_"You should learn to control that anger. It's unhealthy for your and for everyone," said Enchantress._

_"Some things never change no matter how old you get," Mal said calmly. "Sometimes, you need to express yourself radically, even if it hurts."_

_"Something troubles you, and it's not just our unexpected visitor," said Enchantress._

_"That pile of bones... it had traces of Dragon Fire on it," Mal revealed._

_"What?" Enchantress reacted, surprised._

_"That thing is a mixture of death and fire," Mal said worriedly. "When I touched it, I saw something. Fire. Nothing but fire. I felt agony, fear, and rage. But those weren't me. No, those came from... it. That. Whatever it is. I don't know. Something isn't right. Something isn't right here."_

_"I must speak with my daughter," said Enchantress._

_"So, you can just visit her in the afterlife whenever you want?" asked Mal._

_"Sadly, yes," said Enchantress. "It hurts me, but this allows us to communicate, one way or another."_

_"I am so, so sorry," Mal apologized._

_"We live with the choices we make, no matter how much it pains us," Enchantress lectured._

_Enchantress vanishes. She has exited her realm and is now on her way to speak with her daughter Eleanor. Mal just sat down and hugged her knees as she thought about everything she felt when she killed that skeleton. Besides, staying here speeds up the process of turning her into the Enchantress that she agreed to become so her daughter won't have to be... at least, according to the Enchantress' vision._

* * *

"How is that possible?" asked Malevolyn, confused. "Don't the souls of the dead just most on to the afterlife? Heaven or hell, and all that. Or... just heaven, seeing as everyone you... killed... were innocent?"

"Eleanor discovered that not a single soul entered the afterlife after I burned that skeleton," said Mal. "And the Enchantress found the same result with the Underworld. Nothing. Not a new soul up above or down below."

"So, what you're saying is, we don't just burn them to nothing. We burn their souls," Malevolyn guessed.

"No eternal peace up above. No endless damnation down below. Nothing. We so much as touch those skeletons with the Dragon's Fire, they'll be gone forever," said Mal.

"The empty suits of armor and the swords me and my friends found on the island," Malevolyn mentioned. "Did you..."

"Only you and I have the power to erase their souls from existence," Mal confirmed.

"How could you?" Malevolyn asked, horrified. "Those souls became those bony monsters because of you. And you just prevented them from moving on in peace. You destroyed them... again."

"I had no choice," Mal said resolutely.

"No, you did. You could help them move on and finally rest in peace," Malevolyn said angrily.

"If I didn't, they wouldn't gone after you," Mal said.

"What?" asked Malevolyn, further confused.

"They don't just have leftover Dragon Fire attached to their bones. They're drawn to it," Mal explained. "Eleanor and her mother believe that the only they can find peace is to achieve revenge on their killer. Me. But while they're adept in battle, their minds work animalistically. They will seek out anyone with the Dragon's Fire in their blood. They're basically hot-wired to destroy any source of Dragon's Fire." Mal holds her daughter's burning hand and says, "And you have it in you."

"So, you're telling me that you're robbing those poor souls of the chance to rest in peace all because you want to protect me?" Malevolyn questioned, conflicted about this explanation.

"But back then, we only knew that they wanted to kill me. We didn't know yet that they would target you too," said Mal. "At least, not until your Aunt CJ."

"What do you mean?" asked Malevolyn, curious.

"I spent the next seven years in the Enchantress' realm. I told you, I could see everything," said Mal.

* * *

_Three years ago..._

_Mal has spent the past six and a half years watching her friends and family from the Enchantress' realm. The pain of knowing that she can see but they can't see her, it's more than just emotionally painful. She left them behind. No goodbyes. No warnings. Nothing. She just left them a message before she left. When she first came back to Auradon, she could see how devastated everyone was because of her disappearance. Everyone seems to be trying their best to move on despite how difficult it is, but her daughter Malevolyn refuses to let it go._

_Every day, Mal wishes she could leave this realm and return home to hug her daughter to make her feel better... but she can't. She didn't want to believe that silly visions can just come true, but the Enchantress' vision of an evil new world came true. She couldn't risk any chance of her daughter becoming something she's not supposed to be._

_However, what concerns her almost as much as her daughter is the troubled relationship between CJ and her daughter CC. CC has been showing signs of mental instability, which she obviously inherited from her mother. But it didn't help that CJ refused to talk about CC's father, who remains a mystery to everyone. CC's case has included random bursts of anger, bullying tendencies, and concerning use of sharp objects like knives and swords. Mal witnessed that last part in a... scene. If that wasn't bad enough, CJ is getting in a huge argument with her brother Harry concerning his niece._

_Mal found the two Hook siblings on The Lost Revenge. Uma was out, so it was just the two of them, free to shout at each other. Mal watched, since that's all she can do._

_"I can't do this anymore, Harry," CJ said, sounding like she's about to have a breakdown. "This is too far. I can't be a part of her life anymore."_

_"You're overreacting," Harry said with an irked tone._

_"She stabbed a student in the shoulder. With a table knife. All because he made a crack about her being fatherless," CJ reminded. "A punch to the schnoz and a talk with his parents are what that kid deserved, not a fatal stab wound that the doctor says would destroy his Tourney career."_

_"But you're her mother," Harry scolded. "She's your daughter."_

_"She was a mistake," CJ said in an unrestrained manner._

_Harry, despite being shocked, grabs his sister by the shoulders as he tries to reason with her._

_"Is this about her behavior? Or is it about her conception?" Harry questioned suspiciously._

_CJ grimaced and said, "I was stupid. I was reckless. And that is how she was born. I tried to live with that... but this is not what this is about."_

_"Thirteen years and you still refuse to share your true feelings about her existence," said Harry, displeased._

_"I'm not saying I regret having her in my life. I just... I'm not the mother she deserves," said CJ. "She's becoming like me, and all I've done is fuel her voyage towards my path."_

_"Because you refuse to tell her who her father is," said Harry._

_"No, she can never find out," said CJ. "And you promised not to tell anyone. That makes you a target for her disappointment as well."_

_"What happened was an infantile blunder, but it was beautiful nonetheless," said Harry. "She loves you, even if you're not perfect. And you love her."_

_"I do," said CJ. "And that's why I'm doing this."_

_CJ socks Harry across the face and knocks him out._

_"Take care of my little rapscallion, brother," said CJ. "I love you."_

_CJ kisses her unconscious brother on the forehead and quickly exits The Lost Revenge. However, what she and Harry don't know is that someone has been watching them the whole time. Mal sees someone crawling out of a barrel in the same room as the unconscious Harry. It was 13-year-old CC Hook. She saw and heard everything. She looked confused, afraid, and about to break a fit. For one thing, she grabs her hook and stabs the wooden wall with it in anger._

_"CJ, why?" Mal wondered._

* * *

"Who is her father?" Malevolyn asked curiously. "If you know, then you shouldn't keep it from me. And it's not just me. CC deserves to know. She just lost her mother."

"Some things are better left unknown," said Mal. "Besides, it won't matter. The damage is already too great. Even if we can repair it, the aftereffects will last forever."

"How did Aunt CJ find her way to you?" asked Malevolyn.

"She knew no one would go to Blackfire Island, so she thought she could hide there," said Mal. "What luck, right? She found me even though she wasn't looking for me. Makes you wonder why the others didn't try."

"They didn't think you'd hide somewhere obvious," said Malevolyn. "But even if they did think to look there, they wouldn't have found you without me."

"Damn right," Mal agreed with a little smile.

"Don't talk to me like that," said Malevolyn. "Answers, Mom. What happened to Aunt CJ?"

Mal drops her smile as she continues.

* * *

_Three years ago..._

_CJ's arrival in Blackfire Island didn't start with a reunion with the missing Queen of Auradon. Instead, CJ unwittingly stumbles into the very place where Mal didn't want her to be. After bypassing Mal's purple smoke booby trap in one of the island's caves, CJ falls down the next booby trap. A trap door that leads to a slide, which drops her into a lake in a deep underground cavern._

_Waiting for her in that cavern is a large group of living skeletons in battle armor and weapons in their hands - swords, bow and arrows, and maces. They look at her, making her a little nervous, but they don't do anything._

_"Uh, ahoy?" CJ greeted awkwardly._

_Unexpectedly, purple smoke poofs in and within the smoke is Mal._

_"CJ!" Mal shouted._

_The skeletons suddenly roar like a battle army and charge at Mal. Mal teleports herself towards CJ and teleports both of them out of the cave. A few skeletons aimlessly fall into the water, but they were fine. They float, somehow._

_Mal and CJ poof back to the cave's entrance. CJ pushes Mal away from her, feeling a bit shocked._

_"Malsy?" CJ started._

_"Hey, Calista," Mal greeted._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" asked CJ._

_"What the hell are 'you' doing here?" Mal replied. "Nah, just kidding. I know why you're here. You ran away from your daughter."_

_"How would you know?" asked CJ._

_"I've been watching," Mal answered ambiguously. "But just so you know, I've known all along how CC came to be born. I just stayed quiet for your sake."_

_"Uh... should I be touched?" CJ asked sarcastically._

_"You should be. You would've ran away a long time ago instead of now," said Mal._

_"What in the name of Tick Tock's cavities were those monstrosities back there?" CJ asked, referring to the skeletons._

_"It's a long story," said Mal. "But you need to get out of here. Go home, CJ. Go back to your daughter."_

_"No, no, no, I can't," CJ said spastically. "If you've been watching, then you know why I can't."_

_"You think you're insanity is rubbing off on her," Mal knew. "But you can't solve this problem by running away. This isn't a negative-fuels-negative situation. It's the opposite. She needs you."_

_"You sound like Harry," CJ insulted._

_"Because both of us, and everyone back home, we just want you to be there for her," said Mal. "Don't let the truth behind her birth get to you. She exists for you to care for, and you have to keep hold of that responsibility. I know Uma and your brother will take good care of her, but this you're only running away to make yourself feel better."_

_"Like you?" CJ questioned. "You didn't even have the guts to say goodbye to us face to face. You just recorded a message and took off."_

_"Unlike you, I did this for my daughter. For her sake," said Mal. "But I don't have to explain myself. You want to run away, fine. But you can't stay here. This is my island."_

_"You're not the boss of me, Malsy," CJ said stubbornly. "What the hell is going on here? You know my secret. It's fair I know yours."_

_"All I can tell you is that those skeletons have to stay down there," said Mal._

_"They didn't attack me, but they attacked you," CJ noticed._

_"Go home, CJ," Mal insisted. "Stay here on the island if you want, but if you step foot in that cave, you're gonna regret it.__"_

_"Wow. Seven years of loneliness is reawakening that dark side of yours," CJ said mockingly._

_Mal disappears, leaving CJ alone. CJ looks at the cave in front of her. She's curious and suspicious, but she knows that Mal will have her head, literally or metaphorically, if she even so much as thinks about going back in. She decides to ignore it... for now._

**_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~_**

_CJ stays on Blackfire Island for the night. She lights a campfire and sits on a log as she thinks about, well, everything. Leaving Auradon. Leaving her daughter. Finding Mal, who has been missing for years. To think, no one bothered to look here in Blackfire Island because, as Ben said, she loved this island so much and she wouldn't hide somewhere obvious. But that only makes Mal an even bigger genius than before. Hiding in the place she knew everyone wouldn't look because she knew they would think she that she would think it's obvious._

_"CJ," someone called._

_It was Mal, stepping out from the shadows. Mal sits down next to the log, giving CJ her space. She playfully increases the campfire's intensity with her fire magic._

_"Still a pyromaniac, huh?" CJ started._

_"And you're still insane. We haven't changed that much," Mal retorted playfully. "Look, I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier. I just... I made it clear to you guys. I don't want to be found. I needed to deal with my problems alone. You guys have suffered enough because of me."_

_"Damn right we have," CJ agreed mockingly._

_"But I can't be completely responsible for you and Uma, even if I added more fire to your fires," said Mal. "But it's all just too much."_

_"You think a bunch of skeletons is too much for us?" CJ questioned._

_"You don't understand," said Mal. "And I'm not even gonna help you understand. This is my problem and mine alone. It's more than just about a bunch of stupid skeletons, trust me."_

_"Well, you're not swabbing me back into the water so easily," said CJ. "Besides, maybe we could use the company."_

_"I wish I can say I could, but I don't," said Mal. "I meant what I said. Goodbye forever. I can't have you staying here to make me regret my decision even more."_

_"You think you're trying to protect us, Malsy? You really haven't learned, haven't you?" CJ questioned._

_"This secret is way different from all the others," said Mal._

_"But you're still doing the same squid goop like always. You prioritizing your safety and secrets above everything that truly matters," CJ criticized. "And yes, this is coming from me."_

_Mal chuckles and says, "Maybe, but... I'm doing this for all of you. If I didn't... I don't want anyone to share Eleanor's fate."_

_"We'd all lay down our lives for you, Malsy," said CJ. "That's the sad reality, but that's the truth."_

_"And that's the problem. I don't want any of you risking your happiness for my sake," said Mal._

_"Our world centers around you Mal, for obvious reasons," said CJ. "It shouldn't be, but you made it that way. We all owe you and we can't help it, even if we want to just turn our backs on you."_

_"I guess I should be touched," said Mal. "But you're still gonna have to go. You're not my favorite person, but you're far from the top of the list of my life of people I want out of my life."_

_"I know I asked this a long time ago, but... do you still consider us friends?" asked CJ._

_"Of course I do," said Mal. "You, Uma, Harry, Gil, Ginny, you're all my friends. I care about my ex-enemies just as much as everyone else in my life. What a world, huh?"_

* * *

"I'm sensing leftover tension between you two from the wars," said Malevolyn.

"There will always be leftover tension between me and my former enemies," said Mal. "But we try to use that to fuel our friendships. Transitioning from enemies to friends is far from simple. So much violent history between me and CJ and Uma and Harry. But it all worked out, somehow. For the better. Better for everyone."

"Aunt Uma went from sea witch to a witch doctor. Uncle Harry went from psycho pirate to seafaring teacher at Neverland High. Aunt CJ handles the high seas part of the sailing lessons at Neverland High. Uncle Gil went from buffoonish henchman to Aunt Sophie's apprentice/assistant," Malevolyn enumerated. "All because of you."

"Not entirely, but I do my best to make sure everyone gets their happy ending," said Mal.

"Except for Mad Maddy and Zevon," Malevolyn reminded. "Am I supposed to believe they forced you to do the worst?"

"No," Mal confessed. "I took their lives because I wanted to. I can't deny that. But the war against CJ... it was more than just what I became."

"Well, I don't care," said Malevolyn. "Just keep going. How about CC? How does she fit in to all this? She went looking for her mother, that I get. But how did she get involved in this whole living skeleton business?"

"One year after CJ showed up, CC came to the island," Mal continued. "By then, CJ had already figured out what the skeletons are and what they got to do with me. She also knew about the Enchantress. I got a bit careless, thinking she wasn't gonna be problem. I guess that was because I thought we were friends. When CC found her Mom..."

Mal had a grave look on her face as she continued to tell the story.

* * *

_One year ago..._

_CJ was sailing on her new pirate ship - which she named The Crimson Pearl - back to Blackfire Island after spending several months away. She was ready to confront Mal about the skeletons... and maybe talk about their daughters. CJ kept feeling guilty about leaving her daughter behind. It didn't help that Mal could see everything going wrong with CC and could tell her everything. CC's attitude has gotten worse that she left Auradon to search for her mother. CJ half-hoped she would never find her. Emphasis on "half."_

_However, another pirate ship was heading her way. Looking through her telescope, she sees who is piloting the other ship.  
_

_"No. No. No. No," CJ repeated with worry._

_CJ drops the anchor and allows the other ship to get closer. The owner of the other ship jumps off the railing and onto The Crimson Pearl. A blonde teenage girl who wore a Rosewood red pirate's jacket and had two swords attached to her belt. The hook attached to her hip gave CJ not-so-pleasant flashbacks._

_"Mom?" The other pirate said with a smile._

_"CC?" CJ replied, shocked._

_"Mom!" CC cried with joy._

_CC quickly hugs her mother. CJ slowly hugs her back, but she wasn't smiling. Her daughter finding her is the first thing and last thing she wanted right now. She may have wanted to see CC again, but this was not the right time._

_"I can't believe. You're here," CC said happily. "I looked everywhere. Well, maybe not everywhere-everywhere, but it's been so long. I never thought I'd..."_

_"CC," CJ interrupted calmly. After a brief pause, she says, "I miss you, too."_

_"Why don't you sound like it?" CC asked suspiciously._

_"I do miss you, sweetie, but... this is not the right time," said CJ._

_"You just left. You didn't even tell me where you're going," said CC. "Uncle Harry won't tell me why you left. Is this because I stabbed that kid?"_

_"CC," CJ said in a scolding tone. After calming down a bit, she says, "Mommy can't explain right now. I'm busy."_

_CJ walks away and returns to the wheel._

_"You're going to Blackfire Island," CC guessed. "What are you doing there?"_

_"Go home, CC," CJ said as calmly as she can. "You have no business here. You have school, friends, and a family waiting for you back home. They must be worried sick."_

_"What about you?" asked CC. "You're my Mom. You're the only parent I have. I mean, you won't tell me..."_

_"Catheryn Cayley Hook, I order you to go back to Auradon!" CJ interrupted with an extremely scolding tone. "You should not be out here! I know you wanted us to travel the seas together, but you picked a bad time! I don't need you to be here! I don't want you here!"_

_CC was starting to feel scared of her mother. CJ was starting to see how unnerved her daughter is feeling around her. Turning around and looking away, CJ takes deep breaths as she tries to calm down. She can't show her worst self to her daughter._

_"Mom, what is wrong with you?" asked CC._

_"You want to see? Then you have to do everything I say," CJ said softly._

_"Consider me your first mate... or cabin girl... or deck swabber... just as long as I can stay with you," said CC. "I miss you, Mom. I needed you."_

_"I know," CJ muttered with guilt. "I'm sorry, CC. I just wanted you to... to be safe. Mommy needed time by herself."_

_"Too much time, if you ask me," CC said with mild bitterness._

_CJ quenches her fist as she tries to contain her anger. She slipped today and she didn't want to slip again. She loves and cares about her daughter, but her volatile emotions were getting the best of her._

_Mal noticed._

* * *

"CJ Hook and her daughter. On my island. Two mentally unstable pirates. Dangerously armed," Mal said as she flashed back to something horrible. "I knew it was coming. CJ, being the changed woman she is - sorta - wanted to settle the matter on the angry souls hunting for me. But with CC by her side..."

"One of them didn't make it," Malevolyn remembered.

"You think I'm responsible," said Mal.

"Are you?" Malevolyn asked suspiciously.

Mal delayed the answer again. "Against my wishes, CJ released the skeletons from the cave. She was gonna take them back to Auradon so Ben and Fairy God Mother can help them. But by then, I knew that they would target you because you have the Dragon Fire in your blood. I couldn't let them leave the island. And it got..."

"Got what?" asked Malevolyn. "Got what, Mom?"

* * *

_One year ago..._

_In an open field somewhere near the South shore of the island, Mal finds herself standing alone against CJ, CC, and an army of skeletons. CJ manages to convince the skeletons to stand back and let her handle this. The skeleton may appear and act mindless, but they seem to be obeying CJ. Maybe it's because she offered them freedom and a peaceful afterlife. CC and the skeletons stay still while CJ talks to her purple-haired friend._

_"I see you've got an army," Mal started casually._

_"Only because I'm giving them what you refuse to give them," said CJ._

_"You can't bring them back to Auradon, CJ," Mal said gravely._

_"Yes, I can," CJ said firmly. "I'm not trying to play the hero here, Mal. I just can't shake off this feeling that I have to do something about this. These people here, they're here because of you. The least you can do is set them free, literally and spiritually."_

_"Not for another few years, CJ," said Mal._

_"Oh, for Devil's sake, Mal!" CJ exclaimed. "When are you gonna stop being selfish?"_

_"Me? Selfish?" Mal questioned, offended. "What about you? You are the one who ran away from home because you regret CC's existence."_

_"CC, don't listen to her," said CJ._

_"No, you should, CC," said Mal. "Your mother is ashamed at herself for giving birth to you, but she couldn't find the guts to tell you the truth. I mean, haven't you noticed how she feels being around you? Uneasiness? That secretive look on her face?"_

_"Mal, don't you dare," CJ warned._

_"I'm here to protect my family," Mal affirmed. "That includes the two of you. If you bring those skeletons back to Auradon, you're gonna wish I stopped you."_

_"Then go on and try," CC dared._

_"CC!" CJ scolded._

_"Regardless of my personal insecurities regarding this situation, in the end, this all for the people I love and care about," Mal stated. "And what's in it for you, CJ? You save their souls and then what? You'll just run away again. You can't live with yourself for what you did."_

_"Mal!" CJ said threateningly._

_"All because of one stupid single-night affair," Mal finished daringly._

_CJ suddenly draws her swords, shouts with extreme anger, and swings her blade at Mal. Mal poofs up a sword and blocks CJ's first swing. Mal focuses on the angry look in CJ's face. She knew she would react like this, but she didn't want this situation to escalate into a sword fight._

_"Hey, boneheads! Help her," CC ordered, talking to the skeletons._

_"CC, don't!" Mal cried with warning._

_The skeletons obeyed, as they knew CC is with their savior CJ. All the 102 skeleton warriors charge at Mal._

_"Dammit!" Mal cursed._

_Mal headbutts CJ and throws her down to the ground. Mal focuses on the incoming army. She crosses her arms in an X-shape across her chest, charges up, and unleashes an X-shaped fire blast that annihilates a dozen skeletons, burning their souls into nothing. Mal ignites her sword and starts blocking the many swords that are being swung right at her. She kicks down one skeleton and steals his shield, using it for extra defense. She swings left and right with speed and precision, making sure her ignited blade touches the skeletons. One by one, she burns more skeletons' souls out of existence. She easily blocks the skeleton archers' arrows as she blasts fire at them from her sword, disintegrating them._

_CC, meanwhile, rushes to her injured mother. She's clutching her aching forehead as she tries to get back up._

_"Mom, are you okay?" CC asked._

_CJ didn't answer her daughter however. She's breathing angrily as she glares at Mal, who still fighting off dozens of skeletons. CJ grips her sword's handle tightly as she gets back on her feet._

_"MAL!" CJ shouted._

_CJ shoves a bunch of skeletons out of her way to get to Mal. Mal reacts fast enough to dodge CJ's next sword swing. The skeletons actually stand back when CJ raises her hand at them. She wants Mal to herself._

_"This is insane, CJ," said Mal._

_"Says you," CJ retorted. "Just remember, Mal. You started this fire, just like you always do."_

_CJ takes another swing. Mal blocks that swing. They trade fast swings, unable to get a hit on each other. Their blades clash into a lock as they glare at one another with fight in their eyes._

_"You're doing this in front of your daughter?" Mal questioned._

_"I warned you about bad influences, Mal," said CJ. "You should know that yourself. You poison everyone you touch."_

_CJ kicks Mal in the knee, quickly followed by a kick to the stomach, knocking her back. Mal is a few feet away from a skeleton, but they continued to let CJ handle this fight. CJ charges at Mal and goes for a kick to the face, but Mal ducks under the kick with ease. CJ was gonna go for another kick to the knee, but Mal blocks that kick with a kick of her own. The two go back to swinging their swords at each other. Mal is steady and observant, but CJ counters that by being fast and ferocious. Mal blocks CJ's spin swing. Mal goes for a spin attack of her own, but CJ ducks under Mal's blade. After their blades clash, CJ uses force to knock the sword out of Mal's hand. She kicks Mal in the stomach again, knocking her against a skeleton._

_"You love the challenge?" CJ taunted._

_"We're supposed to be better than this, CJ," said Mal. "Is this what you really want?"_

_"You tell me," CJ answered angrily._

_CJ goes for another kick, but Mal dodges it. CJ ends up kicking one of the skeletons, separating its rib cage from the rest of its body (but it fixes itself immediately). CJ goes for another spin swing, but Mal blocks the blade by striking its flat surface. CJ keeps swinging, but Mal dodges her attacks with correct timing. Mal grabs CJ's arm on the next swing, causing the pirate to drop her sword. CJ tries to go for a kick, but Mal elbows her leg to block the kick. Mal, still holding on to CJ's right arm, elbows the blonde pirate hard on her right shoulder._

_Mal swiftly grabs her sword off the ground as she holds CJ in a choke hold, choking her with her arm as she holds the sharp end of her sword close to her eye._

_Realizing what she almost did, Mal eases the grip on the choke hold and slowly lowers the sword. Seeing Mal drop her guard, CJ jumps off the ground and propels herself forward, dragging Mal with her across the ground. CJ grabs her sword and runs towards Mal again. Mal blocks CJ's swings as she slugs her across the face. With CJ's face turned away because of the punch, Mal grabs the dagger attached to her boot and tosses it in the air._

_CJ whips her head back towards Mal and swings angrily at her again. Mal blocks the swing, grabs her arm again, and elbows her in the face._

_"Mom, look out!" CC cried, seeing the dagger falling from above._

_Mal grabs the dagger out of the air, spins quickly, and stabs CJ right through the stomach. CJ drops her sword as the pain inflicted upon her by the dagger overcomes her. Mal can see the shock and fear in CJ's eyes as the pain of her wound worsens. Mal pulls the dagger out of CJ's stomach, leaving the blonde pirate to drop._

_"NOOOOO!" CC cried._

_CC draws her sword and charges at Mal, screaming out of fear for her mother's life. CC swings wildly, not caring if she's being balanced or focused. She just wants to drive her sword right through Mal's skin like she did her mother. Mal blocks CC's strong swings casually before grabbing her arm. CC uses her left hand to throw a punch, but Mal slashes her wrist, hurting her. Mal ignites her free hand with fire and punches CC in the face._

_CC falls down as she touches the burning mark on her face. When CC looks back up at Mal, the purple-haired sorceress notices a burning scar under CC's left eye. She looks back at CJ, who also has the same scar under her left way, which she gave to her many years ago. If CC didn't already look so much like her mother, she does now._

_"You monster!" CC shouted. "How could you do that to her?! I thought you two were friends!"_

_CC grabs her sword and gets back up. Mal quickly kicks CC in the stomach and starts spinning. She releases magic blasts that causes CC and the skeleton army to disappear. She transports them far away so they can't disturb her from doing what she needs to do._

_Heal CJ._

_Mal kneels next to the still-wounded CJ and prepares to heal her bleeding wound. CJ, however, grabs Mal's wrist before she could start casting her healing spell. She nods left and right, telling her, "no."_

_"Don't," CJ said weakly._

_"Don't be stupid. You're not gonna die here," said Mal._

_"Remember what I said... about... all of us willing to lay our lives for you? This is it," CJ reminded._

_"No, this is not the time to be dramatic. This is not how your story ends," said Mal. "You have a daughter."_

_"Who is becoming like me," CJ said, having noticed CC's recent rage episode._

_"If you die, she'll blame me. It'll only turn her into you, but worse," said Mal._

_"Maybe, but... all of us... we need to learn," said CJ._

_"No, you're not gonna die just because you want to escape your responsibilities as a mother," Mal protested. "CJ, please. I don't want your blood on my hands. I let everyone believe I left you to die once. I am not about to let this happen for real. I am offering my magic to undo the damage I did to you."_

_"I'm not dying because I want to get away. I'm... asking you... to let me... let me die... because... b-be-cau-because... I love her," CJ said with a faint smile. "Make sure... that CC... my sweet CC... make sure she follows the right path. She only has you now, whether you both like it or not."_

_Mal wants to ignore CJ's words and just activate her healing powers. Her hand is still right above her wound. But Mal didn't do anything. CJ smiles as she closes her eyes, waiting for it all to end. Mal doesn't know why she's agreeing to just do nothing. Was it because CJ asked her? Or was it because she was her friend, is still her friend?_

_"Mom!"_

_That was CC. Mal had to vanish and return to the Enchantress' real before things can get worse._

_CC runs back to the area where her mother is, only to see her still bleeding and dying. Mal is nowhere in sight. Forgetting about Mal, CC runs towards her mother and takes off her jacket to use it to cover the wound._

_"Mom, please. You're gonna be okay. Please, Mom. Don't give up on me," CC begged._

_CJ uses whatever strength she has to touch her daughter's cheek as she smiles faintly._

_"It's okay," CJ said softly and calmly._

_"No, it's not," said CC._

_"Don't hold it against me or anyone, CC," said CJ. "Promise me you'll keep an open mind in the future."_

_"Mom... am I a mistake?" CC asked suddenly._

_Instead of asking why she chose those words, CJ says, "I made plenty of mistakes, but you're not one of them. I'm sorry, Catheryn. I'm sorry. I love you. Remember that. Remember... tha... th..."_

_CJ's hand drops from her daughter's face as her eyes close. Seeing her mother's hand drop to the ground so fast made CC's heart beat with so much fear. She tries to shake her mother awake, but she won't wake up._

_"Mom! Mom! Don't leave me! Mom!" CC begged. "No, no, no! NO!"_

_CC holds her mother's hand as she cries on her shoulder. CJ Hook is... gone. And CC blames no one but Mal for this. As her tears stain her mother's body, CC only has one thought in mind that overpowers every other thought, including her grief._

_Mal will pay for this._

* * *

Mal starts to shed tears as she pauses from telling her story. She may have that stoic expression on her face, but the tears raining down from her right eye tell her daughter what she's truly feeling.

"You killed her?" Malevolyn asked as she grimaced with horror.

"I didn't want to," said Mal.

"You let her die!" Malevolyn reminded loudly.

"Because she wanted me to," said Mal.

Malevolyn stands up and says, "Screw that! You didn't have to listen to her."

"Believe me, I don't know why I did listen to her," said Mal. "But I did. I'm still trying to understand why she told me to let her go. But I swear, I didn't want it to end that way."

"And you were gonna burn all those souls just because they were gonna come to Auradon?" Malevolyn questioned.

"I couldn't let them get to you," said Mal. "If I had to choose between those souls and my daughter, I would always choose you. In a heartbeat. I am your mother."

"Forget about being a mother! This is bigger than that!" Malevolyn shouted. "CC almost killed me because of you. She became like her mother. And that's because you killed her mother."

"You don't know the dark side of CJ like I do. I may have provoked her, but she allowed her anger to drive her into violence," said Mal. "I had to defend myself, but I did it with the goal of making sure she and I would walk away no matter what."

"But she didn't walk away from it. No, CC had to bury her on the island," said Malevolyn. "What happened then?"

"You already know. She tried to find the solution to achieve time travel magic. She traveled back in time to save her mother, but she got lost and spent 8 years growing up on her own," said Mal. "She once told me that she did find her mother, but something compelled her to pursue revenge instead of changing the past. She came back to the present as a grown woman. It may have been only seconds for me, but it has been years for her. She even tried using the skeleton army to help her, but she lost some of them through time."

"Until we found them and I had to burn their souls, killing their chances of resting peacefully," said Malevolyn.

"But it's over now. You and your friends discovered CC's intentions and you beat her. She can't hurt anyone anymore," said Mal.

"And what about those skeletons who are lost in time?" asked Malevolyn. "Are you just gonna ignore them?"

"Once my ten years is up and I have enough power to become the Enchantress, I promise that I will help them find peace," said Mal.

"You promise? You _promise_? You promised to be my mother, but you broke that. You promised your family no more secrets, and you broke that. You promised to be good, but you're willing to burn all those poor souls just to protect me," Malevolyn said sadly and angrily. "Do you not have remorse for what you've done?"

"I've done so many bad things in the past, Malevolyn. I've inflicted so much pain, caused so much suffering, and even death," Mal said seriously. "I went to trial for my crimes against this kingdom, and I won. That's because I was willing to pay for my sins. But the kingdom couldn't find it in their hearts to accept me as their queen. They accept me as their hero, but not as Ben's bride. CJ had to lie to them. She told them that she is partially responsible for my actions, when it was all my doing. And now, she paid for that with her life. By my hand. No matter how hard I tried to stop it from happening."

"You think you can forgive yourself and expect me to just forget about all the things you did?" Malevolyn asked, disgusted by her mother. "I watched those people in Auroria burn. I saw your so-called family feel so broken because of what you did. You killed Aunt CJ and you let her die. You turned CC into my enemy. CC was my friend. She and I weren't the best of friends, but she was my friend. She was part of our family."

"I know that," said Mal.

"But you don't care," Malevolyn claimed. "You left us. You left us on some personal journey that you should've told us about. You are choosing immortality over family."

"I am doing this for you, Malevolyn," Mal said, pleading for her daughter to understand. "Once I become the Enchantress, I can end this madness once and for all. I may not be able to save all the lost souls, but I can save most of them."

"But then you can never come back to us," Malevolyn said sadly. "You'll be immortal. You'll live forever. You'll outlive everyone. We'll all grow old and die, but you will just stay young and watch over the world all by yourself."

"Yes, I will," Mal said sadly.

"It's actually a fitting punishment," Malevolyn muttered bitterly.

"What?" Mal reacted, shocked by her daughter's tone.

"You abandoned your family to be the Enchantress. And now, you're about live a lonely, lonely life. You'll lose your family, not just because of your choice but because they can't live forever like you," said Malevolyn. "I'm almost glad to know. Almost."

"Malevolyn, you can't mean that," Mal said, still taken back by her daughter's words.

"Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter. You made your choice," Malevolyn said sharply. "It was a mistake for me to come here. I thought I could find my mother and bring her home. But it turns out I can't, even if I wanted to. I lost her. Forever. She wasn't even the mother I knew. She was someone else entirely. Selfish. Malicious. Vile. Wicked. Rotten to the core."

Never has Mal ever felt so disgusted with herself upon being described as "Rotten to the Core."

"Good luck on your eternal life," Malevolyn said dismissively. "I'm going home."

Malevolyn turns around and walks away from her mother, looking for the portal that will allow her to escape this plane of existence. Mal, desperate to reason with her daughter and reconnect with her, runs towards her. Mal grabs Malevolyn's shoulder and stops her.

"Malvy, please," Mal pleaded.

Malevolyn, however, lights her hand on fire and punches her mother across the face, knocking her back and far away from her.

Despite no scars on her face, Mal felt an emotional scar in her heart caused by that punch. Malevolyn, for one second, looks like she regrets it. But she just turns around and walks away with that furious expression on her face. Mal just lies there on the grass, not even bothering to get up. She wanted to try again, but that punch has forced her to stay back.

"Don't ever call me that," Malevolyn warned, hurt and betrayed. "And don't even think about coming home."

Mal sheds more tears as she watches her daughter walk away.

Malevolyn tries so hard not to cry, but a few tears escape her eyes. She wipes her eyes dry and starts running away. Away from her mother.

* * *

Malevolyn finds her way back to the cave beneath Blackfire Island, where her friends still are. Her return causes the portal to the Enchantress' realm to close. Malevolyn sees CC, who remains tied up, but she's finally awake. Malevolyn sees a bubble floating in front of her friends. She could see her crying mother in the bubble. It is showing them what is going on inside the Enchantress' realm. The sympathetic looks on everyone's faces (minus CC) make it clear to Malevolyn that everyone knows what her mother told her.

"She wanted us to know as well," Carly said simply.

"We're sorry, Malvs," said Jacob. "We're sorry you didn't get what you want."

"I have no words for the pain you must be feeling," said Hartley.

"You guys don't have to say anything," said Malevolyn. "We're done here. I'm done here."

The four VKs suddenly hear chuckling. It was CC.

"What's so funny, CC?" asked Malevolyn. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"I did, actually," said CC. "The look on your mother's face when you socked her in the face... oh, that was precious. I just wish I was the one who delivered that blow."

"No chance, CC," said Jacob.

"You're beaten," said Hartley. "Give up this nonsense and come home."

"No," said CC. "Not until Malevolyn's mother pays for what she did to my Mom."

CC suddenly frees herself from the ropes. She's been hiding a small dagger under her sleeve the whole time. She quickly grabs one of Carly's potions, given to her by Rafael, and uses it to vanish. No one could act fast enough as CC disappears in smoke.

"Darn it," Carly cursed. "We had her."

"We can't go home yet," said Jacob. "Not until we find her."

"You guys go on ahead," Malevolyn said with an uncaring tone. "I'm going home."

"You can't go home, Malvs. She's out to kill your Mom," said Carly.

"Then let her try," Malevolyn said with extreme bitterness and subtle sorrow. "CC. My Mom. Let them fight this out. If you want to get caught in the crossfire, be my guests. I can't make you change your mind, but you can't make me change mine."

Malevolyn snaps her fingers and disappears, probably back up the slide and heading towards the cave's exit.

Carly, Jacob, and Hartley can only stand and look at each other, wondering what they're gonna do next. Their leader just abandoned them, all because of her issues with her mother. While they're not fond of their Aunt Mal for what she's done, they were not angry enough to just let CC walk without facing consequences. But the three of them against an enraged pirate and an army of skeletons... those odds are far from being in their favor.

**So, what do you think of this chapter? What did you think of the full story behind Mal's disappearance? Do you think Malevolyn's reaction is understandable or a bit too much? Leave a review and let me know what you honestly think.**

**Notes:**

**\- Confession Time! One of the things that I have been daring myself to do in this series is to kill off an important character. Sure, Eleanor sacrificed herself in "A Whole New World" and I personally felt sad for taking her out of the story. But she was an OC I create, not one of the franchise's characters. So, here's my confession. Lonnie was supposed to die in "Long Live Evil", but the romance I was building between her and Jay was too much for me to end her story at Part 2. I didn't have the guts to do it until "A Whole New World", only to reverse Lonnie's death when Mal turned the world back to normal. CJ's death, it's the big death that I have been daring myself to go through with. Believe me, I really, really, really didn't want to kill off CJ. She's one of the characters that I've had the most fun writing about in this series (her relationship with Harry and rivalry with Mal were some of my favorite plots to write). But here we are. No resurrections, I'm afraid. CJ's story ends here. I just wanted to tell the story of how it ended. It's sad, but my series... this is the tone and direction I chose to base my series around.**

**\- I just want to remind you all that CC is 23 years old now. She was 15 when she started time-traveling, only to be lost in the past for 8 years. She returns to the present day as a 23-year-old young woman. I don't know if the whole "she looks older" thing from many chapters ago was an obvious red flag, but I just wanted it to be clear.**


	16. A Hatchling's Rage

**Well, the previous chapter was... to put it lightly... emotional. But the story must go on. Malevolyn is in a seriously dark phase after learning the truth and she just left her friends to deal with the escaped CC by themselves. How will it work out? Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Arbiter8991, Descendants4, Anonymousnette, Robyn, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery**

**_To Arbiter8991_: Thanks.**

**_To Anonymousnette_: At this point, Mal only knows of one way that the spirits can find peace, which is to kill their killer - her. What the previous chapter is saying is that Mal intends to find another way to help the lost souls find peace. She doesn't know how else to free the spirits, but she wants to find another way once she becomes the Enchantress. I guess I should've been more specific, but I hope I explained it well.**

Good thing that Rafael made more than one teleporting potion for Carly, Jacob, and Hartley. Otherwise, they wouldn't have gotten out of the underground cavern. The slide was too slippery for them to climb up, and it may take them forever even if they do find a way. So, they just used the teleportation potions to get out. Unfortunately, they used up all but one in their attempt to get out of the cave. After running pass the purple smoke booby trap and a swarm of bats (again, for Carly), the three VKs finally get out of the cave and take a breather.

"We're never gonna make it. We're gonna die," Carly panicked.

"Carly, calm down," Jacob pleaded.

"Calm down? Jacob, Malevolyn just left us," Carly reminded, still panicked. "Our unlimited source of magic is going back home while we have a limited amount of magic in our pockets. CC has an army of skeletons who can't die and know how to use swords and arrows. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die..."

"Calm yourself, Carlotta!" Hartley shouted.

Carly shuts up, afraid that she annoyed her friends.

"You're not the only one who is afraid," said Hartley.

"We're all afraid, Carly," said Jacob. "We're not as brave as you think we are."

"Admitting your fears, Jacob? I guess I can respect that," said Hartley.

"I'm sorry," Carly apologized. "It's just... ugh! What the hell was I thinking?!"

"So much for calming down," said Jacob.

"I have a confession to make, guys," said Carly. "True, I did want to go after Malevolyn to make sure she's safe. But... I had an ulterior motive. I wanted to... I... I wanted to prove to myself that I can be brave. To prove to my parents that I can be brave, just like them."

"Well, you're failing terribly," said Hartley.

"Hartley!" Jacob scolded.

"No, he's right," said Carly, ashamed. "I can't do it. I try and try and try to be brave, but... I'm still the same scared little girl I've always been. Just like Dad when he was younger. Only I can't overcome my fears like he did. He was 14 when he did. I'm 16 and I am still freaked out by stupid spiders."

"Hey, you're not the only one who wanted to prove something," said Jacob, putting a hand on his blue-haired friend's shoulder comfortingly. "I wanted to prove myself in a fight. Truth is, I only got into the R.O.A.R. team because I... I worked out a deal with the captain. I promised to train and train hard as long as I am on the team."

"Despicable," Hartley judged.

"Not as despicable as your reason," said Carly. "You just wanted to flirt with Malevolyn until she cheats on Jason."

"Untrue," Hartley denied.

Carly shoves the young pirate with one hand and says, "Screw you, Hartley!"

"Whoa, relax," Jacob pleaded. "This is the worst time to fight against each other. CC is the enemy here."

"You're damn right," said a voice in the shadows.

It was CC's voice. The three VKs stay close together as they draw their swords, looking everywhere to make sure CC doesn't get the drop on them. However, what they get instead is an army of two dozen skeletons. Thirteen skeleton swordsmen. Nine skeleton archers. Two skeletons armed with maces.

"Oh, gremlins," the three VKs cursed at the same time.

The skeletons slowly and menacingly approach the three VKs.

"She wants to kill us. She has gone insane," Jacob commented.

"She might spare me, though," Hartley guessed.

"Oh, sure. The Hooks look after one another," Jacob said sarcastically. "Okay, we need a battle plan. Carly, can you..."

Jacob turns to his left only to see that Carly is not standing beside him anymore. Her sword is on the ground. It's obvious what happened. She ran away with fear. The odds are now even worse for the good guys.

"I guess we're running," said Hartley.

"Agreed," Jacob agreed.

* * *

Malevolyn found the royal speedboat washed up on the other side of the beach and used it to travel back home. It took her 43 hours to get back home. She had to make stops at a few islands just to get some food, mostly strawberries. It doesn't make it easier to eat that stuff, though, considering that they were her mother's favorite food. But sometimes, she was too angry to feel her hunger. She just focused on going home.

When she finally made it to Belle's Harbor, she was greeted by the person who the harbor is named after. Belle. No matter how old she gets, she's going to do whatever she can to help, such as doing... whatever she is doing... on the harbor right now.

"Malevolyn! Oh, my goodness. Thank the Gods," Belle said with delight.

Belle rushes over and hugs her granddaughter. Malevolyn slowly hugs her back, still caught up on her final moments on Blackfire Island.

"Oh, we were all so worried," said Belle. "Where are your friends? Where's your... your mother?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Malevolyn. "What are you doing here, Grandma?"

"Oh, one of the ships was stolen," said Belle.

"Yeah, it was Carly and Jacob and Hartley," said Malevolyn.

"No, that was the other ship," said Belle. "The other one is..."

"Where's Dad?" Malevolyn interrupted.

"Oh, he's still at the castle. It's not like he has much to do outside the castle besides attend charities and public events," said Belle.

"Did you happen to find my scooter?" asked Malevolyn.

"Oh, we kept it in one of the storage rooms," Belle answered. "We would've moved it back to the castle, but..."

"Never mind. I'm too tired to poof back home," said Malevolyn.

"Malevolyn, wait," Belle said, trying to get her granddaughter to slow down. "This is serious. We're missing so many..."

"Grandma, please. I can't deal with anything right now," Malevolyn pleaded. "I can't even begin to... I just want to go talk to my Dad. Okay? Can you let me go?"

Belle sighs, nods, and says, "I guess I can't judge you. It must've horrible out there. But you shouldn't do that, young lady. We miss your Mom, too, but going out there on your own, magic or no magic..."

"It's dangerous. I know. I got to see why," Malevolyn said snidely.

Malevolyn ignores Belle as she rides her scooter back to the castle. Belle can only watch with worry, wondering what Malevolyn went through on her journey to find her mother. _Did she find her mother_, Belle wondered over and over again.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Ben is in the library, reading the children's book version of when Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos first came to Auradon. When the book was released to the public and the truth about the love potion cookie was released, the people of Auradon were shocked. But they chalked it up as another case of "true love wins the day" when they read the whole story. After all, Mal publicly announced during Ben's Cotillion that she doesn't want to do what her mother tells her anymore, all because of Ben.

Just as he was about to turn to the part where he sings "Did I Mention" to Mal at the Tourney championship...

The library's fifteen-foot doors were violently blasted off their hinges by fire. That fire came from none other than the King's daughter, Malevolyn. The purple-haired teenager breathes angrily as she glares at her father. Ben slowly closes the book as he looks at her with fear and happiness.

"Mom just told me you came back," Ben mentioned.

Malevolyn continued to glare.

"Uh, I see you changed your hair while you were gone," Ben said carefully. "You look so much more like your mom."

"Lies," Malevolyn muttered furiously. "My whole life, Dad. Nothing but lies. About Mom. About your love. About everything!"

"What are you..." Ben paused. "You discovered the truth, didn't you?"

"And guess who I found out about it from?" Malevolyn continued with a rage-filled tone. "Mom."

Ben's eyes widen with surprise.

"Mal?" He muttered hopefully.

"I found her, Dad. She's alive," Malevolyn revealed. "And she showed me, told me, a lot of stuff."

"Malevolyn, I am so sorry," Ben apologized sincerely.

Malevolyn responds by grunting angrily and throwing a fireball towards her father. Ben ducked, but the fireball flew way above his head. She appeared to have just aimed above him and broke a hole through the big window behind him.

"Why?" Malevolyn asked with a demanding growl. "Why did you keep secrets from me?"

"I... I..." Ben tried to muster the courage to tell the truth. "I wanted you to remember the best parts of your mother. To see her as the loving, wonderful, if somewhat mischievous woman who is the heart and soul of our family."

"The past ten years, you kept me believing that Mom is the greatest hero that this kingdom has ever seen. But that isn't the truth. She's just a villainess who manipulated her way to the throne," Malevolyn said angrily.

"Malevolyn, I understand that you are furious with me and your Mom right now, but that is too cold of a claim," said Ben.

"Really? Do you want me to remind you of everything she did?" Malevolyn questioned. "She tried to burn down Neverland. She almost turned Auroria to ashes. She caused all of you psychological trauma, not to mention she scarred Uncle Carlos' mind and skin. She let everyone think that she left CJ to die in the Sea of Storms. There is no reality where I understand how you can all accept her back to the family after all that death and misery!"

"Malevolyn, I know that she has done plenty of horrific deeds in the past!" Ben spoke up. "And I have thought about how absurd it is that we forgave her. But she is not the villain you think she is. It is more complicated than that."

"Aunt CJ is dead, Dad," Malevolyn revealed with a voice crack, grieving. "Mom stabbed her in the stomach with her dagger. And she didn't even heal her. She just left her to die, for real this time!"

"No," Ben muttered with shock and horror. "No, no, there has to be a reason. There's always a reason."

"Oh, there is. Aunt CJ was in her way and she got rid of her just like that," Malevolyn said angrily and casually.

"It sounds like you're seeing the worst of whatever happened," Ben said hopefully.

"We found CC, too, Dad. She was there when her mom died. She buried her. And now she hates Mom and doesn't care about her best friends. She wanted to kill me," Malevolyn continued insistently. "Mom turned CC into a villain."

Ben couldn't reply fast enough. It was all too much to take in. Malevolyn and her friends found CJ. They found CC. But CJ is dead. Malevolyn claims that Mal killed her. CC has become the enemy, even though she was part of the family. If everything Malevolyn said is true, then Ben doesn't know what to say that would calm both of them down. He still refuses to believe Malevolyn's claim of Mal as a cold-blooded killer without hearing Mal's part of the story... if he ever could see her again. The grief in his heart concerning in CJ. The sadness concerning his daughter and his long-lost wife. The uncertainty of what to say. Ben feels like he could drop to his knees right now.

"Mom left me. You lied to me. Everyone lied to me. I don't even know if I'm part of this family anymore," Malevolyn cried.

"Malvy," Ben said as he stepped closer.

Malevolyn forces her father to stop in his tracks by clenching her fist and letting out a little fire.

"I have no mother. I have no father. I have nothing," Malevolyn said sadly. "My life is a joke. A cruel, sadistic joke. I can't even look at you and tell you I love you, because I don't have a reason to."

"But your mother and I, we love you," Ben said very sincerely.

"How dare you say that to me after everything?" Malevolyn questioned, offended and revolted.

Ben knew he can't earn her understanding right now. So, he moves on to another topic. One involving the message he received from his mother from earlier.

"Where are you friends?" asked Ben.

"Not seeing clearly, like I am," Malevolyn answered. "They're still on the island. They're not disillusioned enough by Mom to abandon her. CC is still on the loose, out for blood, and they want to stop her."

"And you just left them, left your mother behind?" Ben questioned.

"You and Mom only have yourselves to blame," Malevolyn whisper-growled.

Malevolyn poofs out of the library, leaving her father with a broken window and an huge door-less doorway. Ben knew she would react very negatively once she found out the truth, but the anger in his daughter... it's beyond what he pictured. To disown him and Mal as her parents, it was impossible not to blame himself. Instead of dropping to his knees like he wanted to, he sits down on the couch and buries his head in his hands miserably.

"Mal, what have we done?" Ben muttered sadly. "What have _I _done?"

* * *

Somewhere outside Auradon Prep, a 16-year-old boy is tuning the strings of his guitar. His name is Jason. Yes, Jason, as in the boyfriend of Princess Malevolyn. A normal guy with above passable looks and a love for playing the guitar. If Evie and Carlos' secret relationship surprised everyone, Malevolyn and Jason match them in the "surprising everyone" department. The magical princess and the guitar player. It's just how it worked.

As he tested his guitar, he started to sing.

"Wherever you are, I hope I get to see you again," Jason sang, thinking of Malevolyn.

"To see me again," someone sang.

Jason turns around and, to his shock and joy, it turns out to be Malevolyn. He would've rushed over to hug her, but there was something different about her. Her hair. Just days ago, she was a pure blonde with only one purple streak. Right now, she's... all purple.

"Hey, Jason," Malevolyn greeted with a faint smile.

"M-M-Malevolyn," Jason stuttered, befuddled.

"Yes, I know. I... changed a bit while I was gone," Malevolyn said, flipping her purple hair.

Jason's stunned. Maybe it's the hair-flipping or the hair color, but he's frozen. Just staring at her. Malevolyn can't help but almost laugh. Almost. Seeing Malevolyn's amused half-smile, Jason snaps himself out of it.

"I got your message," said Jason. "You really had me worried."

"I know," Malevolyn replied. "And I see you're wearing that leather jacket you asked Carly to make."

Jacob is indeed wearing something different today. Jason is wearing a brown leather jacket. VK style.

"You know you don't have to change for me, right?" Malevolyn said. "'Cause, believe me, I didn't change my hair for you."

"I just thought, you know, you'd like me," said Jason.

"Jason," Malevolyn scolded.

"Sorry," Jason apologized.

"You really are such a doofus," said Malevolyn. She pinches his cheek and adds, "But a cute doofus. You're lucky."

"I could give it back to Carly if you want," said Jason. "I mean, I only wanted to..."

"Jason," Malevolyn interrupted. "Look, you just... never mind. I just came here for a couple things. First of all, I'm sorry. Sorry for making you worry. I just, well, I already said a lot in the message. But I hope you understand that I needed to..."

Jason cuts Malevolyn short by kissing her on the cheek. Malevolyn blushes as she stares at her boyfriend, surprised.

"I'm just really happy to see you," Jason said happily.

"And I'm happy to see you, too," said Malevolyn.

"So, what was that second thing you came to me for?" asked Jason.

Malevolyn drops her smile, puts on a serious expression of her face, and asks, "Jason, did you know the truth about my mother? The real truth? Auroria? Neverland? Banishment?"

Jason drops his smile slowly as Malevolyn looks at him closely with those piercing green eyes of hers. Malevolyn didn't need to add more to the question. Jason is hesitant and nervous. He knows, just like others in the past 10 years who have been told of the true story of the wars.

"You kept that a secret from me," Malevolyn said, sounding betrayed.

"Only because your dad didn't want me to tell you," said Jason. "And, well, he's the king. I had to listen. Plus, I kinda see why he wanted to hide it from you. After everything that's happened in the past few years, he just wanted to protect you."

"So, you're on his side?" Malevolyn accused.

"No, I think he was wrong to hide it from you. But I also get why he's concerned. Seeing you get angrier day after day because of your mother, it makes me wonder how the two of us even have time for each other," said Jason.

"I found my Mom, Jason. But that was when I discovered everything hidden from me," Malevolyn said emotionally.

"Well, what happened?" asked Jason.

"Do you have all day?" asked Malevolyn.

"It's Saturday," Jason answered.

Malevolyn and Jason sit down under a tree as the now purple-haired 16-year-old tells her boyfriend about what happened to her on her journey. It's a long story, but Malevolyn doesn't leave out any detail. She tells Jason about CC aging from time traveling, about CJ's grave, about saving people in Auroria back in 2016, about everything. Everything, including leaving Carly, Jacob, and Hartley behind on Blackfire Island with CC and an army of undead skeletons. That was when Jason finally decided to interrupt.

"You just left them alone? With all that danger?" Jason questioned, disappointed and aghast.

"They didn't want to leave with me," said Malevolyn.

"You do realize that if something bad happens to them, it's your fault," Jason pointed out.

"Grrr!" Malevolyn growled as she buried her head in her hands. "I know. I know! But what else was I supposed to do? I wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. I shouldn't have been there. My Mom left to be an immortal goddess, and I should've just left it that way. But now, everything happened. And coming home is all I can do. I have no business on that island. Not with my Mom. Not with CC. Nothing."

"And you think you're just gonna be able to sleep at night?" asked Jason.

"Is this the part where you break up with me for being heartless?" Malevolyn guessed.

"I'm actually thinking about it," Jason said.

"Wow, looks like you're finally growing up in this relationship," Malevolyn said sarcastically.

"Malevolyn," Jason scolded.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. Seriously," Malevolyn responded apologetically. "Ugh! What do you want me to do, Jason? Do you want me to go back and risk my life for nothing?"

"Saving your friends and helping your Mom, those aren't for nothing," said Jason. "Look, I'm not defending your mother. I can't pretend to completely understand everything that's gone wrong with your family. What she did was horrible, but she wanted redemption after that. And she got it. Now, I may be far from being the most qualified to say this stuff, but I'm just looking at this from everything I've been told."

"What would you do?" asked Malevolyn. "You have no magic. You have no background in swordsmanship. All you have is a guitar. Would you go back for them?"

"I would have never left them in the first place," Jason stated.

Malevolyn is surprised that Jason is approaching all this information in a very mature manner. Another thing about Jason that is average is his personality. He's your typical nice guy with good grades, as well as being an A+ student in music class for obvious reasons. But she has only seen the normal side of him for the past six months. This conversation is showing more of the emotional side of him, his thought process on very serious situations.

"Look, Malevolyn, I don't know how to make this decision for you," Jason said worriedly. "You're old enough to make your own decisions, but you can't just let your anger do everything for you. Right now, your friends are in danger. I'd go after them if I wanted to, but I don't have the power to do that. But you do. They're your best friends, right? Maybe not CC at the moment, but your mother gave CJ Hook a chance. Either be like your mother, the best or worst of her, or you can decide on what you feel is right."

"Jason, I..." Malevolyn paused, unsure of how to reply.

"Look, you have a lot to think about right now," said Jason. "Just don't hurt yourself doing it. And, if you can, talk to your Dad."

"I did," said Malevolyn. "It didn't go well for him. He can't forgive as much as I can't forgive him."

"Then try again," Jason advised.

Jason slowly walks away from his girlfriend... if he can call her that for much longer. Malevolyn remains sitting under the tree as she thinks. _What to do now_, she thought hard.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Blackfire Island, the three VKs - Carly, Jacob, and Hartley - are hiding under a tiny rock cave. They covered the entrance with a boulder that was "light" enough for them to push together. They've been stuck in the same area for the past 36 hours, not that they're counting. They've been too busy surviving against a walking skeleton army. And that is because Malevolyn left them two days ago. But it feels like it's been weeks.

"I don't think I can take it anymore," Carly said, sounding close to panicking again.

"You should've went back home with Malevolyn then," Hartley dissed.

"Hey, Hartley, knock it off," Jacob scolded. "At least she's being reasonable about being here in the first place."

"Fine. Perhaps I tagged along to spend more time with Malevolyn," Hartley dismissed. "But that is not the only reason."

"Oh, and what is it?" asked Jacob, not believing the pirate.

"I came to find my family as well," Hartley confessed. "I promised to help find Malevolyn's mother, yes, but I also sought to search for my cousin and my aunt afterwards. Carly here wants to conquer her fears. You, Jacob, you want to test yourself in a real fight. I simply wish to repair my broken family."

"Gee, that's... okay, now I feel bad," Jacob admitted.

"I share Malevolyn's pain, to an extent. This is not how I imagined seeing CC again," said Hartley.

"Well, she's not coming back," Carly said hopelessly. "It's up to us now... and maybe Aunt Mal can help us."

"Can we trust her?" Hartley asked skeptically.

"She killed Aunt CJ, yes, but she wanted to save her. It was Aunt CJ who didn't want to be saved," Jacob reminded. "Now, I don't understand Aunt CJ all that well, but the point is, it's not Aunt Mal's fault."

"Then we go back to the cave tomorrow morning," Hartley decided. "Just do not expect me to be fully trusting of her. She's far from trustworthy, as we've seen."

Suddenly, the boulder covering the entrance to the cave is destroyed. By what? By a cannonball. That can only mean one thing. CC. The moaning and roaring in the distance means her army of skeletons are coming for them.

"Carly, why don't you lead the running party again?" Jacob asked half-jokingly, half-seriously.

Carly quickly gets off her feet and darts out of the cave, with Jacob and Hartley following her. Unfortunately, their running was cut short when they were ambushed by seven skeleton swordsmen popping out of the bushes. They can only draw their swords as they wait for the skeletons to approach them with murderous intent. Carly was sweating as her hands twitch, almost wishing she could just keel over and surrender out of desperation.

"I love you, guys. I really do," Carly said hastily. "Hartley, I've had a crush on you since we were kids. Jacob, I was the one who stole your mouth wash when we were 12, not Christopher."

"You what?!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Huh?" Hartley was surprised.

The skeletons' growling, however, prevented Carly from saying more. Just as one skeleton charges at them, someone poofs up out of nowhere and bi-sects the skeleton with a sword. To the surprise of the three VKs, it was a familiar face. A teenage girl in a R.O.A.R. uniform and a R.O.A.R. mask. The girl takes off her mask and reveals herself.

"Emilia?!" Carly, Jacob, and Hartley shouted, surprised.

"Hi," Emilia greeted. "Oh, and I brought some backup."

The backup being the rest of their friends from back home. Christopher, Rafael, Gabrielle, Florina, Javon, and Alesha. They all come out of the shadows and attack the skeletons.

Christopher sword-fights with Skeleton #2 and ends the fight by cutting off half its legs.

Rafael throws a freezing potion at Skeleton #3 and freezes it halfway.

Gabrielle bashes Skeleton #4 repeatedly with a shield (with the Auradon crest on it).

Florina magically charges her stress ball and throws it at Skeleton #5, scattering its bones.

Javon rubs his own lamp and wishes for Skeleton #6 to be buried under the ground.

Alesha, to everyone's shock, karate-chops Skeleton #7 in the face many times until its skull fell off.

"Please tell me we're on time," said Christopher.

"Several days late, more like," said Carly.

"Yikes, someone's testy today," Javon commented.

"No time for your sneering comments, Javon. Look out!" Carly warned.

All skeletons (minus the one buried in the dirt) start to reassemble, startling the ones who didn't know what they can do. They all backed up and stood close to the ones they just "saved."

"They can't die," Carly informed.

"Only fire magic can destroy them permanently," Hartley added.

"Malevolyn went home," Jacob added.

"And there's about a hundred more where these boneheads come from," Hartley added.

"Perfect time to come into the rescue," Christopher said sarcastically.

"So... fight or flight?" Emilia asked.

**Surprise! Though, to be honest, the arrival of the other kids of the new generation was something I have been wrestling myself over. Should I include more new generation kids in the fight or not? Well, the next thing I have to do is address this surprise arrival in the next chapter. Oh, and of course, there's still Malevolyn's emotional turmoil to come back to.**

**Just like the entire series with Mal, this final part is mostly about Malevolyn. But hey, there is a reason why "Long Live Evil" is my favorite chapter in this series. To me, it's the most impactful. It's what set up everything after it. Whether or not Mal has forgiven herself for her Long Live Evil sins, it's always gonna come back to her. In this story, it's her daughter's anger and the lost souls from Auroria and Neverland. I know I've emphasized darkness and consequences in this series, but I have mostly been proud of it. Just lookin' forward to reach the end.**

**Note:**

**\- Just lettin' you know... Malevolyn never wanted to hurt Ben. She intentionally missed him with that fire blast, but she wanted to express just how upset she is about everything. Then again, sometimes, an emotional punch can hurt even more.**


	17. A Hatchling's Perspective

**So, in the last chapter, the other kids of the new generation have come to Blackfire Island to help their friends, which is exactly what Belle wanted to tell Malevolyn but kept getting interrupted. If you need to refresh your memory on who those kids are, go back to Chapter 1 of this story. Anyway, let's continue on this crazy story. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Descendants4, Arbiter8991, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, Robyn, DragonEmperor999**

**_To MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery_: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's calm down for a second, please. Let me breathe. I can only cram so many characters into this while making sure I focus on the story itself. The best I can do is mention the other AKs and VKs' kids or maybe (emphasis on "maybe") show them at the end of all this. Just for you. But until then, it's just these guys with Carly, Jacob, and Hartley.**

**_To Arbiter8991_: Well, Jacob knows about the truth of the wars and he talked to Ben. It gave him time to think. But I guess it boils down to loyalty. Loyalty to your friends.**

**_To Robyn_: I've been thinking about a story or series that takes place after D3, but I've done SO MUCH for my 7-part Forever Wicked series that I am dry on ideas for a new series.**

After escaping from CC's skeleton army, the VKs find a new hiding place on Blackfire Island. But they didn't do it on their own. They were guided by the animals. That was because Alesha was being all nice and friendly with them while they were looking for Carly, Jacob, and Hartley. The animals led them to a little lake with a hidden cottage covered behind a huge wall of nature.

A cottage that was built by Mal and Ben during their honeymoon, as proven by the "Bal" carving in the bedroom.

"So, how did you guys get here?" Jacob asked his friends.

"We stole a ship," Javon answered.

"A ship that is now in the bottom of the sea," said Alesha.

"All because the island is guarded by a crazy storm," said Christopher.

"We felt guilty leaving you guys alone out here," said Emilia. "So, I may have, well, talked everyone into coming with me."

"Hey, you gave us a choice. We're here on our free will," said Florina.

Once they settled in the cottage, it was time for a story. A not-so-pleasant story, unfortunately. Carly, Jacob, and Hartley promised their friends that they would tell them everything that happened. Everything, including Mal's secrets.

And the reactions after the end of the story are...

"Yikes," said Christopher.

"This is... this is... horrible," said Emilia.

"We're really sorry we didn't come with you guys at first," said Rafael.

"No, we understand. It was life-threatening," said Carly.

"But we're here now," said Gabrielle.

"Thanks for the book, by the way, Gabrielle. CC may have gotten away, but at least now we know that the purple flowers can be an asset for us," said Carly.

"You're welcome," said Gabrielle.

"And thanks for the potions, Raf. We would've been stuck down there in the cave if it wasn't for you," said Jacob.

"Hey, no problem," said Rafael.

"I can't Malevolyn would just leave you guys," said Alesha.

"Really?" Javon questioned. "It sounds like she took it the worst. A hundred times worse."

"Javon, would you cut with the attitude for a minute. This is serious," Emilia criticized.

"All these years, our parents lied to us," Florina said, disillusioned and angry. "Neverland, Auroria... damn."

"We know. I can't even... I can't even find the words to defend our parents," said Carly.

"All because of Malevolyn," Hartley said with resentment. "And all because of Aunt Mal."

"This is a bigger story than we ever though," said Christopher.

"Why, though? Why did Mal let Aunt CJ die? Why is CC suddenly evil and want to kill us all? Why is Malevolyn so mad that she would just abandon us to our doom?" Alesha asked curiously.

Jacob wraps an arm around Alesha and kisses her on the forehead in a comforting manner, knowing that this is all too much right now. The curious, studious Alesha now willing to go into the flaming frying pan, for him and for her friends. Admirable, but it's hard seeing her overwhelmed. Alesha just smiles, appreciating her boyfriend's comfort.

"Speaking of Aunt Mal, where is she?" asked Javon.

"In the Enchantress' realm, supercharging herself with the Enchantress' magic," Carly answered. "It probably won't be long until she's ready to become the Enchantress."

"So, Aunt Mal becomes the new Enchantress while the old Enchantress becomes caretaker of the Underworld?" Christopher reminded himself.

"That's the layman's version of the story," said Hartley.

"We've been waiting for her to help us, but clearly she's not ready. She must be waiting until she becomes the Enchantress," Carly guessed.

"She's the reason our parents lied to us, and you're still gonna stay here and help her?" asked Emilia.

"Aunt Mal isn't our favorite person in the world, true, but we know what the right thing to do is. To stop CC. We're not doing it for Aunt Mal. We're doing it for Auradon," said Carly.

"And if she does come to help us, what are you gonna say to her?" Alesha asked curiously.

"You don't have to say anything," a familiar voice echoed.

"AAAHH!" Everyone screamed.

Appearing into the room like a ghost revealing itself is none other than the future Enchantress herself. Mal. All the teenagers in the room step back - or, in the case of those sitting down, scoot away. Mal observes them closely and carefully.

Alesha holds Jacob closely.

Florina readily carries a magically-charged spherical bell in her hand.

Emilia keeps her hand on her scabbard.

"You're afraid," Mal said.

"W-W-Why wouldn't we be?" Carly replied nervously.

"This isn't the first time my family has looked at me with fear in their eyes," said Mal. "I know this look all too well. It was... not one of my favorite sights during one of my darkest times."

"No more lies, Mal!" Christopher boomed.

Mal glares at Christopher, making him sweat and hide behind Florina. Florina rolls her eyes, despite also being afraid of Mal right now.

"Uh, I mean... Aunt Mal," Christopher said nervously.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Any of you," said Mal. "Why would I? You're all family to me."

"A family that you just left behind ten years ago," said Jacob.

"I deserve every negative emotion from all of you thrown at me," said Mal. "But I need to you to understand. Yes, my past is way more heinous than I led you all to believe. Rest assured, I wanted to tell all of you the truth when you reached the right age. But then I had to leave. Ben thought that preserving the good memories of me would help my little Malvy grow up better."

"But it didn't work. She only became more obsessed with finding you," said Hartley. "And she did, but it was not what she or any of us expected."

Mal turns towards the nearest window and looks out, admiring the lake. She and Ben built this little cottage for the two of them during their honeymoon. They did a lot of swimming and redecorating. The lake's flora was a green mess until they magically made it look more appealing to the eyes. This lake went from a green mess to a beautiful eye-pleaser.

"Ben and I called this the Blackwater Lake. Well, I called it that. He hesitantly agreed," Mal said randomly.

"Let me guess. Don't drink the water," Jacob guessed.

"No, you can. Just don't swim to the bottom. You'll get sucked into darker waters filled with nightmarish sea creatures," said Mal. "I know, because I've been there. Not a scratch, though."

"What do you want, Aunt Mal?" asked Emilia.

"I want to help end this conflict," said Mal. "CJ's death, it's on me. I didn't want it to end that way, but she... you probably wouldn't believe me."

"No, we do. Kinda," said Carly.

"All I wanted was to prevent Malevolyn from living alone for the rest of eternity. I thought I deserve that punishment," said Mal. "And she's right. I do deserve this. For leaving her. For leaving Ben. For leaving all of you. For leaving Auradon."

"Look, as much as we want to hate... and cower before... you, can you stop CC?" asked Emilia.

"I just need to talk to her," said Mal.

"Are you certain?" asked Hartley. "She has been alone for years throughout time. She wasn't too hesitant to attempt to take your daughter's life. She's gone mad."

"I know," said Mal. "She's so much like her mother, but she's not all there just yet. As long as she hasn't completely lost herself, there is still a chance I can reach out to her like I did with her mother many years ago."

"And if you fail?" asked Hartley.

"If you're thinking I would reunite her with her mother, you're wrong," said Mal. "It will not go there, provided she doesn't push me. And she can't push me as long as it's only me against her. I simply came here to tell you to stay here and stay hidden."

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Alesha. "Wait, stupid question. You're the most powerful sorceress in the world. Plus, you have all that Enchantress magic in you."

"I need the Enchantress' wand to activate all that magic. Until then, it stays dormant. My magic is still at the same level as it was long ago," said Mal.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Carly.

Mal steps a little closer, slightly alarming the others. She wants to make sure they can see the sincerity on her face and in her voice. She cares a lot about these kids. They're her friends' children. That makes them family. She loves all of them. There is almost nothing she wouldn't do for them and for everyone she cares about.

"Because I want you all to return home safely," Mal answered. "You kids mean the world to your parents, and to me as well. I wasn't in your lives for very long, but I knew you would all grow up to be wonderful people. Willing to sacrifice everything just to come here and look after each other, it reminds me of me and your parents. We didn't always agree, but we stayed together through everything."

"How could you have redeemed yourself after descending into madness long ago?" Hartley asked curiously.

Mal simply says, "Love."

Mal disappears, leaving the kids inside the cottage.

* * *

Back in Auradon, Malevolyn goes looking for her father. It's been a day since she trashed the library in front of him and unleashed all of her anger at him. She spent the entire night thinking about her previous talk with her boyfriend Jason. He told her to talk to her dad again. After staying awake for all of last night, she finally decided to give her father another chance, no matter how hesitant she is to give him that chance. He wasn't in the castle, for some reason.

"You won't find him here," said Beast, who found his granddaughter in his son's office.

"Where is he then?" asked Malevolyn.

"My best guess? The Enchanted Lake," Beast answered. "He's been going there a lot since you left."

"Thanks," said Malevolyn.

"Malevolyn," Beast interrupted.

Malevolyn stopped and waited for her grandfather to speak.

"I saw the mess in the library," said Beast.

"I'm sorry," said Malevolyn.

"You deserve to be angry," said Beast. "Although, breaking the doors and the window was a little too excessive. We can afford to fix the damages, but we can't afford the emotional damage from all that."

"I just... you all kept such big secrets from me," said Malevolyn.

Belle walks in and says, "Trust me, dear. We hated hiding it from you."

"But your father is the King and our son. We had to stay quiet for his sake and for yours," said Beast.

"Even though we knew it was wrong," said Belle. "We are so sorry, Malevolyn."

Malevolyn wanted to be mad. Her grandparents are about as guilty as everyone who has ever lied and kept secrets from her. Her father. Aunt Evie. Uncle Jay. Uncle Carlos. All of her friends' parents. Yet... she hugs both Bell and Beast as her eyes water with emotion.

"I am mad, but I love you guys too much," Malevolyn said.

"We're glad to hear that," Belle said as she hugged her granddaughter.

Beast hugged back and said, "If we could restart, we would've told you everything."

"Don't bother thinking about the past. It's unhealthy," said Malevolyn.

"Looks like someone had a lot of time to think," Belle reacted.

"Not enough, but maybe just enough for me to not stay away from my Dad," said Malevolyn.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Malevolyn takes her scooter to the Enchanted Lake, where her father is. He's just sitting on the pavillion, staring into the lake. This reminds Malevolyn of when she found her mother, only it was in the Enchantress' realm. To think, Mal was there the whole time, watching her, but she couldn't see her. Well, she can see her father, so that makes him easier to approach. Still reeling from last night's emotional outburst, Malevolyn walks slowly towards him. She stops a dozen feet from the pavilion as she tries to talk. To think, she yelled at her father and threatened him with a fireball yesterday. What daughter does that, no matter how mad she is?

"You know, you remind me so much of your mother," Ben spoke suddenly.

Malevolyn jumped a little, surprised that her father knew she came.

"She's complicated. Difficult to deal with emotionally. She was almost always so angry and so hard to figure out," Ben continued. "Even after our happily ever after, no one, not even me or her best friends, knew her and understood her completely. Yet, we knew we didn't need to. We knew enough about her to know that she was always gonna be a part of our family."

Malevolyn still couldn't speak. She couldn't tell if her father is angry at her or still very sad from yesterday's argument.

"Mal wasn't completely to blame for the casualties she caused," Ben said suddenly. "When she died that day on Skull Rock and came home to us, she was... different. Different and scary and willing to do whatever no matter the cost. Evie, Jay, Carlos, and I, we couldn't risk her escalating the situation to something worse. So, we... we locked her up in the library."

Malevolyn can only nod, telling him that she also knows about that part in history.

"And that only made things worse," Ben continued. "It may have been her choice to cause those tragedies and cause her own family pain, but it was us who pushed her into turning on us. Your mother may be mostly to blame for the wartime tragedies, but it was her own family who were too afraid of her back then to let her be free. We tried to take away her freedom, we almost took away the goodness inside of her. Choices have consequences. Always. And every choice that I and your mother and our friends made during those times, they all had consequences."

Malevolyn is enlightened and confused at the same time, only lamenting how truly difficult it was back in the day.

"Do you know why I married your mother after all she's done?" asked Ben.

Malevolyn didn't say anything. She just waited for him to answer the question himself.

"It's because she kept fighting," said Ben. "Fighting for our trust. For her friends' acceptance. For my love. For everything she lost when she lost herself. She felt so much guilt and so much regret for the past. Despite how impossible it was for her to win back our trust and acceptance, she still fought for it. And she won that fight."

"And because you love her?" Malevolyn smirked.

Ben chuckled and said, "Yeah, that, too. But mostly because she never gave up fighting. Fighting Uma. Fighting herself. Fighting for everyone."

"Fighting for Auradon after almost burning it down?" Malevolyn questioned skeptically. "I don't understand her."

Ben gets up, turns around, looks at his daughter, and says, "It hurts to try, but the best you can do is to look at things from her perspective."

"Well, she's gone one unique perspective on life," Malevolyn commented.

"Malevolyn, why did you come to see me?" Ben asked curiously. "I thought I wasn't your father anymore."

"I... well... someone motivated me," Malevolyn answered slowly.

"Jason," Ben guessed. "He's a good kid. I shouldn't have asked him to hide the truth from you, but... he's good to you. I knew he was the only one you can trust now."

"So, you two did talk? I guess that explains why he sounded so mature about my problems with Mom," said Malevolyn. "He's a good kid, alright."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Ben.

"I didn't tell you why Mom left us in the first place," said Malevolyn. "Long story short, the Enchantress had a vision. Another one. Dad, I... I was gonna be the new Enchantress. Mal left us to make sure I don't become the Enchantress. She didn't want to tell us because she's gonna live forever once she becomes the Enchantress. She really wanted that message to be the final goodbye."

Ben remained silent to think about the short version of the full story. His own daughter becoming the Enchantress? It sounded so random, but visions don't happen for nothing. If Mal left to change their daughter's destiny... he doesn't really know what to think. He can only talk to his daughter, who knows the full story.

"And CJ?" asked Ben.

"The people who were burned to death in Neverland and Auroria, they were reborn as living skeletons. Mom wanted to keep them trapped on the island. Aunt CJ wanted to free them and help them find peace," Malevolyn explained. "They got into a disagreement. It escalated into a fight. Mom did stab Aunt CJ, but... I guess I was too angry to mention... she did want to heal her. But Aunt CJ, for reasons even she doesn't know, wanted Mal to let her die. Maybe it was for CC, I don't know. But..."

"It wasn't completely your Mom's fault," Ben finished the sentence for her.

Malevolyn facepalms and says, "I am so stupid."

"Hey, hey, you're not stupid," Ben said as he walked closer to his daughter.

"Mom did horrible stuff, but she still looked after all of you. But me, I just left my friends on a godforsaken island with a deranged pirate," Malevolyn said, ashamed of herself.

Ben slowly reaches for his daughter and gives her a gentle touch on the shoulder, attempting to comfort her. Malevolyn looks at her father, who is looking at her with so much guilt in his eyes. She was too angry yesterday to see how he feels, but now... she's starting to see that he never meant her any harm. While his beliefs and motivations for lying to her were misguided, he did it out of love for her.

"I just don't think I'm ready to forgive you for lying to me," Malevolyn said as her eyes watered.

"You can never forgive me for that," Ben said with regret. "But I just want to you to understand and to remember. To remember that I love you. I always will. You're my daughter."

"And you're my fath..." Malevolyn paused.

Ben can only hug his daughter, despite his fear and hesitation. Malevolyn, despite her own hesitation, hugs her father back. Malevolyn finally lets the tears stream out from her eyes as she hugs her father tightly. _What a difference one talk with the boyfriend can make_, she thought. Yesterday, she scared him by barging into the library. But now, she accepting his hug. Why? Maybe because she spent too many sleepless hours last night thinking about how she should approach her father.

After the hug, Ben wipes the tears off his daughter's face.

"I failed as a father," Ben said sadly. "Nothing can ever change that."

"But it can change," said Malevolyn. "Now that I know the truth, I just need... I need to bring Mom home."

"Then go," said Ben. "Save your friends. Save your Mom. Save them just like your Mom saved us. I believe in you, Malvy."

Malevolyn hugs her father one more time before running off. Ben smiles as he watches her leave. All is not forgiven, obviously, but it's clear that she's beginning to see clearly. He can only hope that she can bring Mal home. Even if she is to become the Enchantress and outlive everyone, all he wants is to see her again. Simple as that.

* * *

Before she could start her journey back to Blackfire Island, Malevolyn decides there is one more person she needs to see. Her boyfriend Jason. _If he is still my boyfriend_, she thought worried. She heads to his dorm, but before she could knock, she could hear him playing his guitar. She just presses her ear against the door as she listens, knowing that he's about to sing or rehearse or something. The first twenty seconds were just guitar strums, but she can't help but admire how good he is with a guitar. It's one of the things she likes about him.

**Jason**

_I'll be there for you, even in the worst times  
I'll be there for you, even if it's a crime  
I'll never leave you alone in the dark  
We have yet to make our mark_

_It's easy to turn back  
But it's easier to stay and fight  
I never thought I'd learn to attack  
'Cause even though I lack the might  
I'll never turn my back on you_

_Even when the whole world crumbles  
I'll be there by your side  
Never ever think of leaving you behind  
It doesn't matter if we stumble  
It only matters if we have each other_

_I'll be there for you, even in the worst times  
I'll be there for you, even if it's a crime  
I'll never leave you alone in the dark  
We have yet to make our mark  
__Oh, we have yet to make our mark  
I'll never leave you alone in the dark_

Jason suddenly stops singing and playing. He thinks he needs to rewrite that song. He looks at his notes and erases the chorus. _That won't do at all_, he thought. He taps his pencil against his chin repeatedly as he thinks about the lyrics for the chorus.

Suddenly, Malevolyn poofs into the room, startling him. Before he can even get a word out, she grabs his face and presses her lips against his lips. Their first kiss. Jason couldn't believe it.

After the kiss, Malevolyn says, "I love you."

Malevolyn then disappears, leaving a stunned Jason staring into space, wondering if that just happened. Did his girlfriend just kiss him for real for the first time?

**We're nearing the endgame, guys... although, I already used "Endgame" for Long Live Evil's climactic battle. So, I need a new chapter name for the next chapter. But the point here is, even if you may criticize me for rushing Malevolyn's emotional shift, I like to think that it was Jason who really helped her. She didn't sleep for the whole night and she spent the whole night thinking. That helped, in a way.**

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Choice

**I've been busy for the past couple of weeks with school and whatnot, but now I'm back and I'm ready to finish this.**

**I mentioned in the previous chapter that the endgame is here. This story isn't as long as the other stories, so I had to try and build a good enough story in this many chapters. And we're heading into the big one here. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapters: DragonEmperor999, Arbiter8991, Alexjhag, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, Robyn, Roxie . 88, Descendants4**

**_To StunZeed_: Just go back to Chapter 1, which also goes the same for everyone else who wants to remind themselves who is who's child.**

_Nine years ago..._

_In the Enchantress' realm, Mal watches her 7-year-old daughter spending time alone in Auradon Elementary. The very young Malevolyn is sitting on the grass outside while the other kids are playing/talking with each other. To see that her disappearance has affected her own child in such an emotionally negative way, it's making Mal feel even more guilty about leaving. But she left so that her daughter won't have to suffer for her sins. Everyone has paid, one way or another, but she won't let Malevolyn to be next on the list._

_"It breaks the heart, does it?"_

_The Enchantress, once again, goes to see Mal after another talk with her deceased daughter Eleanor in the Underworld. Mal just watched her daughter, not bothering to turn around._

_"It didn't work, didn't it?" Mal asked stoically._

_"I'm afraid not. The lost souls cannot enter the Underworld or cross the barrier to Olympus," said Enchantress._

_"Then they stay underground until I find another way," Mal said impassively._

_"Mal, I sense your emotional stress," said Enchantress. "But I surmise this feeling is caused by something other than your decision to abandon your daughter."_

_"Does it matter?" asked Mal._

_"Don't do this to yourself, Mal. Closing your emotions has never proven to be healthy, not even for you," said Enchantress._

_"You know what's not healthy? Pushing me," Mal replied._

_"I know," said Enchantress. "But the new Enchantress can't afford to be emotionally volatile."_

_"So, you want me to be cold and unfeeling?" Mal asked accusingly. "Because I've been there."_

_The Enchantress can see that Mal is being her usual difficult self when it comes to her emotions. No matter how much she has grown, some old habits never truly die, such as keeping her reason for leaving Auradon a secret from her family. Mal crosses her arms as she watches Malevolyn walk back into the school even though recess is not even over yet. Carly, Jacob, Alesha, Florina, and Christopher watch her sulk back to the classroom, but they're too cautious around her to do anything. If Mal says her eyes aren't watering right now, she'd be lying._

_"It never ends," Mal muttered through her teeth. "I try to press forward, move on, leave my past behind for the sake of myself and those who I love."_

_Mal's fingers twitch as her emotions boil within._

_"But it's never enough," Mal said faintly and sadly._

_"You believe forgiving yourself would help you ignore your past sins," said Enchantress._

_"Your daughter's words, not mine," said Mal._

_"And those words have proven wise," said Enchantress. "But it does not eliminate all the pain and suffering you caused."_

_Mal finally turns around and says, "Okay, now you're pushing me."_

_"The sins of the past can never be washed away, no matter how hard we try," said Enchantress. "You may have forgiven yourself, however fraudulent that may be, but you can never be truly absolved."_

_"I don't need the woman who left her daughter alone in the world to judge me," said Mal. "At least I have reasons for my disappearance. What's your justification?"_

_The Enchantress shakes her head as she stares off into the distance. The purple-haired sorceress crosses her arms again as she waits for a lecture to come out of the Enchantress' mouth._

_"There are sins that can be forgiven," Enchantress continued. "A youth full of rebellion and arrogance can be forgiven. Prioritizing personal duties over your family can be forgiven. But genocide, emotional manipulation, and the infliction of emotional damage, those are far too impossible to forgive."_

_"But I don't need anyone's forgiveness," said Mal._

_"No, but you needed the people of Auradon to accept you," Enchantress remembered. "And that is why you let CJ Hook claim partial responsibility for carnage you committed."_

_"I could've stopped her if I wanted to, but she would've done it anyway," said Mal. __"What exactly are you saying, Enchantress? Is this somehow related to my manipulating of everyone's memories concerning the dark new world?"_

_"Perhaps, but it has always been concerning to me you chose to meddle with their minds," said Enchantress._

_"They don't deserve to remember all that horror," said Mal. "I may be far from virtuous, but I have made choices that benefit myself and others."_

_"I have no doubt you made this choice to protect your daughter, but I conjecture you wish to pay for your sins," said Enchantress._

_"I have paid, Enchantress. I have paid dearly," Mal claimed firmly._

_Enchantress looks away from the purple-haired queen and returns to staring at the (barely) blue sky, seemingly disappointed at Mal's words and beliefs._

_"Are you implying I haven't paid enough?" Mal accused. "Are you implying that I want to suffer an eternity of loneliness just so everyone else doesn't have to pay for my sins?"_

_"Self-forgiveness or not, your past will always find a way to come back to you," said Enchantress. "As we have already seen from your collection of souls in the caves."_

_"I guess it does," Mal agreed tentatively._

_"You feel you have paid by watching your friends suffer emotionally and physically in front of your eyes, but I suspect you know that this choice is the ultimate penance," said Enchantress. "A penance you can never escape."_

_"For a force of goodness, you are awfully censorious," Mal criticized. "But then I remember you don't care about making others feel better. You care about balance through the correction of the sinful."_

_"We all have a purpose in this universe, Mal," said Enchantress. "Sometimes, it is given to us. Sometimes, it is a choice."_

_"Such as the one I made," Mal said dismally._

* * *

As she promised to her friends' children, Mal decides to finally confront CC and stop this feud before someone gets hurt because of it. She finds CC at the very battlefield where her mother died. _She died because of me_, Mal remembered. Self-defense or not, she chose to drive that dagger right through her. She just did not expect CJ to ask her to let her die. As for CJ's daughter...

CC seems to be drawing a very big circle on the ground with a stick. She sprinkles it with magic dust. This creates a glowing circle with symbols on it. Mal reads the symbols and realizes that it's a teleportation spell.

"I see you finally decided to see me after all this time," CC started.

"It's high time we talked," said Mal.

"Damn right," CC agreed with hatred in her voice.

"I know you blame me. You have every right to be furious," said Mal. "If I could travel back in time to undo what I did, I would."

"I tried to," said CC.

"But you didn't save your Mom," said Mal. "Why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," said CC. "I'm surprised you didn't just literally stab me in the back. I wasn't expecting you. I just thought you'd be hiding a lot longer."

"Look at you, CC. Through the power of time travel, you're practically a grown woman now. Yet, you still act like a petulant child," said Mal. "Just like your Mom."

CC quenches her fist as she breathes faster and angrier.

"Yeah, well, thanks to you, she and I have matching scars," CC said bitterly, pointing at the scar below her eye.

"I know you'll never believe me, nor will you understand what your mother was going through when she attacked me that day," Mal said calmly. "But you have to open your mind, not close it with angry assumptions trapped within."

"I heard your story. Maybe you're being sincere to Malvs, but you won't show her the monster within," said CC. "Not that you need to. She's seen what you've done. You have no idea how big the smile on my face was when she hit you. Priceless."

"You know, CC, I do think you are right, in a way," said Mal. "That monster who tried to burn Auradon to ashes. That monster who maltreated those she claimed she loved. That monster will always be a part of me. My lack of inhibitions, my impulses, my tendency to escalate everything for the worse, that will never go away. Mellowing with age was hardly in my agenda when Malevolyn was born. I just wanted to be a good mother."

"And by abandoning her, you think you're doing just that?" CC questioned. "Because I know just as well as her how much it hurts to lose a parent. Only, she'll pass away hating you with every fiber of her being. Me, on the other hand, I have to live with the grief for the rest of my life."

"I deserve my daughter's hate," Mal said. "But I don't deserve yours. I may have gone to extreme lengths to defend myself, but I never wanted your mother to be in that position."

"Shut up!" CC shouted as she turned and faced her mother's killer. She draws her sword and says, "You think you can reason with me and deceive me? Your own daughter couldn't see pass your sins. Why should I do the same?"

Mal shakes her head.

"Catheryn Cayley Hook. Daughter of the once feared and once loved CJ Hook. The product of a scandalous affair," Mal said, sounding disappointed.

"Stop it!" CC reacted angrily.

"You spent half your life mildly hostile toward your Mom because she won't tell you who your father is," said Mal. "And you've spent the other half trying to save her and/or avenge her. All this anger, it stems from somewhere. The secret your mother has been hiding from you..."

"I don't care who my father is anymore," said CC. "I only care about my mother. You took her from me. You didn't even help her."

"I tried," Mal said, still trying to stay calm. "But she had a reason for why she wouldn't let me. I don't know what it is, but... all I know is that it was to help you."

"Why would she rip herself away from my life to _help_ me? It makes no sense," CC said incredulously. "Stop trying to justify what you've did."

"I'm not justifying what I've done. I'm justifying what your mom did," Mal clarified. "You're out here, all alone, seeking revenge and not even caring who you hurt to obtain it. You tried to kill Malevolyn. My daughter. I would and should burn you for that, but I know better."

"Well, if you think me hurting your daughter was bad, you'll love the next part," CC said deviously.

"Listen to yourself, CC. You're plotting revenge and hurting anyone who gets in your way, just like a villain," said Mal. "That's not what you mother would want for you."

"I don't care if I'm a villain or not. I just want you to suffer," said CC. "And that's what this is for."

CC gestured to the teleportation circle. The white glow on the circle glows brighter and brighter, meaning that it's ready for use.

"Where are the lost souls, CC?" Mal asked, getting straight to the point. "I can't see them anywhere on this island."

"I'm glad you told us about the Enchantress' realm, because that gave me an idea. You can see everything in this time, but not the past," said CC.

"You scattered the skeleton warriors throughout time," Mal guessed.

"And when they come back here, well, let's just say Auroria is gonna be digging so many graves, they'll cover up the entire village," CC said with a gleefully sinister tone.

"Your cousin is right. You have gone mad," Mal said, worried and horrified.

"Maybe you should've thought twice about killing my mom," CC said vengefully.

"Auradon can't defend themselves against those skeletons. Only I can stop them for good," said Mal.

"That's the point," said CC. "And maybe, just maybe, I'll let my old friends live to tell the tale. The kingdom will blame you and rightfully so. You forced my hand."

"I won't let you do this, CC," Mal said with a pleading tone.

"Then you're gonna have to do what a monster would do. Snuff me out and those souls as well," CC dared. "But you won't do it. You want to prove yourself a saint to your daughter. You know as well as I do that these souls lack brains in their skulls. They can only ever attack and obey. They're loyal to me because my mom rallied them together. They're cursed to kill anyone in their way. You wanna stop another carnage, then you gotta put me and them out of our misery."

"CC, please, I'm begging you. Don't walk down this path," Mal pleaded. "Your mother decimated half of the Enchanted Wood, killed three families and poor defenseless animals. You do this, you're no better than she was."

"Life's messy that way, Auntie," CC said darkly. "You just gotta embrace that fact. I'm sure you have."

"I have, CC. Believe me, I have," Mal said, trying hard to control her own temper. "You've matured and not at the same time. It's almost sad. I'd hate to be your mother."

CC responds to that comment by angrily stabbing the dirt beneath her feet with the tip of her sword.

"My mother is dead. You took her from me on the same day I found her. It's as simple as that," CC said, gritting her teeth.

"It's never that simple, CC," Mal said, knowing from experience.

CC puts her fingers around her time-traveling pocket watch, preparing to summon her army of undead skeletons. All she has to do is get them to stand on the circle and they'll be transported to Auroria in a second.

Mal magically poofs herself a sword, knowing that CC won't let go of the pocket watch without a fight. CC smirks as she teases her enemy by tapping on the pocket watch, just daring her to make the first move before she pushes the right button. Just as Mal was about to ignite her sword...

An arrow comes out of nowhere and hits the chain of the pocket watch, dragging the watch itself away from CC.

A potion bottle also comes out of nowhere, from a different direction, and smashes right in front of CC, teleporting her ten feet into the air.

CC starts to fall, but someone swings from a vine and catches her. It was...

"Hartley?" Mal reacted, surprised.

"You didn't see us coming?" Hartley replied with a smile.

"And I thought you could sense magic a mile away," said Emilia, who comes out of the bushes.

"I guess she was too worried about Auradon and Malevolyn," Alesha guessed.

Hartley, Emilia, and Alesha reveal themselves, along with Carly, Jacob, Christopher, Rafael, Gabrielle, Florina, and Javon. Hartley holds CC tight so she can't escape. Emilia has a rope ready to be used on the evil pirate.

"I told you all to let me handle this," Mal scolded.

"And we didn't listen," said Jacob. "We're old enough to decide for ourselves."

"Besides, it's over," said Rafael. "CC's caught and we got this." He referred to the pocket watch.

"You really think I didn't prepare for this?" CC questioned.

"What? Do you have a second pocket watch or something?" Florina replied mockingly.

CC smirks as she steps on Hartley's foot, forcing him to release her. After pushing her cousin away from her, CC pulls on a chain attached to her boot. Pulling on the chain, CC pulls out another pocket watch from a "pocket" in her boot. She pushes the crown and Mal can sense temporal magic all around them. The sounds of undead roaring and clashing metal only confirm what she senses.

The undead are here and coming.

"Remember, Auntie. The only way to stop them for good is to burn them for good," CC reminded with a devious smile.

"This is insane, CC," said Hartley. "How would this pointless act of revenge benefit you? You are now the eldest of us, but you act the most immature."

"Yeah, what he said," Christopher agreed.

"You guys insist on defending that green-eyed monster?" CC questioned, referring to Mal. "She killed my mother!"

"Maybe, and we don't trust her. But we don't despise her enough to let you just do whatever you want," said Carly.

"Wow, brave words from the coward," CC mocked. "Let's see how brave your are, all of you, once my army arrives."

"Goddammit, CC!" Mal cursed loudly. "Has it ever occurred to you that I miss your mother as well? I helped her redeem herself, and I treated her like family for so many years. We were mortal enemies once, but that all changed. What you saw that day, that was ill fate. If you think I'm mad enough to throw away my friendship with your mother after everything... then you're more insane than she was."

CC draws both her swords and says, "No more talk! Time to finish this once and..."

A loud roar in the sky interrupts CC. Everyone looks up and sees...

"A dragon?!" The younger VKs exclaimed, shocked.

"Malvy," Mal said, happy and shocked.

A purple dragon - appearance wise, it was in the stage between baby and adult - soars down from the clouds above. Everyone runs and ducks for cover as the dragon lands in the center of the battlefield hard, causing rock and dust to fly everywhere, creating a huge smoke made of rocky dust.

The dust clears as the dragon transforms. As Mal suspected, it's her daughter. Malevolyn.

But she looks a bit different. Malevolyn's straight purple hair is now wavy like the ocean - much like her mother's - and, for some reason, one of her streaks is blonde. _Talk about a reversal_, everyone thought. Her leather jacket changes from the typical VK style to a shiny amethyst with smooth black surfaces that appear to be made of actual dragon scales. The black-and-green flaming dragon heart symbol on the back of her jacket changed to a heart symbol made of a black dragon breathing green fire.

"Malevolyn?" Mal called carefully.

Malevolyn turns around and looks at her mother. It's the second time she's seen her after so many years. It's the first time she's seen her since their less-than-happy reunion a few days ago. The pain and anger she felt from that reunion is still fresh in her mind and heart. Despite that, she walks closer towards her mother, if slowly. Mal can't help but be amazed by her daughter's transformation, both as a dragon and as herself.

It was silent for a while. Everyone was still lying on the ground, having been affected by Malevolyn's hard landing. They look at the two purple-haired sorceresses, the mother and the daughter, and wait until something happens.

"Are you feeling... different?" Mal asked slowly.

"In a matter of speaking," Malevolyn answered calmly.

"I never got to tell you. It was my first dragon transformation that started, well, everything," Mal revealed. "Death may have been what ignited the darkness, but it was my first taste of my alternate form that paved the way for my dying inhibitions, my desperate search for my true identity."

"All that misery and destruction because of an identity crisis. One hell of a story," Malevolyn said, laughing on the inside.

"Look, Malvy... Malevolyn, I know that a simple sorry is never ever gonna be enough," Mal said apologetically. "But I just want you to, at the very least, understand that I only meant..."

Malevolyn interrupts her mother by hugging her, much to Mal's surprise. Much to everyone's surprise, actually, considering how their last conversation went. Mal wanted to hug her daughter back, but she was too shocked to do so. How angry she was at her, she didn't expect for her to just hug her this easily.

"I flew all this way just to find you. I'm not gonna waste this opportunity again," said Malevolyn.

"Easy there, junior dragon," Mal said in a teasing but impressed tone. "Now, are you sure you're okay?"

"Dad. He told me more that I didn't give you time to tell. The library. Consequences and all that. How everyone is to blame for Neverland and Auroria, no matter how big or small the blame is on anyone," said Malevolyn.

"I do miss your father very much, sweetie," said Mal.

"And he misses you. A lot," said Malevolyn.

"And I will go and see him, right after we're finished here," said Mal.

"You're going to live forever, Mom. Are you sure you want to go see him again, one last time?" asked Malevolyn.

"Hey, I know I'm punishing myself and you at the same time, but in the end, I'm doing this for you," said Mal. "A mother always knows best."

"Eh, _always_ is debatable," Malevolyn said playfully.

Mal pokes her daughter on the nose and says, "You'll understand when you become a mother one day."

"Me. A mother. As if becoming the Enchantress was a scary thought," Malevolyn commented.

"Uh, Malvs," Javon called. "I hate to interrupt this adorable moment, but... CC!"

CC charges at the two sorceresses with dual swords. Mal and Malevolyn both draw their own swords and block CC's double swing just in time. CC kicks Malevolyn in the knee and attempts a roundhouse kick on Mal. Mal dodges the kick before pounding the ground, unleashing a small magic burst that knocks CC off her feet. Malevolyn brushes off the knee pain and gets back up.

"Uh, you need any help?" Jacob offered nervously.

"Someone needs to keep her skeleton army at bay," said Mal. "If they reach the transportation barrier, Auroria will undeservedly suffer once again."

"In that case, you guys keep those boneheads away from the circle," Malevolyn ordered. "And remember, stick together. Don't be a hero and try to do everything yourself. Help each other if you can. Never leave one behind. Protect the people of Auradon."

"Spoken like a true leader," Mal said admirably.

"I'm no leader, not like you," said Malevolyn.

"To make you feel better, I only set a pretty average bar," Mal replied. "Trust me. If you stuck around the past longer, you'd see how messy the concept of leadership was for all of us."

"Okay, let's go," Jacob said to his friends, preparing to leave.

"Wait," Malevolyn called. "I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you guys. I really am... sorry."

"You came back for us. That's more than enough," Carly smiled.

Carly, Jacob, Hartley, Christopher, Emilia, Rafael, Gabrielle, Alesha, Florina, and Javon all leave so they can find the skeleton army and keep them away from the transportation circle. That leaves Mal and Malevolyn with the enraged CC.

"No, Mom. This is between me and her," said Malevolyn.

"But Malvy," Mal protested.

"Mom, please. It's my turn now," Malevolyn said calmly and determinedly.

Mal reluctantly nods at her daughter. She steps back while her daughter squares off against the 23-year-old pirate. CC sharpens her swords against one another. Malevolyn literally warms up her fingers with some fire.

"The storm guarding the island. That wasn't my Mom, wasn't it? That was you," Malevolyn started.

"I couldn't afford any unwanted visitors interfering," CC confirmed. "All it took was learning how to manipulate weather with magic."

"You owe me a scar, CC," said Malevolyn.

"I'll give you more than that," said CC.

"Do you really believe you stand a chance?" Malevolyn asked confidently. "You have two swords. I have magic, magic that has grown more powerful after my little flight back here. I wouldn't say the odds are in your favor."

"My army will plow through your friends no problem. I don't have to beat you. I just need you to not get in the way," said CC. "And I did learn something about this island while I was in the past. I didn't want to use it because it's dangerous, but then again... a pirate's life is dangerous."

CC reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a small vial with a glowing red liquid in it.

"CC, don't!" Mal shouted with concern.

Too late. CC drinks the contents of the vial. After that, CC's veins start to glow red as she drops her knees grunting in pain. CC soon stands up as her skin glows with the color combination of fire and the sunrise. A magical aura emerges from her body as she lets out one more scream.

"What is it, Mom?" asked Malevolyn.

"She's learned to blend the Fire Flower's essence with the island's power berries," Mal answered. "It grants her temporary access to magic and enhances her strength. But it's burning her slowly from the inside. If we don't get that power out of her system soon, she won't make it."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about your daughter," CC replied.

The magic within CC spreads to her two swords. CC strikes the ground with both swords and unleashes a red magic wave. Mal and Malevolyn jumps out of the way. Malevolyn throws a fireball at CC, but CC blocks the fire with her swords. CC dashes towards Malevolyn and swings both swords at her. Malevolyn reacts as fast as she can to block the two magic-powered swords coming at her quickly. CC's magical enhancements has made her faster and stronger, making it harder to block her attacks. Fortunately, Malevolyn's dragon transformation has improved her physiology, just like her mother's.

Malevolyn manages to find room and time to sock CC in the face before slashing her on the left arm. Malevolyn kicks CC on the knee, for a little bit of payback, and slashes her across the right shoulder. Malevolyn kicks CC in the stomach, knocking her down. CC can only look at the two fresh cuts on her skin. It doesn't hurt much, but it's a worrying sight.

"Don't make me bleed you out," Malevolyn threatened.

"What's life without a little pain and blood?" CC replied, unwavering.

CC adds more power to the sword on her left hand and takes another swing. Malevolyn blocks the swing, but the magic from CC's sword knocks her back a little. As Malevolyn stumbles backwards, CC trip-kicks Malevolyn, causing the sorceress to fall on her back.

"C'mon, Malvy," Mal cheered silently.

CC was about to strike (and Mal was about to move), but Malevolyn unleashes a purple magic burst that knocks CC a few feet away. Malevolyn gets back up, picks up her sword, and starts swinging even faster and stronger than before. CC uses one sword to block Malevolyn's swing and uses the other sword to attack. Malevolyn leans back far enough to avoid getting cut. However, CC did cut a few strands of her hair as it flew during the leaning back. Malevolyn super-charges her sword and slams the blade to the ground, sending a wave of dark magic at CC. CC gets hit and slams into a tree, quite painfully.

Malevolyn grabs the unarmed CC by the coat and threatens her neck with her sword.

"No more, CC," said Malevolyn. "Don't make me cross the line. I'll do it if you force me to."

"So much for your first transformation. Disappointed," CC grunted.

CC swiftly grabs her hook from her belt and stabs Malevolyn on the side, hurting her. CC pushes Malevolyn's sword away from her, pulls her hook out of the sorceress, and then stabs her with it again, this time through the chest. Worse, the hook was magically-charged, which made it even more painful for Malevolyn. She struggles to stay on her feet as CC's hook digs deeper and deeper into her heart.

"Malvy!" Mal cried.

CC pulls her hook out of Malevolyn and pushes her down. CC quickly picks up one of her swords and wastes no time swinging it at the injured Malevolyn. The sword, however, gets melted to ash in an instant by a fire beam.

CC turns and sees Mal. There was grey smoke coming out of the older sorceress' mouth, which only tells her where the fire came from. The green glow in Mal's eyes and the rage-filled breathing...

"Get away from my daughter," Mal said furiously and protectively.

CC channels the magic in her to one hand and throws a magic blast, but that magic blast does nothing to Mal. Mal throws a magic blast of her own. The purple ball of fire hits CC and sends her tumbling across the dirt painfully.

Mal crouches next to her injured daughter and applies healing magic to her wounds.

"Stay here. Mommy has to go to work," said Mal.

Mal walks towards the pirate in a slow but menacing way as her fingers light up with fire and dark magic. CC crawls backwards in fear as she tries to find a way to defend herself. She aimlessly throws her hook at Mal, but Mal smacks it aside like a fly.

CC gets up and charges at Mal as bravely as she can. CC goes for a kick, but Mal vanishes. CC's foot hits nothing but air as Mal reappears behind her. CC turns around only to get a fiery fist to the face. Not only does CC fall down from the punch but the fire from the punch reopens the scare below her eye. As she bleeds, Mal magically holds her against a wall with a fiery sword aimed at her eye.

"I'm not gonna beg," CC said.

Mal shakes her head and says, "This is the exact same scene your mother and I were in a long time ago. I wanted so much to just end it right there."

"Then why hesitate again?" asked CC.

"I may be a monster, but I am a monster who listens to her heart," said Mal.

Mal simply lets go of CC and gently throws her to the ground. CC's still bleeding, but Mal had other things to worry about.

As CC worries about the reopened scar on her face, Mal runs back to her daughter. She's sitting up looking better than a minute ago. Mal's healing magic is almost finished healing her wounds.

"You spared her," Malevolyn said, looking at her ex-friend.

"Did you really believe I would actually go through it with my old friend's daughter?" Mal replied.

"I guess... I don't know," Malevolyn said with uncertainty. "I don't know you."

"But you do know one very important thing about me. And it's that I love you," said Mal.

Malevolyn couldn't force herself to deny that statement anymore. Mal may have left her and everyone back Auradon, but she did for her own daughter.

"I'm sorry about... before," Malevolyn apologized, referring to the punch.

"No, I deserved that," said Mal. "I chose to hide this from you. I bet Evie and maybe even Uma would love to do the same if I ever see them again."

Suddenly, a portal opens near the teleportation circle. Its bright light forces everyone to (partially) cover their eyes as a windy current sends the leaves lying on the ground flying all over the place.

"Mal, it is time," said a familiar voice echoed from the portal. "My wand. It's yours."

"Is that...?" Malevolyn wondered.

"It's my time now," Mal said ominously. "I have to go now, sweetie. I have to..."

Mal is interrupted when CC shoves the two purple-haired sorceresses aside and jumps into the portal.

"What the hell?!" Malevolyn exclaimed.

"The wand. I can't let CC touch it," said Mal.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," said Malevolyn.

Mal jumps into the portal and chases CC through the Enchantress' realm. Malevolyn was about to jump in after her mother, only to stop and listen to the noises in the forest. Her friends. They're still fighting the skeleton army. There're dozens of them and they can't die without her aid. But if she helps, she'll risk burning the souls for good. All she can do is help her mother and hope her friends are okay.

"I believe in you guys," Malevolyn said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other AKs and VKs are trying to keep the skeleton army from reaching the teleportation circle. If they let so much as one of them pass, someone in Auradon will get hurt or die. They know that they can't kill the skeletons, but their focus is just to keep them at bay. That includes leading them deeper into the forest and away from the battlefield where Mal, Malevolyn, and CC were.

"Aah! This is too much!" Carly said, scared and tired.

Jacob and a skeleton get caught in a sword lock, but Jacob wins by simply pushing the skeleton down into a nearby ravine.

Hartley slashes his way pass four skeletons and even leaps off a tree to make a bone-kebab out of two skeletons, skewering them and throwing them into a pond.

Emilia cuts off a skeleton swordsman's "limbs" off one by one with her sword, and then stomps on its skull hard, shattering it to pieces (temporarily).

Christopher cockily dodges a skeleton's sword swings before slicing off its hand and kicking it into a big tree hole.

Rafael throws two potion bottles at two skeletons, covering them head to toe in what appears to be sticky red goo.

Gabrielle arms herself with two shields and whacks the skulls off of two skeletons and makes sure to kick the skulls somewhere far away.

Florina magically charges her bouncy ball and throws it, bouncing it off six skeletons, breaking their bodies.

Javon magically traps three skeletons in his lamp before ejecting them high in the sky.

Alesha back-hands an incoming skeleton in the face, knees it in the rib cage, and roundhouse-kicks its head off its shoulders.

Carly, however, flails wildly at nothing as she steps away from one skeleton swordsman, still too scared to fight. She was fortunate that the skeleton accidentally tripped on a rock and broke itself upon falling on its face.

"This could go on forever," Christopher complained. "Not that I'm complaining, but... I feel like we've been here forever."

"Ten minutes, to be exact," said Gabrielle. "And not all of us here are capable fighters."

"Is it bad I despise loyalty now?" Alesha wondered.

"I kinda do, but this is for the greater good," said Hartley. "We cannot allow them to reach the circle."

"Gee, I bet Anthony Tremaine Jr. would be jealous we got to do this," said Florina. "It's kinda fun."

"Yeah, sure. Life-or-death battles are fun," Carly said with a scared, sarcastic tone.

"Well, we can always send them a postcard... even though Aunt Ginny would be ticked she missed out on this," said Jacob. "If Gabriel went to Auradon Prep with us, we could've called him."

"Well, it's just us now," said Emilia. "Split up and make sure to keep your distance when they fix themselves. Javon, we need a barrier."

Javon rubs his lamp and magically creates a force field around the battlefield. Running into the barrier is like running into a brick wall. An electrified brick wall. It disassembles the skeletons every time they touch it.

"Spread out!" Jacob signaled.

Everyone splits up in order to lure the skeletons further away from the barrier. While the barrier will keep them away from circle, it won't stop them from trying to kill them. They have to fight them and, hopefully, maybe trap them or something. Any way to stop the fighting.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Jacob teams up with Emilia and Alesha against a team of eleven skeletons. Eight swordsmen and three archers. Emilia, being the very capable fighter she is, wastes no time taking on five skeleton swordsmen at the same time. Jacob finds himself facing three skeleton swordsmen simultaneously. Alesha is karate-chopping the three skeleton archers.

"Where did you learn to fight?" asked Jacob.

"My Dad knows martial arts. He trains me," Alesha answered swiftly.

"Stop talking and focus on your opponent," said Emilia.

Emilia slams a skeleton against a log with a high kick, knocking its skull off its body.

Alesha athletically tumbles left to dodge an arrow before throwing a shield at the skeleton archer who fired at her.

Jacob, however, was struggling to stay on his feet as the three skeleton swordsmen attack him quickly and ferociously at the same time. Despite having no intelligence whatsoever, they're strong and fast... and can't die. He gets caught in a sword lock, but he has three swords pushing against his one sword. He's losing the budge contest.

"Jacob!" Emilia called.

Emilia throws a shield towards him. Jacob rolls out of the way, grabs the shield, and bashes one skeleton on its skull. That leaves two other skeleton swordsmen. Jacob swings as fast as he can while trying to keep a tight grip on his sword. However, the two swordsmen were too fast and quite relentless. They don't tire, obviously. Jacob keeps his sword up and shield up as he blocks each swing coming at him.

"I... I can't do it," Jacob said hopelessly.

"Remember what Aunt Mal said when we were kids! Eyes on your opponent, not your sword," Emilia reminded.

"You can do it, Jacob!" Alesha cheered.

Listening to her friend and girlfriend, Jacob eyes the skeletons instead of his sword. Doing this, he strikes the skeleton to his right in the chest and immediately slices the head off the skeleton to his right before it could take another swing.

"Alesha!" Jacob called, holding out his hand.

Alesha runs towards Jacob, grabs his hand, and he throws her at the other skeletons swordsman. Alesha kicks its rib cage right off its body, leaving its skull, arms, and legs to

"Nice one," said Jacob.

"Hey, you did better," said Alesha. "You've always been a great sword fighter, Jacob. You just forgot the most important lesson that's all."

Alesha kisses Jacob on the cheek as a reward for improving himself in sword-fighting.

"Too bad they're rebuilding themselves," Emilia complained, referring to the skeletons.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Hartley is swinging on vines to avoid the six skeletons below. However, one skeleton archer manages to cut the vine he's hanging on with an arrow, causing him to crash on his back. Before he could get up, the half a dozen skeletons reach him. The five who are armed with swords surround him and raise their swords. Hartley can only use his sword and his hook to block all five swords, but they were pushing down hard, threatening to sink their blades into his skin. Hartley tries pushing as hard as he can, but it was no use. These skeletons are not ordinary cannon fodder.

"I'm in need of assistance! Anyone!" Hartley shouted, hopeful that someone could hear him.

The only one close to him is Carly, who is hiding behind the bushes. She's still too terrified of the skeletons to do anything, but Hartley is in danger. Carly's fighting against herself to come out of the bushes and fight.

However, due to her fear, she fails to notice the skeleton archer sneaking up on her. It's when she hears the drawing back of a bow that she finally sees it.

Carly screams. The skeleton archer fires an arrow.

As Carly closes her eyes and raises her arms in a futile attempt to guard herself against a pointy arrow coming at her fast... nothing happened. Carly opens her eyes and sees that the arrow is floating right in front of her face. The arrow has a red glow around it. Her hands, they have a red glow around them.

"What in the name of dalmatians?" Carly was frozen with shock.

"Carly!" Hartley shouted.

The skeleton archer was about to fire another arrow. Not knowing what to do, Carly just makes a throwing gesture, hoping to magically throw the arrow at it. And she did, kind of. The arrow flies back at the skeleton archer and pierces it through the eye, dragging its skull off its neck.

"I did it. My Dad's magic. I... I did it," Carly smiled.

"Carlotta De Vil!" Hartley shouted for help again, sounding really annoyed now.

The five skeleton swordsmen were close to winning the sword lock contest against Hartley. Their blades inch closer to his skin. In a few seconds, it is five pointy tips trying to make him bleed to death.

"Not like this," Hartley grunted.

Suddenly, all the five skeleton swordsmen were raised off their feet by magic. Red glowing magic. Carly's magic. Hartley gapes in awe as Carly tries to use her father's magic as best as she can. The scrunching of her eyebrows, the gritting of her teeth, and the shaking of her hands tell that she's truly suffering as a beginner magician. She doesn't let that stop her, though.

Carly slams the skeletons against one another, scattering their bones across the ground. Hartley steps away from the pile and approaches the blue-haired magician.

"Whoa," Hartley said. "That was..."

"Brave?" Carly interrupted.

"Brave and amazing, luv," Hartley said, impressed.

"You're not gonna try and kiss me, are you?" Carly asked suspiciously.

"Only if you wish for me to," Hartley said flirtatiously.

"Okay, I know I said I had a crush on you. Those were impulsive last words... if they were gonna be last words," Carly rambled. "But don't kiss me. Not here, not now. Also, Hartley, you're a gold digger."

"Well, I am a pirate," Hartley replied, proud.

* * *

Inside the Enchantress' realm, Mal and Malevolyn walk through the Enchanted Wood as they watch their surrounding become more and more distorted. It's like bad TV reception, only in 3D. Mal follows the pull coming from the Enchantress' wand, while Malevolyn follows her. Malevolyn has been silent throughout the entire walk, but she's been wanting to talk to her mother. She knows that she's focused on stopping CC from reaching the wand, but this was it. It was time for Mal to say goodbye for real this time. She's going to become the Enchantress, live forever, and outlive everyone she loves.

"Mom," Malevolyn started nervously.

"What is it, Malevolyn?" asked Mal.

"I know we're in a hurry, but... can I ask you a few questions?" asked Malevolyn.

"This isn't goodbye forever just yet, sweetie, but go ahead," said Mal.

Malevolyn collects her thoughts first before asking, "Don't you ever feel like you're punishing yourself too hard? You left us, without a word, and you were gonna take up the mantle of the Enchantress without ever letting us know. I know you've made all of us suffer in sadness, but... what about you? Don't you ever feel... regret?"

"Every day, Malevolyn," Mal answered calmly. "But I can't ever regret doing something to protect my own daughter."

"But have you ever wondered what would've happened if you just told us from the start?" asked Malevolyn. "Or, at least, stay until I'm 13 and then tell me?"

"Malevolyn, I was living in this realm all by myself for the past 10 years. There was so much to think about that I can put all my thoughts into, like, hundreds of novels," said Mal. "And I have thought about it. The reason I chose not to say anything is because I didn't want you to live with the knowledge of the Enchantess' vision. Having to constantly worry about a premonition of the future determining your destiny, that's not what I wanted for you."

"And you think it's for the better if you take my destiny instead?" Malevolyn questioned.

"If it means you would grow up happy and tell that Jason kid that you L him, yes," said Mal.

"Actually, I kinda already did," Malevolyn revealed. "When I returned home, I gave Dad a really hard time. I never would've given him the chance to explain himself if it wasn't for Jason."

"Good kid," Mal commented. "I wish I could've seen the moment."

"I really wish you did," said Malevolyn.

"Your Dad. Jason. Your friends. They're all more than enough reasons why you shouldn't let my immortality stop you from living your life," said Mal. "Eleanor never got to live the full life she wanted, secrets disclosed and all, but I owe it to her to make sure the future of her sacrifice remained bright. That includes your future."

"Malevolyn Eleanor Fyora. Me leaving home has helped me see more meaning into my full name," said Malevolyn. "That one big choice from someone very special, it affected everything."

"It did. A lot. All of us, well, most of us, got our happy endings and happy beginnings," said Mal. "Eleanor and I never became best friends, but she meant a lot more to my life - everyone's lives - than anyone would think. She spent years just pretending to be stuck on a wheelchair, watching over all of us, believing she had to do her mission the way her mother would, only to rise up to the occasion when we needed her the most. Undoing the Wishing Well's curse required a sacrifice of someone I cared about. During my time in the evil new world, I learned to understand Eleanor and warm up to her as a friend. She knew her sacrifice would suffice, and she didn't ask permission. She did it to save all of us. Eleanor is the true hero, not me."

"But what convinced her to stop being like her mother?" asked Malevolyn.

"Well, it was... me," Mal remembered.

"Then you're just as big a hero as she was," said Malevolyn. "I can't say that your past actions should be forgiven, but Dad told me that you've done nothing but fight for everyone's acceptance once you were given a second chance."

"He may have scaled down that story for the sake of not confusing you, but... I guess you can say that," said Mal.

"Another question. You left your journal in Auradon for me to find," Malevolyn recalled. "Why, though? I never got to ask or gave you the time to explain. Did you just want me to find out the truth? Or did you want to see me again?"

"Both, actually," Mal answered. "My ten years are almost up and I couldn't hide all this from you anymore. Plus, someone needed to get through to CC. I had hoped she would remember who her friends and family were. She's angry and grieving, but she's not a bad person. She's just lost and misguided. Kinda like how I was. The cause may be different, but the internal conflict is nearly the same. She's not too far gone, I believe it."

"I hope you're right," said Malevolyn.

"Anything else?" asked Mal.

"Well... um... why Uncle Carlos?" Malevolyn asked awkwardly.

Mal shrugs her shoulders, twitches her lips casually, and says, "He's cute."

Malevolyn raises her eyebrow as she smiles nervously at her mother. Mal can only chuckle as this moment reminds her of the time she said the exact same thing in the exact same way to Ben a long time ago when he asked her, "Why Carlos?"

"I'm just having a hard time accepting this. I just found you, and now I'm gonna lose you," said Malevolyn.

"I know, but this isn't the end just yet, Malevolyn," said Mal. "I don't know how long it will take for me to find a safe way to free the souls I've damned, but I promise I'll come visit. If I can finish the task soon enough, then I'll be at home a lot. It'll hurt me, but it'll hurt me more to never see you and your father again."

"Hey, uh..." Malevolyn paused. "This may be a bad time, but..."

Malevolyn reaches into her jacket and takes out a bottle. It was a bottle of Malice, Carlos' famous drink named after the Queen of Auradon.

"In case something bad happens, and I'm not saying it will, I just want this one moment," said Malevolyn. "One glass between mother and daughter. Can you do that for me?"

Mal replies with a smile and poofing up shot glasses in her hands. Malevolyn opens the bottle and pours the strawberry-flavored drink into the shot glasses. Mal gives the one glass to her daughter.

"To victory," Malevolyn said as she raised her glass.

"No," said Mal. "To family."

Malevolyn smiles as she and her mother clink their glasses together. They drink their respective shots in one swallow and let out a "whoa" at the same time. If magical beings as powerful as them have one weakness, it's Malice.

"Twenty years and I still have no idea how he does it," said Mal, referring to Carlos.

"Well, now I know where the name came from," said Malevolyn. "And that stupid kiss is even more vivid in my mind. God, why, Mom? Why? Oh, wait, you already answered that question. He's cute, I get it. Good God... this drink sucks." She lightly slaps herself to stop rambling.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal continues to search for the Enchantress' wand. As expected, it's right there in the very center of the Enchanted Wood, placed on top of a ten-foot pedestal, lighting up the entire area. Everything looks less distorted in this part of the realm, which is most likely caused by the wand's presence. But it's not just the wand that they found here. There's CC, standing on top of the marble stairs that lead up to the pedestal, reaching for the wand.

"CC!" Mal shouted.

CC stops and looks down at her old friend and her mother's killer.

"Don't touch the wand," Mal warned.

"Do you really expect me to listen to you?" asked CC.

"It won't give you any power, not without ten years in this realm," said Mal.

"I don't care about the power. I am not letting you have this," said CC.

"For Mother's sake, CC! This has to stop," Malevolyn begged. "You lost your mother, and you're angry. No one can blame you. But you're taking things too far with seeking revenge. What would your mother say if she were here?"

"That's the point here, Malvs. My mother is gone," CC said, grief-stricken. "How can you stand by the very person you punched for lying to you all this time?"

"Because I took the time to think and see things from her perspective," said Malevolyn. "I don't know my Mom, CC. I don't understand her. But guess what. No one in her life does. But I do know that she means nobody any harm. Yes, she killed your mom. But I think I know why your mom wanted to die. She felt that she failed you. She knew that leaving you would hurt you, but she saw herself in you that day. I can't pretend to fully understand what happened that day because I wasn't there, but I know just by looking at you. You are your mother's daughter, and she didn't want that."

"Even if that was true, what do you want from me?" CC asked angrily.

"To give up this ridiculous quest of vengeance," said Malevolyn. "We can't afford to make any more choices that'll hurt us and the people around us. My Mom made the wrong choice to defend herself. Your mom chose not to be saved. I chose to come here without giving a damn of what anyone says. You chose revenge, and now here we are."

"We're here because of everything _she_ did," CC accused, pointing at Mal.

"Your mother made bad choices as well," Malevolyn argued. "Don't forget that she was a villain who wanted to destroy. It doesn't matter who is more to blame here. Our parents, they all made choices that had terrible consequences. Every single choice matters in life. Every single one. And now you have a choice. Keep running or stop."

CC looks back and forth between Malevolyn's pleading face and the Enchantress' wand. She's wondering why she's hesitating to just grab the wand right now.

"I know why you didn't seize the opportunity to bring your mom back through time travel," said Mal. "You were afraid she wouldn't want you if she knew the whole truth. You were afraid that you wouldn't exist if you interfered with the timeline. So, instead of bringing your mom back, you chose to avenge her, no matter what it would to you mentally and emotionally. You wanted to not care about anyone but yourself. But there's no denying the truth. You're conflicted. You're sick, CC."

CC touches the dried blood on the scar on her face as she thinks about Mal's guess. Even CC herself has wondered why she didn't save her mother when she traveled back to the past. Was it out of fear of ruining the timeline, or was it fearing what it would do to her own existence?

"Sorry," CC whispered under her breath.

CC grabs the Enchantress' wand. Unfortunately, the wand starts to burn her inside and out. CC screams in agony as the wand singes her skin and burns her blood.

"CC, let go!" Mal shouted.

CC didn't have to. The Enchantress' wand unleashes a burst of magic that sends CC flying off the stairs. Mal magically catches her before she hits the ground. She carefully lowers her. Malevolyn quickly checks on her friend (if "friend" is the right word to describe Malevolyn and CC's relationship right now). The right side of her face is half-burned and the red glow in her veins can been seen on the surface of her hands.

"She's alive," said Malevolyn.

"Only because of her magical enhancements from that concoction," said Mal. "She got lucky. It could've been worse."

"I'm guessing only someone with the Enchantress' magic inside them can touch the wand," Malevolyn guessed.

"It's for me. Someone has to hold it. The world needs an Enchantress. Always," said Mal. "If the wand remains untethered for too long, what CC suffered would be the least of it. This is it."

"Wait," Malevolyn called.

"What is it, Malevolyn?" asked Mal.

"It's _Malvy_, Mom," Malevolyn smiled.

Malevolyn quickly gives her mother a hug. This time, Mal hugs her daughter back. They won't be seeing each other again for who knows how long. So, they have to cherish this moment before Mal becomes the Enchantress. Besides, this is the first time in years that she's hugged her daughter.

Suddenly, Mal's magic senses go off like crazy. She starts to feel drained. It's like something is sucking the magic out of her. Mal stops hugging her daughter, only to see the Enchantress' light magic flowing out of her and into something in her daughter's hand.

It was Freddie's magic Tiki necklace. The one that Mal used to absorb Uma's magic during their fight at the Wishing Well.

Right now, the necklace is absorbing the Enchantress' magic from within Mal.

"Malvy, what are you doing?" asked Mal.

Mal falls to her knees, feeling weaker, as the necklace finishes absorbing and storing all of Enchantress' magic that Mal spent 10 years collecting.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Malevolyn said sadly and regretfully.

Malevolyn runs up to the top of the stairs and looks at the Enchantress' wand, just waiting for someone to grab hold of it. The realm is becoming more and more distorted the longer Malevolyn waited. If no one takes possession of the Enchantress' wand now, something bad and unexpected might happen. Malevolyn crushes the Tiki necklace in her hand and transfers all of the Enchantress' magic into her. What took Mal 10 years to collect, Malevolyn gathered it all in just a few seconds.

"Malvy," Mal called.

Mal was still too weak to get up. She can only beg her daughter with the desperate look in her eyes. Malevolyn, however, remains standing on top of the stairs looking at her mother with a sorrowful expression and a tear streaming down her face.

"I love you, Mom," Malevolyn said with a smile.

Malevolyn quickly reaches for and grabs the wand. An extremely bright light shines throughout the entire realm. Mal shields her eyes as her magic senses overwhelm her. Strong light magic is emanating from all around her, from all around the realm. As she waits for the light to dim, she wonders. Why? Why did Malevolyn steal the Enchantress' magic from her? Why did she touch the wand? Why?

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the real world, the skeleton army has the AKs and VKs surrounded. Carly, Jacob, Hartley, Christopher, Emilia, Rafael, Gabrielle, Florina, and Alesha are protecting Javon as he is the only one who is able to keep the barrier up. If it falls, the skeletons have nothing keeping them from reaching the teleportation circle. It's hard to fend them off when they keep rebuilding themselves after being broken apart. Even throwing them off a ravine or burying them in a hole isn't enough.

Jacob and Alesha hold on to each other as they try to stay brave.

Carly, surprisingly, stands in front of Hartley protectively with a tight grip on her sword.

"It's been nice knowing you guys. No, I'm serious. You're great friends," said Florina.

"It's been an honor," said Emilia. "And I just want to say, Carly, you were great back there, cuz."

"Yeah, cuz," Carly agreed, proud of herself and scared for everyone's lives.

"I don't think I'm ready to die," said Alesha.

"None of us are," said Jacob. "But we can't give up. We just need to buy more time for..."

Jacob is interrupted when a bright light pops up right above everyone, forcing them to cover their eyes. Fortunately, the light distracts the skeletons, temporarily making them forget about their targets. The skeletons notice that gold sparkles are starting to circle around them. As the gold sparkles multiply in number, all the skeletons disappear.

The kids uncover their eyes when they see and feel that the bright light has dimmed. There is still a bright light hovering above them, but within that bright light is a person. It's...

"Malevolyn?" Carly uttered, shocked.

Yes, it's Malevolyn. But she looks different from the last time they saw her. Instead of a purple leather jacket, she's wearing a sparkling purple dress with long black sleeves. Instead of combat boots, she's wearing purple heels decorated with crystals. On top of her wavy purple hair is a silver tiara with purple gems. In her hand is a magic wand.

Malevolyn slowly descends until her feet touch the ground. The light around her dims further but it remains.

"Whoa, Malvs," Jacob started.

"Stunning," Hartley commented.

Carly smacks Hartley on the chest.

"Malvs, what happened to you?" asked Gabrielle. "And what are you holding?"

"The Enchantress' wand," Malevolyn answered.

"Wait, that's the Enchantress' wand?!" Florina exclaimed. "But wait, where's your mom?"

"She's fine, and so is CC," said Malevolyn.

"Wait, if you're holding the Enchantress' wand, then that means..." Carly gasped.

"I... I am... I am the Enchantress," Malevolyn said, still surprised by the sudden change, despite having expected it.

"Wait, where did the skeletons go?" Christopher asked, just noticing that the skeleton army is missing.

"I transported them underground. They're no harm to anyone down there," Malevolyn answered.

"Well, in that case, thanks, Malvs," said Jacob.

"But wait, if you're the Enchantress now, then does that mean... you're immortal?" Carly asked, scared of what this means.

"I guess I am," Malevolyn said as she gazed at her new dress.

"So... is this goodbye?" Carly asked sadly.

Before Malevolyn can say something, someone steps out of the force field from the inside. It was Mal, carrying the still unconscious CC. Mal gently puts down CC and looks at her daughter. Carly gestures everyone to step aside so that Malevolyn and her mother can talk... that is, if any of them are gonna say anything. It was quiet for the next fifty seconds. Alesha sneezed, but it didn't break the silence.

"This isn't goodbye forever," Malevolyn said, finally breaking the silence.

"It feels like it is," Mal said sadly.

"I know," said Malevolyn.

"Malvy, why?" asked Mal. "Why did you do that?"

"So you wouldn't have to," Malevolyn answered simply.

A flaming blue portal opens nearby, alarming everyone. Fortunately, coming out of the portal is only the Enchantress... or the former Enchantress (but since no one knows her real name, she can only be called "Enchantress"). She sees Malevolyn holding her wand and not Mal. CC Hook is unconscious with a half-burned face, and she immediately knew that she touched her wand. She looks back at the new owner of her mantle. She doesn't look surprised at all... or anything.

"So, my vision has come true," said Enchantress.

"It would appear that way," said Malevolyn.

"Is there any way to reverse this?" Mal asked hopefully.

"Only if your daughter wishes to give up the mantle," said Enchantress. "But I have a feeling she doesn't want that."

"No, I don't," Malevolyn confirmed.

"In that case, we should be going," said Enchantress. "My daughter awaits us in the Underworld."

"Aunt Eleanor," Malevolyn smiled. "I hope she remembers me."

"She does," said Enchantress, having known about the time travel encounter. "And she's delighted to see you again."

Enchantress returns to the Underworld, but she keeps the portal open for Malevolyn. The purple-haired enchantress didn't want to leave just yet. She wanted to say goodbye, even if it's not the final goodbye just yet.

First, she approaches Carly, Jacob, and Hartley. They all look sad, since they know what Malevolyn being the Enchantress means.

"Great job, you guys," Malevolyn said happily. "You held on."

"More than that. Carlotta here saved my life," Hartley informed.

"And I used my Dad's magic for the first time," Carly added, raising her red-glowing hand.

"And I beat three skeletons at once, with a little help from Alesha and Emilia," said Jacob.

"Like I said, great job," Malevolyn smiled.

"But now it's over," Carly said sorrowfully.

"Hey, don't be too sad," said Malevolyn.

"We'll just miss you," said Carly. "We came here to help you find your mom, and now we're gonna lose you."

"It's not fair," said Jacob.

"No, but it's my choice," said Malevolyn. "And you guys, you made the choice to come after me so I wouldn't be alone. I can only think of what would've happened if I didn't have you."

"To be fair, you barely needed us," said Carly.

"Seriously?" Hartley replied, offended.

"We were just unwanted cargo," Carly said jokingly.

"No, you guys reminded me what mattered the most," said Malevolyn. "I wasn't thinking clearly when I left you behind, but then I remembered something very important. You guys are my family and I love you all."

"We love you, too, Malvs," said Carly.

Carly hugs Malevolyn, followed by Jacob. Carly pulls Hartley into the group hug. The blue-haired demigod, the athletic musician, and the flirtatious pirate came all the way to Blackfire Island just to ensure Malevolyn's safety, simply because they care about her a lot. They consider her as family just as much as she thinks of them as such.

"Hey, don't forget us. We came here, too," said Emilia.

"Just get in here, you guys," said Carly.

Christopher, Emilia, Rafael, Gabrielle, Florina, Javon, and Alesha join in on the group hug. The new generation. The sons and daughters of the famous heroes and villains of the past. Over twenty years ago, their parents fought with and against each other in many battles, only to unite as one family in the end. Twenty years after that, their children (some of them, at least) risked their lives to protect Auradon from an unkillable undead army. They never imagined being part of a huge battle that would determine the fate of Auradon, but they became a part of one and they won.

"So, uh, don't forget to come and visit us whenever you can," said Jacob.

"We shall be waiting, perhaps on birthdays and special holidays," said Hartley.

"We're gonna miss you a lot, Malvs," Carly said sadly. "Don't ever forget us."

"I would never," said Malevolyn. "I don't know if I'm gonna go crazy living forever, but... I will never ever forget you guys. I love you all too much."

Malevolyn walks closer towards the portal to the Underworld. Before she walks in, she looks back one more time at her friends and at her mother. Mal can only stand in silence as she watches her daughter look back at her with the same sad expression on her face. Malevolyn sheds a tear that everyone can see very clearly. But instead of saying a word, Malevolyn walks into the portal.

The portal closes and leaves behind a phone.

Malevolyn's phone.

The phone falls, but Mal magically catches it and brings it to her hand. On the screen is a recorded video just waiting to be played. Malevolyn's face was right behind the play button in the center of the screen, just begging her to play the video.

But Mal couldn't play it. She's too sad at the moment to say or do anything except let the tears come down from her eyes and rain down. For the past ten years, all Mal has done is trying to prevent her daughter from becoming something she didn't deserve to be. She has tried to ensure that the Enchantress' vision doesn't come true this time. The villain-ruled new world was the most horrifying thing she's ever witnessed in her life, but losing her daughter to the curse of immortality...

Mal drops to her knees. Her right hand grips the phone weakly while her left hand slowly burns the dirt beneath her fingers. The kids can only stay back and hang their heads in sorrow as they witness the appearance of a mother who feels as if she lost her daughter forever.

"Why?" Mal muttered with melancholy.

**Pause. Rest. Think. (That's a message to me, by the way, but also to all of you who are reading)**

**You have no idea how nervous I was to finish this chapter. If the unintended length of this chapter did me a favor, it gave me more time to prepare for the update. I know a lot of you were holding on hope for a happy ending after the epilogue of "Rise Up And Shine" shattered the triple wedding happiness. But... believe me, I would have loved to end this with a happy ending. But emphasis on choices and consequences and emotional hardships has been the focus of this entire series.**

**I am so, so, so sorry if this disappointed you. But I hope you'll stick around for the last couple chapters in this thing. Mal did NOT become the Enchantress, which means only one thing. She's going home to Auradon. You wanna see how that's gonna go down? Well, you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Until then, please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I would really, really appreciate it.**


	19. Homecoming

**As I said in the last chapter, it is time for Mal to go home. Ten years away from Auradon and now here we are. I hope you're ready. Enjoy.**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Arbiter8991, Alexjhag, CarvieCamfia2, Robyn, Descendants4, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery**

**_To CarvieCamfia2_: It's okay. I understand if you needed time away from the franchise. Welcome back. I hope you've been enjoying this story.**

At Belle's Harbor, there is a huge argument occurring between Auradon's most famous faces. Fairy God Mother is there, along with the elderly Belle and Beast. Also present are Evie, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane, Uma, Freddie, and the great wizard Merlin himself. Three of the original Core Four VKs and their friends were planning on leaving Auradon through Merlin's magic in order to get to Blackfire Island. Fairy God Mother, Jane, Belle, and Beast, however, were not fond of the idea.

"I can transport you to the island in a jiffy," said Merlin.

"No, we can't do this," Jane argued.

"Our children are on an island filled with killer skeletons and CJ's unhinged daughter. We can't just sit on the sidelines anymore," Evie argued. "Emilia is your daughter, Jane. Surely, you're worried."

"I am," said Jane. "But..."

"I think what Jane is trying to say is, Emilia didn't want any of you to risk your lives again," said Fairy God Mother. "But I do agree someone needs to go after them."

"Shouldn't we wait for Ben?" asked Lonnie. "His daughter is involved in this, too. It's fair we let him in on this."

"He's not coming, I'm afraid," said Belle.

"Then the best we can do is do this for him," said Jay.

"I don't disagree, but you're going in without a plan," said Beast.

"Ugh, we're wasting time here," said Freddie, annoyed. "The longer we stay here, the closer our kids are to being worse than hurt. Yes, I know I'm making this worse, but staying here arguing is much worse."

"Just get us to Blackfire Island, old man," Uma said to the old wizard.

"Twenty years and you still have a sharp tongue," Merlin judged.

"What if us showing up there makes things worse?" Jane said worriedly.

"Jane, this is no different than the past. You were there with us. This shouldn't be different," said Carlos.

"I know. I know, Carlos. I know," Jane said, feeling even more worried.

"Carlos is right," said Evie. "It may have been decades..."

"Hey, we're not the geriatrics here," Uma interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Belle exclaimed, offended.

"Sorry," Uma apologized. "Kinda."

"But we have to do this for our kids," Evie continued. "Merlin, take us..."

Evie is cut off by the sudden appearance of a bright light. That bright light is coming from a circle on the ground that appeared out of nowhere. The circle has magic symbols on it. Everyone steps back away from the circle, except for Fairy God Mother and Merlin. They shield their friends as they hold their respective wands, ready for anything. Belle and Beast hold on to each other, as did Evie and Carlos. Jay and Lonnie prepare to draw their swords. Freddie hides a magically-charged playing card behind her back. Uma keeps her fingers on her mother's necklace.

The white light emanating from the circle glows even brighter and then dies immediately.

To everyone's surprise and delight, the magic circle on the ground brings back the very people they were planning to rescue. Carly, Jacob, Hartley, and the rest of their friends.

"Hi, Mom," Carly started.

Evie and Carlos smile as they rush towards their daughter, giving her a hug. Jay and Lonnie do the same to Jacob. Uma wastes no time hugging her son Hartley, who looked a little nervous coming back but hugged his mother back. Jane hugs her daughter Emilia. Freddie gives Florina a scolding glare before hugging her. The rest of the kids just smiled, happy to be home and can't wait to see their parents again.

"Carly, why?" Evie asked. "You didn't have to do this to prove to us you are brave."

"I'm just doing what you guys would do. To never abandon a friend in a time of need," said Carly.

"Well, we're proud and we're happy you're back home safe," said Carlos.

"Oh, Dad. Guess what?" Carly said excitedly.

Carly raises her hand and magically creates red sparkles. One sparkle popped on Carlos' nose, which tickled him. This was the first time since Carly was a child that she ever used her magic. Carlos can only respond by hugging his daughter again. She couldn't wait to tell him the whole story.

"Jacob, young man, you are in so much trouble... if we weren't so happy to see you," said Jay.

"So, am I in trouble?" asked Jacob.

"Oh, absolutely, but we love you," said Lonnie.

"Hey, can I at least show you what I've learned before I get punished?" asked Jacob.

"Improved your sword skills on this trip? In that case, sure," said Jay.

Uma and Hartley were silent for a while. Hartley brought up the divorce in his message, and that made Uma really think about her life and her son's.

"Where's Dad?" asked Hartley.

"He's here, just not here-here. Point is, he's not on the Isle anymore," Uma answered. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Hartley.

"For convincing me to give him another chance," Uma answered.

"Well, we are happy to see that you kids are back safe and sound," said Fairy God Mother.

"But we seriously need to talk about your missed studies," said Jane, speaking in her headmistress voice.

"We almost died, Mom. I think a little leniency is warranted," said Emilia.

"I'll decide how much leniency you get, Emilia," said Jane. "But... I'm proud. I did secretly wish that you were there by their side."

"Hey, where's Malevolyn?" asked Carlos.

That's when the kids dropped the smiles and started frowning. This is a worrying sight for the adults, for sure. They feared the worst, but they needed to hear it from the kids before jumping to conclusions.

"Let's just show them," Carly said to her friends.

The kids step aside, revealing that someone else has returned with them. The adults gasp in shock as they lay their eyes upon this other person. Purple hair. Purple jacket. A heart symbol formed by black and green flaming dragons on the back of the jacket. It's...

"Mal?" Evie spoke.

Mal, who has been staring at the sunset on the horizon, turns around and looks at the people she calls family. The family she left behind ten years ago. However, not even the sight of them could make her smile. It was the sorrowful look on Mal's face that clues her friends that something might've happened to Malevolyn. Other than that, there was what appears to be a wooden coffin right next to her, as well as an unconscious CC Hook. Mal's friends are now thinking two things. Who is in the coffin? What happened to CC? But most of all, where is Malevolyn?

The answer to one of those questions is in Malevolyn's phone.

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

_Malevolyn is at Belle's Harbor, preparing to try out a new trick for the first time, something that can help her travel to Blackfire Island fast. She stops to look at the magical Tiki necklace that she "borrowed" from Freddie Facilier, making sure she's all set. But first, she wanted to leave behind something just in case something bad might happen. She takes out her phone, turns on the selfie cam, and starts recording._

_"Hi," she started. "Um, if you're seeing this, something happened. Something good? Something bad? It doesn't matter. But the obvious thing is, I'm not there with you. With all of you. You probably already know what happened, but... all I can say is that I'm not there because I made a big choice. A choice that has changed my life forever. I can't take it back even if I wanted, but I don't want to. Now, I know you might be asking, why? Why did I do it? Why did I choose to rip myself away from all of you, from the people that I love? There's no easy answer, but I just want to say... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have been difficult. I'm sorry that I haven't been easy to have in your lives. I was angry and depressed and I never did fully embrace what I had."_

* * *

Ben is at the Enchanted Lake again, just waiting for... something. His daughter. His wife. A part of him hoped that they would reunite here, at one of the most important places to him and to Mal. Maybe he was just being naive, trying to make this look like a fairy tale happy ending. But he's here and he's still waiting. The sun is setting. Ben was starting to think about leaving. Sure, he has no problem staying here all night, but he's gonna get hungry and tired soon. So, he turns and heads for the bridge. But when he turned around, something stopped him immediately.

Standing right there, just a couple dozen feet from him, is his long lost wife. Mal.

Ben smiles and quickly walks towards her, only to drop his smile when he sees that she's sad. Not even the sight of her husband can make Mal smile. Ben starts to worry as he looks into her eyes. A tear escapes Mal's eye, further showing her current emotional state. Ben can only wipe away the next tear and caress her cheek as he stays silent. Mal can tell that he's wondering where their daughter is.

Instead of saying anything, Mal just hugs her husband as she cries on his shoulder, letting out all of her emotions. Ben starts to think that the worst has happened to Malevolyn, but all he can do is hug Mal and comfort her.

* * *

_"But recently, I've come to understand the world a little bit more. Life is about choices. Every choice you make, no matter how big or small, it matters. I know that a lot of you had to make some big choices yourselves in the past. Those choices had consequences. Grave ones, at that. Our choices may or may not shape us into who we really are, but then... who are we really? Does the world decide for you? Or is it entirely up to you? What are you willing to become to make the right choices?"_

* * *

A proper funeral was held for CJ Hook. She's the one who was inside the wooden coffin. The kids thought that she deserved a proper burial. The funeral was held at Hook's Bay. That was because CJ would have wanted to be buried in the ocean. The devastated Harry Hook, her brother, personally placed the coffin on a rowboat and was about to set it on fire, but he hesitated. Uma and Hartley stood next to him and helped him build up the strength to finally let CJ go. They light the rowboat on fire together and push it out to sea. Uma held Harry's hand, and he didn't reject her attempts at comfort. He squeezed her hand in return as he cried.

Everyone was there. AKs and VKs together to remember their old enemy turned friend.

It was hard for Mal to tell the truth about CJ's death, but she knew she couldn't lie to everyone about it again. But everyone believed her when she said she wanted to save CJ, in spite of her rash decision at that very unfortunate day. Despite breaking down emotionally, Harry did not blame Mal. That was because he blamed himself. He was the last person to see her before she disappeared and he never let it go since, hence his extreme depression and the divorce with Uma.

* * *

_"What I did, it wasn't an easy choice. Some choices are never easy and I understand that now. The world isn't the fairy tale I was forced to believe it was. Maybe it was many years ago, but these days, it's become darker and grimmer. That doesn't mean I have to let that get to me. I let the past ten years taint me, but now I'm choosing to embrace the world for what it is."_

* * *

After the funeral, Harry goes to Auradon City General Hospital, accompanied by Uma and Hartley. Submitted to treatment there is CC. Her grief, her grief's effect on her mental state, and the mental instabilities she inherited from her mother have made her too dangerous to be out in public (hence why she's the only one who wasn't at CJ's funeral). Despite being 23 years old thanks to time travel, she still has to finish her studies, but she'll be doing it from inside the hospital. She's not allowed to be out until she's better... or at least until she has decided to let go of her grudge and live her life how her mother wanted to.

Harry goes into CC's room alone, which is at the top floor of the hospital. CC is right there, sitting on her bed, watching cheesy kid's cartoons for no reason other than she's bored.

CC notices her Uncle Harry walk in. He sits down next to her. There was silence, but it was obvious what they were both thinking, just reading each other's eyes. They both miss CJ very much.

Harry does the only thing he can think of doing and gives his niece a comforting side hug and a kiss on the head. CC begrudgingly accepts the hug, as Harry is the only family she has, aside from Hartley... and her friends. All she can think now is, _How did Aunt Mal earn back her friends' trust? _'Cuz, right now, CC is on that path.

* * *

_"To my friends, my best friends, I just want to say again... thank you. I didn't believe at first, but I needed you guys by my side. I would've lost myself even more if I had been alone. I'm sorry I made you put your lives in danger, but I guess that was your choice. And I'm really glad you made that choice. I'll miss you guys. All of you. I haven't always been appreciative of my friendship with you guys, but now I'm saying that I really appreciate it. You guys have been like family to me, and... I just wish I embraced that fact even tighter before."_

* * *

Carly is currently all by herself in Auradon Prep's eating area, just leaning on the railing and looking up at the night sky. She misses Malevolyn so much. She knows that it's not goodbye forever, but it hurts her to know that Malevolyn will outlive all the people in her life. She was like a sister to Carly. An aggressive, temperamental sister, but like a sister nonetheless.

Accompanying her on this cold night is Hartley, who just came back from the hospital. He shares her pain. He, too, misses Malevolyn. Sure, Hartley always flirted with her, even if she already had a boyfriend, but he legitimately cared about her.

The blue-haired demigod and the young pirate look at each other, sharing their sorrows. Carly, for some reason, decides to lean on Harry and rests her head on his shoulder, as well as hold his hand. Hartley just stays there to comfort, as he too needs some comfort. They both need it, after everything that happened on Blackfire Island.

* * *

_"Jason, if you're seeing this, then this it for us. But it's not because I don't love you. It's over because circumstances have made it that I can't be with you. Don't you dare think that there was something wrong with us. There was nothing wrong with us. If there was anything wrong, it's me. Even with you, I was still difficult, but you made really happy. The reason I got to where I am is because of you, and that's a good thing. You helped me out of a dark hole and directed me towards the light. You helped me be my best self. I wish I could be there with you, but now... I have to go. I love you."_

* * *

Carly and Jacob went to get Jason so he can watch Malevolyn's message with them. However, as it turns out, Malevolyn recorded a second message. A message that was solely meant for Jason. Jason had already watched it, but he let Carly and Jacob watch it when they asked him. After that, the two VKs told Jason what had happened to his girlfriend, in order for him to truly understand the message. Carly and Jacob then left Jason alone.

All Jason can do after learning the truth is play a sad tune on his guitar as he looks at the picture on his laptop's home screen. It's a picture of him and Malevolyn, on the day they went to a carnival together. That was a very memorable day for both of them. They did the usual stuff like eat cotton candy, play whack-an-Iago, and ride a tunnel-of-love-type of ride, and it was still a lot of fun, mostly because they did all that stuff together. It was one of the rare days where Malevolyn was truly happy. Even now, Jason is surprised he went from the nervous peasant who couldn't look at her in the eye to her boyfriend.

He can only hope that he can see her again one day, just one more time.

* * *

_"Dad. I just want to... I know you think you failed as a father. Maybe you did, but I failed, too. I failed to be a daughter. You had no right to keep secrets from me, but I had no right to be as difficult as I was growing up. It's just like you said. Mom wasn't 100% to blame for the tragedies of the past, just like you weren't 100% to blame for the two of us having a rocky relationship. You chose to hide secrets from me, and I chose to be hardheaded and stubborn. A good father-daughter relationship goes both ways, and we both failed at it. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. Remember my 14th birthday? I didn't want a birthday party, but you made me a three-layer strawberry cake with your own two hands. You thought I'd feel better if it was just the two of us celebrating. And I guess I kinda did. That was the happiest moment of my life after Mom left. Thank you, Dad, and I love you."_

* * *

In Beast Castle's conference room, the adults - Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Uma, Harry, Gil, Freddie, Ally, Jordan, and Sophie - are all gathered to hear Mal tell the whole story of the chaos and drama that happened at Blackfire Island. She felt she needed to get this all out of the way before they watch Malevolyn's message. It was not easy, though.

Just like with CJ's death, it was hard for Mal to talk about everything that happened to her in the past 10 years. When she got to the part where Malevolyn became the new Enchantress, Mal couldn't hold back her tears and the crack in her voice became clearer. Everyone did the wise thing and stayed quiet as they let her tell the story. Ben was there to hold Mal's hand and make sure she stayed calm. It made Mal smile a little, remembering how comforting Ben's presence was. That did not take away the pain, though.

As for the others, they were all really sad to hear this. They've all tried to be there for Malevolyn after her mother left. From every birthday to every holiday to every reunion, but she was too sad and too stubborn to fully appreciate what they've done. And now, she's going to live forever, much to everyone's dismay.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Later that night, in the living room at Beast Castle, everyone is watching Malevolyn's message through the TV by transferring the video form the phone to the monitor. Everyone includes the adults and their kids - Carly, Jacob, Hartley, Christopher, Emilia, Rafael, Gabrielle, Florina, Javon, and Alesha. Of course, Mal is there as well, as she didn't want to watch this video alone. Ben holds her hand throughout the message.

The kids start to feel their hearts twist when they got to the part where Malevolyn expresses her regret for not fully appreciating their friendships. All they wanted was to remind her that she's not alone in this world, trying to give her the best years in high school, but now they can't. She's the Enchantress and she needs to be out there doing what the Enchantress is supposed to do.

And now, they get to the final part of the message, the part where Malevolyn speaks to her mother.

* * *

_"Mom. You must still be confused and probably angry that I did what I did. To be honest, even now, while I'm recording, I'm hesitating and almost regretting about thinking of doing this. But if I did do it, then... I did it for you. You left me and Dad because you wanted to protect me, and I now kinda understand why you felt you needed to do what you did 10 years ago. The will to do whatever for the people you care about, for the people you love, it goes beyond what I thought it originally meant. I-I-In the best ways, of course. You tried to protect me, but now, I'm the one who's going to protect you. You've suffered enough hardships and heartbreak in the past. You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore, Mom. It's my turn now. You don't want this for me, but this is my decision. I love you._

_This isn't goodbye forever. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but... I'll miss you. All of you. This is Malvy, signing off."_

* * *

The video freezes, meaning that it's the end of the message. All everyone can see is Malevolyn's face. A face they won't be seeing for a long time... if they ever see her again at all. Ben suddenly feels Mal's hand disappear from his. This is followed by purple smoke, making everyone in the room cough. The smoke clears and everyone sees that the spot where Mal was sitting is now empty.

Mal has vanished. It's very clear she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now.

Her daughter's fate has devastated her.

**This isn't the final chapter yet. There's only one more chapter, and... can we pause and repeat that in our heads? One more chapter. The last chapter. The final chapter. The final chapter of not just this story but this entire series. I've been working on this series for 2 years and it is finally coming to an end. If you've followed me on this journey since the start, then you must understand how I'm feeling. So much love and so much effort have been put into this, and it's ending in the next chapter.**

**I have more to say, but I think I'll express those feelings in the beginning of the final chapter.**

**As for now, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I would really, really appreciate it.**


	20. The End

**(Deep breaths)**

**This is the final chapter of both this story and the entire Forever Wicked series. 2 years. 113 weeks. Almost 800 days. 19,000+ hours. 1,100,000+ minutes. 68,800,000+ seconds. That's how long I've worked on this series. It's been a dream project of mine since Descendants 2. It's not perfect (trust me, there are some things I wish I can fix/rewrite/redo), but it is something that I am very proud of. My FanFic career started with Disney's Descendants and I am glad to be able to write something big for this archive. In my early writing days, I started with another series - one that I am personally very embarrassed of, since it was disorderly cluttered and I was just getting started - but my 7-part Forever Wicked series has given me a sense of accomplishment and a feeling of joy.**

**To those who have read some/most/all of the series, thank you very much for showing your support. I'd like to give a special thanks to MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, CarvieCamfia2, ****DragonEmperor999, ****Robyn, Alexjhag, Descendants123, Mustang52, Quartz Rider, and other readers for giving this series a chance and helping me see it through to the end. I couldn't have done this without everyone who has motivated me to push through and reach this point.**

**Another special thanks to xez2003. Your insightful reviews in the past have helped me so much. To see someone observe this series in such an analytical way, it motivated me even more to address readers' reviews. I don't know how this series would have looked without your support. But again, thank you.**

**And now, onto the final chapter. Enjoy.**

**Oh, and I will have some questions to ask you at the end of the chapter on what you think of the story (but as always, it's your choice on whether or not you want to answer)**

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Alexjhag, Descendants4, Robyn, Descendants123**

**_To Alexjhag_: I was always worried about latecomers feeling the need to binge the past stories because I thought it would be too much of a hassle, but I am glad to hear that you were willing to explore the entire series. I am glad you've enjoyed these stories. Also, I can't blame you for having issues with the Mal/Carlos bits. I expected almost everyone to feel the same way.**

**_To Descendants4_: Hey, don't worry. It was only a matter of time. I just wanted to give others more love when it comes to being part of Mal's life and having moments with Mal.**

**_To StunZeed_: I'm afraid CC's father is a mystery that I am leaving intentionally unanswered, such as Maleficent.**

In the kingdom of Charmington, the now grown-up Dizzy Tremaine returns home after fetching her 6-year-old daughter from school. Dizzy's daughter has dark brown hair with a few streaks that she dyed pink and blue. She also likes to wear dresses, as shown by her school uniform looking almost like a princess dress, which was made by Evie. She also wears a headband with a cracked apple symbol on it, which was made by her mother Dizzy.

"Uh, Mommy, there's someone in the living room," the daughter called from the living room.

Dizzy rushes to the living room and sees a familiar face sitting on the couch. Dressed in her usual purple leather jacket and munching on a strawberry, there sat Queen Mal herself.

"Hi, Dizzy," Mal greeted.

"Hey, Mal," Dizzy greeted with a smile.

"That's Auntie Mal?" The daughter asked.

"Yes, that's me," Mal confirmed, smiling at the little girl.

"Mal, this is, uh, my daughter," Dizzy introduced. "Her name is..."

"Bertha," Mal interrupted as she smiled. "Little Bertha Tremaine."

"Oh, so someone already told," Dizzy assumed.

"No, I just know," said Mal.

"You've been watching," Dizzy realized. "Evie told me everything yesterday. The Enchantress' realm. How you've been watching us all this time. Just, wow."

"What does that mean?" asked Bertha, confused.

"We'll tell you when you're older, Bertha," said Mal.

"Uh, Bertha, sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and change?" Dizzy suggested. "Mommy and Auntie Mal have to talk adult stuff."

"Okay," said Bertha.

"Oh, wait," Mal called. "I brought you something."

Mal poofs up a little silver tiara with rubies and emeralds on it. The tiara is plastic, but the rubies and emeralds are real. She puts the tiara on top of Bertha's head.

"Call it an early birthday present," said Mal.

"Thank you," said Bertha. "Mommy, how do I look?"

"Like a princess," Dizzy answered. "Now, go get changed."

Bertha goes upstairs to get changed. That leaves Dizzy alone with the person she hasn't seen in 10 years. The other person besides Evie who she looks up to like a big sister. Dizzy was happy to see her, but also surprised that she's back, considering how emotional and serious she sounded in the goodbye message she left behind.

"What brings you here?" asked Dizzy.

"We didn't speak at CJ's funeral. I thought I owed you a visit," said Mal.

"It's okay. I get it. You lost your daughter," said Dizzy. "I mean, _lost_, as in she can't be with you, not that she's dead. Oh, you know what I mean. I'm sorry, Mal."

"Thank you," Mal replied. "But I didn't just come here to say hi. I wanted to meet your daughter. She's lovely."

"She is," said Dizzy. "I'm really glad you came back, Mal. We're all glad, really. Even if... you know... you're not all glad to be back."

Mal smiles a little and says, "Seems like only yesterday you were that little girl who was afraid of Evie the first time she walked into your parlor."

"Well, we all got to grow up some time," said Dizzy, laughing at the memory of being once scared of Evie.

"Where's the husband?" asked Mal.

"Sammy? Oh, he's at work," said Dizzy. "I guess you probably already know that I work at a jewelry store and Sammy works at a bakery. He lost interest in the pirate stuff during college. Good for him, though. He's pretty much the cook of the house, when we're both in the house, that is."

"I really missed you, Dizzy," said Mal.

Dizzy smiles and gives Mal a hug. Mal hugs her back and gladly does so. Last time she saw Dizzy, she was a teacher's assistant at Auradon Prep while still looking for a bigger job. Now, she's just as tall as her and has a loving family. And Dizzy even named her daughter after the purple-haired sorceress. Bertha. _It's lovely_, Mal thought. Weird, considering she hated that middle name.

* * *

Back at Beast Castle, Carly goes to see her parents in the dining room. They're just having a plate of chocolate-coated apple splices, talking about, well, everything that has happened in the past week. Carly walks up to her parents and they immediately notice her presence. She looks nervous, which is worrying her parents.

"Hey, can I, uh, sit with you?" asked Carly.

"Sure," said Evie. "You can have my seat."

Evie moves on to the next chair so Carly can sit between her and Carlos. Carlos offers Carly some apple slices, but she was hesitant. They find it weird because she loves chocolate, just like her father.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" asked Evie.

"I just... I need some time to recover from... everything," said Carly. "Malevolyn is immortal now. Aunt CJ is dead. All secrets are out."

"Which is why I'm restoring all online info on the past wars involving Mal's turn to the dark side," said Carlos. "We don't need to hide it anymore."

"The kingdom is still suspicious and skeptical, though," said Evie. "But Mal and Ben will tell them the truth. Mal's still hesitant to put the queen's crown back on, though."

"I just need to... forgiving you two is gonna have to wait a while," said Carly. "This is all so much to take in. I'm surprised I made it at all."

"Hey, you were brave. You know why? Because you accepted that you were scared, but your love for your friends is bigger than your fear," said Carlos.

"Thanks, Dad," Carly smiled. "I just need to ask you one thing, though. Why, uh, why Aunt Mal?"

"What?" Carlos asked, confused.

Carly raises her eyebrow as she makes a kissing sound while pounding her fists together, trying to make sure he understands what she means.

"Oh," Carlos realizes. "Uh... she's... she's..."

"I'm sorry if I asked," Carly apologized.

"No, don't," said Carlos. "I, uh, it was a complicated time, Carly. We both needed each other."

"Did you love her?" asked Carly.

"I still do," Carlos confessed. "But your mom, she's the one for me."

"Aww, stop," Evie blushed.

Carlos grabs his wife's hand and kisses her knuckles... right in front of their daughter. Carly didn't mind. She's a teenager now. Plus, she's seen her parents kiss each other like crazy when she was little. She never told them about it, though. They never saw her.

"Mom," Carly spoke. "Did you hate Aunt Mal for dating Dad? I saw the rap battle and..."

"I never hated Mal, sweetie," said Evie. "I was just... jealous. Envy is an ugly thing and that's a part of me I never want to show again, especially to you."

"I have so much to understand about the past," said Carly.

"You don't have to," said Carlos.

"But Aunt Mal tortured you. How could you need her?" asked Carly.

"Like I said, it's complicated," said Carlos. "But that doesn't matter now. I got my happy ending. And a happy new beginning. That's you."

Carly hugs her father. Evie stands up to hug both her husband and her daughter.

"Dad, can you teach me how to use my magic?" Carly asked during the hug.

"Depends. Are you gonna be responsible with it?" Carlos replied.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Outside the castle, Jacob is testing his sword skills using a tree as a training dummy. He was letting the small victory on Blackfire Island get to his head a little, but he wants to keep his skills sharpened for the next R.O.A.R. match. He wants to surprise his teammates and enemies with his improved skill.

"Feeling overconfident, buddy?"

That was Jacob's father Jay. He approaches his son, who has already slashed the tree bark six times.

"Just keeping myself sharp," said Jacob.

"Wow, you are becoming more and more like me, you know, kid?" Jay commented.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Jacob.

"Only if you're not as good as I am with a sword," said Jay. "But I'm thinking you're just trying to take your frustration out on that tree. You miss Malevolyn, don't you? And that's understandable, kid."

"I just... this wasn't supposed to happen," Jacob said sadly. "I mean, she's the Enchantress now. Why would the Enchantress need school when she's gonna live forever? How long is it gonna take for her to free the souls in a non-violent way? I don't know."

Jacob slashes the tree against with his sword.

"Hey, at least you'll get to see her again one day," Jay assured. "I don't know when, but stop acting like she's dead. She's not."

"It was our responsibility, Dad. To make sure she was safe," said Jacob. "I don't know if what happened qualifies as safe, but..."

Jay pats his son on the back, trying to make him feel better. He squeezes the boy's shoulder as he looks at him with a reassuring expression.

"She saved you, didn't she?" Jay recalled. "She may be somewhat gone from our lives, but at least you're still here, thanks to her."

"And I owe her big time," said Jacob. "But I can't do anything for her, even if I wanted to."

"Is this also about me and your mother keeping secrets from you?" Jay guessed. Surely, his son can't be this angry over just Malevolyn.

"Look, I still love you and Mom," said Jacob. "But this is all too much for me to just get over so easily. Everything we knew was not what we were told. We'll be fine, Dad, but it'll take longer than you think for us to be fine with it all."

Jacob's phone beeps. He just got a message from someone, telling him to go to the pavilion at the back of the school. Jay takes a look at the ID of the one who sent the message.

"Alesha?" Jay guessed, teasing his son.

"Don't get your hopes up about a daughter-in-law just yet," Jacob said, embarrassed. "But I really do like her. Did you know she studied martial arts? She's awesome."

"Hey, don't waste any time with her, kid. You're gonna need her," Jay advised.

* * *

After visiting Dizzy in Charmington, Mal goes to Auradon City General Hospital to see a certain pirate. Well, she found one in the top floor. It was Uma, just sitting outside Room 515. Mal sits down next to her ex-nemesis. It was quiet for the first half-minute. Uma was clearly not gonna say the first word, so Mal breaks the silence herself.

"Did you miss me, Shrimpy?" Mal started.

"Not if you keep calling me that," Uma joked.

Mal and Uma both chuckled.

"Is Harry here?" Mal asked.

"He's inside with CC," Uma answered. "He visits her every day. She's all he has left of CJ. By helping her off the dark path she took, he's honoring his sister. That kind of stuff."

"Is this gonna get in the way of you two getting back together?" Mal asked, with some slight teasing.

"He and I are still working on it," said Uma. "But he promises to focus on me and CC at the same time. And Hartley."

"Speak of the devil," Mal said.

Hartley has arrived with a bouquet of flowers. Irises, to be specific. He is surprised to see not only his aunt there but also Mal.

"Hey, kid," Mal greeted.

"H-Hi," Hartley stuttered.

Mal sighs with regret. "Look, Hartley, if you're still angry at me about your Aunt CJ..."

"No, forget that," Hartley interrupted. "Nothing more can be done. I can only help my cousin. Is Uncle Harry in there?"

"Yeah," Uma confirmed. "You may wanna wait here. You know he prefers to be alone with your cousin."

Mal gets off the seat so Hartley can sit next to Uma. Mal decides to go inside even though Harry is inside. Before she turns the doorknob, she turns to Uma one more time.

"I really did miss you, Shrimpy," said Mal.

"Missed you, too, my queen," Uma said half-insultingly.

"I have a lot to make up for," said Mal.

"I know," said Uma. "But don't blame yourself too much. Not everything is your fault. Well, not completely."

"Like I'd ever forget," Mal said sadly. "I would've hated for you to be in CJ's position."

"Yeah, me, too," Uma said honestly. "Just be careful in there. I don't want what happened to happen again."

Mal smiles and says, "Nice to know you still care about me. Don't worry. I feel the same, Shrimpy."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal slowly opens the door to CC's room. Harry is sitting next to the bed, talking to CC. The two pirates turn their heads towards the door when they hear it open. Mal slowly closes the door and takes a few steps closer, keeping her distance for now. It was definitely awkward facing the daughter and the brother of the one she killed.

"Harry, can I speak to CC alone?" Mal asked.

"Sure," Harry agreed.

"Don't leave me with her," CC pleaded.

"She won't hurt you," said Harry.

"She killed Mom," CC reminded.

"Yes, but she is not as ferocious of a monster as you think," said Harry. "Play nice."

Harry gets up and walks towards the door. He stops next to Mal to speak to her for a little bit. Mal avoids eye contact, as it hurts to see the pain in his eyes.

"Harry, again, I'm sorry," Mal apologized, feeling so guilty.

"You took her from us, but I am responsible as well. I've made a mistake myself with her," Harry said, also feeling guilty.

"Yeah, you have," Mal agreed. "But don't blame yourself for CC. She made her choices, as we all have. No one is completely to blame for anything, not even me or you or CJ."

Harry can only walk out of the room, leaving his niece alone with his sister's killer.

Mal takes the chair that Harry was sitting on earlier and pulls it further away from CC's bed, giving her some distance. Mal sits down and looks at the 23-year-old blonde pirate. It's unbelievable. One minute, she was 15 years old. The next, she's a grown woman. The wonders of time travel. But her emotions and perspective didn't mature with her body. The burn mark on the right side of her face and the scar under her left eye, they're still very noticeable. CC has been given treatment, but the scars are permanent.

"I have no right to say sorry," said Mal. "But you had no right to enact revenge, no matter angry you were."

"What's it to you? I'm stuck here. You have the power to keep me here forever, like a prisoner in a cage," CC said bitterly.

"CC, I cared very much for your mother. I miss her just as much as everyone does. I will never forget what I did," said Mal. "But you have to at least try to listen. If I could save your Mom, I would. But she's not here because she chose not to be. She would've wanted you to not follow her path of darkness. As she said, you have to keep an open mind."

Keep an open mind. That's what CJ said to CC before she died, aside from "I love you."

"You don't have to forgive me. You just have to stop being angry with the world," said Mal. "It's the same mistake I did. I turned into a completely different person when I died. Ben and my friends, they treated me like a ferocious animal that needed to be caged. I was so mad at them, I took my frustration out on the people of Neverland and Auroria. I became the monster you think I am. Don't be like me. Don't be like your Mom. It won't be easy, but you're not too far gone, CC. Like it or not, I will help, just like I helped your Uncle Carlos after the torture I put him through."

Mal gets up and prepares to leave the room. She stops for one minute to say one more thing to CC.

"Don't push Harry away. You're gonna need him more than anyone else in this world, and he needs you. You both miss CJ. You both loved her," said Mal. "Take care of yourself, CC."

* * *

Jay returns to his guest room in the castle where Lonnie is, who is preparing for their trip to Sherwood. The next match for their R.O.A.R. team is against Sherwood's team. After graduating college, Jay and Lonnie started their own professional R.O.A.R. team called the Lost Unity, the first team to feature players from both Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. Jay and Lonnie are both co-captains and co-coaches of the team. Lonnie had to drop out from the game 15 years ago to take care of Jacob as he grew up, but she returned to the team 5 years later. Despite reaching the age of 40 - an age where every player would consider retirement - Jay and Lonnie continue to be active players on the team.

"Are you sure you want to retire after this season?" asked Jay.

"Why? Do you want to keep this up until we're 50?" Lonnie replied.

"Probably," Jay said half-jokingly. "I guess... time just flies so fast. I can't imagine retiring."

"Jay, we're still gonna be coaching this team together," Lonnie reminded. "We're not really retiring. We're just stepping off the field and coaching this team from the bench."

"I guess I just want to make it to 20 years," said Jay. "I mean, I'm still in good shape. You're still in good shape. A couple more years won't hurt."

"I'll think about it," said Lonnie. "Okay, I'm gonna go find Jane and ask her for some supplies. You stay here and make sure everything's packed."

Lonnie leaves the guest room to look for the headmistress of Auradon Prep. Jay checks all their suitcases and bags to make sure they didn't forget anything. It's not like Jay has much to take with him, but Lonnie does. Jay grabs his sword and practices a little. To think, Lost Unity won 10 championships (1 of them was during the 5 years Lonnie was out on Mom duty). He's gonna miss being part of the field, but he still has some time to enjoy it.

Someone knocks on the door. Jay tells them to come in. It was just Evie and Carlos.

"Packing up?" Evie started.

"Well, Lonnie and I can't miss the next game," said Jay.

"Yeah, I have to head back to my company soon, too," said Evie. "I gotta present ideas for the new winter fashion line."

"And I gotta get back to De Vil Games to finish the next Wind Shatter sequel," said Carlos. "These games don't make themselves, you know."

"Why are you guys really here?" Jay asked.

"Have you seen Mal?" Evie responded.

"No, I haven't seen her," said Jay.

"Can you guys believe it? Ten years and she's finally back," said Evie.

"I honestly thought we would never see her again," said Carlos. "I mean, she always means what she means. But Malevolyn... she... she made things different."

"For better or for worse?" Evie wondered. "Mal is back, but she's miserable."

"Malevolyn is the new Enchantress. Blessed or cursed to live forever, outlive all of us," Jay recalled. "And Mal wanted to keep her away from that. I can't say I blame her for trying to do that, but..."

"Mal is Mal. She's always going to be that way," said Evie.

"Damn right."

Evie, Jay, and Carlos scream as they turn their heads to where they heard that voice. Sitting on the couch, reading a book, and putting her feet up on the table is their good friend Mal.

"Oh, don't be such big babies, you guys," Mal teased with an almost emotionless tone.

"Like I said, you are you," Evie said calmly, trying to recover from the recent scare.

"I just went to visit CC at the hospital," said Mal.

"Yikes," said Jay.

"And I met Dizzy's daughter," Mal added. "Bertha."

"I'm guessing you hate Dizzy for naming her daughter Bertha," Jay guessed.

"No, it's actually... it's nice," said Mal. "I can't blame her for choosing that name. I was gone. I wasn't planning on coming back."

"Not even until we grow old?" Evie asked sadly.

"I couldn't handle the pain," Mal said as her voice cracked from sadness. "It's selfish, I know, but I just couldn't. To live forever, having only to rely on yourself as the world relies on you... I just didn't want my daughter to suffer from all that."

"But she chose to become what you didn't want her to be," said Evie.

"Don't remind me," said Mal. "But just as worse, I abandoned you guys. My own family. Just like that. And I didn't even have the guts to say goodbye face-to-face. I just left."

"Look, we can't say we're not the least bit angry with you, but we get it now," said Evie.

"No, you should be angry. I didn't say anything. I didn't ask for any help. I just left behind my own daughter and relied on all of you carry my burden," said Mal. "If I were you, Evie, I'd punch me for what I did. Go ahead. I got one from my daughter. I deserve one from you, too."

Evie balls her hand into a fist. However, she just taps Mal's shoulder with her fist. The look on Evie's face tells Mal that she didn't have the heart to do worse. Mal is already in so much pain from losing Malevolyn to an immortal life. Evie knows she shouldn't hurt someone who is already hurt.

"I missed you," said Evie.

Evie quickly hugs her long-lost friend. Very tightly, in fact. Mal wants her to get off of her, but she instead hugs her back. Jay and Carlos smile, happy to see the two "sisters" reunited.

"I missed you, too, E," said Mal.

"We all missed you, M," said Evie. "I know it may uncalled for to say this, but we're glad you're here."

"I know," said Mal.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Jay asked.

"Since when are you the hugging type?" Mal questioned.

"Since I... I missed you, Mal," said Jay.

Mal smiles a bit and gives Jay a hug. Jay feels the need to cry, but he holds back his tears as he hugs Mal back. Evie and Carlos laugh a little, since Jay was never the type to hug anyone but his lover Lonnie.

"Happy now?" Mal asked.

"More than," Jay answered.

"I think you're forgetting one more person," said Evie, gesturing to her husband.

Mal approaches Carlos. And, of course, there's the leftover tension between them every time they're at arm's length of each other. 20+ years and it's still there. Awkward chuckles and failed attempts to avoid eye contact.

"I see you changed your hair," said Mal.

Indeed, he has. Carlos ditched the sideways-combed look and returned to the puffy hairdo that made his head look like a cloud.

"The old hairstyle was starting to fit me less and less as I got older," said Carlos. "I thought I'd go back to basics."

"Still my cute little Snowball," Mal teased, pinching his cheek.

Mal bends Carlos' head down so she can kiss him on the forehead. She then hugs him. Carlos hugs her back in response. She even pets him like a dog, just for the sake of it. This just further reminds Carlos how much he missed her.

* * *

Mal decides to talk to the one other person she hasn't spoken to since she returned. Ben. He's not in the castle, so she looks for him outside. But as soon as she walked out the front door, she sensed something magical close by. Heading to the garden beside the castle, Mal senses someone behind a huge Beast topiary. Treading quietly to the right, she peers around the topiary to see who is behind. What she found is...

Carly and Hartley kissing.

"Ahem," Mal fake-coughed.

Carly and Hartley stop kissing and see that they've been spotted. They step away from each other and try to pretend that nothing was happening. Mal crosses her arms, taps her boot on the grass repeatedly, and looks at the two teenagers like a strict parent ready to scold.

"I see that your sudden confession led to something after all, huh, Carly?" Mal started.

"Um... you saw that? Right, of course, you did," Carly replied, embarrassed.

"I'm just surprised how fast you two got to the lip-to-lip phase," said Mal. "Especially considering Hartley here has been making eyes at my daughter for years."

"The wild instincts of the youth, you can say," Hartley said, looking coquettishly at the blue-haired demigod. "Not that I mind at all."

"Oh, stop," Carly blushed.

"You know what, don't mind me," said Mal. "Piece of advise, though. Keep it to yourselves. Don't tell anyone unless you're certain about who you two want to be to each other."

"Uh, thanks?" Carly replied.

"Carry on," said Mal. "Just keep your jackets on, please. Don't go too fast."

Mal vanishes, leaving the two teenagers alone. Carly was feeling very embarrassed due to the interruption. Sure, she seemed very into it earlier, but being caught has made her very hesitant to continue the moment.

"This was a mistake," said Carly.

"Do you really believe that?" Hartley asked flirtatiously.

"Yes... and no," Carly answered with a little smirk. "I just hope Malevolyn isn't watching right now."

"Let her watch," Hartley replied smoothly.

"You are unbelievable, Hartley Hook," Carly responded as she shook her head.

* * *

Mal didn't find Ben at the Enchanted Lake. So, she returns to Auradon Prep on her scooter and finds her husband standing in front of his father's statue. Jane once suggested to replace the statue with a statue of Ben, but Ben insisted that his father's image should stay in front of the school. Ben turns around when he hears the sound of a scooter's engine. The same purple scooter he gifted to the person who is riding it now. Mal dismounts from the vehicle and slowly walks towards the king. She stops at about half a dozen feet from him.

It's just silent stares and unmoving half-frowns for the first minute. Mal is obviously still reeling from the chaos at Blackfire Island, while Ben wants to be gentle with his wife's feelings.

"Somehow, someway, the universe puts us in the perfect place, huh?" Mal started. "This spot here, this is where we first met."

"Where it all started," Ben remembered.

"Actually, it all started with Evie and Carlos, but I guess we all have our different views on where it all started," said Mal.

"Huh?" Ben reacted, confused.

"Never mind," said Mal.

"How are you doing?" asked Ben.

"How do you think?" Mal asked, mildly ticked off by his question.

"I miss her, too, Mal," Ben said softly and sadly, referring to their daughter.

"Ten years. All that time I spent just to keep her from making the Enchantress' vision come true... wasted," Mal said morosely. "I just gave her what she needed to... to... to take herself away from us."

Ben walks closer towards Mal and gently massages her shoulders in the most comforting way possible. She was on the verge of tears, and he hates to see her this sad.

"She's my daughter, too, Mal," said Ben. "You're not the only one who's broken about this."

"But you weren't there," said Mal. "The lost souls. The Enchantress' realm. The wand. You weren't there to see it all. I was. Me. I burned a handful of souls just to protect my daughter. I went too far to defend myself against CJ. I let my guard down and let my daughter steal the Enchantress' magic from me."

Mal's tears finally escape her eyes. Ben holds her closer, but that does not stop her tears from raining down.

"You can't blame yourself, Mal," said Ben.

"How can I not?" Mal questioned. "I did this. Auroria. Neverland. All those people I subjected to a fiery death, they were on that island because of me. My sins came back to haunt me yet again. I couldn't escape then. I couldn't escape now. And what I did caused everything that happened. Everything, Ben! The world needed a new Enchantress. It was supposed to be me, not our daughter. Not Malvy. It should've been me. It should've been..."

"Shh, shh, shh," Ben shushed calmly.

Ben hugs Mal. Mal hesitantly accepts the hug, but she still can't hold back more of her tears. They stain Ben's suit as she slowly escapes the hug. But she didn't leave. She stayed with him because she needed him right now. She couldn't sulk and brood all by herself anymore.

"You're blaming yourself again for the past," said Ben. "I thought you have forgiven yourself."

"I have!" Mal said loudly. "I forgave myself for all the torment and misery I caused all those years ago, but I can't forgive myself for what happened to my daughter. My daughter, Ben! Our daughter!"

"You act like you lost her forever," said Ben. "But that's not true."

"No, she's gonna lose us and everyone she loves forever," said Mal. "Can you imagine what she would have to go through to live an immortal life? To watch all of us wither and die? What would she do to live with herself with the choice she made?"

"What about you? You wanted to spare her from this fate. What would you have done?" asked Ben.

"I... I... I don't know," Mal answered, unsure of what the real answer is. "I just wanted to protect our daughter. You know? Like how a mother should. Mother knows best, always."

"You should've told us, even if it was gonna hard," said Ben. "But I'm not blaming you for keeping secrets. Malvy made her choice. I didn't know she would do that, but she told us why she made that choice. To spare you from punishing yourself even more."

"You have no idea how much weight this has on my heart, Ben," said Mal.

"Then tell me so I will have an idea," Ben pleaded.

"I... I can't," Mal shook.

Mal is thinking about the evil new world she created by interfering with the Wishing Well. She remembers that she was gonna sacrifice herself as the final payment for her penance, just to restore the world back to its wonderfully normal state. She has only ever told Malevolyn of the truth, but she still didn't have the heart and/or guts to tell Ben about the horrors of what she witnessed and experienced in that horrifying new world.

"Hey, I'm still trying to accept it all, Mal," said Ben. "I wish just as much as you do for her to be here and to be with us. But as we all know, we all have to serve a purpose in this world. You and me, we take care of the people of Auradon. Our daughter, she finds a way to correct your sins, to help those souls find everlasting peace, no matter how long it takes. You've showed me a long time ago that the world is no longer a place for fairy tales. This is just another example. I don't like it. I would rather if she was spared from that fate, but there's nothing more we can do but accept it, even if it seems impossible."

Mal hangs her head as the tears continue to rain down her face and down to the grass beneath her feet.

"Right now, I'm just glad you're home safe and sound," said Ben.

Ben gently raises Mal's face so she can look at the little smile on his face. He's sad about his daughter, yes, but he's happy to have his wife back in his life.

"No matter how much you mature, how your view of the world changes, you're still the same sweet prince I met on this very spot," Mal said.

"And you're still the same wicked fairy I met at this very spot," Ben smiled.

"I'm sorry I left you alone with Malvy," Mal apologized. "I saw everything. You tried your best to be a good father. She was being difficult, like..."

"Like you?" Ben finished.

"I never wanted her to be like me," said Mal.

"And she didn't. She made her own choice to be someone else," said Ben. "She wouldn't have done what she did if she knew she wouldn't accept it. You've done so much to make up for everything you did, suffering emotionally along the way. Malevolyn wasn't there to see everything that happened between you and me and everyone in your circle. But she saw and understood enough to know that you've suffered too much. I know you feel you deserve to suffer more than any of us for what you've done, but that doesn't mean you have to force it upon yourself."

"I just miss her so much already," Mal cried.

"We all will," said Ben.

"I don't even know if she'll ever come back while we're still here," Mal said, still crying.

"All we can do now is live," said Ben. "I missed you, Mal."

"I missed you, too, Ben," said Mal.

Mal grabs Ben's face and kisses him on the check and then on the lips. The kiss was brief, but it was enough for Ben. Mal hugs her husband. In a way, she was happy to be home. To hold Ben in her arms again, it feels great. To see her friends again instead of hiding from them in the Enchantress' realm, it makes her feel happy. While her depression over her daughter's fate overwhelms her, there is some happiness in her that allows her to somewhat accept her return. She's back home.

"I love you," said Mal.

"I love you, too," said Ben.

"Hey, did you keep it?" asked Mal.

Ben reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rusty silver chain. Mal remembers it from the evil new world. When the world was restored to normality, she found the exact same chain in Bargain Castle. When she left for Blackfire Island ten years ago, she left Ben the chain... for reasons only known to her.

"Why did you want me to keep this?" Ben asked curiously.

"Never mind that. I'm just glad you did," Mal said with a gentle smile.

* * *

At the night, in one of the bathrooms in the castle, Mal is washing up before she goes to sleep. Her first night with Ben in a decade. He let her have her space in the past few days she came back, but now she wanted to be him with tonight. However, her first night with Ben is in the back of her mind at the moment. What else could she be thinking about? Her daughter, of course. Malevolyn. The new Enchantress. Just looking at herself in the mirror painfully reminds her of her daughter. Yet, she continues to stare at her reflection. Her eyes flickering green. Her lips quivering. Her purple locks moving despite no wind to move it for her.

As she stares at her reflection, she - once again - reflects on her life dating back to when everything changed.

_"What am I doing wrong? Where did I go wrong? When did everything go wrong? Why am I even asking questions I already know the answers to? Maybe that's because I need serious reminding. I can never run away from my past, no matter how hard I try. Embracing my past and forgiving myself for my sins, it's never ever gonna be enough. All the death, pain, and heartache I've caused, the universe would always find a way to remind me of the atrocities committed by my hand. A lot of people ask me, how can I ever forgive myself for the horrors I've unleashed? But self-forgiveness did not come easy. So much effort to earn back the love and trust of the people I have wronged, I went through so much to even consider finally moving forward. The fallout of those dark times, hell, I'm still living in the fallout. I was loved once again and welcomed back to the family, despite my sins being unforgivable. I turned my enemies into friends, despite all the bad stuff they've done to me. And that wasn't good enough. No, I needed to be punished for thinking that I could have a happily ever after when I've done evil that cannot be forgiven and forgotten. But I never asked for forgiveness from anyone, nor did I ask them to forget the past. I only wanted to live my life with the man I love, with the friends who love me, to stand by my side no matter what. Apparently, that was too much to ask. Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be? I went through so much to get everything that I ever wanted, all the while going through so many transformations to discover who I really am. Who am I? A lot of things."_

As she reflects further, her reflection on the mirror changes. She sees the 16-year-old VK who wanted to prove herself to her mother that she can be as evil as her, only to forge her own path.

_"A villain kid who found happiness in pursuing goodness and love."_

Mal's reflection changes again. This time, she sees the 17-year-old would-be-queen with the stylish bangs and the evil look in her eye that stemmed from the desire for vengeance and identity.

_"A malicious sadist who wanted to burn everything to ash."_

Her reflection changes once again. Now, she sees the 18-year-old sorceress who touched her mother's scepter, wore a black version of her purple leather getup, and lived in a dark dystopia ruled by villains.

_"A black-hearted soul who embraced the two sides of the same coin. Good and evil."_

Her reflection changes back to the grown woman who became a wife and a mother. The woman who ruled as both Queen of Auradon and Queen of the Isle to unite AKs and VKs.

_"Hero. Villain. Anti-Hero. Friend. Foe. Aunt. Wife. Mother. I'm terrible at being all of those things. Who am I really? A VK who transcended to heroism. A hero who fell from grace due to a great fall. An anti-hero who leaned heavily towards the anti. A friend who killed her own friend to protect her daughter. An aunt who robbed a poor girl of her mother. A wife who abandoned her husband without a word. A mother who failed her daughter. Every choice that I've made, for better or for worse, had consequences. And those consequences twisted fate. My own daughter, a victim of my past. It was her choice to make her destiny come true, but I did not ask her to do that. Then again, I don't listen to those who ask me of anything. She's her own person, but she's so much like me. I can forgive myself for causing death, destruction, and despair, but how can I ever forgive myself for my daughter's fate? No matter how better or worse things get, I will always be a victim of my own crimes. If that's how it's going to be, then embrace it. I don't need to punish myself. I just have to adjust and adapt, for the sake of the people that I love. But the world should never forget one little thing..."_

Mal punches the mirror with her ignited fist, shattering the glass. Her eyes glow a menacing green as she looks at her cracked reflection.

_"I am and always will be forever wicked."_

* * *

"Mom. Please tell me a story."

"Once upon a time, there was a young woman who grew up in a place called the Isle of the Lost..."

**THE END**

**Can we take a minute to absorb the meaning of those two words? Those words are at the end of almost every story in this series, signifying the end of a story. This time, though, it truly means the end of this story. A 7-part story that told the story of how a purple-haired sorceress explored all sides of good and bad to find the life that was best for her. A story about love, friendship, rivalry, hardships, and family. A story that I only dreamed of doing since Descendants 2. But now, that story has been written and has come to a close.**

**I do this in every story, and of course I wanna do it here. I just want to ask you all questions on what you think about this story. Again, you don't have to answer them if it's too, or you can only answer a few of them if you like. It's your choice, but I would appreciate it if you would answer. My questions are:**

**1\. What did you think of Mal's daughter Malevolyn?**

**2\. ****How did you truly and honestly feel about the ending?**

**3\. Who do you think are the ones speaking the last two lines of the story?**

**4\. (A QUESTION FOR THOSE WHO READ THE ENTIRE SERIES) Which of the 7 stories in this series - 8, if you count the prologue, "You and Me" - is your favorite? And why? Keep your answer short, if you wish.**

**.**

**If you have questions on your review, you're gonna have to check your Private Messaging inbox (PM) for my response.**

**Well, this is it. The end. My 7-part Forever Wicked series has finally ended. This has been a long, exhausting journey. I have fought through writer's block, school, and sickness to finish this series. But in the end, I feel happy, not just because I finished this series but because I love what I wrote over the course of 7 (8) stories. It's not a perfect series, but it is something I can look back to and feel proud of. Once again, I want to thank everybody who has followed my stories from start to finish. No joke, this series got more love and attention than I expected. It just makes me feel happier that I was able to write this and bring it to a close. It was a challenge, but it was a fun challenge.**

**This is CarVie16, and this is the end of Forever Wicked.**

**Thank you so much for your support.**


End file.
